Are You Cross?
by Angelauthor14
Summary: Harry is rescued from the Dursleys at the age of four and is raised by Sirius and Remus. A childhood that Harry deserved! Lots of bonding as Harry begins to trust Sirius and Remus. First fic, so please review. WARNING: DURSLEY ABUSE!
1. Chapter one: Action is taken

Authors note: This Chapter had been edited to correct mistakes and shorten the paragraphs. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to J K Rowling.

Are You Cross??

Chapter One: Action is taken

The door crashed open so violently that only magic could be responsible. James Potter shot to his feet grabbing his wand out of his trouser pocket and pointing it at the foreboding hole in the wall.

"Its him Lily" he said frantically "take Harry and run, I'll hold him off as long as I can".

A pretty auburn haired woman stumbled from the room as there was a cackle of high-pitched laughter. Harry felt fear bubble up in his stomach as he felt his mother tremble violently. She arrived at the top of the stairs and hurried into the nearest room. Feeling in her pockets desperately she realised in horror that she had not got her wand. With Harry still pressed tightly against her she used her free hand to move as much furniture as possible in front of the ridiculously flimsy door.

She had just shoved the wardrobe against the pile when the whole lot flew across the room as the door was blasted open. Harry let out a terrified squeak as his mother span around and glanced fearfully at the towering shadowy figure blocking the doorway. She turned around so that her son did not see the frightening figure as though just the sight of him would poison his mind. As he advanced she pleaded for her son's life, begging with tears running down her face.

The black figure ordered her to move and to surrender her child. The hysterical mother gave a prompt refusal and so he sent the brave mother to the floor with an almost lazy swish of a wand. Then he turned the instrument against the young child and then there was a flash of green light so bright that it hurt Harry's eyes and there was a massive explosion and pain like never before as Harry's world came crashing down.

Thrashing around frantically Harry pulled himself up wiping the sweat from around his face with his moth eaten blanket. It had happened again, he had dreamed about that night again. It seemed to Harry that every time he shut his eyes it was to become a victim of the dreaded nightmares. To Harry it seemed cruel that not only did he have to witness his parents death but he then had to relive it every single night.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps pounding above his head, it was someone coming down the stairs. Harry pulled the blanket up to his chin and his hands shook slightly as the sound came closer.

"Please god let them not be coming for me, please let them want a drink or something" Harry prayed terrified.

He begged and he bargained but his fears were confirmed when the footsteps stopped outside his cupboard and the door was wrenched open so brutally that a bit of plaster fell from the ceiling.

"What are you playing at boy" the silhouette spat.

"N-n-n-nothing uncle Vernon sir" the young boy stuttered.

He supposed he must have made a noise in the midst of the terror of the dream. Either that or he must have disturbed his uncle by thrashing around. He silently cursed himself for letting himself be in the situation where he was going to get hurt. He always tried so hard to avoid it but rarely succeeded. His uncle pulled him roughly from the cupboard. That beating hurt but was not as bad as other ones that he had experienced. When the domineering man was finished he threw the boy bodily back into the cupboard and muttering death threats proceeded to lock the door.

Harry lay there bleeding quite heavily. He made no attempt to move from the place he had landed for fear that he would make more noise. Closing his eyes tightly he tried to slip away into sleep…It hurt less when he was asleep. Yet he couldn't quite manage it. Angrily Harry wrenched his eyes open wincing slightly at the pain, there was no god Harry decided hotly. If there was he would not have allowed Harry to be beaten so severely and he would have allowed him to escape the pain, to sleep, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Day after day Harry lay there, nursing his wounds and wondering when his uncle would decide he could eat and when he would be allowed freedom. Harry hated that this man had so much power over him. The power of life and death. His uncle loved torturing him seeing just how far he could push his nephew, how long he could manage without food. When he was older Harry thought wistfully, he was going to live by himself and make all his own decisions. He could eat Chinese food every night. Harry had never actually tried Chinese food but the Dursleys had it sometimes and the smell wafted under Harry's door. It seemed so warm, inviting and savoury. One day he would have some to eat and not just to smell.

He would have cool fruit juice as well instead of the small beaker of lukewarm tap water he was given everyday. He would have friends, he would go on holidays. Harry spent a lot of his time just daydreaming and reminiscing of the days when he was loved and wanted. He remembered his parents and how they used to hold him close and he used to feel the love flowing off them. They always treated him like he was really special and his fathers friends always played with him. There was Uncle Moony, Harry remembered thoughtfully. He was always so kind and he used to say nice things to Harry and there was Uncle Padfoot as well, he used to make Harry laugh and he used to mess around with his dad. There was another man as well, Wormtail. Harry had never taken to him. Whenever that person had held him he had felt vibes coming off him. Not nice vibes like when the others held him… much darker.

Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony were his godfathers. Harry knew that. Wormtail wasn't because you can only have up to two godfathers. He was something called a secret keeper instead mused Harry. He had thought that his godfathers cared for him. Loved him even, but they obviously hadn't or he wouldn't be here. His parents were dead and they had just left him to this miserable existence. He supposed the Dursleys were right. He was a freak and no one could love a freak. Silent tears slipped down his cheeks as he finally allowed himself to cry.

Meanwhile over at Hogwarts.

Sitting at his overflowing desk, Dumbledore sighed. He seemed to have aged more in the last 10 minutes then he had in 25 years. Mrs Figg had been to see him again with yet more stories of abuse and mistreatment of the small innocent child he had put in his relatives care a few years ago, 3 to be exact. It wasn't that Dumbledore didn't care about the child, he did. He would even go as far as to say that he had a bond with him. But after 3 years of constant harassment from Harry's two godfathers, who had tried everything to get Harry with them, he had finally got them off his back just a month ago by telling them that Harry was settled and happy and would have no wish to leave even if he was asked and they had finally admitted defeat.

Dumbledore knew it was lies, every single one of his statements was completely contradictory to Harry's real feelings and well being but it got them off his back and he needed time to think because even then the stories were coming in thick and fast. Mrs Figg was partially deaf and she managed to hear the 4 year old getting beaten and thrown around, it made Dumbledore's heart hurt to think about other times that she may not have heard. After all she had a full time job so she wasn't even there in the daytime and there yet still reported at least 10 cases of downright abuse every week. Dumbledore knew he had to stop pretending that everything was hunky-dory at number 4, Privet Drive. He had to stop believing that it was just a phase and they would soon settle down and be happy. Yes this women was Lily's sister but she was obviously not remotely like Lily and had no parental instinct towards Harry.

He wondered miserably how to explain to Sirius and Remus that their godson was not fine and happy and settled but was miserable and mistreated. How to explain that yes he had known about the abuse all along and yes he had lied to them last month. It would be easier to put Harry in a different home, people who didn't know him. After all every witch or wizard in the country would give their right arm to raise the legend, the boy who lived. Or there were always children's homes, Dumbledore mused.

Yet in his heart Dumbledore knew that there would be no home as protective and loving as the boy's godfathers and he had made that mistake a long time ago. It was fine to put Harry with his relatives so that he had the blood bond which would protect his life but if his life was endangered just being there then wouldn't he be better in a safe home with people who cared for him? It would be hard to explain to them though after all three years was a long time to not take action. He was a fool and had made a mistake but everyone made mistakes didn't they? Somehow though he thought it would be a long time before Sirius, Remus and possible little Harry forgave him for this particular mistake. Sighing he took a deep breath before throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire.

"Albus Dumbledore requests urgent meeting with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin concerning their 4 year old godson Harry Potter" he added the end bit as that was the one thing that would ensure that they did really hurry.

He got the impression that they would run halfway around the world to Harry if he needed them. Sure enough it was only a few seconds before a tall masculine longhaired wizard landed lightly on the rug followed by a sandy haired figure. It made it a lot easier to contact them when they lived in the same house, Dumbledore thought, and it will make it easier when Harry comes to live with them. If they want him a little voice in the back of his head murmured. He soon shook it off though, the idea that Sirius and Remus would refuse to raise their 4 year old godson was indeed laughable.

"What's the matter with Harry" the dark haired man yelled at exactly the same time as his companion.

Dumbledore laced his fingers together nervously as he wondered where to begin. As he received no reply Sirius said slightly quieter this time

"He is okay, isn't he?" concern edged his voice.

"It is hard to decide where to begin" Dumbledore murmured. "Do take a seat" you will need it he added silently.

The two men dropped into chairs facing the old man without protest.

" It has come to my attention that Harry is being mistreated" he stated simply deciding to get straight to the point so that it was not dragged out further.

He held one hand up to quieten the loud protests and squeaks of horror that his simple statement had created.

" I have made a serious mistake and I beg you not to think less of me because of it, we all only have one ambition and that is to help Harry, we must not waste time quarrelling."

"He's not staying there a second longer!" Sirius announced. "I told you this would happen, I told you they were awful and you didn't listen…and…and…you lied to me!" Realisation painted across his face. " You- you -you said he was okay, you said he was happy and you- you- you lied" pointing a finger accusingly at him.

" I cannot apologise enough and while I realise this is very upsetting for you, we need to make plans concerning Harry's future" Dumbledore said tiredly.

"Plans? Plans? WE DON'T NEED ANY PLANS!! MY GODSON IS COMING HOME WITH ME RIGHT AWAY!!" Sirius shouted causing Fawkes the phoenix to squawk a protest from his cage in the corner of his room. "Well and Remus of course" he added as an afterthought.

" I was hoping you would say that" Dumbledore said smiling for the first time that morning. "Because Harry needs to be moved to a safe loving environment as soon as possible and of course I thought of you two straight away"

The men stared at each other in wonderment before the news finally sunk in and Remus who had stayed silent since stepping into Dumbledore's office having inquired after the well being of his god-son said astonished

"We get Harry, We get Harry!!"

He and Sirius did a kind of victory dance around the cluttered room. Dumbledore wondered how he could have ever thought that the Dursleys were more suitable guardians then the gentlemen in front of him was beyond him. It was obvious that they loved Harry more than any other living person.

" you may go and collect him tomorrow, and Sirius whatever you might find, try not to act rashly. You will be no use to Harry in Azkaban" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Sirius was well known for his hot-headedness and he seemed to base his life on 'act now and think later' he didn't bother warning Remus, he was the exact opposite of Sirius and Dumbledore had never known him to do anything stupid or rash. He also was very gentle and seldom lost his temper.

"We need to go and get ready!!" Sirius exclaimed

He and Remus ran towards the flames and only pausing to offer their former headmaster a hurried thanks they disappeared into the floo network

While these two wizards literally danced at the prospect of their young godson coming to live with them. The said godson had finally silently cried himself to sleep. Totally ignorant of the good fortune and escape that was soon to come his way.


	2. Chapter two: The Rescue

Chapter 2: The Rescue

Harry was rudely awoken by plaster falling into his open mouth as his cousin thundered down the stairs. He very nearly said a word he had heard his uncle say when he hammered his finger instead of the nail when he was boarding up a hole in Harry's cupboard as he claimed that Harry was spying on them through it. Harry wasn't sure what made his uncle think he _wanted _to spy on them. He had far better things to do. He just wasn't sure what they were yet.

At least, he thought miserably, when he was locked up he couldn't run around after them doing pointless jobs. He sighed as he turned over gasping as pain flooded his body. He lay still his eyes watering as he struggled to regain a comfortable position. It had been at least a week since he had got the beating and yet it still hurt just as much as when it had first happened.

As he lay there the beautiful smell of cooking bacon wafted through the door. His mouth watered, he hadn't eaten for three days and bacon was one of his favourite foods. He buried his nose in his flat, stained pillow to stop the smell tormenting him. He had to not think of food. It was one of his most crucial survival methods.

Meanwhile over at Marauder Cottage Sirius and Remus were excitedly preparing for their young charge. They were going to go to Privet Drive as early as possible because they couldn't bear to think of their young godson in any more danger than they could possibly help. The sooner they got there the sooner they could take him away.

Neither had slept well last night. Sirius was conjuring up all sorts of images of what they had done to his god son. Remus was worrying about a whole load of imagined scenarios. Like what if they were too late and they had killed Harry? What if Harry didn't like them? What if they had rubbed off on Harry and he was like them now? What if Harry blamed them? What if they couldn't cope? Millions of possibilities swam around the young wizards mind as he waited for the sun to rise. They had both been very glad when morning came.

Sirius was now pacing impatiently in the hall as he waited for his friend to be ready. When he finally descended down the stairs Sirius ran forward and grabbing hold of the sleeve of his jumper proceeded to drag him down the hall and out of the front door. Remus managed to shake his jumper free before he got out of range of the door so he could lock it.

"Be patient" he advised Sirius before strolling down the garden path.

Sirius was just preparing his retort when he realised that Remus had gone without him and not wanting to be left behind he hurried after him. Once they were safely out of range of the safety spells Dumbledore had surrounded the house with they turned and apparated to the top of Privet Drive.

Sirius surveyed the area curiously before they strode towards number 4. So this was where his godson had spent the last 3 years of his life. This was the place he had been abused and spent such misery. It looked so…ordinary. He wasn't sure what he expected he knew there wouldn't be a great big sign that said Child abuse street or anything but he had expected something to say that something bad was happening on the street. It was just so normal. It freaked him out and he quickened his stride slightly.

Counting the house numbers in his head it was not long before number 4 came swirling out of his mouth. The house was a carbon copy of all the others on the street. There was nothing about it that made it stand out. He paused at the gate, breathing deeply as he prepared himself for what he might find. Remus stood behind him and appeared to be counting. When he was on 49 Sirius couldn't stand the suspense of finally seeing his godson any longer. He wrenched the gate open and practically ran up the garden path. Remus hot on his heels.

Reaching the door Sirius raised a hesitant hand and knocked confidently. He heard the sound of screaming and wished fervently that it was not Harry. He had absolutely no experience of raising children and a difficult child was the last thing he needed. There was the rattle of the door being unbolted and then finally it swung open to reveal a horse-faced woman holding a very fat, crying blonde headed kid. Definitely not Harry, Sirius thought in relief, must be Dudley. The woman, who Sirius now recognised as Petunia, Lily's sister, glared at them suspiciously and then after studying them for a few minutes a flash of recognition flitted across her face and she gasped

"Y-y-you're one of them! You were Friends of that…that…that freak she married"

She made to slam the door but Remus shoved his foot in the way and this was all Sirius needed to distract her. He barged into the house and Remus followed suit.

"You cant just barge in here!" she complained "this is our house and you are trespassing, I'll call the police" she threatened.

"Oh please do" Remus said softly "I'm sure they will be interested in how you have treated our Godson."

She gasped but did not reply. She concentrated instead on backing as far away as possible. Sirius meanwhile was looking around worriedly for any sign of his Godson but he was no where to be seen. There were toys littered everywhere but all of them had a sticker on labelling them 'Dudley' there was no sign that another child lived here at all.

"where is he?" Sirius spat he was in no mood for small talk he just wanted to get his godson and get out of there.

The house reminded him too much of his own childhood and neglect as his parents had ignored him and idolised his younger brother. He guessed Harry must be feeling some of the same feelings that he had. He also had another reason for wanting a fast departure, he was trying desperately hard to keep a lid on his temper but he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold it.

"Where is who?" Petunia inquired, feigning innocence.

One look at the men's faces told her that they were not messing around and so after shouting for her husband she hurried out of the room to 'give little Dudders his bottle'. Sirius vented his anger slightly by muttering exactly what he would do with 'little Dudder's bottle' if they didn't hurry up and give him his godson. A portly man stamped into the room and nearly fell over a stuffed toy that was lying in the middle of the floor. He kicked it furiously across the room where it landed under the fridge.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" he ordered loudly, his moustache bristling.

"Gladly!" Sirius declared "when you have given me my godson."

"You-you-you want him?!" the man who Sirius realised must be Vernon, Petunias husband.

He exclaimed this statement as if he had said he liked eating wardrobes or something equally ludicrous.

"Of course we want him" Remus said impatiently.

Vernon seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Good!" he crowed "good! We don't want him! You can take the ungrateful little freak and get out of my house and never come back!"

Remus blinked in surprise he had expected anger, maybe even misery but certainly not this. The horrible man was celebrating! Remus couldn't believe it. Sirius meanwhile had no trouble believing it as it was exactly the same reaction as his parents but his anger was now fighting to get out and he actually had to grip the table so hard his knuckles went white in order to prevent himself from punching this bully in the face.

"Where is he?" Sirius growled through gritted teeth.

Vernon did not seem too keen to share this information in fact he was now backing away rather speedily just as his wife had done. It made worry bubble in both men's stomachs as they wondered exactly where Harry was as everyone seemed so reluctant to tell them. Waving a hand vaguely towards the staircase he hurried into the room the rest of his family had taken refuge in and they heard his shoving furniture against the door. That didn't bode well to say the least. Glancing shakily at each other they mounted the staircase. Surely the boy couldn't be that hurt?

Just a few metres away from them in the cupboard Harry sat his knees brought up to his chest as his cheeks still tearstained. What did these people want with him? They must have been talking about him even though he didn't think they had mentioned his name because Uncle Vernon had called him an ungrateful Freak and Harry was the only person he ever called that.

Didn't someone also say he was their Godson? But his godfathers were Moony and Padfoot, weren't they? Now he came to think of it the voices had sounded familiar. The more Harry thought back to the days where he was loved the more he realised that these people that were in his house must be his godfathers.

"The people" he breathed "who loved me"

For the first time that year hope and excitement filled Harry and he forgot that he was in agony and jumped to his feet. But what, he thought dread suddenly taking the place of some happiness, if they saw him and realised that he was just an ungrateful freak and left him. After all he had thought his had parents loved him and they had left him but weren't they dead? He puzzled, was that different? If these people really loved him then were had they been for the last 3 years while Harry needed them? Despite all these misgivings he still hoped against hope that they would take him away. That they would love him. They just had to find him first.

Upstairs Sirius and Remus were getting more and more frustrated. They had tried every room up there and everyone of them seemed to be Dudley's. They all were covered in the bright red stickers that were really starting to tick Sirius off as very single one seemed to remind him that Dudley got toys and Harry got beaten. He vowed to buy his godson every toy possible when he finally got him home, if he ever found him that is. Dursley had definitely pointed at the stairs so where was he?

He noticed Remus strolling off so he followed him in the hope that he had a new idea. Remus stopped in the middle of the stairs and said

"Harry?" loudly but still keeping his voice soft and calm. A talent that Sirius had always been envious of.

"I'm in here" a weak slightly shaky voice announced.

"Huh?"

Sirius could hear his godson which was a relief but he certainly couldn't see him or tell where the voice was coming from. As far as he could make out it came from under them but surely that wasn't possible.

"Where abouts Harry?" Remus inquired again much quieter this time now he knew Harry could hear him.

"In the cupboard, under the stairs" the soft voice whispered again.

Sirius had to strain to hear him but Remus with his extra sharp hearing due to being a werewolf heard it loud and clear but Immediately wished he hadn't.

"They kept _my_ godson, James _son _in a bloody _cupboard_" Sirius spat.

They raced down the stairs and Remus nearly collided with Sirius when he came to an abrupt halt outside the door.

"Its so tiny" he murmured, Remus had never heard his friend sound so close to tears before and he lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The cupboard had 3 thick bolts running across it and a heavy duty padlock was secured across the middle as well.

"Just like a prison cell" Remus whispered.

Unable to stand it any longer Sirius reached down and with shaky hands managed to undo the bolts. Glancing up he saw a key hanging off a ragged bit of string on the wall wrenching it down he slipped it into the padlock. It turned easily and taking a deep breath to prepare himself for what he might see he swung the door open. A small tearstained face stared back at him.

"Hello Harry" Sirius said softly delighted to finally be reunited with his godson who he was overjoyed to see was the carbon copy of his late best friend. "We have come to rescue you"

Harry gazed at the person who he recognized as his Uncle Padfoot and his heart beat faster and faster.

"Sirius" he gasped.

"y-y-you remember me!?" Sirius exclaimed, surprise and delight evident from the expression on his face.

Harry nodded shyly.

"You turn into a dog" He declared

"I can't believe you remember me!" he turned to the man waiting impatiently behind him. "He remembers me!"

"I noticed" he said some what dryly but he couldn't help feeling happy for his friend. "Now move out the way, I want to know if he remembers me!"

"No way" Sirius exclaimed "I'm not done yet"

Remus groaned in frustration maybe he wasn't that happy for his friend.

" You can come away from here Harry and you can live with us, you can come right now and you never have to come back here" Sirius explained

excitement edged his voice however much he tried to keep his voice neutral so as not to influence his godsons decision. Inside his stomach was turning, what if Harry said no? Harry snapped his head up and looked into his godfathers eyes, as it a trick? But in his heart he knew it wasn't, he could feel love radiating from the man in front of him and he nodded his head slowly.

"MARVELLOUS" he said so loudly that Harry shrank back in fear.

Sirius noticed but chose not to say anything. Harry would have to get used to loud noises because there was plenty of them wherever Sirius went. Personally he thought the house would be anything but quiet but they could sort things like that out later when they were home and Harry was safe.

"you get your stuff together and I'll make your aunt and uncle sign something and then we are all set to go."

Harry looked at his godfather worriedly, get his stuff together? He didn't have any stuff it was people like Dudley who had stuff not ungrateful freaks like him. Any minute now Sirius was going to realise that he didn't have stuff so he was a freak and he would be bundled back into his cupboard before he could say 'broken dreams'. he would probably get beaten later for it too. His uncle would be sure to find a way to twist things so that it was all Harry's fault.

"ummm Harry?" Sirius said gently nudging Harry out of his troubled thoughts.

His godson had not moved yet and Sirius was concerned by his expression.

"Sorry!" Harry cried out jumping to his feet and banging his head on the ridiculously low sloped ceiling of the cupboard in the process.

Sirius face registered surprise and then concern when he realised his Godson's head was bleeding.

"ouch" he said sympathetically "are you okay?" he reached out for his godson and Harry scooted backwards in terror.

In horror Sirius realised Harry had thought he was going to hit him.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said soothingly.

When his godson looked disbelieving he gave up and went back to an earlier conversation.

"How about I help you pack? You tell me what you want to take and I will put it in a bag, have you got a bag you want to take anyway? We could put it in that."

The sooner they got out of there the better, Sirius reasoned to himself. Maybe at their own house Harry would be less afraid. He looked inquiringly at his godson as he waited for an answer to his question. Noticing him looking at him Harry shook his head wordlessly, he didn't have a bag but he also didn't have anything to put in bag and he was now certain that the second Sirius realised this he would leave Harry just like everyone always left him.

"No matter" Sirius murmured "I've got deep pockets, so what do you want to take?"

Harry glanced up at him and then became fascinated by the floor. Sirius realised he was not going to get an answer.

"Do you want me to just pack everything?" he queried trying to get an answer out of his godson.

Harry looked around himself in surprise. Everything? Was he referring to the Hoover and all the cleaning stuff because Aunt Petunia wouldn't want him to take that, the only other thing in the room was the moth eaten blanket that he still had clenched in his fist and was stained with blood. He didn't _want _to take that but eager to give his godfather something that he could say was his he passed it to him hesitantly. It was the blanket he had been wrapped in when he first came as a baby.

Sirius himself hesitated as well as he studied the horrible blanket. Perhaps it was just something that he couldn't sleep without and that's why he wanted to take this more than anything else. Either way if that's what Harry wanted to take then it could come. In horror Sirius realised that that was the only bedding Harry had. He didn't even have a pillow. He swallowed hard and plastering an encouraging but very fake smile on his face he said

"Good! Now what about the rest of your stuff?"

Harry's heart fell as he realised that his godfather was not yet satisfied with his packing. He felt his eyes on him and vaguely thought about running but quickly decided that it was a stupid idea, for one thing he didn't want to give Sirius and Remus anymore reason to not take him in and he wanted them to think he was good.

He also didn't want them to think that he didn't want to live with them and hurt their feelings especially as he _did _want to live with them more than anything else. Another reason was that his godfather was blocking the only exit and so the idea was a no go anyway plus Remus was out there waiting for them as well so he would just grab him and he was still sore from his last beating and he would probably get another beating for trying to run. Phew that was a lot of reasons!

Overall he decided he should probably just tell the truth and get it over with. At least then he couldn't build up more hope then he already had. Yes he would be locked back in his cupboard but they would find out eventually anyway and might be cross at Harry for not telling them. Besides hadn't someone once told him that 'honesty was the best policy' now Harry thought about it he was sure that someone had and he was even more sure that that someone was his dad.

Sirius cleared his throat his godson was just staring into space with that sad look painted on his face and Sirius wanted to speed things along a bit because he really wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Harry jumped violently at the unexpected noise and Sirius stared at him in surprise he had been going to nudge his godson but had felt that in current circumstances that wasn't the best idea. He had believed that clearing his throat was the least scary way of getting his godsons attention but he must have been wrong. Sirius wondered how Harry would take to living with a noisy outgoing person like himself when he was terrified of him clearing his throat.

Leaning out of the small cupboard he was currently crouched in he murmured to Remus to get them to sign the stupid form while he sorted out Harry. Eager to help Remus left and unbarricaded the room the Dursleys were in with a lazy flick of his wand. Squeals of terror came from within and Remus noticed Harry peeking out of the cupboard, he winked at him before striding into the room.

Harry was just getting over the shock of Remus winking at him, surely you only did that to people you liked not freaks like him when Sirius said kindly

"lets get the rest of your stuff packed and then we can go"

"erm Sirius" Harry said bravely " I haven't got any stuff only-only the b-b-blanket"

He bit his lip anxiously as he awaited his godfathers reaction. He had stuttered slightly on blanket as he was close to tears. He looked at his feet just in case any tears did fall. He knew that it was bad to cry. A hand gently rubbed his back and although he flinched he made no attempt to move away.

"why?" his godfather challenged.

Harry had been expecting many things most of which involved physical violence but he had not expected this. He looked at his Godfather warily was it a trick question? What if he got the answer wrong? Sirius was not sure what made him ask but now he had he felt quite glad he did. He wanted to know why Harry accepted this and why he seemed to think this was normal and quite reasonable.

Harry wasn't sure what was prompting him to tell Sirius the truth and to trust him but there was an emotion coming off him that Harry hadn't felt for a long time, love and concern and compassion besides he knew this man and he had always been nice to Harry, A long time ago Harry would have even gone as far as to say he had loved him but he was a lot less generous with his emotions now. Harry knew that he was expected to answer and so taking a deep breath he spoke straight from the heart.

" Dudley is the one who gets stuff and I don't because I'm a ungrateful freak"

After the long pause Sirius had not expected him to answer and he was just about to change the subject when Harry had spoken. He said it so matter of factly that it was obvious that he believed it to be true.

"No Harry" Sirius croaked at last, his mouth dry. "that is not true at all, you are not ungrateful at all and you are most certainly not a freak and you deserve toys just as much as Dudley if not more"

"I do?" Harry exclaimed in astonishment , wonder in his bright emerald eyes.

"You do" Sirius confirmed with a slight smile. "now if that's everything shall we go? Do you want to say goodbye to your Aunt and Uncle?"

Panic swept through Harry's body. He didn't want to say goodbye to them. He just wanted to leave but obviously Sirius expected him to say goodbye. Sirius backed out of the cupboard wincing slightly as he straightened up. His back ached from bending down for so long. Remus was standing just outside the entrance

"Am I actually allowed to meet my godson yet" he inquired sarcastically.

Sirius blushed he supposed he had been a bit selfish spending all the time with Harry while Remus just stood outside and he had also left him to do all the boring paperwork.

"We have him until he is at least 17" Sirius reminded him "you can have all the time you want later, and we couldn't both fit in the cupboard could we? Besides at least Harry is used to me now" he said brightly in his very best lets-be-reasonable voice which he had copied off Remus.

Despite his friends impossibleness Remus smiled slightly as he thought about little Harry coming to live with them. Harry himself crawled out at the moment, blinking slightly at the bright light in comparison to the dark cupboard he had spent the last few weeks and indeed most of his life. Sirius gave the cupboard one last glare of disgust before banging it shut with unnecessary vigour. Now Harry and his blanket had evacuated it there was no sign that it had ever been anything other than an ordinary cupboard used to store cleaning equipment.

Remus fished out a document from one of his many pockets and passed it silently to Sirius. Remus and both Harry's Aunt and Uncle had already signed it. Sirius added his signature before once more bending down to Harry's level. He had to sign to make the document legal.

"Can you write?" he asked quietly.

He hoped very much that the answer was yes because otherwise they may have to wait months before Harry had learnt and could sign and therefore legalise the document. Thankfully Harry nodded and with Sirius holding the paper still he shakily signed the form's last vacant space.

Cheerfully Remus shoved it back into his robes and then they made there way towards the living room. Where Harry guessed his 'Family' had taken refuge. Harry tagged reluctantly behind them dragging his feet slightly. They couldn't hurt him though Harry decided hopefully, not with Sirius and Remus there to protect him. He already trusted the two a great deal though he hadn't technically talked to Remus yet but from what he had overheard Remus was not happy about that at all.

Smiling slightly for the first time in a long while. He entered the living room and immediately wished he hadn't. His cousin Dudley was eating a family sized bag of crisps and complaining about anything and everything every time there was a gap in the conversation his parents were having with Sirius and Remus. Which panned out like this:

"We'll look after him really well" Remus assured them

"Huh" Uncle Vernon puffed out all his breath in a way that clearly showed that he couldn't care less what they did with his nephew.

"And we will keep him safe and happy" Sirius added

"Shame" Uncle Vernon yawned as if bored with the whole proceedings.

Harry tripped over one of Dudley's many toys littering the floor and gave a little squeak of shock as he tumbled over. Sirius steadied him and then guided him over to stand in front of him. Unfortunately the small incident reminded the Dursleys that he was present and Vernon immediately began to enlighten him exactly what he thought of him. The words ungrateful and freak appeared most throughout the speech as did a number of swear words and phrases such as 'should have died like your no good parents' and 'They will get tired of you and then you'll be stuck because we aren't ever offering you house room again'. Sirius cut him off after this particular phrase as he saw that his god son was not only absorbing this information he also seemed to understand it as he was looking more and more distressed by the minute.

"Houseroom? _Houseroom?_ you gave him a cupboard! That doesn't count as houseroom!"

He spat

He put his arms protectively around his godson who struggled and then when he realised his Godfather was not going to let him go and that he was no match for him relaxed slightly against the strong hold. He decided he found it surprisingly reassuring. Uncle Vernon continued his rant about 'their kind' when to Harry's and both Sirius immense surprise Remus rose and punched him right in the face causing him to stagger backwards before dropping onto the sofa. Remus stood there breathing deeply and then said cheerfully

"Lets go!" he offered a hand to Harry who backed off. "I'm not going to hurt you" Remus told the boy soothingly.

"You hurt him" Harry muttered using his 4 year old logic.

"I hurt him because he was horrible to you" Remus explained calmly "It was your revenge"

"Harry's Revenge" Harry said softly liking the idea a lot.

He took Remus hand and in the other carefully picked up a robot toy that was lying on the ground. He pulled Remus towards the doorway and his eyes watched Sirius to make sure he followed. He could see Uncle Vernon moaning about his nose and Aunt Petunia fussing over him and he could just see the top of Dudley's head as he watched TV. Taking careful aim Harry expertly threw the robot so that it clouted his cousin straight on the head.

"Harry's Revenge!" he squealed happily before sprinting out of the room with his god fathers hot on his heels as Dudley's screams echoed in their ears.

As they disappeared down the garden path Harry had never felt so exhilarated. He had got his own back on his cousin! He felt both of his hands being grabbed and looking around him he saw that he had a godfather on either side of him.

"Are you cross" he inquired in his soft voice.

Both of his godfathers shook their head and after looking at each burst into laughter. Harry joined in. he hadn't laughed for a long time.

"How come I am the only one to get warned about not retaliating and yet its Remus that socks him one and baby Harry who throws things?" Sirius complained.

"I'm not a baby!" Harry protested.

His godfathers just looked down at the top of his messy black hair and smiled. He would always be a baby to them. Sirius looked sideways at Remus

"I still cant believe you were the one who hit him! Dumbledore won't either. All these years of being good-boy Remus and really you're no better than me" he exclaimed gleefully.

Remus chose to be dignified and ignored him. Instead he concentrated on his young Godson.

" We just have to go to Hogwarts to get you checked over first okay?"

Harry thought he remembered his parents talking about Hogwarts but he still wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Hogwarts?" he asked curiously.

"We'll explain later" Remus said quickly as he could see Sirius was dying to go into a long detailed account of every single thing in the wizarding world from brooms all the way down to enchanted toasters and he wanted to get Harry to Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible as in the sunlight Harry looked a lot worse than he had inside. Remus could see that he was dangerously underweight and he could see scars and bruises all over his face and hands which were the only bit of him not covered by the ridiculously big clothes he was wearing which were obviously hand me downs from Dudley. It made Remus worry exactly what injuries were hiding under the clothes. He was filthy as well, he mustn't have had a bath for months if not a year.

" We are going to have to apparate Harry" He said calmly "hold on very tightly to me and don't let go! It may feel funny but you're perfectly safe so there's no need to be scared."

Harry nodded nervously but then gave a gasp of surprise as Remus lifted him into his arms. He began to struggle frantically.

"I have to hold you Harry but it won't be for long and I promise I won't hurt you" Remus reassured him.

Harry stopped struggling but was shaking slightly in Remus arms. He was clearly terrified. Remus wondered sadly what horrors his godson had put up with in the past to make him so scared of simply being picked up. With a quick count of 3 the two wizards and their young charge disappeared into thin air.


	3. Chapter three: A meeting at Hogwarts

Authors note: As promised here is chapter 3, on time as well I am pleased to add. In the end I did decide to split it into 2 chapters as this one reached 13 pages on my word processor and I didn't want to make it too long. I also found a good stopping point. The next chapter will be shorter than usual because it will carry on from this one. Sorry to HarrySiriusFan but the revenge on Dumbledore has been moved into Chapter 4 but I'm hoping to put that one up later today so you won't have long to wait. Thanks to amber-chick, munchnzoey, HarrySiriusFan, JasmineLupin, Rambling Rebel and empathicallychosen for reviewing.

Chapter 3: A meeting at Hogwarts and a check up.

Harry clung tightly to Remus as he spun through the air. It felt as though he was being compacted down a tiny chute. However Harry remembered this sensation from when he was smaller and he realised he had travelled this way before. They arrived with a 'pop' and Harry looked around in wonder, in front of them was a massive castle. Remus still held him in his arms and Harry wriggled slightly and looked pleadingly at him. He took the hint and carefully placed Harry on the ground, taking his hand gently.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Sirius asked.

He wondered why his Godson was scared of him clearing his throat but not of sailing through cyberspace. Harry looked at him timidly and wondered if he was supposed to talk. He knew he wasn't allowed to talk unless he was spoken to but Sirius had spoken to him hadn't he? He wanted to tell him he had travelled that way before to show that he wasn't totally ignorant but he wasn't sure whether he was allowed to say anything other than a basic yes or no. Uncle Vernon had only allowed him to say the bare minimum, if anything at all. However he didn't think Sirius was like that and didn't he use to chatter about everything to him when he had first learnt to talk? He could sense them both looking at him so he said quietly.

"I've done it before"

"Really? When?" Sirius said kindly exchanging a surprised look with Remus.

"When I was younger and Daddy took me to the Ministry of Magic" Harry replied cautiously.

He wondered when Sirius was going to tell him to shut up. He had spoken more today then he had the last 3 years put together. Sirius stopped so suddenly that Harry nearly ran into the back of him, he gave a little squeak of surprise, Had he said the wrong thing?

"You remember when you were little? And you remember all about magic?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded uncertainly, was he supposed to have forgotten? Once again Sirius and Remus shared a look. If Harry remembered when he was little then he must also remember his parents death. Neither of them said anything and they just quickened their stride towards the castle.

Remus because he wanted to ask the professor why Harry had such a good memory. Sirius because he wanted to vent his anger on someone and as Dumbledore was the one who let his Godson get into this mess he seemed like a good person to start with and Harry because his godfathers were holding his hands so he didn't really have a choice.

Harry was getting more worried by the second, he could feel that Sirius was angry and he hoped fervently that it wasn't because of him. He thought back to when he had actually started to feel his Godfathers anger and realised that it was after he had said he remembered being a baby. Perhaps it really was bad. Harry decided that he wouldn't say one more word until he was spoken too and even then only the bare minimum. He didn't want to mess anything up and that's how his Uncle had liked it and it was only when Harry started talking more that Sirius had got angry.

They had now reached the front doors which were thrown open in welcome the second the trio stepped onto the mat. Harry took a step back hesitantly but his godfathers pulled him on. They climbed flight after flight of stairs and Harry's legs were just beginning to ache when they reached a wooden door. A gold plaque entitled 'Headmaster' had been proudly placed in the centre.

"Sugar quills" Sirius said confidently.

The door swung open and they all marched forward again. Harry began to feel slightly queasy. The silence was unnerving him. They were now standing in a circular room filled with all sorts of mysterious gadgets and objects. Harry gaped at them in awe turning around as he walked to try and take them all in. He felt hands pulling him backwards and started to struggle desperately. Looking up he realised it was Sirius pulling him away from a massive gold eagle that he had been about to walk in to. He flushed embarrassedly, Sirius had been trying to help him and he had made it a lot harder for him.

"Sorry" He whispered nervously.

Sirius smiled at him reassuringly and then raised his hand and knocked on the wooden door coming off the room. It felt like all he had done all day was knock on doors and it bothered him that his Godson kept thinking he was trying to hurt him instead of help him and was obviously still very wary of him and his intentions.

"Come in" an aged voice requested from the other side of the plain door. Pushing the door with the hand that was not gripped around Harry's hand Sirius swung the door open and the three entered the room and the door swung shut with a bang which made Harry physically jump in the air and turn to look behind him worriedly.

"ahhhh Sirius, Remus and little Harry! Do take a seat" Dumbledore's smile faded slightly as he noticed the cuts and bruises littering the small boy. He silently cursed himself for not taking action sooner.

"They kept him in a cupboard Albus, a bloody _cupboard__"_ Sirius growled.

Albus stared worriedly at the young boy who was staring at the carpet guiltily. He hadn't heard what Sirius had said but he did feel the anger radiating off him intensify and he could feel the man's (who he presumed was the headmaster) eyes on him. Albus himself was feeling even more guilt than Harry, he hadn't realised things had gone that far and he was feeling immensely sympathetic to the young boy.

"Don't swear in front of Harry, Sirius" Remus said softly as his eyes also drifted towards Harry.

Harry felt very much in the spotlight with all three men staring at him and it made him feel very self-conscious and uncomfortable. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and debated what he should do. They were obviously waiting for him to do something but he had no idea what. Even if he lifted his gaze from the floor to meet their eyes there were still three of them and he couldn't stare at them all at once. He contented himself to just shuffling his feet and hoping that they got distracted soon.

In actual fact none of the three were waiting for anything. Sirius was staring at him because just looking at his Godson calmed him down and made him think of happy things like what Harry's reaction would be to his new room. Remus was looking at him because when Harry had bowed his head he had noticed heavy bruising around his neck which looked suspiciously like they had been made by hands and he was trying to work out exactly how recent they were and also fight the desire to be physically sick. Albus also had noticed this but his sharp eyes had also picked up several other injuries that had previously hidden, most of them looked suspiciously like burns.

"I know you have probably come here to shout at me but I feel that now is the perfect time to discuss a few erm… implications of raising Harry. I was going to wait until he had settled in but I think that you may not be able to understand Harry properly and therefore help him unless you know the full story. I don't deny that I deserve to have someone shout at me but I implore you to return another day to do it preferably without Harry." Dumbledore said quietly.

"What do you mean implications! And what do you mean until we know the full story, he's my Godson why do you know more about him than I do!?" Sirius said somewhat aggressively.

"I assure you I don't know more about him than you do, but I do however have some news about him which were before only suspicions but are now proven" Dumbledore explained gravely.

"well what are they?" Remus said urgently looking over at his Godson again who was now staring at the headmaster looking a little bit confused.

He had forgotten his usual politeness in his panic over Harry's health. Did he have an illness? Was there something wrong with him? He looked normal to Remus bar the obvious signs of mistreatment.

Dumbledore too looked over at Harry and he realised that the boy was staring at him. He was probably wondering what he was on about, Dumbledore thought wryly. This particular news was probably going to surprise even Harry.

Harry was indeed very confused about the Headmasters speech. Implications? He had implications? He didn't have a clue what the implications were and if they were going to change his Godfathers mind about taking him home with them then he didn't want to find out what they were either and he certainly didn't want his Godfathers finding out about them. If this Dumbledore person knew that Harry had implications then he knew more about Harry than Harry did.

Sirius was getting very impatient of waiting for Dumbledore to share the news with them and he felt that he was just prolonging the wait to emphasise further that he knew something about Harry that he, Sirius didn't and Sirius liked to think that he knew everything about Harry. Though he had to admit he didn't know much about the last couple of years of Harry's life but looking at the thick bruising around his neck that hadn't escaped his attention either he wasn't sure he wanted to know about that particular time period.

"so are you going to share this great nugget of knowledge with us today or tomorrow Albus because its getting late and Harry must be tired" Sirius snapped eventually.

"oh do excuse me, I was away into dreamland for a minute there" Dumbledore said apologetically.

Sirius murmured something incomprehensive that he obviously had no wish for the headmaster to hear and it was undoubtedly something rude because Remus with his sharpened werewolf hearing shot him a warning look. Which Sirius returned exaggeratedly. Harry meanwhile was staring at the headmaster waiting patiently to hear what his implications were. Personally he thought he had more right than anyone to hear them after all they were _his. _Dumbledore cleared his throat and said simply

"Harry is a genius"

Sirius and Remus' mouths fell open and Harry himself sat on the floor with a plop.

"but he's only 4" Remus protested "How can you tell already?"

"Harry, spell encyclopedia" Dumbledore ordered.

" e-n-c-y-c-l-o-p-e-d-i-a" Harry recited hesitantly was this another question designed to catch him out?

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks of amazement.

"that was your proof" Dumbledore smiled "how many four year olds do you know that can spell that? He also has an immensely complex vocabulary and knowledge. At first appearances this is good news, very good news in fact especially for when he comes to Hogwarts but it will make him harder to care for and if he is anything like his father which I believe he is then he will most likely use his brains for all kinds of pranks to drive you around the bend, and me when he arrives at Hogwarts."

Sirius and Remus were looking at each other in disbelief.

"But that's amazing!" Remus exclaimed

"If James were here he would go on and on and on about it and how great Harry is!" Sirius said happily "he did anyway and he didn't even know about this! He would be so proud"

Harry sat there in stunned disbelief. He was a genius!?

"He also has a lot more magical ability than a regular wizard" Dumbledore continued "which means he will do a lot more under age wizardry than a normal child"

Normal child? Harry thought, yes that's definitely what he said which must mean Uncle Vernon was right and I am abnormal. He realised Dumbledore was still speaking and he wrenched his attention back to what was going on around him.

"this will again make him harder to take care of and he should be watched all the time in case he does something dangerous by mistake"

Sirius and Remus were nodding solemnly.

"He also seems to have some extra talents."

Sirius and Remus leant forward slightly, there was more?

" I have here a list of all the underage magic he had already done and I assure you it is quite extensive" he said his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon specs. "however I can conclude from them that Harry can do some branches of magic, and quite advanced magic, without the use of a wand. He also seems to be able to create fire and not only create it but control it"

Looking at the rather shocked and disbelieving men in front of him Dumbledore turned to Harry and said

"I wondered whether you would be kind enough to demonstrate Harry? Personally I am rather excited to see this particular trick"

Harry glanced around the room worriedly. He always got in trouble for doing this at the Dursleys. What was to say here was any different. Remus studied his godson for a second and said

"you wont get in any trouble Harry"

Almost as if he could read his mind. Harry was incredulous.

"I won't?" he asked suspiciously.

All three men shook their heads and watched in awe as Harry waved his arms in a kind of circle and a small flame appeared.

"I can make it bigger!" he exclaimed making good use of the fact that this was something he had been assured he was allowed to do and he knew he wouldn't do it wrong. He also thought it would be a good chance to impress his Godfathers. He moved his hands further apart and the flame size grew dramatically. It was soon bigger than Harry himself and Remus was beginning to worry and was about to tell his godson to put it out when Harry said

"or smaller!" and he put his hands closer together so that the flame shrank to a tiny flicker about the size of a flame in a candle. "And I can hold it and it won't burn me" Harry was starting to warm to his topic and was more animated then he had been all day. "and I can put it down and it will stay there!" he demonstrated and sure enough the flame stayed exactly as it had in Harrys hand "and if I want it to spread it will!"

"Don't demonstrate that one please Harry" Remus said quickly foreseeing the whole office burning down.

"I used to use it to light up my cupboard" Harry explained randomly as if they had questioned his need for non-dangerous fire that stayed where he told it to.

" On your records it does show that you used it nearly everyday, that's how I knew that it was one of your talents, and it will grow you know. The older you get the more you will be able to use it. I know now that it drains your magical ability and will make you feel tired now undoubtedly not as much now as before because you have used it every night so you will have made your power stronger but when you are older and can control and understand it even more you will make the power even more stronger and there is no telling what you may achieve" Dumbledore explained.

"and I can throw it at people" Harry finished shyly as he was well aware that that was the one that adults usually disliked the most.

"don't demonstrate that either" Remus said

To Harrys surprise these people didn't seem very shocked or angry at Harry in fact Harry could swear that Sirius was laughing and Remus and Dumbledore had broad grins on their faces showing that they were using a lot of restraint from joining him.

"there is another talent that I believe you have but without talking to you haven't been certain" Dumbledore said taking advantage of the silence.

When Harry didn't reply he continued. "Can you feel other people's emotions Harry?"

Harry nodded and glanced at his godfathers to see how they were taking the news. They didn't look angry just…surprised.

"you are hungry" Harry said softly.

Dumbledore chuckled and nodded. " indeed I am and I'm sure you are to so we shall conclude the meeting shortly."

He turned to Sirius and Remus "he may have other… how shall we say it?-Talents? That may show themselves as he gets older, if you discover any please report to me, and now I think a little trip to Madam Pomfrey would do Harry the world of good."

Both Sirius and Remus nodded and muttered their thanks, they still had not quite forgiven him for letting Harry get into the mess in the first place. Sirius reached for Harry's hand and the three of them left the office and went down flight after flight of curved stairs before they reached a door which had a plain white and red sign centred proclaiming 'infirmary'

They entered silently. Harry was starting to feel very nervous. The white beds and small of disinfectant reminded him of hospitals. A bustling lady appeared from a door leading off the room carrying a pile of folded bed sheets. She looked up and seeing the three dropped all she was holding. Sirius and Remus started forward to help her pick them up, Sirius taking Harry forward with him.

Once they were all back in her arms she tossed the pile into a nearby basket and scrutinised them cheerfully.

"Mr Lupin! I never thought I would see you in here again!"

Due to his monthly visits Madam Pomfrey had got to know Remus quite well and she had become very fond of him.

"and Mr Black! You gave me quite a few grey hairs with all your stunts when you were here!"

She waved her auburn hair at him threateningly. It caught the sunlight and glimmered. There were no grey hairs in it as far as Sirius could see.

"and Mr Potter!" she had finally glanced down to the youngest of the three.

"He needs a check up" Sirius explained helpfully.

"he needs a bath first!" Pomfrey wriggled her nose distastefully. "If he is too dirty then the magic won't work properly."

She moved forwards to pick Harry up but he gave a small squeak of terror and rushed to hide behind Sirius' legs.

"I get the hint Mr Potter! I believe he would prefer you to do it, don't take too long please" and then she strode back into the small adjoining room with a shout of "second door on the left"

Remus sat on a small chair and took an abandoned paper off of a nearby table, he smiled reassuringly at Harry before opening it and beginning to read. Sirius strolled nonchalantly towards the room that Pomfrey had indicated. Harry scurried along after him.

Did the nurse-lady say bath? He had to have a bath? If there was one thing Harry didn't like it was baths. It was even the one thing h would admit to being afraid of. He didn't want to cause Sirius any trouble and make lots of fuss but he also did NOT want to take a bath.

Once they were in the room Sirius locked the door behind them. Harry looked at the heavy bolts worriedly, that had been his escape route. He backed off as far as he could until he hit the wall and then he flattened himself against it. Sirius watched him sadly, Harry still seemed to think that he was going to hurt him. Sighing he went over to the large bath that took up most of the opposite wall and he began to fill it with water.

As the tub filled up Sirius held his hand under it to check that it wasn't too hot or too cold. He sneaked little glances at Harry every now and again. Harry was watching the swirling water with dread. The tub was filled far too quickly for Harry's liking. When Sirius had turned the tap off he turned to face his godson. He wasn't sure how he was going to accomplish this.

"You have to take a bath Harry" Sirius told him, selecting his words carefully.

"p-p-please don't make me" Harry cried. "I'll be good, I promise I'll be good"

Sirius frowned had the Dursleys used the bath in some sort of sick punishment for Harry?

"it's not a punishment Harry" Sirius told him gently "its about getting you clean"

Harry looked disbelieving. Sirius had to distract him, but how? Scanning the room for some sort of inspiration he noticed a pile of children's clothes in the corner, Pomfrey must have put them there when he was watching Remus read the paper. He strode quickly over to them and sorted through them.

"look Harry, clean clothes! Why don't you choose what you want to wear after your bath?"

Harry inched his way over around the perimeter of the room, taking care to make sure he didn't go anywhere near the bath. He stood silently and looked at the clothes. He showed no particular enthusiasm to choosing though. Sirius watched him out of the corner of his eye. Why was Harry so reluctant to share his opinion?

In the end Sirius himself chose a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Harry nodded when Sirius held them up and Sirius realised with a sigh that they were back to the drawing board. He wished he could have spent another half an hour sorting through clothes just to prolong the bath.

"Harry, do you trust me?" Sirius asked

Harry nodded but was looking worried.

"then please let me give you a bath, I promise I won't hurt you and I will make sure you're okay all the time"

Harry was stuck. He couldn't refuse now Sirius had been so reasonable and hadn't hit him and besides Harry did trust him. At last he jerked his head very slightly almost hoping that Sirius wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for Harry he did and he very gently pulled Harry closer to him and started undressing him.

He realised exactly how dirty the clothes were and yet when he looked closer he realised it wasn't dirt, it was dried blood. He looked at it in horror and fought the urge to be sick. It was full of holes as well and Sirius realised Harry had worn the same clothes for at least a year.

When Harry was finally rid of all the horrible clothes Sirius gave a little gasp of shock. Harry was covered in cuts, bruises and burns and his ribs were poking out dramatically. He had a very long cut all the way down his tummy that looked like he had been cut with a knife. Some of the cuts covering his body were very deep and should have been stitched up by the look of them. There were so many injuries that Sirius struggled to take them all in.

Harry looked at Sirius strangely and Sirius realised that he was behaving oddly and as he didn't want to scare Harry further. He forced a smile and said

"now, there's nothing to be afraid of okay? It's only water and it will soon be all over"

Harry nodded mutely and Sirius forced himself to look away from the horrible injuries covering Harry's small body. Anger was churning up inside him. He realised that Harry was panicking and remembered that he could feel emotion so he must be able to feel Sirius' anger and thought that it was because of him. He struggled to neutralise his emotions by thinking of how Harry would react to Christmas but he couldn't seem to get the images of Harry being beaten out of his head.

He picked Harry up tenderly and lowered him towards the swirling water. Harry stiffened at the contact and then began to struggle as he got nearer to the water. Harry had tried really hard to be brave but the more he thought about the water the more he struggled.

All too soon he was in the water and he panicked desperately trying to get out. Water splashed everywhere as Harry kicked and thrashed about and very soon Sirius was just as wet as Harry was. Sirius wasn't sure what to do, he silently cursed Madam Pomfrey for not doing this herself.

Remus put down his paper as he heard the water crashing around. He hadn't turned a single page since picking it up anyway. He had been listening carefully for any signs of Sirius needing help. All he had heard so far was the soft murmur of Sirius' voice though he couldn't make out the words. It seemed that the bath had only just started, he sighed as he heard tidal waves crash onto the floor. He wondered whether to go and help but he thought he would wait to see how Sirius dealt with it.

In the end Sirius acted instinctively and just wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him. At first this had made Harry flail around even more vigorously but he soon relaxed into the strong hold.

"look Harry" Sirius said softly "the waters warm and its not that bad is it?"

The look of disbelief that Harry gave Sirius showed that he was not inclined to agree.

"Lets wash your hair" Sirius said confidently, as if he bathed scared infants everyday of his life.

His jumper was dripping wet from putting his hands in the water to hug Harry so as it weighed his arms down he slipped it over his head. It was a lot easier to bath a child, Sirius realised, in a t-shirt because then you can get your arms wet. He realised with a stab of excitement that these were the things he was going to learn and he couldn't wait.

There was some shampoo on the side of the bath and Sirius squeezed some of that onto his hand and started massaging it into Harry's hair. Harry was totally silent now though Sirius knew he was still scared because he could feel him shaking.

Within 10 minutes Harry's hair had been shampooed and conditioned and he was looking up at Sirius with his puppy-dog eyes pleading to get out. Sirius wondered how to go about washing him. The number of cuts on his body meant that using soap would be painful for him and it might infect them. Sirius thought he had used his commonsense more that day than any other time in his whole life. He decided to just use a soft cloth from the cabinet in the corner of the room. Water and a cloth would probably clean him up just fine.

Apart from a squeak when Sirius went over a deep cut on his shoulder which looked suspiciously like it was from a belt and also heart-breakingly recent there were no more incidents. Harry had shook violently the whole time Sirius was cleaning him and he had flinched and winced occasionally but the ordeal was finally over.

Sirius lifted him from the bath and cocooned him a massive fluffy towel which swamped him. Sirius was quietly seething about the treatment Harry had received at the hands of his relatives. He knew he wouldn't be able to discuss it with Remus if Harry had to be accompanied at all times which meant Remus had to see it for himself before Pomfrey healed Harry.

"Are you cross?" Harry asked cautiously breaking into Sirius' chain of thought.

Sirius guiltily remembered that Harry could feel when he was cross and so logically assumed it was at him as he was the only one in the room. Sirius assured him that he wasn't before standing up and walking to the door. He reached to unlock it but changed his mind at the last minute and turned to his Godson instead. He needed to ask Harry first he reminded himself.

"How about Remus comes to dress you while I read the paper?" He inquired.

It was the only way he could think of that let Remus see what Sirius had seen. Harry nodded enthusiastically and turning back to the door he unlocked it and stuck his head out the door.

"Remus" he called

Remus had gone back to pretending to read the paper when the splashing had stopped and he looked up surprised to hear Sirius calling him.

"Dress Harry please"

Remus got up to comply, surprised at the request. He looked questionably at Sirius as he passed but he shook his head and murmured "you'll see."

Pomfrey chose that moment to stick her head around her door and widening her eyes at Sirius' appearance said sarcastically

"I don't remember telling you to take a bath as well Mr Black"

Sirius wasn't sure whether she was referring to the fact that he was soaking wet or the fact that he had taken so long. Unable to think of a good comeback he stuck his tongue out at her childishly which, fortunately for him, she missed as she had ducked back into her office.

Remus disappeared into the bathroom and Sirius sat in the space that he had just vacated. He didn't bother picking up the paper because he knew he wouldn't read it. He was furious and he had to get the anger out of the way before Harry came back. He wondered half-heartedly if Madam Pomfrey would mind if he kicked a hole in her wall but cast that ideas to the side when he realised that it was a bad example to set for Harry. He settled on the method that Remus used, 'counting' only he said a swearword after every number. He did it in his head of course. He could just imagine Remus' reaction if he taught Harry some new words.

After what seemed to Sirius like an hour the door finally opened and Remus and Harry (looking very cute in his new outfit) trooped out. Sirius knew that Remus now understood his sudden desire to make him dress Harry as his face was ashen and his eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. Sirius' anger had deteriorated sat the sight of Harry and he smiled at him now without a trace of insincerity.

Pomfrey bustled out clucking softly when she saw Harry.

"Right now dear, you need to come with me and we will get you checked over" she began shepherding him out of the room.

Harry looked mournfully at his Godfathers before he disappeared from view. Sirius who had been about to protest before Remus had stood on his foot glared at the corner where Pomfrey had just disappeared around.

"He's our Godson, how come we don't get to stay with him?" Sirius burst out indignantly.

"He'll be fine Sirius" Remus said soothingly "Poppy knows what she's doing"

Sirius wasn't sure whether Remus had used Pomfrey's given name to reassure him or to make it seem less intimidating than saying Harry will be fine with a nurse that he hardly knows in a big room where anything could happen. He began to pace and Remus nervously picked up the newspaper again.

About an hour later Pomfrey came back looking extremely grim and Harry hurried along beside her. Remus threw the paper down and Sirius stopped pacing. He sat down with a bump and to his great surprise and joy Harry ran towards him and threw himself into his arms. He hugged him protectively and shared a delighted look with Remus who was feeling slightly envious.

Sirius couldn't believe it, just a short time ago Harry had been completely scared of him yet now he was in his arms. He wasn't crying but he was holding onto him very tightly. Sirius lifted him onto his lap and although he tensed slightly he didn't make any protest. Remus however was now looking worriedly at the thick roll of parchment in Pomfrey's hand. She cleared her throat and they looked up at her expectantly.

"Mr Potter has a shocking amount of injuries, this parchment lists them all" she gestured to what she was holding and they stared in shock at the thick parchment in her hand. "it is the most shocking child abuse I have ever seen and if I ever have any Dursley in my infirmary they will be getting poison not medicine!!

The normally docile nurse was quivering with rage.

"it ranges from broken ribs" Sirius and Remus exchanged looks of horror. "to deep cuts, heavy bruising and big burns, he had severe head injuries which I have sorted and overall he is in a general state of mistreatment. He had a weight problem and is missing many important nutrients"

She handed them a big box full of bottles and lotions along with the parchment which they tucked into the crate.

" You must use these twice a day until they have ran out, I've already given them him for today, the full instructions are on the bottles and it says which bottles are for which injuries on the parchment. If there are any more problems you must come and see me straight away, and right now he needs sleep so let him sleep for an hour or so" She glared at them as if they had argued with her and then swept Harry into a big hug before returning to her office.

Harry had squawked a protest at the hug and was now pressing himself against Sirius. Sirius lifted him onto the nearest bed and he burrowed in obediently. Remus pushed the box of potions under the bed and with a chorus of goodnights and sleep-wells, they left.

Sirius led the way and they used the exact same route as they had to get to the infirmary, the headmaster had said to come back without Harry and is they were going to. It would be a good way to vent his anger, Sirius decided and Harry could get some well earned sleep.

Harry however was not sleeping, he was curled up in a ball trying very hard not to cry. These people had been nice to him and now they were gone with no mention of coming back, which meant he must be going back to the Dursleys. Suddenly he felt angry, Sirius had said he didn't deserve to be treated badly and he wouldn't lie to him so he wasn't going back to the Dursleys. He would leave before they had a chance to send him back.

He dropped carefully from the bed. He was still wearing his new outfit but his feet were bare, there was nothing he could do about that though. He ducked out of the room and ran as fast as he could towards the direction of where he presumed the entrance was. He remembered what his parents had told him about Hogwarts now, well his dad had told him loads of stuff but the main bit was that Hogwarts was a school. Schools, Harry knew would have teachers and teachers would stop Harry from getting away. There didn't appear to be any students but then Harry remembered that it was summer so they would be on holiday. They were one less thing to worry about.

It felt as if he had been walking for hours but in reality it was only about half an hour, he had also gone around in quite a few circles but Harry never gave up on anything once he had begun. Finally he saw the big main doors that he had come in through hours before and he scuttled towards them. When he got close they swung open just like they had before and Harry took a few tentative steps forward, it was dark outside, and cold. There was a loud bang from behind him as the door shut. It scared him and he ran off into the dark, unfriendly night.


	4. Chapter four: All alone on a dark night

Authors note: Sorry I know I said it would be up last night but it got really late and I still had to check it through so I posted it this morning instead. It turned out longer than I thought it would. It's ten A4 pages on my word processor so the second longest so far. Thank you to all my reviewers, What would I do without you? I think I will do chapter 5 today/tomorrow and then I will do a one shot that is bugging me by keep sliding around my head while I'm trying to write this fic. But it should only take a day to write and I will then do some more chapters of this story. So here's chapter 4...Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing, it's all J K Rowling's.

Chapter 4: All alone on a dark night.

An owl hooted somewhere above his head and Harry thought he heard footsteps behind him, he spun around but could see nothing. He had no idea where he was because everything was dark so he could only see the dark outlines of shapes making them appear more threatening.

He turned back around and continued to walk aimlessly. He thought he was still in the Hogwarts grounds but he didn't really know. He didn't really care so long as he was far away from the Dursleys. There was a crackle of sticks behind him and he stood still and listened. All he could hear was the faint swish of the wind.

The grass was cold and wet on his bare feet and he began to think longingly of the infirmary and the warm cosy bed he had left behind. All of a sudden running away didn't seem like such a good idea after all. He should have stayed and tried to persuade them to let him stay at Hogwarts, or that nurse-person might have taken him in.

It was too late to go back now though, even if he wanted to he had no idea how to get back. He was lost and all alone and it was dark and he was scared. He wanted Sirius. He wanted Remus. He wanted someone to come and get him.

Thinking about it logically Harry realised that although they hadn't said they were coming back, they hadn't said they _weren't_ coming back either. Maybe they had just presumed he knew they were coming back. He stopped walking, if they went back now and he wasn't there then they would be very angry and they would definitely take him back to the Dursleys. But perhaps they weren't back yet. It suddenly became a matter of extreme importance to get back as quickly as possible so that he could sneak back into bed and no one ever needed to know that he had left. He started to make his way back in the direction he had just come but he had changed direction so many times that he had no idea whether that was the right way back or not. He looked around in vain for any sign of light, that would indicate which way the castle was. He was surrounded by thick darkness. He began to feel that he was the only person for miles around. Then suddenly he was shoved roughly to the ground, he felt hot breath on his neck and something sharp sticking in his back and that's when he screamed.

On the other side of the Hogwarts grounds Albus Dumbledore was sitting silently in his office, finally alone after what had felt like hours of being shouted at. He deserved it, there was no doubt that he deserved it but it didn't make it any pleasanter. He glanced at the aged clock levitating on the opposite wall. It had only been 45 minutes since the men had knocked on his door for the second time that evening. He listened to their footsteps dying away as they got further down the corridor. He glanced out of the window but could see nothing, Hogwarts was swallowed in darkness. He yawned and leaning back in his chair, drifted off to sleep.

In a small cabin on the outskirts of the grounds Hagrid was pouring himself a cup of tea. He lifted the kettle off the merry fire dancing in the heath and carried it over to his cup. He was just about to pour when a scream broke the serenity of the night. It was a scream of pure anguish and terror. Hagrid grabbed his pink umbrella from the table and ran out into the dark night.

Meanwhile Sirius and Remus were getting closer and closer to the infirmary. They came through the door and over to the bed they had left Harry in. It was empty. Desperately Sirius and Remus threw back the sheets on all the beds in the room in case they had gone to the wrong bed. They were all empty. Harry was gone.

Harry struggled desperately against his captor, he finally managed to roll over and he looked up into the face of his attacker. He was hairy, with a long snout and bright eyes, he licked Harry's face. It was a dog. Harry immediately felt very stupid, he had screamed because of a friendly dog? He petted the dog absentmindedly, he was thinking hard. Where there's a dog there's a person. The dog hadn't walked here himself. Harry stood up and scanned the horizon for a human size silhouette. There was none.

"Where did you come from? Hmmm" Harry murmured, he loved dogs. Perhaps this one was a stray? He mused, maybe Sirius would let him keep it. Then he remembered that he was going home to the Dursleys and tears prickled his eyelashes.

"Fang!" A voice bellowed from somewhere in the darkness.

Hagrid had realised that Fang had gone and therefore may have been connected to the scream. Harry jumped to his feet, a person!

"So you're called Fang, I guess" Harry said with a smile.

"FANG" the voice shouted again.

The dog woofed, the noise echoed in the dark. Harry looked around to see which direction the person was. Fang got up and disappeared into the shadows, that must be the way the owner is then, Harry thought. He knew that dogs could see better in the dark than humans and they also had a better sense of smell. He turned and scanned the shadows for any sign of life. He finally noticed a massive figure walking towards him, mumbling incoherently. Harry didn't think you could get people that big but he wasn't about to be choosy, a rescuer was a rescuer. As the man got closer Harry became more and more certain that he was a giant. The feelings radiating off him were not human and although none of them seemed to be particularly bad some of them were unidentifiable. He remembered being told to never judge by appearances so he held his ground. After all Remus was a werewolf and he was a good person. The person was now practically on top of him. He bent down and studied Harry, who felt as if he should say something but he wasn't sure what so he kept quiet. A flash of surprise and recognition crossed the giants face and he choked out

"Harry?"

Harry nearly fell backwards in surprise, not only was this man a giant he was a stranger yet he knew Harry's name and who he was! Perhaps Harry thought hopefully, still reluctant to give up on his rescuer, he was something to do with the school.

But as the moon came out from behind a cloud and light up the strangers face Harry too gave a gasp of recognition. It was the man who had taken him on a motor bike to the Dursleys, Which meant that he must know the Dursleys.

"What yeh doin' out at this time by yehself" Hagrid said sternly "lets get yer home"

He was going to take him back to the Dursleys! He must know them. Harry had to get out of there and fast! He took off running as fast as he could. He was a fast runner, he had had plenty of practice living at the Dursleys, he could hear the man shouting after him but he didn't turn back.

Hagrid couldn't understand why the boy was so upset about going back to the castle but he knew that the boy shouldn't be out so instead of following him, which he knew would be impossible in this level of darkness, he decided to go back to Hogwarts and tell someone. He imagined that however it was who had brought him here was looking for him and was very worried.

Back in the infirmary Sirius and Remus were more than worried, they had gone past the worried stage a long time ago. They were now at the knuckle-biting state of an absolute frenzy of anxiety. Sirius was furiously interrogating Madam Pomfrey on just how she had managed to not notice that his Godson was gone. She agreed to help search and they split up.

Half-an-hour later they met back up in the infirmary, they had run all around the castle searching for him but he was no-where to be seen. Sirius had even tried all the old secret passageways the marauders had used when they were at school but with no luck. It brought back memories though and thinking about how his best friend would have felt had he known he had lost his son spurred him on to look even harder. Now though as he looked at the nurse and Remus both shaking their heads the full reality of it all hit him. Sirius felt close to tears which was a new experience to him. His god-son was lost.

Harry's bare feet were now bleeding their protest at all the running they had had to do. He had ran across a stone pathway and had cut up his feet badly. He only stopped running when he was absolutely certain that the strange man was not following. He doubted he would be able to find him in this darkness anyway. Unfortunately that also meant that no one else would be able to find him either. He didn't know what to do.

Hagrid, who had a good knowledge of Hogwarts grounds, found the castle easily and was just mounting the main staircase on his way to the Headmasters office when he saw Sirius and Remus coming towards him looking extremely worried. He hurried up to them.

"Are you looking for Harry?" he asked urgently.

" Yes, why have you seen him? Please Merlin, tell me you've seen him" Sirius looked about ready to shake him.

"I heard a scream…"

Sirius' face lost what little colour it had left.

"So I hurried outside and Harry was there, but 'e ran off. I think I may 'ave frightened 'im. 'e is still outside though. 'e ran away from the castle" Hagrid paused for breath.

Sirius and Remus didn't wait to hear anymore. The second the words 'he's still outside' had passed Hagrid's lips they were sprinting down the stairs. The doors burst open and banged loudly on the outside wall. The noise echoed through the night. They split up and search frantically outside, Sirius gazed fearfully at the sky, it was so dark and his godson was all by himself. Hagrid helped though he wasn't sure if Harry would be too keen to see him again any time soon.

Harry had heard the clang of the doors and was facing the direction the noise had come. Was it that man again? Or was it the castle? Harry started to walk backwards to see if he could see any sign of movement. He walked and walked and suddenly there was no ground beneath him. He screamed as he tumbled into the icy bottomless depths of Hogwarts lake.

"Did you hear that?" Remus whispered

"You know my hearing Remus! What was it?"

"Well… I think it was a scream, it sounded far away though"

"It must be Harry, where did it come from?" Sirius was getting hopeful

Remus hesitated. This was the bit that he knew would make Sirius panic.

"T-t-the Lake" he finally stuttered.

Sirius gave him a terrified look before sprinting towards the lake. Remus right behind him. They reached it within minutes. Sirius looked queasily at the water. It was still.

Harry had dragged himself out and run off again, for fear that his scream had attracted the giants attention. He had made a startling discovery, he could swim! The water had been so cold that hurt though and Harry's bare feet were now in agony. The water reminded him of baths at the Dursley house, freezing cold and being forced underwater so that he couldn't breathe. The cold baths had been better than the boiling hot baths though… Harry shook his head to clear his mind of the things he wanted to forget about. The current of the water had been strong and Harry had been underwater a few times. He coughed now from the amount of water he had swallowed. He had managed to get out fairly quickly and he knew he was now far away from the Lake.

He was wet, cold, tired and hungry. He thought wistfully of Sirius and Remus but he shook his head again. He needed to use his head for thinking about what to do, not to think about what could have been. He saw that he was in an open space and he sat down. His feet could no longer support him. He would just wait here for someone to find him. After all if he carries on wandering around then no one will ever be able to find him. They will just keep missing each other. Harry felt that this was the most sensible idea he had had so far.

Sirius and Remus were still starring into the midst of the lake. Looking around hopefully for signs of their godson. Remus was staring at the lake thoughtfully. Suddenly he said

"Mer-people?"

A few pretty heads bob up to the surface of the Lake.

"Have you seen a young boy? About 4?" he asked politely

"He fell in the lake, he fell in the Lake" the Mer-people chanted.

Sirius felt sick, his worst suspicion had been proved correct. He started preparing to jump in but Remus stopped him.

"Look at the water Sirius, It's too late"

'It's too late, It's too late' the words rang in Sirius' ears. He had failed Harry. Harry was dead.

Harry meanwhile was still sitting in his space, very much alive. He could hear someone approaching. Hoping very much that it was a good person Harry stood up. The man came to a halt right in front of him. He had long, greasy black hair and a hooked nose. They stared at each other curiously for a minute.

Snape was amazed, this boy looked like James Potter which meant he must be his son, Harry Potter. Which meant…he held his breath. This was Lily's son! His face darkened as he realised that it was also _Potters_ son but whoever he was he shouldn't be out at this time and certainly not by himself. He wondered briefly how he could have got there but didn't dwell on the matter. It amazed him that he came out for a simple stroll on the grounds before the students got there in a few days and he had come across a Potter.

"well, well, well Mr Potter, we are in trouble aren't we?" his lip curled into a sneer.

Harry nearly fell over, here was another scary person and he knew his name as well! He wasn't sure what he meant by we. He, Harry may be in trouble but he highly doubted that this man was in trouble.

"Who did you come with?"

"My godfathers, Sir"

That was how his Uncle had liked being addressed and Harry wanted to keep on this mans good side.

Surprise flickered across Snape's face. The boy had called him sir! And as he was certain that he had no idea who he was, that must mean the boy had some manners. Certainly not like his Father. So he had come with his Godfathers had he, the Wolf and Black. He had no desire to run into either of them.

"So they bring you here, and like the ungrateful little brat you are, you run off. They won't want you now will they? You will be straight back to the Dursleys!"

Snape guessed that he was here so that Remus and Sirius could take him home and he had heard a few stories of the Dursleys to know that Harry wasn't happy there. One look at Harry's face told him he had guessed right.

Harry felt slightly angry at the man's words. He didn't even know him so how could he say he was a brat? And there was that infuriating word again…ungrateful. Though with a sinking heart Harry realised that that was exactly what he had been. He was offered an chance and he had ruined it like he ruined everything.

Snape was horrified to see Harry's eyes fill with tears. His eyes…He had Lily's eyes. He felt like he was looking at her. While Snape was stuck in a trance Harry took the opportunity to run, his feet seemed to get over the cold in the midst of this new danger. This person was obviously no friend and he seemed to know the Dursleys too. Harry wondered if in the wizarding world everyone knew everyone. Perhaps they even knew the non-magic people which would account for why they knew the Dursleys. Or perhaps everyone was on the Dursleys side and he Harry had no one on his. No one to turn to. Even Sirius and Remus didn't seem to be bothered that he had gone and they must have noticed by now.

Snape was horrified to see the boy run off. He hadn't meant for that to happen at all. He had noticed the boy was soaking wet and he didn't have any shoes on! He may be Potter's child but he was Lily's too and he didn't want him to get hurt. Besides he had made a promise to Dumbledore hadn't he? Well undoubtedly people must be looking for him so he would go and find them. It would be pointless chasing the boy, it was too dark and he would never keep up anyhow.

Sirius and Remus were sitting on the bank next to the river. Sirius was staring at the swirling water and his own water was falling down his cheeks. Remus was staring at the moon, until a figure blocked it. He jumped to his feet reflexively.

"How can you look for the potter brat sitting down? Or are you trying the whole wait and he'll come to you method because I hate to break your little bubble but the child should be doing that not the searchers" Snape sneered.

He had finally found them and was totally shocked that they didn't seem that bothered that their young charge had run off.

Sirius ignored him. Not even Snivelly could annoy him now. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore not now Harry was… He couldn't think about it. Remus meanwhile was looking thoughtful

"How did you know we had lost Harry?" he asked.

"I saw the little brat just a few minutes ago and obviously I presumed he was lost and that you were looking for him, you aren't doing a very good job of looking after him, are you? To lose him on the first day" Snape said spitefully.

Sirius had shot to his feet, not because he had taken offence at Snape's words, in fact he hadn't even seemed to hear them.

"You've seen Harry?" Remus asked urgently. "Where? What did he say?"

"Well he was all wet and cold and he isn't wearing shoes" He glanced at them to see their reaction, they were looking panicky but strangely relieved. "I talked to him, told him how much trouble he was in…"

"Gee, thanks Snape. Talk about encouraging the child!" Sirius cut in angrily.

"And told him how you would send him back to the Dursleys." Snape finished as if he had never been interrupted.

There were cries of rage from the godfathers.

"Why would you even say that, why would you…" Sirius was yelling at him angrily looking very much like he wanted to toss him in the Lake, Remus wasn't bothered what he did with him so long as he got some important information first.

"So where is he? He asked impatiently.

"Well he was in an open bit of space not far from the Whomping Willow, but he's not there now. He ran off when I mentioned the Dursleys."

Sirius looked ready to murder Snape but Remus had run off so he followed quickly and contented himself with shooting him an evil look. Snape wanted to help, he wanted to help look for Lily's child but he couldn't not now he had pretended not to care. If Sirius had told him to stay away then he could have joined in and pretended it was only to annoy him. Sighing he swept off to the castle.

Harry meanwhile had found another open space a long way away from the last one. He sat there hesitantly before laying down, maybe he would have to sleep out here. It was so cold! Harry thought wistfully of warm fires then sat up with a jolt. He could _make_ fire! And Sirius and Remus would see the light and come and get him and if they didn't then he would still be warm.

He waved his hands professionally and had soon created a fire. It was bigger than the ones he made in his cupboard because he wanted it to be easy to see and he had the use of so much space, Harry had never had so much space before. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. They could have found him ages ago if he had, he thought crossly.

Sirius and Remus meanwhile were scouring the ground desperately for a sign of their Godson. Remus grabbed hold of Sirius' arm

"Look! There's a light!" Remus exclaimed pointing into the distance.

Sirius needed no further persuading, he ran towards the light leaving Remus far behind. Remus ran after him but even with his added agility, one of the few perks from being a werewolf he couldn't catch up.

Harry could hear someone running towards him.

"Sirius?" he called into the night. "Remus?"

It was Harry. They had found Harry. Sirius finally reached him.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed in delight.

Sirius picked him up and cradled him close, Harry burrowed into him and that's how Remus found them, entwined together.

"He's all wet, Sirius" Remus exclaimed "we need to get him inside else he will catch a cold."

As they left the fire dwindled out to nothingness. Sirius carried him all the way to the infirmary. Harry had never felt so safe and loved and even though in body temperature he was freezing he felt warm. Back in the infirmary there was a buzz of activity as he was dried, re-dressed in new clothes and warmed up in big blankets. Sirius had nearly had a heart attack when he had felt the boy's feet and he had put them in a basin of warm water, all the cuts on them had been healed by a wave of Pomfrey's wand.

Finally Harry was sitting back on Sirius' lap, dry and warm with Remus sitting next to him. He had never felt so contented in his life.

"Why did you leave the infirmary Harry?" Sirius asked gently.

Harry gulped, he knew they would ask this and the second they got the answer he would be bundled straight back to the Dursleys.

"I-I-I thought you weren't c-c-coming back"

"We would never abandon you Harry, whenever we go somewhere we will always come back"

Sirius felt guilty now as he realised he hadn't explained to Harry that he would return in an hour. He supposed that it could have looked like they were simply leaving.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"I thought that with you gone I would get sent back to the Dursleys so I l-l-left before they could send me back and I went outside and then I wanted to come b-b-back but I didn't know how and I was l-l-lost. And then something jumped on me from b-b-behind." Harry was crying fully now.

Sirius tensed, something had jumped on him!? Then he remembered Hagrid had said he had heard a scream.

"B-b-but it was just a d-d-dog"

Sirius relaxed slightly.

"Then there was a big giant and he k-k-knew my name so I ran off"

"That must have been Hagrid" Remus said to Sirius thoughtfully.

"He's a good person, Harry, one of our friends in fact" Remus said softly.

So that's how he had known my name and about the Dursleys! He was Sirius and Remus' friend! He thought miserably of how he could have been found a lot earlier.

"Then there was a bang and I started walking backwards so I could see if the man was after me and then there was no g-g-ground" Harry let out a fresh burst of sobs. "And I fell in the l-l-lake"

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks and Sirius started to rub Harry's back reassuringly.

"And then I was all w-w-wet and cold and I found a space so you could f-f-find me but this other man found me f-f-first and he said I would go back to the Dursleys so I ran again"

Sirius scowled. "Snape" he spat.

"Then I r-r-remembered my fire and I thought you would see that, and you did and I'm so so s-s-sorry" Harry buried his head in Sirius' chest and wept.

Sirius whispered reassuring things to him and rubbed his back.

"And now you're going to send me back to the Dursleys" he finished. His head still buried into Sirius so his voice was muffled.

"No Harry!" Sirius said fiercely "you are not going back there, ever! You are coming home with me and Remus."

Harry was unable to tell him exactly what this meant to him but he pressed himself against him and hoped that he could feel how grateful he was and that he knew how much Harry loved him already.

"Never do that again though Harry" Sirius scolded lightly "We were so worried about you!"

He held him until all his sobs quietened before stopping altogether.

"Why don't we do a little bit more Harry's Revenge?" Sirius asked him with a smile. He was desperate to make his Godson smile again and it would be a perfect way to even up with Dumbledore…

Harry nodded enthusiastically and after saying a quick goodbye to Madam Pomfrey they set off to Dumbledore's office. Sirius whispered the password and praying the Headmaster had gone to bed they entered. He hadn't gone to bed but he was asleep at his desk. Harry, Sirius and Remus whispered softly in a little huddle as they brainstormed prank ideas. Then chuckling softly Sirius and Remus waved their wands and laughing silently the three flooed out of the pink office watching the painted red love-hearts as they faded out of sight as the three disappeared into the floo network, Harry in Sirius' arms. Dumbledore was going to get quite a surprise when he woke up….


	5. Chapter five: Settling in

Chapter Five: Settling in.

With a plop the fire spat out the three wizards. Sirius carefully placed Harry on the floor. Harry's mouth fell open as he took in the massive room he had landed in. It had high wooden beams and hot fire burning in the grate. The room was full of fancy furnishings and overall it had a sense of friendliness and character. Harry had never seen such a nice room in his whole life.

Sirius grinned as he saw his godsons expression. He grabbed his hand and they took him for a guided tour. The house was massive, there were two playrooms just for him, 3 lounges and lots of bathrooms and that was before they even started on the bedrooms! The bedrooms were just wow. Each one was better than the last and they ended up on Harry's which he thought was the best of all.

It had a massive double bed with broomsticks on the duvet cover and the walls were painted red and gold. Sirius had even put up the Gryffindor flag on one wall. It was the walls that Harry liked best of all. They were full of photo frames and every one of them had his parents in. there was his dad with his three best friends, there was Lily and all her friends and there was some with his parents together and then his favourite ones of his parents with him as a baby. Harry moved closer to one of them and fell backwards in surprise as it waved at him.

The room was full of toys and Harry studied each one with wonder. Remus and Sirius stood in the door way and smiled as Harry took it all in.

"This is _my_ room!?" He exclaimed.

They nodded cheerfully.

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked though he thought he already knew the answer.

Harry said nothing but he flew over to Sirius and Remus and gave them a big hug and they took this to be a very definite yes.

"It's late and you need to go to bed, do you want something to eat first?" Remus questioned.

Harry studied him carefully, was he allowed to say he wanted to eat? Uncle Vernon had asked him that once and when he had said yes please he threw him across the room saying he was ungrateful. He never did get anything either. But these people didn't seem to be like Uncle Vernon. He decided to take a chance.

"Please could I have something to eat sir? He asked quietly.

Sirius and Remus exchanged incredulous looks, Sir? Neither of them had ever been called that in their entire lives.

"Of course you can! And you don't need to call us Sir" Remus exclaimed.

It was Harry's turn to look incredulous

"I don't?"

"Certainly not!" Sirius said firmly.

Harry couldn't believe it, Uncle Vernon had beaten him if he hadn't said Sir at the end of every sentence and yet these people said he didn't have to! Remus and Sirius had started going downstairs so Harry scuttled after them.

"So, what do you want?" Remus asked after reaching the kitchen.

Surprise flitted across Harry's face quickly followed up by fear. Sirius and Remus shared a look, What could be scary about choosing a meal? Harry was scared though. This was all new to him and he was on unfamiliar ground. He didn't know what the right answer was and he didn't want to make his new guardians cross with him so he chose to say nothing. Remus realised he wasn't going to get an answer and he was too tired to push it.

"Is pasta all right then?" He asked, struggling to hide a yawn.

Pasta was the easiest meal he could think of right then that would fill up his young Godson. Thankfully Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll cook it then and you go and wash your hands"

Harry was back in about 5 minutes and was astonished to see a big bowl of pasta sitting on the table.

"How did you do it so fast, Sir?" He asked

Remus winced slightly at the formal title but replied

"With magic I'm afraid. I am too tired to cook a proper meal by hand, and you don't have to call me sir" he reminded gently.

"Sorry Sir" he replied before blushing as he realised he had done it again.

"Sorry" He repeated this time without the sir.

Remus smiled sadly at him and then dished out the yummy looking pasta. He and Sirius both started tucking in straight away but Harry simply stared at his plate longingly.

"Aren't you going to eat something Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I'm allowed to eat at the same time as you!?"

"Of course you are" Sirius replied uncomfortably.

Surely he hadn't had to just watch everyone else eat at the Dursleys? With a sinking heart Sirius knew he probably had. Harry picked up his knife and fork and started attacking the food. Sirius raised his eyebrows at Remus, Harry had obviously gone past being hungry a long time ago and was now more starving.

" When was the last time you ate Harry?" Sirius inquired casually.

Harry finished what was in his mouth before answering, which surprised both the men very much. Neither of them had ever known a 4 year old with table manners.

"What day is it? Sir" He asked politely.

"Saturday, Sir" Sirius teased,

As Remus' method was obviously not working he thought he would try his own. Harry chuckled and then seemed to be thinking hard. In fact to Sirius' surprise he seemed to be counting.

"Monday, Sir" He answered at last.

Sirius dropped his spoon and splashed pasta sauce all over himself which would have made Harry giggle if he hadn't been worried that he had said the wrong thing.

"You haven't eaten since _Monday!__"_ Sirius repeated.

Harry shook his head ashamedly.

"And what exactly did you have on Monday Harry?" Remus intervened.

"I had some toast crusts that Dudley didn't want" Harry said brightly.

Sirius made a kind of strangled noise in the back of his throat causing Harry to look at him in concern.

"Have more pasta!" Remus exclaimed and heaped the rest of the bowlful on Harry's plate so that it nearly overflowed.

Harry gasped in shock, he had never had so much food before. Smiling at his guardians Harry began eating again. Sirius and Remus followed his example.

Quarter of an hour later Sirius had finished with Remus not long after, Harry still had a plate piled up with pasta yet he too laid his fork on the table.

" You don't have to stop eating just because we have finished you know" Remus said observantly.

He had noticed the coincidence of Harry's mysterious full-ness and his and Sirius' empty plates.

"I don't? When the Dursleys let me eat with them I had to stop eating when they had finished"

This was the longest sentence Harry had ever voluntarily said in their presence.

"You have as long as you want" Remus reassured him.

After another quarter of an hour he too had a clean plate. With a wave of Remus' wand the plates were all clean and back in the cupboard. Harry watched in awe.

"And now, we need to get you to bed!" Remus said cheerfully. "Say goodnight to Sirius and I will come and tuck you in"

Sirius looked like he was going to protest about his non-active role in putting Harry to bed but one look at Remus' face made him shut his mouth. After all he had hogged Harry back at the Dursleys. Harry ran towards him and hugged his legs as that was the only part of him he could reach. Sirius bent down and lifted him up. Harry wriggled slightly but other than that seemed to consent to it. After about 5 minutes of hugging and tickling Remus began to tap his foot impatiently so Sirius surrendered his Godson.

A few minutes later saw Harry tucked up in bed, his arms wrapped tightly around a big teddy bear that had been on his bed. Remus kissed Harry lightly on the forehead and turned to leave when Harry said softly.

"Do you mind me not calling you Uncle Moony anymore?"

"Of course not" Remus was slightly surprised by the question

"Do you think Sirius minds not being called Uncle Padfoot?"

"I know he doesn't" Remus answered confidently.

"Oh good! Because I'm a bit sick of uncles" Harry replied sleepily.

Remus smiled as Harry's eyes slowly shut and he tiptoed out closing the door behind him softly. He went back downstairs and repeated the conversation to Sirius who shook his head sadly. They spent the next few hours reminiscing on the Marauders old pranks and they were just on their way to their rooms when the night was pierced by a terrible scream.


	6. Chapter six: Disturbed nights

Authors note: Yay I have updated! And its on time too because I said I would update this week! Now I am away all weekend so no more updates then but I have packed a notebook so it might be a good opportunity for getting more chapters written! Lots of reviews would be a lovely present for when I get back! COMPETITION!! TEDDY NEEDS A NAME! HE IS RED WITH A BIG GOLD BOW TIE (GRYFFINDOR COLOURS) WHEN YOU REVIEW ADD THE NAME YOU WANT TEDDY TO BE CALLED AND THE BEST NAME WILL BE TEDDY'S NAME!!GOOD LUCK and thanks to alix33 who inadvertently gave me the idea by asking what the Teddy's name was. I need a teddy name before I can post next chapter because he is a main part of it so please put your thinking caps on. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter six: Disturbed nights

The screams echoed through the house. Sirius and Remus raced towards Harry's room. Remus reached the door first, he hesitated, worried about what he would find. Sirius pushed past him. Remus forced his anxieties to the back of his mind so as not to scare the infant further and followed him.

Sirius was by Harry's bed debating what to do. Harry was thrashing around, he appeared to be asleep. Remus' first feeling was one of relief, it was only a nightmare. Then he immediately reproached himself, nightmares could be as emotionally damaging as real life. He started forwards to wake him, he couldn't bear to see his god son in this state for any longer. He was just stretching his hand towards him tentatively when Sirius grabbed his arm.

"Don't wake him" he hissed "You should never wake someone when they're having a nightmare. It shocks them and damages their brain"

"That's for sleepwalking, you shouldn't wake up sleepwalkers. You're supposed to wake them up for a nightmare." He was fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

Remus went forwards again and shook Harry gently. He thrashed more and his screams raised a decibel. He shook him slightly harder. Harry sat bolt upright and his eyes snapped open, the screams dying in his throat. Sirius sat on the bed and pulled him onto his lap. Harry clung to him and sobbed. Sirius rubbed his back comfortingly.

"You're safe now Harry" he murmured.

After a final little hiccup Harry stopped crying. It had worried him that Sirius and Remus had been around him when he had woken up. He hadn't made a noise had he? He had had a bad dream again, he must have disturbed them. They seemed to have a very different reaction to his Uncle Vernon, they hadn't even hit him yet.

In fact to Harry's surprise he felt waves of concern coming off both Sirius and Remus and it made him feel guilty, these people had been nice to him and he had woken them up in the middle of the night. They were sure to get rid of him now.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Remus asked gently.

Harry nodded and then buried his head in Sirius' top, he didn't want to see their reaction. His Uncle Vernon had told him often that only brats had nightmares. He guessed now was the time for Sirius and Remus to discover he was a brat.

"What was it about?"

Harry kept his head buried and said nothing. He couldn't tell, his Uncle Vernon had told him what would happen if he ever told. The only sound was the clock ticking in the background and Sirius hated the silence, he waited until he was sure that his godson wasn't going to say anything and then said softly

"Do you want to talk about it?"

His question was once again met by silence. It hurt that Harry apparently still didn't trust them but it had only been one day. They just sat in silence and Sirius began to rub Harry's back again.

Harry was still finding relief in the darkness of Sirius' top, he hated everyone looking at him and he just wanted to stay cuddled up to Sirius forever even though he knew that after this he would be going straight back to the Dursleys. He wanted to tell them about his dream, he wanted to tell them so much that he had to clamp his mouth shut to stop the words coming out but he knew what the consequences would be and if he was going back to the Dursleys tomorrow then it was more than his life was worth to tell the secret now.

Finally he found something to say

"Sorry" he mumbled as he finally raised his head from Sirius' top.

"Sorry?" Sirius repeated uncertainly "for what?"

"For d-d-disturbing you" Harry whispered.

"Harry! We don't care about things like that! Besides we weren't even asleep. All we care about is you and whether you are okay"

After years of no one caring about him at all he found it hard to believe that he was all these people cared about. Didn't they know he was an ungrateful freak? He finally forced out the question that he had been dying to ask.

"A-a-are you going to send me b-b-back?" he looked at his knees and braced himself for the answer which he was positive was going to be yes.

"Send you back! Send you back! Of course we aren't going to send you back! You are going to live here Harry until you are an adult and even afterwards if you need to" Sirius said loudly.

Harry smiled and suddenly felt at peace, he fastened his arms around Sirius and hugged him tightly. Remus watched fondly.

"We will stay with you until you go back to sleep" he said kindly when Harry had finally, and very reluctantly, released Sirius.

Harry looked at him doubtfully. He knew full well that he wouldn't go back to sleep now, he never did after a nightmare. Were they going to stay with him all night? Sirius lifted him up gently and tucked him under the covers. Then he and Remus settled down on a chair next to the bed and looked at him expectantly. Harry stared right back at them, half and hour later there was no change.

"Why don't you try shutting your eyes?" Remus suggested.

Eager to comply to the wishes of his godfathers Harry immediately screwed up his eyes. He lay like that for a long time but after years of living with the Dursleys and experiencing exactly what could happen while he had his eyes shut he felt very paranoid about it and imagined all sorts of things happening.

He felt vulnerable with his eyes closed and at last he could stand it no longer and his eyes snapped open. He glanced across at his godfathers to see whether they had noticed. They were fast asleep. He brought his knees up to his chin and watched them curiously. He felt rushes of love for them as he sat there.

His thoughts turned once more to his nightmare, they always replayed in his head for a good few hours after he had woken up. This one was an especially awful one and it reoccurred regularly. It was the time that Harry had accidentally broken a mug, the actual event had happened over six months ago but it was still raw in Harry's mind. One glance at his aunts face had sent him running for shelter but she called out for her husband and he had blocked Harry's only escape route.

The picture of his Uncle towering over him brandishing a belt appeared in his mind every time he shut his eyes. The blows had landed all over his body and Harry had heard screaming. It was at least ten minutes into the beating that Harry had realised the screaming was him.

He shuddered involuntary as the memory once again clouded his mind. He needed something to do, something that would take his mind off of the nightmare. He saw a book under Remus' chair. He hesitated before lifting it onto the bed, his uncle would have starved him for a week if Harry had ever done that at the Dursleys but Harry was starting to realise that not everyone was like the Dursleys and Remus and Sirius certainly weren't.

The book was a murder mystery and Harry got into it easily. He loved reading but he hadn't often got the opportunity to read at the Dursleys. Dudley couldn't read, Harry knew that and thought that was probably the reason they hadn't liked Harry to read. No one was allowed to beat their son at anything.

He wasn't sure how it was that he knew how to read, the Dursleys had never taken the trouble to teach him and to Harry's knowledge (and he remembered when he was a baby) neither had anyone else. It was just something he knew.

It wasn't until the sun shone on the page he was reading that he realised it was morning. He studied the position of the sun carefully. This was another thing that he knew how to do. He worked it out to be six o clock. He should have been up an hour ago! How was he going to make breakfast in such a short space of time? Sirius and Remus were still sleeping soundly and so he tiptoed past them before running down to the kitchen.

He looked around the big room uncertainly, he had forgotten to ask where all the breakfast stuff was last night. He tried a number of cupboards before finally finding one that was full of plates. He reached up and grabbed one as they were too heavy to take a big pile. He put that on the table and reached for the next one. He was just lifting it down when..

"Hungry?" a voice behind him inquired.

Harry jumped violently and the plate slipped from his grip. He watched in horror as it shattered upon contact with the floor. It was a repeat of what happened with the mug, he was going to get it now. He let out a terrified squeak and backed away. Sirius hurried towards him anxious to see that he wasn't hurt.

The sight of Sirius hurrying towards him terrified Harry and he ran as fast as he could towards the door. He was fast but Sirius was faster and he scooped Harry up and carried him over to a chair, he sat down and gently placed Harry on his lap. Harry knew what was going to happen now and he couldn't stop the tears sliding down his face.

"I-I-I didn't mean to! It was an a-a-accident. Please don't hurt me"

Sirius wanted to hug Harry and never let him go, how could he think that he was going to hurt him?

"Harry I saw what happened, it was an accident, Don't worry about it. And I'm not going to hurt you. I would _never_ hurt you."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He had smashed a plate and he wasn't going to get hit?

"I'm s-s-sorry" Harry stuttered

"What for?" Sirius was genuinely confused "it was an accident"

Harry was now determined to get all his wrong-doings out into the open. Guilt was building up in his stomach and he felt safe on Sirius' lap.

"I tried so hard to be g-g-good so you wouldn't send me back but I've been really n-n-naughty"

Sirius looked at him perplexed, he was no longer sure that they were talking about the plate.

"I w-w-woke you up in the night"

Sirius' mouth dropped open in shock. Harry considered having a nightmare as being naughty? He closed his mouth with a snap as Harry continued.

"And then you wanted me to fall asleep and I didn't, and I r-r-read Remus' book without asking and I got carried away and I got up too late…"

Sirius felt this information was coming way too fast. Harry could read? And what did he mean he had gotten up to late? Harry had gotten up before he had himself.

"And then I was trying to make breakfast, I really was Sir! But I couldn't find anything and then I dropped a plate and I'm really really s-s-s-sorry" The tears were coming thick and fast now. "Are you cross?" he wept.

Sirius meanwhile was struggling to get his head around the little speech. None of the things Harry had described sounded like crimes to him. And there had been that awful word again, Sir. And what had he meant he was making breakfast, why was he making breakfast that wasn't his job! He decided he needed to explain a few things to his godson.

"Number one; you don't have to call me sir, in fact I would rather you didn't."

Harry blushed, that was another thing he had done wrong.

"Sorry"

"Number two; you have absolutely no reason for apologising"

Harry was looking at him in awe. Sirius began to realise Harry's strange behaviour must have been something to do with the things he had had to do at the Dursleys.

"Number three; waking me up in the night is not naughty and neither is not being able to sleep" he paused for breath. "You can read?" he asked after a short pause.

Harry nodded shyly. Sirius decided not to go into it now.

"Well I can assure you that Remus is going to be thrilled about that and not cross at all about you reading his book, in fact I think he will be rather impressed. And another thing, we will never ever send you back to the Dursleys! And lastly it is not your job to make breakfast, me or Remus will make you breakfast!" Sirius finished cheerfully.

"And the plate can be fixed" he said as an afterthought "and I am certainly not cross!"

He waved his wand and the plate was whole again and it floated up to the others. Then he wrapped his arms around his godson protectively and that is how Remus found them when he came down to breakfast.


	7. Chapter seven: Shop till you drop

Authors note: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I nearly didn't write this chapter today, (I was going to put it off until Wednesday) but my lovely reviewers made me decide to write it today. I hope you like it! And please review!! Oh and the Teddy competition is closing soon. The teddy is in the next chapter so I will choose one when I write it. So when you review if you add a teddy name you will be in the running. Good Luck!

Chapter Seven: Shop till you drop.

Within ten minutes everyone was in their own chair with a big bacon sandwich in front of them courtesy of Remus. Harry was eating his very slowly and so Remus and Sirius finished a long time before him.

"Don't you like it?" Sirius asked after watching his godson nibble on the same corner for about 10 minutes.

Harry assured him that he loved it and Sirius could see no way of making him hurry up after telling him yesterday that he could have as long as he wanted so he just left him. Meanwhile Harry was using all of his restraint to not gobble his sandwich up, he wanted to see if Sirius and Remus really did mean what they said about him having as long as he wanted.

"You don't have to eat it all if you're full" Remus told him.

Harry shook his head and continued his small mouthfuls.

"I'm going out later Harry" Remus said to fill up the time.

Harry wanted to ask where he was going but he was never allowed to ask questions at the Dursleys and as he didn't want to anger his godfathers he said nothing and simply took another bite of his sandwich, this one was remarkably larger. As if he could read Harry's mind Remus said

"I am going to see an old friend of mine"

Harry nodded and looked over at Sirius to see what he was doing. He had started to read the Daily Prophet. He noticed Harry watching him and he winked. It made Harry feel warm inside, after all you don't wink at someone you don't like do you? He was confident that Sirius and Remus had meant what they said about eating times and he began to eat his sandwich in normal size bites, much to Sirius' relief as he wasn't the most patient person at the best of times.

"We are going out as well Harry" Sirius said cheerfully.

Harry choked on his sandwich much to Remus' alarm. He recovered quickly and looked at Sirius in shock. Perhaps he had heard wrong, maybe Sirius had just said _he_ was going out, after all who would want to be seen with a freak?

"Huh?" Harry finally managed.

"Me and you are going out " Sirius said, much more slowly.

There was no mistake Harry decided, he had definitely included Harry in that plan. He wondered whether he was brave enough to ask where they were going. Sirius had returned to his paper so it didn't look like he was going to volunteer the information. Harry swallowed his last piece of sandwich and taking a deep breath stammered

"I-I-I-If you don't mind me asking S-s-s-sir, where are we g-g-g-going?"

Sirius sighed there was that horrible word again.

"We are going shopping" Sirius said brightly "and you don't need to call me sir"

"Sorry" Harry murmured and looked at his plate as a blush crept across his cheeks. The one thing his Godfathers had asked him to do and he hadn't got it right.

Remus realised Harry had finished and he began to clear the plates away, he cleaned them magically and they flew back to the cupboard. The cupboard door swung open as they approached and shut with a bang after each one. Harry watched them enthralled.

"Me and Sirius need to get ready Harry so why don't you play in your room while you're waiting" Remus suggested.

"Thank you" Harry said politely before flying up the stairs.

Sirius and Remus listened to his footsteps die away and Sirius commented

"That kid is way too polite"

Remus had never thought there was such a thing as too polite but in Harry's case he had to agree. It was unnatural for a four year old to be so…so… Remus couldn't think of a word to describe it. Sighing Sirius and Remus separated and went to their separate rooms. They would need to get Harry dressed as well Sirius thought as he stepped into the shower. He slopped shampoo on his head, and give him a bath, he thought gloomily.

Harry was sat on his bed swinging his feet. He looked at his red and gold bedroom proudly. He had already studied every single one of the photos on his wall and he had admired all the cupboards and wardrobes which were, to his disappointment, empty. He had now run out of things to do, he had never needed to think of games to play at the Dursleys because he had always got a long list of chores to do so now he was stuck.

He lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. His back began to ache so he flipped onto his front and his attention turned to his duvet cover and that's when he noticed something that he had previously overlooked, something that made his heart beat faster and his eyes sparkle. The brooms on the duvet cover moved! They were flying all over the bed.

Harry began to try and catch them but every time he brought his hand down the broomstick would dodge. It looked so funny that Harry began to laugh. He tried more and more enthusiastically to touch one, one time the broom had to curl its handle up to avoid his fingers.

Time passed and still Harry sat there trying in vain to catch a broom. Sirius was dressed and ready to go, he came in to Harry's room to break the news about the bath. He opened his mouth to speak when he realised Harry hadn't noticed him come in, curiously he watched him and his face broke into a smile as he realised what he was doing.

Sirius didn't know how long he stood there mesmerised by his Godsons laugh, it was such a rare noise and it filled Sirius with delight. He took a step forward to get a better view but a floorboard creaked as he put his foot down and Harry looked up sharply at the direction of the noise. Sirius smiled encouragingly at him.

"Are you having fun?" He asked

Harry slid off the bed and nodded before ducking his head. He was acting as though he had been caught doing something wrong, Sirius thought with a frown.

"Good! Now we need to get you all ready to go shopping don't we?"

Harry wondered half-heartedly what they were going shopping for. He wasn't that bothered though, he was busy wondering when Sirius would set a punishment for his laughing. He knew that was naughty, the Dursleys had told him so. Freaks like him should be seen and not heard, they certainly shouldn't laugh because that was one of the noisiest things he could do.

Sirius was lost in worrying thoughts of his own, he was wondering how to tell his godson that he was going to have to have a bath again. Thankfully he was saved by Remus whose voice cut into his train of thought.

"I'm going"

The voice came from downstairs, probably in the hallway Sirius thought.

"Lets go and say goodbye to Remus" Sirius said encouragingly to Harry. He was thankful to delay the bath for a little while longer.

Sirius offered his hand and Harry took it hesitantly, the two made their way downstairs where Remus was waiting patiently. Harry suddenly let go of Sirius' legs and ran to Remus before hugging him hard.

"Bye Harry, be good for Sirius"

Then with a goodbye to Sirius, Remus left. Harry watched the door shut sadly. He still had Sirius though. Sirius was battling between his emotions ,he knew Harry needed a bath but he didn't want to see his godson scared again. Finally he made a decision.

"Harry before we go shopping you have to have a bath" Sirius said gently.

Harry's face paled dramatically so this was his punishment.

"P-p-please Sirius, Please don't make me have a b-b-bath. I won't laugh again, I promise!"

Sirius gasped, Harry thought that this was a punishment for laughing?

"Harry, having a bath is not a punishment! It is about getting you clean and you are not in trouble for laughing. I like it when you laugh. You can laugh as much as you want."

Harry was shaking slightly.

"It won't take long Harry, just a little bath" Sirius coaxed.

Then Harry did something that surprised even himself, he ran past Sirius and wrenched open the back door. He was outside before Sirius could react. He ran as fast as he could until he saw a big bush which he crawled into. Once he was there his thoughts cleared slightly and he was horrified about what he had done. Sirius was going to be really cross, he would probably hit him or send him back to the Dursleys.

After his delayed reaction Sirius ran outside after Harry, he knew his godson would have ran as fast as possible and so he didn't pay much attention to the various trees and bushes that he went past. After about three minutes of sprinting Sirius slowed down, Harry would have been tired by the time he got to about this point and he was sure that he would have found a hiding place around here.

"Harry" He called.

Harry heard him and longed to run to him but he knew what he would get so he just curled up and cried tears that had been threatening to fall every since he had left the house.

"Harry" Sirius called again.

Sirius was starting to worry, fear was filling his body and controlling his heart which was beginning to ache dreadfully. A large bush suddenly came into view and Sirius' hopes lifted as he caught sight of a shoe poking out from the edge of it. He ran towards the bush.

"Harry?" Sirius called, a lot quieter this time. "Please come out"

Harry knew that Sirius had found him and the game was up. He was going to have to come out now because if he didn't Sirius would pull him out and that would hurt. Sirius had no intention of pulling his godson out of anything but Harry wasn't to know this so he slipped out of the bush and climbed fearfully to his feet. He didn't dare look at his godfather. Sirius was looking at him worriedly, he could see the tear tracks down his face. Unable to resist the temptation Sirius scooped Harry up and held him tightly.

More tears slipped down his face as Harry realised that the only emotion he could feel from Sirius was certainly not anger, it was love. Sirius began to walk slowly back towards the house still cradling Harry in his arms. He walked up the stairs and into the bathroom before slowly lowering Harry back onto the floor. He shut and locked the door quickly in case Harry took off again.

Running off hadn't even crossed Harry's mind, he was just thankful that Sirius didn't seem cross. Harry had decided to be as co-operative as possible to make up for running off. Sirius knelt down and pulled him towards him gently. He carefully eased off his clothes and with a wave of his wand filled the tub with water. He tested it carefully with his fingers, it was just the right temperature.

The bath didn't last long though to Harry it seemed like an eternity, he had shook the whole time and had been tense throughout the washing. He still flinched occasionally but at least this time Sirius had 'gelcare' which was in the basket that Madam Pomfrey had given him. It was a shower gel that soothed wounds and from Harry's reaction (or rather lack of reaction) Sirius thought it was quite effective.

When the bath was over and Harry was dry Sirius applied all the various creams and ointments that Madam Pomfrey had prescribed and was amazed at how well-behaved Harry was, he knew from the warnings on the bottle that they hurt. He dressed Harry in the clothes he had worn the day before as they were the only ones he had… but Sirius was soon going to change that!

When they were all ready Sirius led Harry out the front door and into the car. After checking Harry was safely strapped in Sirius got in the drivers seat and they were off. Sirius had decided to take Harry to a muggle shop because if they went to a wizarding place Harry was sure to be recognised and being trailed everywhere wouldn't help Harry's shyness or his paranoia.

The closest shopping centre was only a few miles away so it wasn't long before Sirius was pulling into an empty parking space. The place was busy and so Sirius grabbed Harry's hand, he had already lost him one too many times that day. He led him towards a clothes shop and into the Kids section.

Harry was looking around in wonder which made Sirius smile but also feel a bit sad, Hadn't Harry ever seen a shopping centre before? Though he knew he probably hadn't. If the clothes he had been wearing when he rescued him were anything to go by then Harry only ever had Dudley's old clothes.

Harry snuck a peak at his godfather he could feel that he was sad and he didn't know why. He hoped it wasn't at him. Sirius stopped suddenly and Harry leant against him as he waited for him to buy what he wanted. Sirius smiled as he looked down.

"What do you want?" He asked cheerfully.

Harry looked at him in surprise, what did he mean?

"Sorry?"

"What do you want from the shop?" Sirius repeated and waved a hand to indicate the racks of clothes in front of him.

Harry's mouth dropped open as he realised what Sirius was saying, he wanted to buy him something? But freaks didn't get things bought for them. Sirius' heart felt like it was going to break when he saw how shocked Harry was. Harry didn't look like he was going to speak anytime soon so Sirius grabbed a rail and skimmed through it.

Every few seconds Sirius would take something out and throw it over his arm. Before long there was more in Sirius' arms than there was on the rail.

"Right" he said "these are all the clothes in your size that are remotely nice, So you just shake your head at any you don't like, okay?"

He had decided that the less Harry had to say the faster they were going to be done, besides if Harry had to nod at the ones he liked he probably would only choose one because he seemed to think that the less he needed and the less money that was spent on him the more likely they were to keep him. (according to life's philosopher Remus Lupin anyway). Sirius was soon going to get that idea out of his godsons head.

10 minutes later they had been through every piece of clothing and apart from a pink top Harry hadn't shaken his head at anything.

"Right so we will buy these then" Sirius said decidedly.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, Sirius was going to buy all of that stuff…for him!? He was forced to believe it and half an hour later they had repeated the process for pyjamas, socks, pants and shoes. Sirius was pushing two trolleys just to fit it all in.

Every time he looked at his godsons face Sirius felt that it was all worth it, in fact he would quite willingly part with millions just to see Harry smile. After they had paid (Harry had nearly fallen over backwards at the total price) they took the clothes back to the car and just as Harry was deciding that it would never fit Sirius waved his hand and it floated in and only filed up half the boot.

Then they went back to the shopping centre; three toyshops, 2 sweetshops and a Nintendo shop later they went back to the car laden with more goodies. Sirius had insisted on buying every toy Harry had looked at and he had also got him a playstation and dozens of games. (He's only 4!! Remus had exclaimed about 10 times since)

Because of all the walking around they had got hungry and so they had had a healthy nutritious meal of chocolate buttons (first sweet shop) dipped in melted chocolate (second sweet shop) which Sirius said has always been his favourite snack and Harry newly decided was also his. They also got more sweets so they could eat them later.

In the car on the way back Harry felt happier then he had been for three years, he even felt happier then when he was first rescued because then he just felt relieved and grateful and now he felt…well, he felt loved. It was something he hadn't felt for a long time and last year he had even thought that it was even something he would never feel again. He wondered if this is how other children always felt. If going shopping was the norm.

When he got back Sirius filled his wardrobes with the clothes, his cupboards with the toys and the kitchen with the sweets. Remus arrived back not long after. Harry hugged him hard and nodded very enthusiastically when he inquired if he had had a good time. Then Remus asked him a question that he wasn't expecting

"What was your favourite bit?"

Harry hesitated before answering

"All of it!"

Which made Sirius and Remus smile however that wasn't Harry's real favourite bit, that was just the bit he said because he wasn't sure if they would like the real answer. Harry's real favourite bit was the fact that when he was shopping with Sirius he felt like he was part of a family and that was all he really wanted.


	8. Chapter eight: A woodland walk

Authors note: Chapter 8 is out! And I hope to get chapter 9 out tomorrow and that will be my third update this week, woo! And that is because I have received so many lovely reviews! Thank you, I have reached my 50 mark! Now lets see if we can get to 100, wouldn't that be cool! This is the chapter where the bear name is announced and well you will see what it is further down but it was suggested by 2 people and so they are joint winners and so thanks and congratulations to luthian-elanor and slytheringirlandproud. It was really hard to pick so well done to everyone who entered and don't be dis-heartened because the dragon is going to be named from that list and who knows what other toys Harry will want to name and all names will come from the list and I will put in the author's note who's name it is so really it is just the same. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: A woodland walk

That night Sirius and Remus were once again woken by screams and they hurried to Harry's bedroom. Already learning from experience Sirius didn't hesitate to wake Harry and pull him into a hug. Harry was crying even harder than he had the night before.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Sirius asked anxiously.

Harry nodded and more silent tears ran down his face.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Harry hesitated, he really wanted to tell him but he didn't want him to get mad at him. He settled for a non-informative (in relation to his nightmare) question.

"Are you cross?" his voice trembled slightly on the last word.

"Cross! Cross about what?" Sirius said startled.

"I w-w-woke you up again" Harry replied tearfully.

"I am NOT cross about that Harry and I never will be"

This was all the reassurance Harry needed and he determinedly decided that he was going to tell Sirius and Remus about his dream.

"I-I-I dreamed I was back at the Dursleys and Uncle Vernon threw me d-d-down the stairs and I cried out for y-y-you and you c-c-came but then you said I d-d-deserved it and you d-d-didn't want me anymore" Harry was sobbing hysterically now.

Sirius felt tears coming into his own eyes. He tightened his hold around his godson protectively.

"You are never going back to the Dursleys, you certainly didn't deserve to be treated the way they treated you and I will always want you" Sirius said tenderly.

Harry's tears slowly dried out and his sobs quietened before stopping altogether.

"W-w-what time is it?" Harry asked softly.

"Three am" Remus answered quietly.

Harry hadn't realised Remus was in the room and he turned to him apprehensively.

"Do I have to go back to bed?"

"You don't have to" Remus answered "but it might be a good idea or you will be tired tomorrow"

Harry nodded obediently but he hadn't even heard the end of the sentence Remus had said he didn't have to go back to sleep and so he wasn't going to. He shivered as his thoughts turned back to his dream. Remus noticed the shiver and he immediately looked around the room for something to distract Harry. His gaze fell on the big teddy which had rolled off the end of the bed. He picked it up and handed it to Harry who took it gratefully and buried his nose into it.

"What are you going to call him?" Remus asked cheerfully

Harry seemed to think hard before he said decisively

"Prongs"

Remus and Sirius shared a look

"Why that name?" Sirius asked carefully

Harry looked worriedly at his godfathers suddenly worried that he had chosen thw wrong answer.

" Uuuum, because I remember that's what you used to call my daddy" Harry answered quietly while staring fixedly at the floor. He couldn't bear to look up and see Sirius and Remus angry at him. "Is that wrong?"

"No! It's not wrong at all, Prongs is a perfect name" Remus said quickly.

Harry looked up and returned the smile Sirius was giving him.

"Why don't you and Prongs lie back down?" Remus suggested.

The last thing Harry wanted to do was to lie back down but eager to please his godfathers he lay down as Remus suggested. Half an hour later he was still just staring at the ceiling and so Remus gave up.

"Why don't we have breakfast?" he suggested

Harry agreed enthusiastically and so Remus went downstairs to cook and left Sirius to 'get Harry ready'. Sirius knew what that meant. Remus wanted him to bath him again. He swore silently and invented torturous punishments for him in his mind. Harry watched him warily.

"You're cross" he remarked worriedly.

Sirius at once tried to neutralise his emotions cursing his stupidity. He kept forgetting that Harry could feel his emotions.

"I'm not cross at all Harry! I am sad though" Sirius decided that this was the easiest way to get Harry in the bath.

Harry scooted closer to him and snuggled into him reassuringly.

"What are you worried about?"

Sirius nearly laughed as he realised how surprised Remus would be if he knew he was so talented at role-reversal. However laughing didn't really fit in with his sad image and so he just sighed and pulled Harry onto his lap. He had two reasons for this, one to comfort Harry when he broke the news and two so that he couldn't run off when he broke the news. Sirius did not want a repeat of last time.

"I have to give you a bath again"

Harry let all of his breath out in a big whoosh and tried to back off Sirius' lap but Sirius held onto him tightly.

"I don't need a bath!" Harry exclaimed

"You need a bath ready for the fun day we're going to have today" Sirius wheedled

"What are we doing?" Harry asked suspiciously, though Sirius noted that it was the first time he had voluntarily asked a question. "Are we going shopping again!?" Harry brightened considerably.

"Nope, something much better than shopping" Sirius said confidently.

"Tell me!" Harry said excitedly "Please" he added as an afterthought.

Until this moment Sirius had not even thought about what they were going to do that day but now his brain was going into overdrive.

"We're going…." Sirius paused as if for effect but really it was to buy himself more time.

"On a woodland walk!" he finally finished as if he had planned that all along.

Harry's mouth went into a little o of wonder.

"Wow" he breathed.

Sadness engulfed Sirius' body as he saw how excited Harry was about a simple walk. He immediately resolved to take him on as many special treats and outings as possible.

"Breakfast is ready!" Remus shouted from downstairs

"After breakfast you have to have a very quick bath okay?" Sirius compromised.

Harry nodded reluctantly and grabbing Sirius' hand they headed down for breakfast. Harry ate as slowly as possible but all to soon he was once again sat in the tub. This time however he wasn't alone. He had insisted on taking Prongs in with him and he was experimenting with him by pushing him under the water and seeing how long it was before he came back to the surface. It took his mind off the whole bath.

Meanwhile Sirius' brain was hard at work, he had come up with a perfect solution to Harry's bath problem. He would get him some bath toys, they would take his mind off it. Sirius kept to his promise and the bath was very brief. He dried Harry and dressed him in another of his new outfits. Prongs had to be dried magically because he was completely sodden. Sirius reluctantly applied Harry's lotions and tried to block out his wincing.

They were soon downstairs and ready to go, Harry was bundled up in a thick coat, gloves, hat and scarf as Sirius was worried he would catch a cold. It was decided that Remus would go shopping while they were out because he had missed out on yesterdays expedition. Sirius told him to buy bath toys and then Harry hugged the werewolf in farewell and they left. There was a small wood not far from the cottage and so they headed towards it with Sirius tightly gripping Harry's hand.

The wood was perfect for a walk as it had fallen trees to clamber over, streams to paddle in and vast spaces just to run around in. Harry held Sirius' hand and used his remaining hand to keep a tight hold on Prongs so he relied solely on Sirius when he was climbing so that he wouldn't fall. Harry had never seen so many animals before in his life and he poked delightedly at the woodlice and ran gleefully towards the birds. There was a few tears when the birds flew off.

"I wanted to play with them! I wanted to be their friends" Harry had wailed.

But he cheered up quickly when they came to a stream and Sirius said he could paddle in it. They had splashed and sploshed and Harry had laughed throughout most of it, much to Sirius' delight. There had been a difficult moment when Harry had dropped Prongs into the stream and he had been carried along by the current but Sirius rescued him.

After a long morning of running and frolicking Sirius was shattered and so they had started to head back. Prongs was now dripping wet but Harry didn't seem to notice as he was still gripped tightly under his arm. His fur was chunked with mud as well and he would need magic to clear him up. Sirius decided to do it later in case any other little 'mishaps' occurred before they had got back.

Remus was already back when they finally returned to the welcoming cottage and he had already prepared lunch which Sirius and Harry gobbled down straight away. Remus showed Harry all the bath toys he had got and Harry had clapped delightedly and thanked him lots of times. Remus had also got him a toy dragon that breathed cold fire and flew around. Harry was enchanted by it and after his lunch he went straight into the lounge and played with it while Sirius was 'resting'. Sirius found that it was lovely to relax and listen to his godsons laughter while Remus did all the washing up. His legs ached and he didn't feel he could walk another step. However when Harry's laughter was replaced by squeals he ran towards the lounge faster then he thought was possible.


	9. Chapter nine: An unwanted visitor

Authors note: Yay! this is my third update this week! I hope to update again early next week. I have selected another name from the entry list and I wont tell you what it s because you can read it yourself further down but the winner is….I roxors OUTLOUD'im way louder. So congratulations, it's a kind of runners up prize I guess. There will be other things to be named later on so don't worry if your name wasn't picked again. I just do it by which name most suits the object. As this particular toy is a dragon you will understand why I chose the name I did. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and please REVIEW! Because I really want to reach 100.

Chapter 9: An unwanted visitor

In the lounge Harry had settled down to flying his dragon. It flew around his head and breathed cool fire onto his face which made him giggle. Then he started to chase it around the room and try to catch it, he was just reaching out to grab him again when a dark figure appeared right in front of him. He tried to stop but failed and he bumped right into him. The impact knocked him flat on the ground. The figure looked even more intimidating from the ground and so he scrambled back to his feet.

"S-s-s-sorry" he stuttered.

The figured lowered his hood and Harry recognised him as the person who had been horrible to him when he was lost on Hogwarts grounds. What had Sirius said he was called? Oh yes, Snape. He shivered and unconsciously took a step backwards.

"Stupid boy" Snape hissed.

This phrase had been directed at Harry nearly everyday when he had lived at the Dursleys and it normally made his bottom lip quiver and tears come into his eyes but this time all he felt was anger in the pit of his stomach. Sirius had said he hadn't deserved to be treated like that and so Harry certainly didn't appreciate it off a stranger. He glared at the man.

"Stupid man"

The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. His eyes widened with fear as the man raised his hand high in the air. He tried to run but the man was faster and the blow hit him on the head so hard his eyes watered involuntarily. He squealed and ran as fast as he could towards the door.

Sirius rushed into the room just as Harry ran out, they nearly collided in the doorway and Sirius saw that Harry was crying.

"Harry?" he called worriedly.

As his godson disappeared up the stairs. He made to follow him when Snape sneered

"Stupid little brat"

Sirius span around and finally noticed that Snape was in the room.

"Snape! What are you doing here? And what have you done to my godson!?" Sirius snarled

"Your little brat insulted me! I just taught it a lesson" Snape sounded happier then Sirius had ever heard him.

"You better not have laid a finger on him!" Sirius roared.

"He deserved it! Someone needs to teach him some manners"

"He has perfect manners! You just wanted to pick on him, I bet he didn't do anything to you!"

"He insulted me!"

"Well whatever he said I bet it was true!"

The argument looked as if it was going to go on for a while but just then Remus ran in.

"What's going on?" He asked worriedly looking from one man to the other. They were glaring at each other furiously.

"He hit Harry!" Sirius accused.

Remus eyes widened.

"He deserved it!" Snape insisted.

"You don't have a clue what he had gone through!" Remus exclaimed.

Snape finally realised that he was outnumbered and he decided to wrap the conversation up.

"Look I apparated here to tell you that Dumbledore wants to see you at 5:00pm today in his office, I have not got time to stand here and argue about the Potter brat! Goodbye!" He said the last bit very snidely and then he was gone with a small pop.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and Sirius growled.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked worriedly

Sirius' eyes widened and he turned and positively flew to the door and up the stairs. Remus rolled his eyes and followed. They reached Harry's door in a matter of seconds. Sirius stopped and knocked hesitantly. He waited for a while and after he received no reply he entered anyway. The room appeared to be empty.

"Harry?"

There was no reply and Sirius began to scout around the room. When he was younger he would always choose a cramped space to hide in because it made him feel safer so he targeted small places.

He wasn't in the wardrobe or any of the cupboards, he wasn't behind the bookcase or the door. He wasn't anywhere to find and Sirius was just going to call him again when his eye caught the bed in the corner. Under the bed, he had often used that as a hiding place when he was Harry's age. He shot Remus a look to warn him not to make any loud noises and then he crept towards the bed and knelt down. He could see a small figure curled up right against the wall. Small snuffles were coming from that direction.

He cautiously lay a hand on the small figure who immediately tensed.

"Harry" he said softly

Harry rolled over to face him, his emerald eyes were swimming with tears and tracks marked his face. Sirius had to squash a sudden urge to just grab him and pull him out and then hold him and never let him go.

"Come out Harry?" Sirius asked, not ordered "Please?"

Harry looked at him for a long while and then very slowly inched his way towards him. Sirius felt a small amount of satisfaction build up in his stomach. Harry got closer and closer and then just as he was nearly there he stopped. Sirius nearly ripped his hair out in frustration.

"Come on Harry" he said encouragingly "Nearly there"

Harry looked at him and blinked his soul-filled eyes.

"Are you cross?" he asked quietly.

Sirius was starting to hate, no detest that phrase.

He shook his head very hard.

"No! I am not cross at all. I just want to hug you and to check you are okay"

To Sirius' disappointment Harry still didn't move.

"You're not cross about what I said to that man?" he pressed

"Not at all! Whatever you said I'm sure I have said worse to him"

Harry looked at him in admiration but still didn't come out from under the bed.

"And you're not going to hit me?"

This was the one question that Sirius never wanted from his Godsons lips ever again. He hated the fact that Harry was always worried that people were going to hurt him. He wished he had the Dursleys in front of him right now, he would soon let them know how he felt about them trampling Harry's emotions and making him into the scared naive little boy that was in front of him now, well his fists would let them know anyway. It felt to Sirius as if Harry would never learn to trust again and certainly would never raise his self-esteem.

"I would never ever ever ever hit you Harry"

Finally Harry shuffled the rest of the way out of the bed and he threw his tiny arms around his godfather. They stayed like that for a while and then Sirius held Harry out in front of him.

"Where did he hit you?" he asked worriedly.

Harry pointed to his head but backed off when Sirius tried to look at it.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Sirius reassured him

Harry said nothing, Remus walked towards him slowly and knelt down next to Sirius.

"Does it hurt?" he asked sympathetically.

Harry looked at him worriedly and nibbled on his lip but he still didn't answer.

"We can stop it hurting" Remus continued. "If you tell us where it hurts"

He opened his arms and Harry hesitated before running into them. Remus hugged him reassuringly for a moment before pushing him away slightly and studying his head. There was no blood or bruising but there was a lump and Remus rubbed it gently. Sirius watched slightly jealously but he supposed that Harry was Remus' godson as well and every since he had been the one to talk to Harry first in his cupboard Harry had been coming to him more than Remus and he supposed he had hogged him a bit.

Remus stood up with Harry still in his arms.

"Why don't we go and get your dragon?" he asked

Harry nodded

"I named him Firenze" Harry whispered.

"Nice" Sirius remarked as he bounded down the stairs in front of them.

The dragon was soon in Harry's arms and he seemed to have cheered up considerably.

"Is your head better now?" Remus asked tenderly.

Harry nodded and squirmed to be put down. Remus lowered him to the floor and he sat down and began to play with Firenze.

"In half-an-hour we have to go to Dumbledore's office, Harry. You remember him don't you? The man who's office we painted."

Harry jumped to his feet.

"Is he going to be cross? Is he going to shout at me?" Harry said fear edging into his voice.

"He isn't going to shout at you or be cross" Remus said soothingly "he is just going to talk to me and Sirius. You can take Firenze and play with him if you want"

Harry smiled and nodded before settling back down on the floor. All was quiet as Remus and Sirius watched their godson play fondly. Until the small boy said worriedly

"And Prongs, can I take him too?

Remus and Sirius assured him he could and then they had to laugh. Harry was finally acting like a child his age when his only worry is whether he could take his teddy on an outing. They still had a long way to go, Remus thought wistfully, but they were progressing.


	10. Chapter ten: Visiting Dumbledore

Chapter 10: Visiting Dumbledore

Half an hour later Harry was safely in Remus' arms as was Prongs and Firenze and the little make-shift family were stepping through the fireplace. When they arrived Remus let him down straight away. Harry didn't think Dumbledore would have kept his office full of hearts but he was still a little disappointed when the office appeared just as boringly brown-coloured as before.

"Hello again" Dumbledore greeted them cheerfully

His twinkling eyes shifted from Remus to Sirius and finally to rest on Harry who shuffled his feet shyly and hid behind Remus' legs.

"Do have a seat" he gestured to the chairs in front of his desk that Sirius remembered all too well from his mischief-filled school days.

"So how have we been doing?" Dumbledore laced his fingers together and smiled at them encouragingly.

Sirius plonked himself onto a chair as did Remus. Harry scuttled towards Remus and he lifted him onto his knee. Sirius tried not to feel jealous and instead concentrated on glaring at Dumbledore.

"Well, we _were _doing fine! But then someone sent a great big bullying git to our house and he went and made Harry lose all the confidence that we had helped him build up" Sirius snarled.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I take it you are referring to Severus?"

"Obviously" Sirius snapped.

Harry was fidgeting on Remus' lap. He was evidently worried about the tension in the air.

"Perhaps it would be more comfortable for Harry if we didn't talk about him while he is here?" Remus suggested.

Sirius agreed whole-heartedly. When his god-son wasn't present he could swear at the headmaster as much as he wanted. He still hadn't quite forgiven him for letting Harry live at the Dursleys.

" Minerva may be free" Dumbledore commented.

"Harry do you want to go and play with Prongs and Firenze with a good friend of mine?" Remus asked him gently.

Harry nodded shyly and so Dumbledore waved his wand and sent a patronus to the aged transfiguration teacher who immediately sent one back very enthusiastically agreeing.

"She is on her way to pick him up" Dumbledore informed them as if they had not heard the patronus for themselves.

"Yes because we wouldn't want Harry wandering around by himself like last time thanks to your incompetent staff!" Sirius said bitingly.

Remus sent him a look that told him all too plainly not to push it. After all calling Madam Pomfrey incompetent was going a bit far. In Remus' eyes it was their fault for not telling him where they were going. Which reminded him…

"Now Harry, me and Sirius are going to be right here in this office and Professor McGonagall will get us if you want us okay? We will come and get you before we leave" Remus reassured him.

"She's a professor?" Harry asked softly looking distinctly worried.

"Yes but don't worry, you will be fine"

Harry looked slightly disbelieving and was just about to open his mouth to reply when a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Dumbledore said loudly.

A smartly dressed woman came into the room and her eyes scanned the people in there. She smiled as her eyes dropped onto Remus' lap and she could just see a few tufts of a messy black hair.

"Harry, this is Professor McGonagall" Sirius said cheerfully.

He felt like adding something about how many times she had given him detention but felt that might make his godson more nervous so he kept his mouth shut.

The rather stern looking women softened when the boy turned around to look at her. He had his father's appearance, she noted, but his mother's eyes.

"Hello Harry" She said in a voice that completely took Sirius by surprise.

She had certainly never used that soft a voice on him before!

"Be good!" Remus said sternly as he pulled his Godson into a tight embrace.

"Give Minnie hell" Sirius added as Remus handed Harry to him and he too hugged him.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed as Professor McGonagall sniffed distastefully.

"Come on Harry" She said cheerfully as she offered a hand to him which he took hesitantly.

He allowed her to lead him from the room as he turned and watched his Godfathers until he could see them no more. He wasn't sure which instruction he was supposed to follow; Sirius' or Remus'. If he followed Sirius' he was breaking Remus' and vice versa. It was so confusing. He finally decided to just be himself.

He stopped abruptly when Prongs fell on the floor and struggled to pick him up with the remaining hand which was already closed around Firenze. Professor McGonagall bent down and retrieved the toy and then pulled him forwards carrying the toy herself.

"Thank you" Harry said politely and somewhat woodenly in Professor McGonagall's opinion.

"Now what do you want to do?" She asked brightly.

Harry looked at her blankly. He still wasn't used to being able to choose things and he was even more reluctant when he didn't know the person.

"How about we go and play in my office?" She suggested warmly.

Harry nodded mutely and wondered miserably how long it would be before Sirius and Remus came to collect him.

After weaving their way through corridor after corridor and staircase after staircase they finally reached a door which had a plaque reading 'Professor McGonagall; Head of Gryffindor House' another plague beneath that said 'Transfiguration'. Harry wondered half-heartedly what Gryffindor was and what Transfiguration was but he still didn't quite know where he stood with this new lady and so he kept quiet.

Professor McGonagall sat down on a squishy sofa and patted the spot next to her. Harry reluctantly made his way forwards and sat down gingerly.

"So Harry, do you like living with Sirius and Remus" she probed for information.

"Lots" Harry had decided to only talk when questioned directly and even then to only say the minimum.

"So the teddy is called Prongs and the dragon is called…" she prompted in another effort to get him to open up a little.

"Firenze" Harry whispered.

"Did you have lots of toys before you moved in with Sirius and Remus" She asked slightly tactlessly she realised after the words were out of her mouth. But she didn't know the reason Harry had moved from his Aunt and Uncle's house and she hated not knowing.

Harry shook his head wordlessly and studied his feet.

"Why?" Professor McGonagall let the word escape before she could stop it and she silently cursed herself.

"Because I'm an ungrateful freak" Harry recited.

Professor McGonagall gasped.

"No you aren't Harry!" She said slightly more sharply then she intended.

Harry jumped and nearly slid off the seat he was perched so precariously on. Professor McGonagall noticed and immediately softened her tone again.

"You are a very good boy Harry, Remus told me so"

Harry looked slightly disbelieving. After all when would Remus have told her that? The only time they had been in the same room since Harry had lived with Sirius and Remus was a few seconds ago and no words about Harry's behaviour had been passed then. Professor McGonagall noticed his look and said quickly

"Remus came to see me a couple of days ago, he knew I would want to hear about you. I was very close to your parents."

Harry did remember Remus going to see 'an old friend' while he and Sirius went shopping. So this was who he went to see, Harry thought curiously. It was strange to think of people talking about him without him thee but he supposed that was what Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore were doing that very second. He hoped they weren't saying bad things…

_In Dumbledore__'__s office_

They weren't. They were discussing how polite he was, how his injuries were healing, how well-behaved he was and how he was coping.

"He is improving" Remus said decidedly. "But he still has a long way to go"

"He is so scared of everything!" Sirius burst out. "He always thinks me or Remus are going to hit him"

"Its only to be expected after what he's been through" Dumbledore said consolingly.

And so that talk went on and on.

_Professor McGonagall__'__s office_

Professor McGonagall had finally found something to talk to Harry about. She was telling him all about Hogwarts something which she suspected Sirius ay not be too happy about as she supposed he would want to tell him himself however she purposely left bits out. Harry listened spell bound and though he didn't say much he did appear more relaxed and he even ventured to ask a few questions.

Time passed quickly and to Harry's surprise he felt a bit disappointed when he heard a knock at the door which meant Sirius and Remus had arrived to pick him up.

"And we will finish this story another time" Professor McGonagall said reluctantly "I suspect your godfathers will tell you it all anyway…come in"

Sirius and Remus came into the room and Harry ran to them eagerly. Sirius swung him up into his arms and Harry didn't protest.

"Have you been good?" Remus asked mock sternly.

Harry giggled and buried his head in Sirius' cloak.

"Has he been good?" Remus directed the question at his former Transfiguration teacher.

"He's been brilliant" she assured him " A real pleasure"

"Thanks for looking after him Minnie" Sirius said.

Professor McGonagall frowned at the nickname but said nothing as Harry had put her into too good a mood. He really was a delightful child. She was quite envious of Sirius and Remus getting to take him home.

"Can I have a word a minute?" she asked suddenly.

She needed to tell them about the freak thing. Sirius put Harry on to the ground gently.

"Privately" She said looking pointedly at Harry.

Remus wondered if there was more to how Harry had behaved while they were gone then just excellent. Harry seemed to be thinking along the same lines himself because he was looking at her worriedly.

"Harry, will you wait just outside the door for a few seconds?" Remus asked.

Harry looked at him hesitantly but allowed himself to be propelled outside the door. He hoped the lady wasn't going to say anything bad. He scanned his mind desperately for anything he had done wrong but couldn't come up with anything.

"Don't wander off okay?" Remus said seriously. He didn't want a repeat of last time.

Harry nodded miserably and looked at the ground. Remus sighed and went back into the office shutting the door behind him carefully. Harry pressed his head to the door hopefully but he couldn't hear anything. He didn't realise that the room had been sound-proofed but he soon gave up anyway. He began to fly Firenze to pass the time.

He was having fun before the little dragon flew out of his reach. He scuttled after it and fell headlong down some stairs that he was sure hadn't been there a second ago. He grabbed the dragon and began to scuttle back up rubbing his head mournfully when he realised his route was blocked by the same man he had seen earlier; Severus Snape.


	11. Chapter eleven: Heartlifting meetings

Author's note: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I have replied to every single one of you but those who haven't got a fan fiction account so now would be a good time to say thank you to you as well! And while we are on the subject of thanking people thanks to Morphox for coming up with the one heart idea and for naming this chapter. This chapter has quite a few sad bits in… sob. Please review! I have nearly a 100 now!! Also if you like this fic check out my others! THANK YOU!

Chapter Eleven: Heart-lifting meetings

"So you are off gallivanting around the castle again, are you? Just like your father. He was always strutting around when he was here. I bet he was a brat just like you when he was younger" Snape snarled.

Harry whimpered and began to hurry down the stairs he had just come up. Snape advanced on him…

Meanwhile Professor McGonagall had voiced her concerns to Sirius and Remus about how Harry appeared to consider himself an ungrateful freak which Sirius and Remus had already been aware of and they had filled her in on a bit more of Harry's past which had made her gasp. Overall the discussion only lasted about five minutes and then with hasty goodbyes Sirius and Remus left the office as they didn't want to leave Harry alone for too long. They looked around the corridor they had left Harry in… it was deserted.

"Harry?" Sirius called feeling a definite wave of déjà vu.

"Sirius!" Harry's muffled voice sounded very relieved but to Sirius' concern it also sounded very scared.

Sirius and Remus ran towards the sound, it led to the potions stairs. Framed at the top, Remus was dismayed to see, was Severus Snape. His hand was raised and Harry was cowering underneath him.

"Get away from him!" Sirius spat and gave him a big shove which sent him stumbling down the stairs.

Remus knelt down and held his arms out and Harry threw himself into them, sobbing. Sirius looked as if he was going to say more but Remus shook his head and gestured to the sobbing boy in his arms. Sirius contended himself with a gesture that he strongly hoped Harry couldn't interpret and a silent swear-word. Then he marched back down the corridor. Remus got to his feet with Harry still in his arms and followed him, rubbing Harry's back soothingly at the same time.

"What is his problem!?" Sirius burst out suddenly.

Harry buried his head in Remus' cloak, he could feel Sirius' anger and it was so intense it was scaring him. Any minute now he would get hit.

"I don't know Sirius" Remus said softly. "But you are scaring Harry."

Sirius stopped abruptly and held out his hands for his godson. Remus passed him over reluctantly. Harry flailed his arms out desperately, he didn't want Sirius to hit him.

"It's all right Harry" Sirius murmured soothingly "You're safe now"

Relief flooded through Harry as he realised Sirius wasn't cross with him.

"I didn't mean to leave where you told me to stand but Firenze flew off and I went after him and then that..that..that horrible man was there again" Harry broke out into fresh sobs.

"I know you didn't mean to, it was that…" Sirius had to refrain from using a swear word. "that man's fault".

Harry tightened his grip on Firenze and Prongs and snuggled into Sirius' cloak.

"I love you" he whispered.

Sirius stopped dead, Harry had never said that to him before. His mouth was dry and he couldn't seem to force a response out. Finally he managed.

"I love you too"

Harry had watched him worriedly but seemed to cheer up remarkably when Sirius had finally responded. He wriggled round in Sirius' arms until he could see Remus who was striding along behind them.

"I love you Remus"

Remus didn't hesitate before responding.

"I love you Harry"

Neither man could find words to tell that small boy how much those few words had meant to them but Harry could feel their emotions and he felt more contented and loved then he had felt since his parents had died.

All was silent for a while as the three treasured the special moment. It was broken by Harry who seemed to have gained enough confidence to ask a question.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to Dumbledore's office" Sirius replied, his voice had taken on a new light tone.

"Oh" Harry wondered whether he was brave enough to ask why but decided he wasn't. he didn't want to upset anyone. As if he could read his mind Remus suddenly said

"He wants a very quick word with you and then we are going to use his Floo"

Harry flashed a grateful smile at him before pressed his face back into Sirius' cloak. All to soon they were sat in the headmasters office and Sirius had placed Harry on the floor.

"Hello again Harry!" Dumbledore said friendly.

Harry hid behind Sirius' legs shyly. Sirius reached down and sat him on his knee.

"So are you happy with Sirius and Remus?"

Harry nodded and shuffled backwards until he was pressed against Sirius, he felt safer that way.

"He would be a lot happier if he hadn't just had another encounter with that greasy-haired git" Sirius hissed.

The conversation quickly turned to Snape and everyone seemed to forget Harry was there.

"A heart!" Harry suddenly exclaimed loudly.

All three of the men stopped what they were saying and looked at him. Harry blushed and looked at his knees.

"Sorry" he said softly.

"No, don't apologise Harry!" Sirius said reassuringly "what did you say?"

"I-It doesn't matter" Harry was speaking so quietly that they had to strain to hear him.

"On the contrary it matters greatly" Remus said firmly "I'm sure whatever you said was worth hearing."

Harry looked at the headmaster who nodded encouragingly at him.

"T-t-there's a heart" Harry said shakily pointing at one lone heart in the corner of the over-flowing office.

Sirius and Remus exclaimed in delight and Dumbledore smiled.

"You left one of them?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Indeed I did" Dumbledore bowed his head "it is a reminder of the big mistake I made in the hope that it will prevent me from making another one"

Sirius and Remus looked totally surprised.

"Besides it was such excellent spell-work that it seemed a shame to get rid of it" Dumbledore's aged eyes twinkled.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius looked down at his godson fondly. Remus glanced casually at his watch.

"Merlin! It's gone ten-o'clock already! We need to get Harry to bed!"

Sirius lifted Harry onto is hip and after bidding their ex-headmaster goodbye, they stepped into the floo. In a few seconds they were back at their house.

"Come on Harry, lets get you ready for bed and me and Remus will read you a story" Sirius said hurriedly.

"Wow!" Harry said excitedly.

He was soon cuddled up in bed with one godfather on either side.

"Are you really going to read to me?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Of course we are! Why would we not?"

"Because I'm an ungrateful freak" Harry answered sadly.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. They couldn't let this go on any longer.

"Harry you are **not **ungrateful and you are **not **a freak!"

"But the Dursleys said I was!" Harry protested.

"The Dursleys lied, everything they told you was a lie!" Sirius said somewhat rashly.

Harry seemed to think about that, his tiny brow furrowed up in concentration.

"So if everything they said was a lie, does that mean I'm not a brat?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Exactly!" Sirius said delighted that his godson was grasping the point.

Harry seemed to think some more and suddenly his face lit up.

"So they lied to me about everything?" Harry said determined to make sure.

"Everything" Sirius confirmed ignoring the warning look from Remus who had seen that the Dursleys had probably told Harry a lot about table manners and unintentionally taught him lots of other things. They didn't want him to think they were lies.

"So if they lied to me about everything" Harry said slowly.

"They did" Sirius said quickly.

"Then my parents are still alive!" Harry finished excitedly.

Remus looked crossly at a shell-shocked Sirius. Now he had made Harry hopeful and they were going to have to break it to him all over again.

"I'm sorry Harry but I'm afraid that bit was true" Remus said sadly.

Harry's eyes filled with tears but he brushed them away.

"I thought so, I remember it. But I couldn't help wishing…."

Remus pulled Harry towards him and they hugged, Sirius quickly joined into the embrace. When they broke away Remus immediately began to read Harry a bed-time story from a book on a nearby shelf. The sooner Harry got to sleep the better. Thankfully he was only on the third page when Harry's eyelids closed. He and Sirius crept slowly out the room hoping that for once their godson would have the undisturbed night that he deserved.


	12. Chapter twelve: Reading with Remus

Author's note: I have over 100 reviews! I am so happy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I have made this chapter extra long just because of my milestone in reviews. I think it is my longest yet!

Chapter twelve: Reading with Remus. 

But once again Remus and Sirius were awoken by Harry's frightened squeals. Harry was on Remus' lap this time and Sirius was struggling to keep awake. Harry refused to give them details of the dream but he did calm down quicker then usual.

"I will read you a story okay?" Remus said tenderly as he tucked the boy back in.

"Yes please" Harry said politely as he burrowed down.

Remus picked up a book randomly and started to read it aloud. He paused every now and again to peer hopefully at Harry to see if he was asleep but he stayed stubbornly awake. Three books later he was still awake and Remus was starting to lose his voice.

"I can't read to you anymore Harry" Remus said at last as he laid the third book on the bed.

"Please" Harry begged "Just one more"

As Remus looked into the pleading eyes of his godson he knew he couldn't say no. Sighing he picked up another book and croaked his way through 'Wally's jungle adventure'. At the end he closed it with a snap and looked expectantly at Harry who jumped out from under the covers and onto his lap.

"Pleeease Remus, just one more. I feel sleepy now." Remus continued to look sceptical and so Harry added "I do…Honestly! I just need one more"

"My voice is nearly gone Harry" Remus complained.

"One more?" Harry clasped his hands together and rubbed against Remus.

Remus chose the shortest book he could find and began to read once again. When he had finished Harry closed his eyes and then said thoughtfully

"I think I need one more"

"No Harry, absolutely not. I am not reading you anymore stories"

Harry picked up a book and crawled over to Sirius.

"Siri read" He said cheerfully holding the book up.

"Uh uh, no way! Not me. I am way too tired" Sirius said quickly.

Tears filled Harry's emerald eyes and his bottom lip trembled. Sirius melted.

"If I read this book, then you have to go straight to bed the second it is over okay?" Sirius compromised.

Harry nodded enthusiastically and then a mischievous glint came into his eyes.

"I don't want to hear this one as my last book" He said slyly "Can I choose another one please?"

Sirius agreed tiredly and Harry crossed the room to the bookshelf and scanned the shelves eagerly. He selected the fattest book he could find and then settled back on Sirius' lap. Remus smirked as Sirius looked at the book disbelieving.

"You said he could choose which one he wanted" Remus teased.

Sirius contemplated throwing the book at his friends head but, unwilling to let Harry see violence, he opened it instead and began to read as fast as possible to get it over with. One hour later (but it felt like at least ten to Sirius) he finally turned the last page and the book was over.

"Bed!" Sirius said mock sternly.

Sirius couldn't understand how Harry could not want to sleep. His dearest wish was for his head to meet his pillow. His eyes kept shutting by themselves. Harry grumbled but he climbed back under the covers obediently. He was sleepier then he thought and it wasn't long before his eyes slowly closed and Sirius and Remus gratefully left the room to return to their own comfy beds.

It felt as if Sirius had only shut his eyes for a few minutes when he felt hot breath on his face. He wrenched his eyes open and found himself looking straight into the emerald eyes of his godson who backed away the second he realised his godfather was awake.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean to wake up s-s-sir" Harry stuttered.

Sirius reached over and pulled his godson towards him and held him tightly.

"I know you didn't, I would never be cross about something like that, and you don't need to call me sir" Sirius reminded him gently.

"Sorry" Harry whispered as he snuggled into his godfather.

"What time is it?" Sirius yawned thinking about how he was going to get Harry back to bed.

"10am" Harry answered quietly.

Sirius shot up in bed making Harry squeal in fear. Sirius caught him just before he rolled off the bed.

"Sorry" he apologised while fighting to restrain a smile that was threatening to break out on his face as he looked at his godsons befuddled expression. "I was just surprised that it was so late, is Remus awake?"

Harry shook his head and lay back against his godfather.

"How bout I get dressed and make breakfast while you wake Remus up?" Sirius suggested as he stifled a yawn.

Harry looked absolutely horrified at this idea.

"I can't wake him up! He will be cross!" Harry panicked.

Sirius kissed his godson lightly on the forehead and said tenderly.

"I solemnly swear that he won't be cross"

Harry didn't know the true meaning of these words but Sirius was going to tell him soon. He clambered out of bed and lifted Harry onto the floor. Harry looked slightly disbelieving but padded out of the room under Sirius' amused gaze. As Harry disappeared from view he turned to sort through his wardrobe his mind filled with images of his precious godson who was fast becoming the person he loved more than anyone else.

The said godson was currently hovering outside Remus' door as he wondered exactly how he should set about the impossible task of waking up his godfather without getting hit. Should he knock or just walk straight in? While he was dithering Sirius came out of his room fully dressed.

"Just go straight in Har" Sirius told him encouragingly before disappearing down the stairs to make breakfast.

Harry looked at the foreboding wooden door, took a deep breath and let himself in. Remus was lying on his back on the bed sleeping peacefully. Harry crept towards him gingerly. He really did not want to do this. He reached the bed and looked at him hopefully as if he could wake him just by will power. Remus stayed stubbornly asleep. Harry climbed onto the bed unwillingly.

He looked down at Remus just as he had done to Sirius to see if he was awake. It didn't work with Remus. Harry reluctantly held his arm out and nudged his godfather very gently. Nothing happened. Harry did it again slightly rougher and Remus shifted uncomfortably but stayed asleep. Harry shifted back on the bed slightly, he had no idea what to do now.

In the end he just nestled against him and hugged him tightly. Remus opened his eyes and looked down to see his godson laying next to him.

"Hey Harry, sleep well?" he asked softly.

His voice startled Harry who immediately leapt to his feet and towards the end of the bed.

"Don't be mad! Sirius told me to wake you because he's making breakfast and I didn't want to but I did it nicely so you wouldn't hit me. P-p-please don't be mad" Harry burst into tears.

Remus was slightly shocked by Harry's reaction.

"I'm not mad Harry and I would never hit you" Remus pulled Harry onto his lap.

Harry's sobs quietened as Remus held him.

"Did you say Sirius was making breakfast?" Remus asked suddenly.

Harry nodded and looked at his godfather inquisitively.

"Then I reckon we should eat it before it goes cold" Remus said cheerfully waving his wand to transfigure his pyjamas into some jeans and a t-shirt.

He offered his hand to Harry who took it eagerly and the pair disappeared down the stairs.

"I don't know how much will be edible though" Remus said softly to Harry who giggled.

"I heard that Moony!" Sirius protested.

Maybe he didn't say it quietly enough.

--

Soon all three of them were sitting at the table with Sirius' nearly edible breakfast which Harry was loyally picking his way through and Remus was stabbing with his fork.

"I am going out today" Sirius said cheerfully.

Remus looked up in surprise

"You are?"

Sirius nodded as he had his mouth full. Harry was watching him worriedly.

"You aren't going out are you?" He asked Remus.

"Of course not! We wouldn't leave you by yourself" Remus was quite surprised by Harry's question.

Harry immediately lost the worried look in his eyes and settled once more to eating his breakfast.

"And it will give you a chance to talk to Harry about tomorrow" Sirius said airily as he waggled his fork in Remus' direction.

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked worry once more coming into his green eyes.

"I will explain later" Remus said shaking his head at Sirius crossly.

Sirius crossed his eyes at him and poked his tongue out childishly, it made Harry giggle though he immediately stifled them, apologised and went back to silently eating his breakfast.

"You can laugh Harry" Remus said gently.

"I don't want to get into trouble" Harry didn't look up from his breakfast.

"For laughing? You won't get in trouble for laughing!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry smiled at them, reassured, and began to eat his breakfast with more vigour.

"You never said you were going out" Remus accused going back to the old conversation.

"I forgot" Sirius said simply.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"Just out with someone" Sirius said mysteriously.

Remus immediately knew he was talking about a girl and looked at Harry to see if he had twigged but he was obliviously trying to cut up his sausage, his tongue stuck out in determination.

"Do you want a hand?" Remus offered.

"Thank you sir" Harry said gratefully.

Remus cut it quickly and handed it back with a quick reminder of the unnecessary title of sir.

"But I will bath Harry for you before I go" Sirius promised generously.

Harry froze, his fork filled with sausage poised in midair. Sirius suddenly realised his mistake.

"I don't wanna bath" Harry said quickly.

"You can have a fun day with Remus when you have had your bath" Sirius wheedled.

"Why don't you eat your breakfast and we will talk about it afterwards" Remus said firmly. He could see them forgetting breakfast and he didn't want his godson to go hungry.

Harry ate very slowly but his plate was soon clean, he stared at his plate and ignored the eyes of his godfathers which he could feel were on him. Suddenly he felt strong arms slipping around his waist and pulling him into the air. He struggled desperately.

"I don't want a bath, I'm not dirty!"

Sirius carried him all the way up the stairs towards the bathroom. Remus shook his head and began to clean up after breakfast while he wondered what he should do with Harry all day. He wanted something he knew Harry would like. He puzzled for a while, what did Harry really like? Reading! It suddenly came to him, he would take Harry to the library!

Smiling he got ready to go out and then sat at the kitchen table with a paper while he waited for the bath to finish.

"-dy to go and all clean" He heard Sirius say cheerfully as he came down the stairs.

Sirius and Harry entered the room, Harry looked adorable in a set of dungarees and Sirius was beaming at him proudly. The clock in the lounge began to chime and Sirius looked at his watch absentmindedly.

"Oh I've got to go!" He exclaimed and he planted a kiss on the top of Harry's messy black head and waved cheerfully at Remus and then he was..gone.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked turning to his godson eagerly.

"For?" Harry asked apprehensively, he did **not** want another bath or anything equally horrible!

"Well as you like reading so much I thought you might like a trip to the library to choose yourself some books. We are getting through the ones you have at the minute very quickly!"

Harry agreed enthusiastically and the pair were soon on their way to the local library, Harry tightly gripping Remus' hand.

One hour later saw them sitting side by side next to a big pile of books. Remus was sorting through a shelf.

"How about this one?" Remus asked showing Harry a book with a picture of a dog on the front.

Harry nodded, took it off him and added it to the pile.

Soon Remus decided they had enough.

"Let's go and check them out" he said happily.

Harry watched curiously as the woman stamped the books and then handed them back to Remus. Remus grabbed his hand and they went back out into the sunlight.

"Don't you have to pay for them?" Harry asked indicating the bag in Remus' other hand.

"No" Remus said surprised "We are just borrowing them after we have read them we give them back, haven't you every been to a library before?

Harry shook his head. Remus frowned but said nothing. When they got back in they settled on the sofa and Remus read Harry one of the books..and then another..and then another. When Remus' felt that he really couldn't read anymore they just sat together and Harry felt his eyes closing but then he suddenly snapped them open when he remembered something.

"What about tomorrow?" he inquired.

Remus sat up slightly straighter and Harry felt a wave of nerves coming from him.

"Erm you see Harry I'm a bit different to you" Remus began hesitantly.

"Different?" Harry repeated confused.

"Well, I am different once a month because Harry, I am a.. well I am a werewolf" Remus finished and then closed his eyes as he waited for Harry to be scared, angry, sad.

However he heard no reaction and he opened his eyes to see what his godson was doing.

Harry noticed Remus looking at him.

"I knew that!" He said cheerfully. "My daddy told me when I was little, he explained how you can't help it and you are perfectly normal the rest of the time".

Remus shut his eyes and sent a silent prayer to James Potter. God he loved that man. He pulled Harry into a tight hug.

Just then a door banged.

"I'm back" Sirius yelled and walked into the living room with a big smile on his face which grew wider when he saw his godson and best friend. "I take it he took it well?"

"He already knew! James told him"

Sirius looked surprised but then he laughed.

"well that sure makes it easier doesn't it? So who is babysitting tomorrow?"

"Babysitting!" Harry asked horrified.

"Tomorrow is full moon" Remus informed him.

"But you're not a werewolf too are you?" Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius laughed and shook his head "No, but I need to go with Remus"

"Can't I come?" Harry begged.

Both Sirius and Remus shook their heads firmly.

"I will be good" Harry begged.

"Sorry Harry, it's too dangerous. I can only go because I can change into a dog".

Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"I don't want a babysitter" He wailed.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks, maybe this was going to be harder than they thought.


	13. Chapter thirteen: Preparing

Author's note: This chapter is A) very short B) my worst chapter ever and C) Probably riddled with mistakes. But I am going away and I wanted to get this up before I went so I didn't keep you waiting too long so I hope you aren't disappointed. I will correct all the mistakes when I come back. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. This chapter is for Morphox and I am really sorry it isn't a very good chapter but I will dedicate my best one to you later on. (aka when it's written) Please review!

Chapter thirteen: Preparing for the babysitter. 

"I don't want a babysitter" Harry repeated a little louder.

"But Harry you need someone to look after you" Sirius explained.

"Sirius can look after me" Harry all but shouted.

"I can't Harry, Remus needs me" Sirius said patiently.

"I need you" Harry wailed and tears slipped down his face. "I need you" he repeated as he realised how true it was.

Sirius scooped Harry up and placed him on his lap.

" It's just one day each month" Sirius said gently.

Harry sobbed harder, until that moment it hadn't even occurred to him that this was going to happen every single month. Sirius rubbed Harry's back reassuringly.

"It will go really fast Harry" Remus said soothingly as he sat on the sofa besides Sirius.

"I need you" Harry repeated.

"You will be fine without us for one night" Sirius said uncharacteristically firmly.

"I don't want you to go" Harry sniffled.

"I know Harry" Sirius said going back to softer tones. "But you will have a nice babysitter to play games with and we will be back soon".

"I need _you _though!"

"Why?" Remus asked suddenly. He couldn't understand how a babysitter wouldn't take care of Harry's needs.

The question surprised Harry and he couldn't put the reason into words, he wasn't even sure what his reason was.

"I just want you" he said quietly.

"I know Harry, but you will have a lot of fun with the babysitter" Remus murmured. He knew that Harry didn't have a specific reason.

"I wont let her give me a bath!" Harry suddenly exclaimed. It was only Sirius and Remus he trusted to give him a bath.

"I will give you a bath before we go" Sirius said and cradled his godson closer to him. All was silent for a minute but then Harry jumped off Sirius' lap and landed on the floor.

"I need you!" Harry shouted and he ran out of the lounge.

Sirius and Remus heard him running upstairs and his bedroom door open and then close. Sirius sighed.

"Perhaps you should just stay with Harry?" Remus suggested tiredly running a hand through his golden hair.

"And leave you alone?? I can't do that! If I do then Harry will expect it to happen every month and you cant do it alone all the time. Besides he will become a brat if we always let him get his own way" Sirius said sensibly.

Sirius' words surprised Remus he had never thought that Sirius Black would be the one who would be sensible.

Remus agreed and settled down with a book. When the room got so dark that he couldn't see the words he shut the book and sighed. He couldn't be bothered to turn on the light. He looked across at Sirius, he was asleep. He hoped Harry was as well. He got up and crept out of the room so as not to wake Sirius and padded to Harry's room.

The light was still on and there was a small ball under the duvet. Remus sat on the edge of the bed with a plop. He knew Harry wasn't asleep.

"Harry?" he whispered giving his godson the chance to pretend to be asleep but hoping he would answer.

"Go away" Harry's muffled voice replied.

Remus wondered whether to tell him off for that but decided against it, after all he was upset, a mild scolding would suffice.

"I will not 'go away' and I do not like you talking to me like that" Remus scolded mildly.

Harry felt his face heat up and butterflies come into his stomach. What had made him say that? Remus was mad at him now and was sure to hit him.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled.

"Apology accepted but I want you to come out from under the covers or you will suffocate"

Harry came out hesitantly and looked up at his godfather timidly. Remus took note of Harry's flushed cheeks and fearful expression and pulled him onto his lap.

"You have to have a babysitter tomorrow night Harry but it will go really quickly and you have nothing to be afraid of" Remus explained calmly.

Harry nodded and pressed tightly against Remus.

"Are you cross?" He asked worriedly.

Remus smiled and shook his head. A look of relief flitted across Harry's face and he nestled as close as he possibly could into Remus. They stayed like that for a while before Remus noticed Harry's eyes begin to close and he tucked him into bed.

"Love you Remus" Harry whispered.

"I love you to Harry" Remus replied and kissed Harry on the forehead.

Then with a final smile at his godson Remus went to his own room, leaving the door open a crack in case Harry needed him. Harry wanted to ask Remus to read him a story but he didn't really think he deserved it considering what he had said to Remus and so he rolled over and tried to get to sleep.

That night he didn't have a nightmare, it was the first night in a long time. It could have been to do with the fact that he only slept for a few minutes at a time and then he would wake up worrying about Remus being cross with him or about the babysitter and would toss and turn for a bit before dropping off for a few more minutes. Finally at about five o clock he couldn't stand it anymore.

He slipped out of bed and across the hall, he hesitated slightly outside Remus' door. Did he dare to go in? No. Instead he went to the lounge and started to climb on to an armchair.

"Harry?" a voice asked sleepily.

Harry jumped violently and slid off the chair that he had nearly climbed in to with a bang as his bottom came into contact with the hard wooden floor. Tears filled his eyes and Sirius bounded over to him and scooped him up.

"Are you okay Har?" He asked concerned.

He sat on the arm chair with Harry on his knee and checked him over quickly. Harry nodded unconvincingly. Remus hurried down the stairs.

"What is going on Sirius?" He exclaimed.

He caught sight of Harry.

"Harry? What happened?" He hurried forwards.

"I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking that you were cross with me and worrying about the babysitter and then I wanted to apologise again but I didn't dare come into your room and so I came down here to wait for you but Sirius was here and now I am in trouble again"

Harry buried his head into Sirius.

"You aren't in trouble" Sirius exclaimed.

"And I am not cross with you and there is no need to worry about the babysitter because it will be fun and of course you may always come into my room, don't hesitate to come on if you can't sleep." Remus added.

Harry felt reassured and cuddled into is godfathers arms. Within minutes the three were fast asleep.

If only Remus knew how 'fun' it really was going to be…


	14. Chapter fourteen: The Babysitter

Authors note: Thanks to Morphox for helping me recover from writers block and to Bookish0278 for her lovely Pm's. To my wonderful reviewers, thank you!

Chapter fourteen: The Babysitter.

The doorbell rang just as Sirius was bringing a freshly-bathed Harry down the stairs. Harry ran into the lounge and left Sirius to answer the door. He watched Harry disappear out of sight and sighed, he hoped Harry would be okay with the babysitter. He opened the door to reveal a pretty young woman standing on the doorstep. She lived opposite which was the precise reason Sirius had picked her because Harry had seen her around and so hopefully wouldn't feel so awkward around her, she was a muggle but he hoped that it wouldn't matter.

"Hello!" she said breezily as she stepped into the house.

"Hello" Sirius replied somewhat taken back by her forwardness.

"You must be Sirius, I am Jenny. I have seen you and the little darling wandering around, and Remus, where is he?"

Sirius blinked, little darling? Harry was not going to like that!

"Umm, he is in the kitchen" Sirius said weakly.

"I am here" Remus said cheerfully as he walked through the kitchen door.

"And where is the sweet little child I get to look after?" She asked excitedly.

Sirius raised his hand vaguely towards the lounge. To Sirius' alarm Jenny began to make her way towards the door.

"Harry?" Sirius called quickly to warn Harry "Why don't you come and meet your babysitter?"

Harry remained stubbornly silent, Sirius mentally shrugged oh well he had tried.

"Oh isn't he precious!" Sirius heard Jenny coo.

He stifled a chuckle and went into the lounge to rescue Harry. He nearly laughed out loud at the sight that met his eyes. Harry was enfolded in a big hug and as he caught sight of Sirius he glared at him angrily. Sirius was just about to save him when Remus came in.

"Right he has had a bath but he still needs his tea, the emergency contact number is on the fridge, he has no allergies that we know of and he needs to be in bed by eight o clock" Remus instructed.

"We will be fine, we will have a lovely time wont we darling?" Jenny released Harry in order to kiss him.

Harry backed away quickly wiping his cheek furiously as he did so. Sirius spluttered with laughter and Harry turned to face him with a look which would have killed a lesser man. Harry folded his arms across his chest and cast a wary look at his babysitter.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" Remus asked seriously.

The babysitter shook her head.

"Well we best go now" Sirius said cheerfully. "Bye Harry"

Harry unfolded his arms. "Y-you're going?"

"We have to Har, but we will be back soon." Remus said tenderly.

"Do we get a hug?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head in a perfect imitation of his babysitter. Sirius pouted in an attempt to hide the hurt he really felt. With a chorus of bye's they left the house they were half-way down the path when a little voice yelled "Wait!"

Harry barrelled towards them and threw his arms around their legs.

"Bye" he said softly.

Sirius picked him up and held him close before passing him to Remus. The babysitter came up behind them.

"Oh how absolutely adorable, isn't he a lamb?" She simpered.

Harry was starting to dislike her and her darlings and lambs and precious's. Remus put him down and he sat on the gate and waved until they were out of sight. They had to get out of range to apparate Harry realised..

"Why don't we go and play a game?" Jenny suggested.

Harry was still watching the place his godfathers had once stood. Why did they have to leave? As he sat there a horrible thought crossed his mind, he tried to shake his head to get rid of it but it was persistent. What if they weren't coming back?

It would make sense, they could leave Harry with a over-enthusiastic moddy-coddling weirdo and make a fast escape. That's why they both went, they weren't coming back! Harry's tummy suddenly felt like it was playing host to a hive of bees who were swarming around trying to get out, his hands felt like ice and his heart hurt. They had left him, just like everyone always left him.

Tears prickled the back of his eyelids and he swallowed hard. Jenny was patting him on the head like he was a dog, this thought nearly made Harry laugh, what is wrong with me? He thought, one minute he wanted to cry and the next he was trying not to laugh. Suddenly his feeling of fear, confusement and misery disappeared. They were replaced by anger.

Why should he always have the good things taken away from him? Why did Sirius and Remus have to build his hopes up just to shatter them? Did he really not deserve any happiness? Anger coursed through his veins and he jumped off the gate with a bang.

"Oh good, are you going to play now?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"No!" Harry snapped and stomped back towards the house.

"Are you hungry love? We could have tea" Jenny suggested following him into the house.

"I'm not hungry" Harry shouted.

"Why don't we watch TV?" Jenny asked determined to find something that she could do with her young charge.

"Just leave me alone" Harry yelled and ran up the stairs to his room.

He lay on his bed and closed his eyes trying to calm down. He heard the babysitter tiptoe up the stairs, she was singing softly. He sat up quickly and brushed his sleeve across his face to catch any stray tears.

Why should he calm down? It was them who had left him with a weird woman, he was entitled to be mad and give this woman a hard time. Its not her fault a little voice in his head whispered but he pushed it to the back of his mind, life wasn't fair to him so why should he be fair?

"Dear, dear you are in a state aren't you love?" The patronizing woman exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Why don't you come and draw?"

A devilish idea suddenly crossed Harry's mind. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't do it but today…

He was going to give this babysitter hell.

"Yes" he said decidedly "Lets draw"

"Oh good! Come on then sweetheart" Jenny said relieved.

But Harry had ran off in front of her and down the stairs to the lounge where he had some pens that Sirius had bought him from the toy store. He hadn't used them yet and he wasn't going to use them now. Picking up a handful he threw them up in the air like confetti.

"Harry dear, I meant draw with them not throw them" Jenny finally reached the room.

Harry ran to the cupboard and began to throw all of his toys around the room.

"Now Harry I really think you ought to sto- owww" Jenny was cut short as a stuffed elephant collided with her head.

Harry rushed out of the room and into the kitchen were he began to throw open cupboards and grab random items of food. Crisps, he ripped them open and scattered them over the floor. Chocolate frogs were released to hop around the kitchen and bertie botts every flavour beans were used for target practice, the target being the babysitter. When the kitchen was successfully flooded Harry ran into the garden. Jenny was still spluttering.

He ran to the hose pipe and turned it on before hiding behind the door.

"Harry, Harry where are you?" Jenny called as she ran outside.

Harry took his cue and jumped out of his hiding place letting his babysitter get the full blast of water. He waited until she was totally soaked and then dropped the hose and ran into the house leaving his dripping babysitter to clean up his mess. He went into the lounge and hid behind the heavy curtains and looked outside. Ten minutes later his babysitters voice filled the house.

"Harry! Come here!" She didn't sound very happy.

At least she's lost all her dears and lambs, Harry thought with the trademark Potter smirk. He listened to his babysitter panic as she frantically searched for him, he couldn't believe he was actually getting his own back on an adult for the way they all treated him.

He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. When he woke up daylight sun was filling the room. He smiled slightly as he remembered the previous day. But deep down he couldn't help feeling…bad. After all he knew how it felt to be stamped on by the world.

He was just going to come out and apologise to his babysitter and maybe clear up the mess when he saw a sight that made his heart stop. Sirius and Remus were walking up the path.

But they weren't coming back?? Harry panicked. But they obviously were and Harry knew he was going to get into so much trouble now. He heard the door open and his godfathers laughing which was normally a sound which filled Harry with joy but today the only emotion he felt was dread.

"Was he good?" Remus asked cheerfully.

"What is all this mess?" Sirius exclaimed his observant eyes picking up what Remus had missed.

"He has not been good! He has been a..a…a" Jenny searched for a horrible enough word.

"I take it you aren't going to say lamb?" Sirius said quirkily causing Remus to dig his elbow into his ribs.

"Nightmare" Jenny finally finished.

Harry shuddered, he had first hand experience of just how bad nightmares were and this lady thought he was one!

"Where is he?" Remus asked solemnly.

"I don't know!" The babysitter exclaimed "I have looked everywhere for him, and he made all this mess and he soaked me with the hose pipe"

Sirius spluttered with laughter but contained himself after a glare from Remus. Harry knew he had to go up to his room now before he was too late. He leapt from behind the curtain and flew up the stairs with speed he had acquired from living with Dudley. Sirius and Remus only half-heartedly tried to grab him. Jenny was still spluttering with rage. Sirius paid her extra and managed to propel her out the door.

"and then he-" Jenny moaned

"See you another time, bye!" Sirius shouted.

When there house was free from babysitters Sirius and Remus looked at each other and began to wave their wands cleaning everything up. In normal circumstances Remus would have made the child who made the mess clean it up but Harry had already done far too much cleaning at the Dursleys so they did it for him. When everything was back to how it should be they climbed the stairs to Harry's room.

There was a small lump under the bed clothes.

"What have you been up to Harry Potter?" Sirius asked but he didn't sound very cross.

"I'm sorry" Harry sobbed.

Sirius reached under the covers and pulled his godson out. Harry's face was streaked with tears. He sat him down on his lap.

"Why were you so naughty Harry?" Remus asked not unkindly.

"I thought you weren't coming back" Harry howled.

"We would never leave you Harry" Sirius said loudly.

The three hugged for a long time.

"Are you cross?" Harry asked anxiously when they finally broke apart.

"No" they laughed.

"But don't ever be that naughty again" Remus said sternly. "Once we will let you get away with but lots of times…" He mimicked cutting his throat which sent Harry into peals of laughter.

"Well maybe not not ever again" Sirius said thoughtfully. "You need a bit of fun"

"Just don't make it a regular thing" Remus said rolling his eyes in Sirius' direction. "And I will take you to apologise to Jenny tomorrow"

"I will draw her a picture!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes shining. He was much more animated now he knew his godfathers weren't going to hit him.

He cuddled into bed with one godfather on either side of him and fell asleep listening to stories of the torture Sirius and Harry's father James had inflicted on their unfortunate babysitters.


	15. Chapter fifteen: A discovery

Authors note: an update! Woooo! Now I am going away for half term so I wont be updating then but I hope to write lots while I am away. I wanted to get this up before I went so I haven't checked it properly so it will probably have lots of mistakes so I apologise in advance and I will fix them when I get back. Have a nice half term people! And please review!

Chapter 15: A discovery

When Harry woke up the next morning he smiled happily at his godfathers who had fallen asleep next to him. He lay back down and wondered what they were going to do today, what had he done yesterday? A faint blush crept across his cheeks as he remembered. He wondered if his godfathers would be cross today. Perhaps that was why they hadn't shouted yesterday, they were saving it all up for today.

Harry buried his head in his pillow to stop tears that were threatening to fall. He was certain that was what they had planned.

"Hey"

Harry heard Remus exclaim softly. He was obviously awake then.

"You will suffocate, Harry" Remus explained as he lifted the pillows off his godson.

Harry scrambled up and onto Remus' knee.

"What's the matter?" Concern laced Remus' voice.

"Are you cross?" Harry whimpered.

"Cross? What about?" Remus was trying to hide his confusement.

He held Harry out a bit to look at his face, salty tears were slowly running down his cheeks.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Remus was starting to get really worried.

"You and Sirius are going to be cross 'bout yesterday" Harry sobbed.

Remus pulled Harry close and hugged him hard, Harry buried his head in Remus' top and wept.

"We are not cross at all Harry! Today you are going to apologise to Jenny and then we can forget about it"

Harry wrapped his arms around Remus tightly and hoped that he could tell how grateful he was without him actually having to communicate it. He hiccupped as he attempted to stem the flow of tears which were now pouring down his cheeks.

It was then that Sirius decided to wake up. He blinked slightly as his eyes adjusted to the sunny room and he smiled lightly as they came to rest on his godson who was still entwined in Remus' arms.

His expression darkened when he saw Harry was crying.

"What's going on?" Sirius demanded.

He swung his legs around to face the pair and waited for an answer. Harry looked at him pleadingly, he didn't want him to shout. Thankfully Remus answered.

"Harry thought we were going to be cross about yesterday" he explained.

"Why would we be cross? We already talked to you about it"

Harry wiggled out of Remus' arms and launched himself into Sirius'. They stayed like that for a while before Harry broke the silence.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

Remus and Sirius shared a look.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked gently.

"Why are you nice to me? Why do you feed me? Why do you hug me and hold me?"

"Because we love you Harry" Remus said slowly as if he was pointing out the obvious which to him he was.

Never had anyone said those words with his name in a sentence and Harry instantly felt warm inside. He snuggled closer into his godfathers chest.

"But I don't deserve to be loved" He said wistfully.

Sirius' mouth dropped open. He tried to correct his godson but found he was unable to talk so he just opened and shut his mouth making him look remarkably like a goldfish.

"Everyone deserves to be loved" Remus said slightly more sharply than he intended.

"Especially you" Sirius found his voice at last.

"But I am bad"

"No you are not, Harry! Who told you that?" Remus had a pretty good idea though.

"The Dursleys" Harry mumbled.

"Well they have no idea what they are on about, you are not a bad boy, you are a very _good_ boy actually"

Harry looked at Remus in wonderment. Then he immediately looked downcast again.

"But I do bad things"

"What like?" Sirius asked with genuine curiosity.

"Like not doing chores fast enough" Harry said sadly.

"You shouldn't be doing chores at your age, they should do there own cleaning the lazy " Sirius said viciously.

"Language!" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"And lying!" Harry added "I had to lie about stuff like when I got a black eye they made me tell the school I was fighting"

"That wasn't your fault" Sirius said indignantly, inside he was fuming.

"and I kicked Dudley once"

"and how many times has he kicked you?" Remus retorted.

"and I steal stuff" Harry said the last one so quietly Remus had to strain to hear him.

"You what?" Sirius asked, as he had no werewolf hearing he had no hope of hearing the last confession.

"You steal stuff?" Remus repeated uncertainly.

Harry nodded worriedly, Sirius' mouth dropped open for the second time that morning.

"Cuz the Dursleys used to say I couldn't eat for like a week when I didn't finish my chores and one time they said I couldn't eat for two weeks because I set this bush on fire by accident and I got really hungry and I thought I was gonna die so I had to take some food" Harry gabbled in an effort to get his godfathers to understand. Why had he opened his big mouth? He had really blown it now.

Sirius really laughed, here he was picturing his godson going around in a mini balaclava taking televisions and he meant he pinched an apple or two from the Dursleys.

"That was from your house so that's not stealing!" Sirius said soothingly as he studied Harry's scared expression "anytime you are hungry you can just take something out of the cupboard now you are here"

Harry hugged both of his godfathers. He wished he knew the words to say how much he loved them. I love you sounded so…understated.

"Lets get ready for breakfast then" Remus said after a long pause. "I will cook, you get Harry ready, meet you downstairs in five minutes"

It was actually only three minutes before they were assembled around the table with a potion of porridge in front of them. Harry was one again the last one to finish eating, he seemed to savour every mouthful. Sirius rocked back slightly on his chair as he waited.

"What shall we do today?" He mused

"What do you want to do, Harry?"

Harry blushed and shrugged, he stared at his bowl as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why don't we just stay around here today?" Sirius suggested.

Harry agreed and so it was settled.

"Why don't you play outside while _we _wash up Harry" Remus said looking pointedly at Sirius and putting great emphasis on the we.

"Don't you want help?" Harry asked quietly.

"No thank you, you play outside"

And so Harry wandered outside. He had just settled down on the grass when something caught his eye and he gasped, it was a…


	16. Chapter sixteen: The discovery continued

Author's note: Am I not the meanest person ever to go on holiday and leave a cliffy behind? But I spent the holiday doing this chapter so don't be too mad! This is my longest chapter so far, it is double my previous longest chapter and nearly five times the size of my normal chapters. I hope you enjoy it and please review!

This story has a companion story by the way. It is called 'For Harry's Love and is by Tarbarme, it's very good so I think you should check it out after you have finished reading this chapter! And also Nancy in this chapter belongs to her.

Thanks to Morphox for being amazing and inspiring me to write. I got writers block half way through this chapter but after talking to her I got writing again and that's how it got finished so everyone thank her!

If anyone is interested which I am sure they aren't then this chapter is now over 100 pages of my word processor! Sorry for the long author's note, I don't normally make them this long!

Chapter 16: The discovery continued

Large stripy snake. It wriggled around near Harry's feet with surprising agility.

"S-s-stupid humans-s-s always-s-s getting in my way" The snake hissed.

Now Harry had never seen a snake but he had read abut them which is how he knew that this scary creature actually _was_ a snake but in everything he had ever heard about them nothing had ever mentioned their ability to talk.

"You can talk?" Harry asked excitedly.

He kneeled down next to the snake, he didn't seem to fear for his safety but after all he was bigger than the snake.

"Of courssssse I can talk, can't everyone?"

Harry wasn't sure what to say to this, he had met quite a few animals and none of them had shown any sign of talking yet this snake was very clearly speaking.

"Well humans can but I never knew animals could"

"Ssssssssilly boy, of course we can speak you just can't understand as we all speak different languages"

Harry was getting more and more curious, he loved finding out new things and this particular nugget of information sounded very interesting.

"Every animal speaks a different language?" Harry checked he had understood.

"That's what I ssssssssaid" The snake said impatiently.

"So why do you speak English?"

"How dare you insult me! I do not speak such a common language!"

Harry looked confused but he hadn't yet acquired as much information as he wanted so he decided not to press the point and scare the snake away.

"I do apologise sir" Harry said meekly.

"Yesssss well I should think ssssssssso" The snake sounded quite pleased with his new formal address though he tried to hide it.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, If you don't speak English what language do you speak?" Harry was still determinedly keeping polite.

"I sssssssssspeak the language of the sssnakesss and a very fine language it isssssss too"

Harry blinked.

"Then how do I understand the language?" Harry asked "Sir" He added hurriedly when he saw the snake's expression.

The snake answered the second the 'sir' was added.

"You ssssssssspeak the ssssssnake language"

"But how can I? I only know English! I have never learnt another language"

"Very few humanssss can sssssssssspeak the language, they are few and far between. You are actually the only one I have met" the snake admitted.

This did not actually answer his question and Harry was about to ask him again when he caught himself. The snake must have deliberately dodged his question which meant he probably didn't know the answer and was too proud to admit it. Harry did not want to upset him again so he decided to just rephrase it.

"How do you leant the language sir? If only animals can speak it and the humans don't know the language then how do they speak to them to learn the language?"

"Humansssss do not learn the language they are born knowing it"

That answered Harry's previous question on how he could speak it. 'Why didn't the snake just say that the first time' he thought crossly. But he was still keen to know more about his new found talent and so he bit his tongue.

"If anyone was listening in to our conversation would they understand it?"

"Of courssssssse not ssssssssssstupid boy! It would just sound like hisses to them" The snake had obviously noted the absent 'sir'.

Harry hurried to correct his mistake.

"Like hisses? Cool! So even the words I am saying would sound like hisses, Sir?"

The snake relaxed slightly at the renewed use of his current favourite title.

"Yessssssss"

Harry was thinking hard.

"But I may never see another snake sir!"

"Indeed" The snake didn't seem bothered with this new dilemma he seemed more interested in the frog that was hopping at the base of a nearby tree.

Harry sat up straighter as an idea suddenly came to him.

"I could keep you as a pet! And then I could talk to you all the time. It would be so cool!" Harry gabbled excitedly.

The snake had prickled slightly at the first pet but now he was looking nothing short of furious.

"I am a sssssnake! The king of creaturesssss! You called me sssssssssssir yet now you want to keep me asssssss a pet!"

Harry immediately saw his mistake and deflated.

"Oh no! Please sir!"

The snake began to slither off.

"Please come back!"

But the snake ignored him. He tried to run after it but the snake was faster than it looked and had soon disappeared into the undergrowth. Harry was just debating whether he should try and follow when there was a shout behind him.

"Harry?"

It was Sirius. Harry ran over to him and Sirius swung him up into his arms.

"Hey kiddo! Did you have fun?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"You can tell me all about it in a minute but we need to go and see Remus first" Sirius was amazed at how bouncy Harry suddenly seemed to have become. Whatever he had played outside had obviously been good for him.

They walked into the lounge where Remus was sitting on the sofa with a book, Sirius sat on the other end of the sofa and placed Harry in the middle.

"Tell me and Remus all about it then" Sirius said keenly.

"Well I went outside and there was a big snake…"

Sirius cut him off.

"A snake!? A _real_ snake?"

"Well, yes" Harry answered, why would he be so excited about a pretend snake?

"One that slithers?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"erm yes?" Harry was starting to worry about his godfather. _All_ snakes slither!

"What did it look like Harry?" Remus queried quickly.

"Well it was stripy" Harry offered hesitantly.

Remus closed his eyes. "It was an adder" he muttered "An _adder!__"_

"How do you know?" Sirius asked hoping that his friend was wrong though he knew it wasn't likely.

"Well it wasn't a grass snake and adders are the only stripy snakes in Britain" Remus replied knowledgably.

"Did it bite you!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed.

"No!" Harry sounded horrified at the thought of his friend being vicious.

"Well what happened?" Remus asked impatiently. Sirius looked at him in surprise, Remus was _always _patient.

"I talked to it and it told me-"

Harry was cut off again.

"You _talked_ to it!?"

"Ummm yes?"

"As in actually spoke to it?" Sirius was deathly white.

"And it spoke back to you!?" Remus was not faring much better.

Harry nodded, perhaps that was a bad thing to do? His godfathers didn't seem to like the idea very much.

"And that is definitely what happened? You aren't playing?" Remus checked.

"Y-y-es sir? Is that bad? Are you cross?" Harry felt close to tears, how had he managed to upset his godfathers again.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, horrified, when they realised they were scaring Harry.

"It's not bad, and we aren't cross. We are just surprised" Remus said soothingly.

Harry immediately looked much more comfortable.

"I was surprised at first too but the snake told me everyone can talk they just have their own languages that only they can understand and he said I was speaking the snake language and if anyone came over they would just hear hissing. And I asked him how I knew it because I didn't know any language other than English and he says you are born knowing it" Harry gabbled.

"Harry is a parseltongue" Sirius said in bewilderment "Harry is a parseltongue"

"We need to tell Dumbledore" Remus said as he stared at his godson in disbelief.

Harry's heart beat faster and his hands felt sweaty.

"Why do we need to tell Dumbledore? Is he gonna shout at me? What's a parsel tongue? Is it something bad? Why are you looking at me like that? Are you cross?" Harry said as fast as he could, all of the questions he was longing to know the answers to were all bubbling out of him.

"We need to tell Dumbledore because he said to inform him if you showed anymore talents" Remus explained taking one question at a time. "and it is 'going to' not '_gonna'_ and he is not _going to_ shout at you"

Harry blushed "Sorry" he said quietly.

Remus pulled him into a hug and so Sirius continued to answer the list of questions as he felt they really ought to answer them before they went to Dumbledore.

"A parsel tongue is just a person who can speak to snakes and it is not bad at all, in fact it is probably very useful. We are looking at you because you surprised us that is all, we aren't cross at all"

Harry leant over and gave him a quick hug as well.

"We really ought to go and see the headmaster" Remus reminded them.

"Are you okay putting your shoes on by yourself?" Sirius asked Harry

Harry nodded and raced upstairs. Sirius waited until he heard Harry's bedroom close and then he sighed and raked a hand through his curly hair.

"We shouldn't have been so surprised, after all Dumbledore did warn us that he would show some other powers" Sirius said somewhat critically as he looked at Remus.

"You were surprised as well!" Remus protested weakly "don't look at me like it was all me! Besides when Dumbledore said he would have other powers I had no idea he meant…well I mean…Little Harry a _parseltongue_! There has only been about two of them ever recorded!"

Sirius was just opening his mouth to reply when Harry padded into the room, Prongs and Firenze tucked under his arms

"Ready?" Remus asked brightly

Harry nodded and took the hand Remus offered him. Sirius grabbed his spare hand and led the way to the fireplace in the kitchen.

Remus picked Harry up and they flooed to Dumbledore's office.

They soon discovered that the old man had company. Harry smiled slightly as he saw Professor McGonagall and remembered the time he had spent in her office last time he was at Hogwarts. His smile faded quickly as he saw the man she was standing next to; it was Severus Snape again.

"Hello! This is a pleasant surprise, do sit down, we have nearly done now" Dumbledore's electric blue eyes were twinkling.

A few minutes later both McGonagall and Snape had filed out of the office.

"And what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"You said to report to you if Harry showed anymore talents" Sirius said stiffly, it was going to be a while before he talked to Dumbledore properly again, after all it was his fault that Harry hadn't lived with his godfathers in the first place.

"So you have discovered another one?" Dumbledore leaned forward interestedly seemingly not noticing Sirius' unfriendly tone.

"Harry is a parseltongue" Remus informed him.

Dumbledore leaned back and scrutinised Harry.

"Well, well, well. how interesting"

"Interesting in what way?" Sirius bristled.

"Oh I do apologise, I am not explaining myself am I?"

"No" Sirius retorted rudely.

Dumbledore didn't seem to notice.

"I was merely congratulating myself, I did rather presume that speaking to snakes would be one of Harry's special talents but I find it rather interesting that it was proved correct because if I am correct about that I may be correct with my other theories."

"How would you ever guess that being a parseltongue would be one of his talents? They are so rare" Remus asked in surprise.

"And why does Harry have special talents anyway?" Sirius added.

"I can answer both of your questions at once" Dumbledore said.

"Go on then" Sirius replied coldly.

Harry pulled on his trouser leg.

"What's the matter?" Sirius looked down at his godson.

Harry lifted up his arms symbolising he wanted to be picked up. Sirius obliged and set him on his knee. Dumbledore smiled lightly before continuing.

"Well my theory is, and it is slowly being proven correct, that when Voldermort's spell rebounded off Harry Voldermort lost all his powers a-"

"So he isn't dead?" Sirius interrupted.

"I believe he is still living but is hiding away from the wizarding world. Anyway when Voldermort lost his powers I believe Harry somehow gained them. Voldermort was a parseltongue and so Harry is a parseltongue" Dumbledore explained.

"So that's why Harry is more magical them other children his age?" Remus asked

Dumbledore confirmed this with a nod.

"Is that why Harry is a genious?" Sirius probed for more information.

"No Harry would have been a genious even without his little encounter with Voldermort and his fire talent is not one he shares with Voldermort and neither is his talent for feeling emotions."

"But then this is the first talent he has shown that has been connected to Voldermort so how did you have your other theories?" Remus asked in confusion.

"I have always had these theories on the way Harry defeated Voldermort" he held up his hand to stop the questions that Sirius and Remus both began to ask at once. "I do not think now is the time to share them though, all you need to know is that I had my theories and I thought it was only fair to warn you of them before you left with Harry however I didn't want to indulge to much information in case it was proved wrong so I just let you think that the reason was the talents he had already shown"

"As his guardians I think it is only fair that we know everything" Sirius complained.

Dumbledore ignored him and looked at Remus.

"So what other talents did Voldermort have that you think Harry might have got?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore pondered this question for a moment.

"It's hard to say" He said at last " Voldermort had many talents that he kept in secret and so even I don't claim to know them all, I am aware that he can fly"

"Fly?" Remus repeated.

"_Fly?_" Sirius was clearly astonished.

Harry looked the most surprised of them all. "I can fly?" He asked excitedly.

"You _may_ be able to fly but you _may_ not be able to" Dumbledore said. He was trying not to let the boy get his hopes up too much.

Harry didn't seem to hear him. "Can I try? Oh please can I try?" Harry begged turning his big emerald eyes on his godfathers.

Remus closed his eyes in horror. Why did they discuss this in front of Harry? He had visions of his godson diving out of his bedroom window with fake delusions of flying.

"Absolutely not" Sirius said firmly, he too had had visions of broken necks.

Harry pouted.

"I definitely don't think you ought to try it Harry, if you have the talent it will appear when you least expect it"

Harry blushed, he still wasn't used to the aged man addressing him.

"And other than that I really can't say, those were the only two which were well known" Dumbledore explained quietly.

"And now perhaps you would like to visit Hagrid, Harry?" Dumbledore suggested. "He has been so desperate to see you again, and under normal circumstances this time" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Harry looked up at Sirius who nodded.

"Yes please, Sir" Harry's voice was very quiet.

"We will be right here if you need us" Sirius said encouragingly.

"And we will come and get you when we are done" Remus added.

Harry nodded.

"Why don't you walk Harry down and then come back up" Dumbledore suggested.

Sirius and Remus agreed and so the three left the office, Harry was cuddled up in Sirius' arms. Harry felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach, he wished he could just stay in Sirius' arms forever. He didn't want to reach Hagrid's house. Harry had run away from him at their last meeting, maybe he would be cross.

Far to soon for Harry's liking Remus was knocking on a wooden door. He smiled reassuringly at Harry who attempted to return it but couldn't quite manage. The door swung open with such force that Harry took an involuntary step backwards.

" Sirius, Remus, 'arry!" Hagrid exclaimed as his eyes settled on the smallest of the three.

"Hello" Harry said shyly.

"We must go Hagrid, Dumbledore is waiting for us" Sirius explained pulling his godson into a quick hug.

"Be good" Remus instructed firmly as he hugged Harry as well.

Then with cheery waves they were gone.

"Come in, come in" Hagrid bellowed "Can't have you wastin' away on the doorstep can we?"

Harry scuttled in and Hagrid slammed the door with a bang causing movement in the far corner of the room.

"Fang!" Harry exclaimed.

The massive dog bounded over to him and Harry stroked it happily.

"Oh yeah, I forgot yer had met Fang"

Harry blushed as his mind once again went back to his previous encounter with the giant man.

"I am sorry I ran away sir" Harry apologised quietly.

"No problem, no problem. I 'spect I am quite scary when yer have never met me before"

The second that was out of the way Harry relaxed. He found that Hagrid was very easy to talk to and the time was soon slipping away.

_Dumbledore__'__s office_

Meanwhile Sirius and Remus had returned to Dumbledore's office.

"So how is he getting on?" Dumbledore asked.

"He is still improving and he is trusting us a lot more" Remus said.

"But he still always thinks he is going to get into trouble when he doesn't seem to have done anything" Sirius added.

"And he never wants to voice his own opinions" Remus finished.

Dumbledore pondered that.

" Well, he will adjust eventually" Dumbledore said encouragingly "and he will soon discover that you will never hit him"

"I hope so" Sirius sighed.

"As for his reluctance to voice opinions, well it all boils down to his lack of self-confidence. The only thing you can do is let him know that his opinion is worth something to you" Dumbledore explained.

"How can we do that?" Remus asked interestedly.

"Ask his opinion about every little thing" Dumbledore answered "and try to always include him"

This sounded like a good idea and Sirius and Remus agreed to work on it. After a few more minutes of small talk the pair bid the headmaster goodbye and went to find their godson.

Harry found that he was sorry to say goodbye to Hagrid and Fang but Sirius promised that he could see them again soon.

"Did you have fun?" Remus asked as the three walked back towards the castle.

Harry nodded and grabbed his godfathers hands. Remus shot Sirius a look but Harry's lack of words hadn't escaped Sirius either.

"Do you like Hogwarts Harry?" Sirius tried to engage his godson in some kind of conversation.

Harry once again nodded non-verbally.

Sirius inwardly sighed but didn't ask any more questions because he didn't want his godson to work out what he was doing.

They quickly reached Dumbledore's office and flooed home.

"Right, now you need to apologise to Jenny" Remus said decidedly "before we forget"

"I am going to draw her a picture" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius and Remus smiled at each other. Harry ran upstairs and retrieved an un-used pad of paper and a brand new pack of felt tip pens.

"I've never had my own paper and pens!" Harry said excitedly.

Sirius smiled at him sadly. Harry settled down at the kitchen table and looked around at his godfathers.

"What shall I draw?" he asked

Sirius fought a chuckle "What do you think she would like?"

Harry pulled a face "A lamb or a heart or maybe some flowers"

Sirius and Remus both burst out laughing.

"She wasn't that bad was she?" Remus asked.

One look at Harry's face confirmed that she had indeed been _that bad_.

"You draw whatever you want" Remus advised eventually.

He and Sirius settled down with a book and left Harry to it. In the end Harry compromised and drew something he thought she would like but wasn't pink or overly girly. He drew a big squirrel in the middle of the page and decorated it with a little border of walnuts. He laid down the last colour and looked at his godfathers expectantly. He didn't want to disturb them by telling them he had finished and so he just sat patiently and watched them.

Sirius felt as if someone was watching him. He lowered his book and looked straight into his godsons eyes.

"Finished?" He asked cheerfully. His words startled Remus who immediately put his book down as well.

Harry nodded and pushed his drawing over to Sirius who picked it up carefully. Remus leant over his shoulder.

"Sweet Merlin" Sirius whispered as he studied the picture.

Remus was speechless, the picture was… amazing. It was absolutely brilliant. Neither of them had ever seen anything like it. The squirrel was done in fabulous detail and the colouring was very neat and made it look 3D. The walnut border was minuscule and yet was very detailed with tiny pencil strokes.

"This is brilliant, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Thank you" Harry whispered.

"Did you do lots of drawing at the Dursleys?" Remus asked, he was trying to find an explanation for his godsons extraordinary talent. He couldn't remember either James or Lily being very artistic.

"I wasn't supposed to" Harry admitted "But when I was locked in the cupboard I did little drawings. I had to use the back of old receipts and broken pencil leads though."

Sirius felt anger bubble in his stomach.

"You can draw as much as you want now, Harry" Remus said quickly "and if any of your colours run out just say and we will get you some new ones"

Harry blinked. It was so hard to get used to his godfathers' kindness and generosity.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed.

"Lets take your drawing to Jenny then" Remus said.

They helped Harry into his coat and set off down the street. Jenny lived just across the road. Remus rang the bell and shot Harry an encouraging look.

"Hello" He greeted when she answered the door.

"Hi" She said casually.

"Harry wanted to see you" Sirius announced and pushed his godson forward slightly.

Jenny looked at him suspiciously.

"I am sorry I was so n-n-naughty" Harry stuttered nervously. "I drew you a picture"

Jenny smiled lightly and held out her hand for the picture. She gasped as she studied it.

"Did you draw this yourself?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes" Harry answered.

Jenny looked at Sirius and Remus who confirmed it with a nod.

"It's wonderful!" She cooed. "Aren't you a darling to draw me a picture?"

Harry inwardly pulled a face, he had hoped he had exaggerated the memory of her patronising.

"I tell you who you just _have_ to meet! My friend Nancy is coming to see me next week and she would love to meet you, I will tell her what a sweetheart you are and you must come around for tea."

"Thank you" Harry said politely. He hoped that Nancy was nothing like her friend!

"Anyway we must go" Remus said

"Goodbye" Harry called.

The three quickly walked back to their own house. Sirius didn't start laughing until the front door was firmly shut behind him.

"She _is_ that bad!" He exclaimed "No wonder you were so naughty, she's awful! I can't believe we left you with her. Sorry!"

Harry smiled and bounded up the stairs to put away his pad and paper.

"He is so tidy" Remus exclaimed "What four year old doesn't have an adult tidying up after them?"

Sirius just shrugged as Harry chose that moment to return.

"What do you want for tea, Kiddo?" Sirius asked him brightly.

"Umm I don't mind" Harry answered uncertainly.

"Come on, you can choose whatever you want" Sirius coaxed.

Harry looked worried.

"There must be something that you really want" Remus said.

"Well, there is one thing" He said after a short pause.

"What is it?" Sirius leant forward eagerly.

"Chinese?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"A Chinese take-away it is" Sirius said happily. His godson had finally made a decision.

Remus fished some menus out of the cupboard and handed them around.

"What do you normally have?" Remus asked him spurred on by Harry's recent communication.

"Well, I have never had it before but the Dursleys had it quite often and I could smell it through the cupboard door and it smelt lovely" Harry replied.

Remus clenched his hands angrily. How he wished he could go near these people on a full moon!

"Well we will order a bit of each sort so that you can try everything" Sirius said firmly.

Harry's eyes shone. "Wow" he gasped.

Sirius ordered chow mein, curry, rice, spring rolls, ribs, chop suey… _everything. _Harry ate as much as he could but there was still a sizeable amount left when they had finished.

"I loved it all! Thank you" Harry said gratefully. His eyes were slowly closing and so Sirius carried him upstairs and tucked him into bed.

"Night Harry" he whispered as he kissed his godson on the head, but Harry didn't hear him…he was already asleep.


	17. Chapter seventeen: More nightmares

Author's note: Another update, I can see you all fainting! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and please review! And I have some exciting news! I am going to post a prequel tomorrow! I have nearly finished the first chapter, I just have a couple more details to add so I hope you will review that too because if it is rubbish I will stop. Anyway thanks and hope you like this chapter! It's a sad one! sobs

Chapter 17: More Nightmares. 

The next morning Sirius woke up early and he lay in bed for a minute just thinking about his godson.

"Sirius?" A voice startled him out of his very happy thoughts.

"Hey, Remus" Sirius replied lazily.

"Why do you have a stupid smile on your face?" Remus asked hiding his own smile which was threatening to break out.

"Just thinking about Harry" Sirius replied smiling even more widely as he said his godson's name.

Remus laughed. "I bet he will be wondering where we are"

"Huh?" Sirius squinted up at his friend "He will probably still be asleep"

"At eleven o clock?" Remus teased.

Sirius shot up in bed. "Its only 6!" He exclaimed.

"Your clock has stopped" Remus smirked.

"Why didn't you go to Harry?" Sirius said accusingly.

"I only just woke up myself" Remus admitted.

"Well, you make breakfast and I will get Harry ready super fast" Sirius planned.

Remus agreed and headed downstairs. It only took Sirius five minutes to have a shower and get dressed and he was soon creeping into Harry's room. He padded over to the bed and knelt down. Harry was awake, his eyes were open and Sirius found himself looking right into them.

"Hey, kiddo" Sirius greeted cheerfully.

Harry didn't respond.

"Harry?" Sirius said worriedly.

Harry just stared unblinkingly at him. With a wave of his wand Sirius made the lights come on, perhaps Harry was hurt? Sirius studied Harry's face, tear tracks were still visible and Harry's eyes looked watery.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed.

He pulled his godson towards him and cradled him gently.

"What's the matter?" He asked concernedly.

"I had a n-n-nightmare" Harry sobbed.

"You should have come and got me!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I thought you would be c-c-cross" Harry stuttered.

"I would never be cross about anything like that" Sirius explained, shocked at his godsons answer. How could anyone be cross about a scared child seeking compassion?

"Oh" Harry snuffled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked tenderly.

To Sirius's surprise Harry nodded.

"Do you promise not to be cross though?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"I promise" Sirius said quickly. He doubted that his godson had done anything too serious.

"Well, it all b-b-began at school" Harry started hesitantly "We had our first spelling test and we got a little spelling sheet which we had to learn"

Sirius nodded to show that he was listening.

"So I took them home and did my normal chores and everything" Harry stopped looking nervously at Sirius.

"You're doing well, keep going" Sirius said encouragingly.

"And then Uncle Vernon came h-h-home" Harry said and his eyes clouded with tears again.

Sirius rubbed his back reassuringly.

"And Dudley told him all about the test and how he was going to be the best"

Sirius could tell how this story was going to end, after all that human pig would never have been able to beat a genious.

"And then they finished eating tea and Uncle Vernon waited until Dudley went upstairs and then he demanded that I brought my spelling sheet to him"

Sirius tightened his grip on his godson.

"And he r-r-ripped it into little tiny pieces so that I c-c-couldn't learn them so that Dudley would b-b-beat me"

"But he didn't because I already knew the spellings and so I got them all right and he got some w-w-wrong so he went home and told Uncle Vernon that I had b-b-beaten him and he got really c-c-cross"

Sirius' tummy flipped as he thought o how scared his godson must have been.

"He said I must have copied Dudley and I didn't Sirius! I didn't!" Harry howled.

Sirius hugged him really hard. "Of course you didn't" Sirius said soothingly.

"And then I said that if I had copied him how come I got more than him"

"Good point" Sirius said looking at his godson fondly.

"And he got really really cross and said I must have swapped sheets with him so that I got his sheet and got it all right"

"Ridiculous" Sirius growled.

"And so I showed him my sheet and how it was in my handwriting and then he said I must have learnt them in secret from Dudley's sheet and that I stole Dudley's sheet." Harry clung to Sirius harder "and I didn't!"

"Stupid man, anything to cover up the fact that his son is an ignorant, retarded pig" Sirius said hotly.

"Sirius!" A voice exclaimed.

Sirius spun around, Remus was standing in the doorway.

"Who are you talking about? You are going to make Harry into the most foul-mouthed little kid" Remus trailed off as he caught sight of Harry's face.

"Harry?" Remus hurried into the room. "What happened?" He asked Sirius.

"Harry had a nightmare" Sirius said heavily "and he is just telling me about it"

"Can I hear about it too?" Remus asked Harry hopefully.

Harry nodded "So long as you promise not to be cross"

"I won't be cross?" Remus promised.

"So far, Harry has had his first spelling test at school and beaten Dudley and that pig Vernon is making up a whole load of stuff about Harry to excuse Dudley" Sirius explained.

"You used to go to school?" Remus asked in surprise, he hadn't thought he was old enough yet but if he used to go then they needed to get him enrolled into the local school soon.

"Dudley turned five and had to go and so they sent me as well, to get rid of me" Harry sniffled.

"That's horrible, Harry" Remus said gently "But do you want to carry on telling us about your dream?"

"And I said that I didn't but he got really cross and he took off his belt and started hitting me with it" Harry continued obediently.

Sirius tensed. "He hit you with his belt?" He snarled.

Harry nodded.

Remus' face turned white.

"And he said that I was horrible and ungrateful and a freak and I should have died with my parents" Harry sobbed.

"Well you are not horrible or ungrateful and you _certainly_ are not a freak" Sirius said soothingly "and how dare he talk about James and Lily and to say you should have died too. The --

Remus didn't even attempt to warn him about his language. "Its not true, Harry" He said disturbed.

"And it r-r-really hurt and he kept going and going for a-ages and there was b-b-blood everywhere" Harry carried on.

Sirius itched to put his hands around Vernon Dursley's cruel neck and break it off so he could never say hurtful things again. He would break his arms off at the same time so that he could never hurt anyone again but he knew that he couldn't. Harry needed him and he would be no use in Azkaban.

"And then he stopped but he hadn't finished because he said I needed my s-s-soul cleansing because I was e-e-evil" Harry stuttered this part of the dream was still raw in his mind.

"Evil?" Sirius spat "He beats you up and he says _your _evil?"

"And he dragged me to the bathroom and turned the taps on and he made the water boiling hot and then he threw me in and the water hurt s-s-so much and he held me underwater and I couldn't breathe and everything went black"

Sirius wished for something to throw. If this story got any worse he was going to have to leave the room.

"And when I came round I was still in the water and it was agony" Harry whispered. "And so I told him it was too hot and I begged him to add some cold water and so he d-d-did"

"He, he _did_?" Remus repeated in surprise.

Harry nodded miserably "He drained all the water out and refilled the tub with freezing water and that hurt just as m-m-much. And he left me there for ages and I wasn't allowed to move and then he threw me back in my cupboard and it was s-s-so cold"

Remus felt close to tears himself, as he looked at his godsons innocent face he wondered how anyone could raise a hand to him let alone beat him. Though this sounded more like torture to him.

"D-d-did he ever do it again?" He asked shakily, afraid of the answer.

Harry nodded.

"Q-q-quite often" He admitted "So when you bathed me that first time I thought it was a punishment and then that time I was laughing and Sirius said I needed a bath I thought that was a punishment. And I know you aren't like them but I can't help always thinking of baths of punishments but I d-d-do trust you and I am s-s-sorry" Harry was crying in earnest now.

"You have no reason to be sorry" Remus said dismayed "Its those-" Remus had to refrain from using Sirius' choice of language when he made reference to them. "Those horrible people's fault that you feel like that and it will get better"

He understood now why his godson detested baths so much. He found that it wasn't surprising after what he had been through.

Sirius didn't trust himself to say anything. Whatever came out would be a swear word.

Harry wriggled out of Sirius' grasp and hugged Remus. Sirius softened at the cute sight.

"Did you make breakfast Moony?" He asked, he was starving after all of that emotion!

"Yes, but it would have gone cold by now" Remus answered. "What do you want for breakfast, Harry?" He hadn't forgotten Dumbledore's advice.

Harry shrugged.

"Come on, you can choose anything" Sirius wheedled.

But Harry wouldn't say and so Remus had to choose. All day they tried to ask Harry his opinion and all day Harry shrugged.

"What shall we play, Harry?"

Shrug

"What colour shirt should I wear?"

Shrug

"Why don't we go to the shop?"

Shrug

"What shall we have for dinner?"

Shrug

It was really starting to annoy Sirius. It wasn't Harry's fault. He understood that, but when he thought of the reason his godson was this way his blood boiled and it made him even more determined to get his godson to speak. Well, he would just have to keep trying. Maybe he should tell his godson not to shrug, it was worth a try.

"What drink do you want, Harry?" Sirius asked. "And I want a proper answer not a shrug"

Harry had been just about to shrug but he stopped himself just in time. He stared beseechingly at his godfather, he really didn't want to answer. What if he said the wrong thing? Sirius tapped his foot slightly to remind Harry that he was waiting, he was determined to get an answer. If he answered this time and Sirius praised him really enthusiastically then it would make him want to answer the next question and then the next and then soon he wouldn't think about it, at least that was the plan.

Finally Harry found an answer which he wouldn't get shouted at for.

"Whatever you have, sir"

Sirius resisted the urge to slam his fist into the table, he had been so close!

"There is no need to call me sir" He said eventually.

"Sorry" Harry flushed, he always forgot but at least Sirius didn't seem cross.

He thankfully took the orange juice that Sirius offered him, his answer seemed to work. For the rest of the day whenever someone asked him a question he replied with 'whatever you're having'.

That night after he had gone to bed Sirius and Remus were discussing it in the kitchen.

"There is nothing we can do" Remus said frustrated.

"There must be something" Sirius exclaimed.

"He is too clever" Remus said somewhat proudly. "Whatever we ask him he is going to answer 'whatever you're having' so that he still doesn't have to make a decision. He is just too scared of saying the wrong thing."

"What we need" Sirius said slowly "is a situation where he can't have what we are having and has to choose for himself."

"When would a situation like that arise?" Remus asked interestedly. Sirius' eyes were beginning to glimmer just like they always did when he had an idea.

"Well I fancy a pint in the pub tomorrow and I am sure you do to." Sirius said wickedly "Think of all the drinks Harry can choose from all night long! I wonder what he will have?"

Remus began to laugh, his friend could be very clever when he tried.


	18. Chapter eighteen: Two pints of lager

Author's note: I have posted the first chapter of my prequel to this and I would love it if you could check it out, it is called Dreams though you can just click on to my profile to find it. Thanks to Alix33 and moonfoot13 for already doing so. Also if you are a regular reviewer and you aren't on the list I am so sorry and do tell me so that I can add you. I hope you like this chapter, please review and as usual thanks goes to Morphox for being amazing!

Chapter 18: Two pints of lager and difficult decisions.

The next morning was spent pleasantly, they all had a lie in, then they had a nice dinner. (What do you want, Harry? Whatever you're having please) it was after dinner that Sirius decided to inform Harry of the nights plans.

"We are going out tonight, Harry" He started cheerfully.

"We are?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I thought we would go out for a meal" Sirius explained as he started the washing up.

"Me as well?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Of course" Remus exclaimed.

"You would take _me_ out for a meal?" Harry was determined to make sure, it was so hard to believe.

"Why would we not?" Remus asked, his brow furrowed as he scrutinised his godson.

"You might have to buy me something" Harry explained.

"Of cou-"

"We fully intend to" Sirius interrupted Remus. "You will have plenty of drinks and a meal"

"But why would you spend your money on me? The Dursleys always left me behind" Harry asked in confusion.

"The Dursleys are a waste of space, we would be honoured for you to come with us and we spend money on you because you are our godson and we love you" Sirius said firmly.

Harry hugged them gratefully. "Thank you" He whispered.

He couldn't wait to leave but thankfully the time passed fast. They played games until five o clock that evening when Remus declared (to Harry's joy) that they ought to start getting ready.

"Right we all need showers, or baths" He looked at Harry pointedly. "And we need to get changed and be ready in say half an hour?"

"Okay but I want to get Harry ready" Sirius bargained.

"You _always_ get Harry ready" Remus whined sticking his bottom lip out jokingly but underneath his jesting there was a layer of seriousness.

"You can do it next time" Sirius promised before whisking Harry upstairs before Remus could argue.

One hour later (Harry had put up quite a fight about the bath and the bathroom had to be un-flooded) they were all ready.

"Are we taking the car?" Sirius asked a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Yes, and _I_ am driving" Remus said quickly.

Sirius and driving didn't really mix. He hadn't yet worked out what traffic lights did or the flashy light things as he called them. And he seemed to find the whole concept a game and a _racing_ game at that. He couldn't bear to have anyone in front of him and he used very dodgy techniques to overtake often forcing cars into hedges or different lanes. All in all Remus decided they had a much better chance of getting to the restaurant in one piece if he drove. Sirius pouted but didn't pursue it, if he wasn't driving then he could sit in the back with Harry!

The drive was only supposed to take ten minutes but with Sirius in the car it took much longer.

"Drive faster Moony!" Sirius demanded when they reached the thirty mile per hour zone.

"What are you stopping for?" He had moaned when the traffic lights were on red.

"Overtake him! Overtake him!" He had yelled when they were on the motorway as well as "Put your foot down Moony and get round them all, we can still win"

But the very worst in Remus' opinion was what happened when they were cruising down the A49.

"Look, Moony! This car wants to race! Put your foot down and really rev her up, we can win easily. Oh if you pull across now you can block them and then they will be stuck behind us! Come on Moony look its flashing its lights at us, it wants to play!"

Remus had rolled his eyes and looked in his rear view mirror; it was an _ambulance._ Chuckling slightly he pulled closer to the side in order to let the car past.

"What are you letting him overtake you for!?" Sirius had exclaimed. "We are never going to win now"

He began to sulk. Remus decided it was very much like looking after two kids except one was much better behaved and it wasn't Sirius! He glanced at Harry in his mirror. He was sitting straight up attentively (and very uncomfortably in Remus' opinion) and was staring woodenly straight ahead. He wasn't even _blinking_ which Remus had always thought was impossible not to do.

"Are you comfortable, Har?" Remus asked.

"Yes thank you" Harry replied politely.

"You don't look it" Remus remarked.

This alerted Sirius to his godson's presence which he seemed to have forgotten about due to his charge's quietness.

"No, you don't. Sit back a bit its much comfier" Sirius advised gently pushing his godson against the chair.

"And relax, I'm driving not Sirius so you will be fine" Remus said with a sly look at Sirius who scowled at him.

Harry obediently relaxed against the car seat.

"The Dursley's told me I had to always sit like that in the car" Harry confided "and I am not allowed to make a sound"

"Well, we are not the Dursleys and we do not have the same rules as the Dursleys and you may sit however you like in the car so long as you wear a seatbelt and you can look which ever way you would like and be as noisy as you like. You could help block out Sirius" Remus joked earning himself another dark look.

Harry quickly settled in to this new routine and was soon giggling away with Sirius.

"Honk that woman Remus" Sirius ordered "that dress looks awful on her!"

"Honk that man! Is that _pink_ he is wearing!"

"Honk that woman! She is a complete babe!"

"Honk that boy, I want to know where he got his shoes!"

"Honk her, she looks like she might be annoying"

"Honk him, I want to see him jump"

"Honk this cyclist, I want to see if he falls off" (he did)

Remus obliged, not for Sirius' benefit but for his godsons. Harry seemed to be having a lovely time. Chuckling and clapping his hands. They had to take a few long-cuts to avoid some angry people but it was worth it and they still arrived before seven o clock.

They entered the pretty little pub that Sirius had chosen.

"Can I help you?" A pretty bar-tender asked (Okay maybe this was the reason Sirius had chosen the pub)

"Two pints and errrr…. What do you want?" Sirius asked Harry. He knew exactly what his godson was going to say.

"Whatever you are having please" Harry said quietly as he looked around the pub in awe. It was obvious that he hadn't been to one before.

"Remus and I are having beer" Sirius said hiding a smile.

"Oh" Harry said worriedly.

"You look over here Harry at all these nice non-alcoholic bottles and you choose which one you want" Remus said kindly pulling his godson over to a pretty display.

"Which do you want" Remus asked after a short pause.

"I don't know" Harry whispered.

"Anyone you want" Remus repeated patiently.

"You choose one for me?" Harry suggested.

"No, you choose one" Remus said. He turned to look for Sirius, he was still at the bar. Looked like he had taken the opportunity of his companions absence to chat up the girl behind the bar. Remus smiled and shook his head. Some things never changed.

"This one please" Harry suddenly said decisively.

He pushed a red bottle into his godfathers hand and then looked at him apprehensively. He was waiting for the shouting and the smacks he was sure to get for choosing something.

"Righto" Remus said happily and taking Harry's hand he led the way back to the bar and put it on the bar.

"That will be £5.60 then please" The girl said smiling brightly. She seemed to have given Sirius a piece of paper which Remus would bet money had her telephone number written on it.

Sirius had grabbed Harry and was moving away from the bar quickly. He yelled that he would 'find a table' and had taken the drinks.

It looked like Remus was paying then. Some things definitely _never_ changed.


	19. Chapter nineteen: dinner at the restaura

Authors note: I am really sorry to leave you so long without an update and then post a really short chapter but the next one will be longer! Especially if you review…

As usual thanks go to Morphox!

Also I would love a banner for this fic and so if anyone was really kind and had the free time to make me one then I would be eternally grateful to them.

Also sorry in advance for any mistakes in this, I am in a big rush and I haven't even proof read it yet but I will when I get back!

Chapter 19: Dinner at the restaurant. 

Remus made his way towards the table Sirius had chosen. He felt like commenting on the fact that he had paid _again_ but he restrained because Harry was already looking slightly worried. Remus smiled reassuringly at his godson who returned it weakly.

"Thank you" he whispered as Sirius pushed the berry drink across the table so that it stopped right in front of him.

Sirius started up a conversation with Remus and they kept trying to draw their godson in. Harry was still studying the pub closely, trying to absorb everything. Remus wondered whether to inform him that with Sirius they would probably be here _a lot_ at least as long as the Landlord didn't decide to have a change of staff anytime soon.

"Are you ready to order?" A well-dressed man asked boredly.

"Give us five minutes" Sirius replied.

Remus reached over and grabbed a couple of menus, one of which he handed to Harry.

"Choose whatever you want" Sirius said with a smile at his godson's shock.

The three were silent as they studied the menu. Harry peeked round his to look at his godfathers, perhaps they were joking? But no they looked perfectly serious. Harry's attention turned back to the mouth-watering pictures in his menu.

"Can you read it okay?" A voice from behind him inquired.

Harry jumped violently.

"Its just me, Har" Sirius said gently.

Harry blushed profusely, how long had his godfather been behind him?

"Yes thank you" Harry answered quickly.

Sirius nodded and returned to his seat. Harry tore his attention away from the appetizing pictures and onto the print underneath. 'Kids Appetizing Options' the caption read. Cheese and tomato pizza said the first picture, mouthwatering spaghetti and meatballs read the next. Beefburger and chips, macaroni cheese, pasta, sausages and mashed potatoes, roast meal, chicken burger, soup. The list was endless.

"I think I am going to have a steak" Sirius said decisively "What are you going to have Moony?"

"I think I will have the roast chicken and chips" Remus answered "Harry?"

Harry scanned the menu anxiously, how was he supposed to decide? He shrugged helplessly.

"Keep looking" Sirius said encouragingly.

Harry settled for choosing a meal randomly after all they all looked nice.

"Could I have a chicken burger please?" He asked timidly.

"Sure" Sirius answered trying to cover up his happiness that Harry was finally making decisions.

The waiter was at the table in seconds and Sirius ordered quickly. Harry had another two drinks before the meals came and he chose the second one without even being prompted. To Harry's amazement and delight the waiter carried all three plates at once.

However Harry looked horrified when his burger was put in front of him. It was massive, Harry actually struggled to pick it up and as for taking a bite out of it…it was going to be impossible! Not only that it was surrounded by thousands of chips and yet the plate still managed to hold a massive pile of baked beans. Harry knew he would never manage to eat it all. His godfathers plates were even bigger.

"Eat up" Sirius said cheerfully as he dug into his own.

"I will never eat it all" Harry whispered worriedly.

"Just eat what you can" Remus soothed.

Harry nodded and tried to wrap his small hands around the colossal burger. He finally managed and bought it to his mouth and tried to take a bite, there was no way that it was going to fit. It was worse than impossible.

He looked at his godfathers helplessly. Sirius chuckled but Remus took pity on him and squashed it down firmly. Harry thanked him quietly and grasped his burger and was finally able to take a bite. He chewed it gratefully, it was yummy.

"Nice?" Remus enquired.

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

He managed to eat nearly all of his burger, quite a few of his chips and even a spoonful of beans. He didn't feel so bad about the stuff he had left because Remus had left some too in fact even Sirius didn't manage to finish all his. After they had eaten it was quite late and so they decided to go home.

The ride home passed much like the journey there and so Remus was pleased when the house finally came into view; he was starting to get a headache. Remus demanded to do Harry's bath and to his immense surprise Sirius agreed instantly. He didn't have much time to ponder it however as unfortunately Harry had over heard him.

Half an hour later Remus finally managed to coax his godson into the tub and he made the bath as brief as possible. He found that he loved it, the way Harry clung to him and the way he splashed around with the bath toys. The very best bit was getting to carry Harry into his room afterwards. The part he didn't love nearly as much was reading countless books.

Finally his godson drifted off to sleep after Remus had promised that Sirius would be up really soon to say goodnight and Remus returned downstairs where he found Sirius on the phone. It looked like he had been for a long time judging by the comfortable position Sirius was in. Remus went into the kitchen to give his friend some privacy but even from there he could help hearing the odd word.

"Yeah.. Sounds great…who?.. I suppose… I'm just not ready… Harry… Tomorrow night? See you then"

As he heard his friend put the phone down Remus hurried to look busy. He didn't know exactly why it just seemed the thing to do.

"I told Harry you would say goodnight to him" he said softly when he heard Sirius come up behind him. Sirius nodded and went up the stairs, a small smile on his face. Remus sank into a chair unless he was wrong which he rarely was then Sirius had been taking to a girl. He hoped his friend wasn't going to go back to his old ways and have a different girlfriend every day because nothing could be worse for Harry than _that_.

It wasn't long before Sirius was back and sitting opposite Remus.

"I am going out tomorrow" he said casually.

Remus was just about to nod when he remembered something. "I'm going out tomorrow! You know I am!" He exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"For tea with Minerva"

"Well, you can't go" Sirius said somewhat selfishly.

"Mines been planned for ages while you have only just decided so I should get to go!" Remus argued.

"Well, take Harry with you then" Sirius was determined to win.

"I can't, we are going to Busters and they don't allow children" Remus retorted.

"Well, go somewhere else then"

"The tables all booked, I'm not changing all my plans because of your impulsiveness. _You _take Harry with you!"

"On a _date_, are you mental?"

"Well, what do you suggest?" Remus challenged.

"Harry will have to have a babysitter" Sirius said decisively.

"Oh yeah, Harry will _love_ that" Remus said sarcastically "and I'm sure Jenny will be the first to volunteer"

"I wasn't thinking of Jenny" Sirius said with a gleam in his eye. "I meant someone Harry will really like…"


	20. Chapter twenty: Another Babysitter 1

Authors note: Sorry it has been so long, I have been very stressed out recently. I hope to update more often! This chapter is average length but I hope to have a really long one next. Thanks go to Ultimate Genious Morphox and also may I just recommend her fic Less like your father because it is brilliant! Please R&R!

Chapter 20: Another Babysitter (part 1). 

"Who?" Remus asked interestedly.

Sirius just shook his head and put his finger to his lips.

"Why can't I know?" Remus demanded.

"Oh you can know…later" Sirius answered with a smirk.

"When is later?" Remus hated it when his friend went all secretive, he could see no reason why he couldn't be told about the babysitter.

After another good hour of trying to worm it out of his friend Remus went to bed, he listened for Sirius coming up but the creaking noise of him footsteps never came at least not until Remus had dropped off into dreamland.

The next morning Sirius was making breakfast before Remus had even considered getting up, this was a rare phenomenal in itself and Remus was considering if he was perhaps still asleep when Sirius himself bounded into the room.

"Mooooooooooooorning Mooooooooooooony!" Sirius sang pulling back the curtains violently.

"Did you bash your head or something?" Remus asked slightly moodily, that sunlight _hurt!_

"I make breakfast out of the goodness of my heart and I come to let cheeriness into my best friend's day and what do I get? Insulted!" Sirius did his very best injured look.

"Well, you normally don't get up like before lunchtime so I was merely inquiring if they was something wrong with you" Remus snapped back.

Sirius' good mood deteriorated. "Well excuse me for smiling! _Someone _has to"

"Are you saying I don't smile?" Remus demanded.

"Yes! That is _exactly_ what I am saying!" Sirius retorted.

"Please don't be mad at each other" A small voice said worriedly from the doorway.

Sirius and Remus' heads snapped towards the noise. Harry was framed in the doorway, his face streaked with tears and his thumb in his mouth.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed.

Harry ran towards him and Remus lifted him onto the bed.

"It's okay now" Remus soothed "We aren't mad"

"You were being mean to each other" Harry sobbed.

Sirius and Remus exchanged worried glances.

"We were just disagreeing" Sirius said quickly, "we weren't being mean to each other"

"You-you said that Remus doesn't smile" Harry accused "and he does"

"I know he does, I shouldn't have said that" Sirius said looking apologetically at Remus.

"and you said there was something wrong with Sirius" Harry informed Remus with a stern look that nearly made Sirius chuckle, and he would of done if he hadn't been worried about giving Harry the wrong idea.

"Yes, I shouldn't have done that" Remus said softly.

"You both ought to apologise to each other" Harry said suddenly.

Remus and Sirius both looked at their godson in astonishment, their charge had just told _them_ to apologise to _each other_. Talk about role reversal!

"Sorry Sirius" Remus said meekly.

"Sorry Remus" Sirius replied, he felt just like a naughty school boy again.

"That's better" Harry said in such a good school teacher voice that Sirius and Remus actually _did_ start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked indignantly.

Neither of them answered but Sirius pulled Harry towards him and began to tickle him unmercifully until Harry was squealing with laughter as well.

The three were all giggling away when Remus suddenly rose from the bed.

"What's that smell?" He asked.

Sirius stood up and sniffed the air. "That's my breakfast!" he exclaimed and scampered down the stairs, Harry hot on his heels.

Remus laughed to himself and after dressing quickly, followed. The breakfast was still fairly edible and truth be told Remus couldn't tell much difference from that meal and the normal rocks Sirius dished out and labelled food. Harry didn't seem to notice a difference either and was gobbling it down enthusiastically.

The day was spent preparing for the babysitter and although Remus asked him several times Sirius still refused to name the babysitter and despite Remus' best Marauder attempts he could find no clues or way of finding out. Harry was still oblivious of what the preparation was actually for and the godfathers wished to keep it that way as the second Harry found out there was going to be bedlam.

"So have you bathed Harry?" Remus asked running a hand through his hair.

"No, I thought we could do it tomorrow morning" Sirius replied.

"But he needs a bath everyday!" Remus exclaimed.

"But he isn't dirty!" Sirius argued.

"Don't start arguing again" Harry said anxiously.

Remus' mind drifted back to that morning, he pictured little Harry at the doorway again and he frowned suddenly. He turned around to look at his godson.

"Harry, you know this morning when you came in to my room?" he began.

Harry nodded.

"Were you sucking your thumb?"

A blush crept across Harry's face as he nodded shyly.

"Is that bad?" He asked hesitantly.

"No!" Remus said quickly "I just hadn't seen you do it before"

"I don't normally" Harry said chewing his nail anxiously "I'm sorry"

"There is nothing to be sorry for" Remus said gently taking Harry's finger away from his mouth. "I was just concerned"

"Harry" Sirius decided to tell his godson about the babysitter while he was quiet. "Tonight both me and Remus are going out so you are going to have to have a babysitter"

Harry blanched. "But you are coming back?" He asked.

"Of course" Sirius confirmed and waited for the inevitable outburst, but it never came Harry seemed to have accepted it.

"Aren't you upset?" Remus asked in surprise.

"No" Harry shrugged. "You said you are coming back and I trust you"

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and Remus smiled at him fondly. They were just pulling apart from the embrace when the doorbell rang. Harry raced to the door.

On the step was a young woman dressed in tight jeans and a t-shirt which pictured some sort of rock band, her hair was pink and spiky and her face broke into a smile as she looked down at the small boy.

"Wotcher Harry" She greeted with a chuckle.


	21. Chapter twenty one: Another babysitter 2

Authors note: Sorry about the long update time! School has kept me busy, but only two days left! woop! Thank you to nixglen and mesaATlien for my gorgeous banners! I will put them up on my profile page soon and then you can all see them! Thanks to the ultimate genious Morphox as well just for being herself!

Chapter 21: Another babysitter (part 2)

Harry stumbled back slightly and collided with Sirius' leg. Sirius bent down and set his godson back onto his feet.

"Hey!" Sirius greeted excitedly.

Remus came out of the lounge to see what was going on.

"Nymphadora!" He exclaimed.

"Do NOT call me that!" Tonks said threateningly.

Harry whimpered slightly and moved to stand behind Sirius' legs.

"This is Harry" Sirius introduced twisting his torso round and lifting Harry into his arms.

Harry immediately hid his head in Sirius top.

"Harry, this is my second cousin Nymphadora Tonks though I think you should call her Tonks unless you want to be hexed into oblivion."

This sentence certainly didn't cause the soothing effect Sirius intended, hexed into oblivion? Harry certainly didn't want to be left alone with this woman!

Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck tightly.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Tonks exclaimed pulling two large bags into the house and dumping them on the floor. She also set another box gently on the floor next to it, it was a very unusual box which seemed to have too many holes in to be used for anything.

"Send a patronus if you need anything or if anything happens" Remus instructed.

"Whatever" Tonks waved this off impatiently.

"You have learnt patronus's, haven't you?" Remus asked anxiously.

"No, but they can't be that hard right?" Tonks answered dismissively, catching sight of the men's disbelieving faces she quickly added "we won't need anything anyway, but if we do then I will just floo you"

The godfathers didn't seem to be that reassured and even Sirius was having second thoughts about the appointment.

"How did you get out of your lessons?" Remus changed the subject quickly.

"Oh Sirius persuaded McGonagall that he really needed me, she believed him after all you are going out with her so she cant really refuse can she?" Tonks answered. "So… are you going?" Tonks was impatient to be left alone with Harry.

"What? Oh yes, sorry" Remus said dazed.

He reached over and kissed the top of his godsons unruly hair.

"See you Har" He whispered.

Sirius attempted to put him down but Harry just tightened his grip and refused to let go.

"Come on, Harry" Sirius pleaded. "I have to go"

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "I want to come with you"

Sirius softened "You can't Harry, but we will be back before you know it"

Harry shook his head obstinately and kept his vice like hold on Sirius' neck. Sirius sighed, he guessed Harry wasn't as happy about the idea after all.

"We are going to have much more fun than them" Tonks exclaimed. "You wait until you see what I bought with me!"

"What have you bought with you?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

Tonks merely shook her head, "Only me and Harry can know that!"

The box suddenly began to rock and then with a slight touch of Tonks' hand was still again. This only seemed to prove Sirius' suspicions.

Remus was looking more alarmed by the minute, knowing Tonks it could be anything. She thought that everything was cute and didn't seem to mind if it was dangerous, funnily enough she got on very well with Hagrid. But Tonks now had Harry's attention just as she had intended.

"What is it?" He asked shyly.

Tonks put her finger on her lips. "We have to wait until they have gone" She said secretively.

"But I don't want them to go" Harry protested.

"Then you won't find out what it is" Tonks answered, her eyes twinkling.

Harry thought this through, he really didn't want his godfathers to leave but he did want to know what Tonks had brought with her, it sounded really exciting and he knew his godfathers would come back…

To Sirius' relief Harry loosened his hold on his neck and slid to the floor. He hugged both of his godfathers legs and padded over to the strange girl, he took hold of her hand and looked at his godfathers expectantly. They soon took the hint, they fled gratefully out of the door before Harry could change his mind. Tonks certainly knew how to care for children!

The second the door shut behind them Tonks locked it in case they came back and led the way over to the box. She opened it gently and carefully lifted the contents out. A wriggly tail, a moist pink nose and four rather dirty paws bounded over to greet Harry. It was a puppy, and a very friendly one at that. Harry gasped and began to pet it enthusiastically.

"What's her name?" Harry asked quietly, he was still quite uncertain of the babysitter.

"His name is Toffee" The young girl answered, settling on the floor comfortably.

"Where did you get him?"

"I found him" Tonks answered. "he was abandoned in Hogsmede, but you mustn't tell anyone because you aren't allowed pets at Hogwarts and I couldn't bear for him to be taken away. I hide him in my dormitory"

The whole concept excited Harry, he thought this pretty girl was the most interesting person he had ever met in his life.

"I know Sirius and Remus won't tell on me but I still don't want them to know just in case they let slip to anyone who would snitch" The girl explained.

"Can he play ball?" Harry asked happily.

Tonks nodded and so Harry and Toffee raced outside and began playing games with a small tennis ball, Tonks couldn't seem to get the rules of the games however much she watched. In fact they didn't seem to be any rules, but the two seemed very happy regardless.

It was at least an hour later that the two collapsed on the grass, exhausted. It was just beginning to get dark and so Tonks bought her two young charges indoors.

"So what's in the other bags?" Harry asked curiously.

"This one just has Toffee's stuff in" Tonks answered yanking one bag up to indicate it and then throwing it back down.

"What about the other one?" Harry had not missed the fact that she had deliberately left it out.

"Oh that?" Tonks eyes glimmered mischievously "It doesn't contain anything very interesting"

Harry found this hard to believe.

"But maybe a little interesting?" He asked hopefully.

Tonks knelt besides the bag and peeked in it, hiding her wide smile. When she surfaced her expression was totally serious.

"Maybe a little" She said carefully.

"May I see?" he asked eagerly.

Tonks seemed to consider. "Weeeeeeeeell"

"Please?" Harry clasped his hands together and blinked his emerald eyes at her appealingly.

"Maybe…" She said at last.

"Whoopee!" Harry said cheerfully and dived towards the bag.

Tonks quickly pulled it up out of his reach.

"I will go through it with your help" She said firmly.

Harry nodded and sat on the floor ready. Tonks did the same. She smiled as she dug her hand into the bag.

"I may have accidentally let it slip that I was coming tonight and everyone at school was very excited" She admitted.

Harry looked at her expectantly, what did this have to do with the contents of the bag?

"They all wanted to get you something" She continued looking down at Harry's shocked expression.

"Its full of presents?"

Tonks nodded.

Harry clapped his hands excitedly. "Well, that's very interesting not a little!" he argued.

"I know" Tonks admitted "I was only teasing"

Harry stuck his tongue out at her and was very surprised when she did it back. They both began to laugh and nearly forgot about the presents.

"How could you forget about presents?" Sirius had exclaimed when the story had been re-told to him later.

Of course being a four year old, Harry did not forget the presents for long and he was soon ripping them open. There was a vast assortment of things, toy Quidditch players, toy wands, soft toys, colouring books, small reading books, a toy castle, a big red ball which Tonks said was called a Quaffle and that Bill Weasley had taken from the supply cupboard for him and of course a whole lot of sweets from Honeydukes and pranks from Zonkos (Remus groaned on seeing them).

Harry was overjoyed and sat on the floor drawing pictures for every single person who had sent him a present. The pictures got quite smudged because Toffee spent a lot of time sitting on them and pawing Harry to get his attention. Tonks helped by thinking up topics for the pictures (which ranged from flowers to flobberworms.)

They finally finished and decided to have tea because it was 8.00 and they hadn't eaten yet. Tonks didn't think Remus or Sirius would be very happy if they came home to find she hadn't fed their godson. Harry found Tonks way of cooking very unusual but very yummy, mostly anyway.

First of all she fetched every single pan in the house and put them on the hob, then she opened every single cupboard, looked at the clock and then told Harry that they had 2 minutes to shove everything they could find in the pans.

"Ready, steady, GO!" she shouted.

Harry was in charge of the lower cupboards and the fridge while Tonks did the higher ones. When Tonks declared time up Harry sat panting on the floor while Tonks turned the hob on and cooked everything for five minutes. Then she dished everything up so that they had a bit of everything. Harry found that chocolate, celery, baked beans and crisps surprisingly made a very nice mixture but red peppers, mars bar, wafer thin ham, tomatoes, potatoes, cereal and carrots didn't taste nice at all.

The meal left a lot of mess but Tonks reassured Harry that with a wave of their wands Sirius and Remus could clean it up. It was 9.00 but Tonks still had something she wanted to do.

"Lets play another game!" She suggested.

Harry readily agreed.

"Okay so we have to go in the garden" Tonks said decisively.

Harry looked through the window at the pitch black outside and then back at Tonks with a look of pure disbelief.

"So you have to hold my hand really tight yeah? Because Sirius will kill me if I lose you"

Harry nodded reluctantly.

"Or maybe you should wait inside?" Tonks said thoughtfully.

"By myself?" Harry exclaimed.

"No, your right better not"

And so Tonks and Harry slipped outside and to Harry's surprise bought a hosepipe back in. Harry watched as Tonks connected it to the kitchen tap.

"Have you got a swimming costume?" Tonks asked, though it sounded slightly strange as she had her tongue sticking out as she concentrated on the muggle plumbing system.

"Ummm… yes?" Harry said in confusion.

"Go and put it on while I do this" Tonks requested.

When Harry returned downstairs the kitchen was no longer a kitchen, it looked just like a jungle. There was massive trees everywhere and numerous animals slithering around. Then there was a little stream going through it (So that was what the hose pipe was for!) and the floor was no longer tiled but was sand!

"We are going to play jungles" Tonks said with a grin.

And so Harry climbed, swung and leapt his way through the jungle for the next two hours. He also swam, splashed and paddled his way through the river and petted, played and chased the animals. The river seemed to have flowery stuff in and the more Harry swam the cleaner he got and despite the tree climbing and animal cuddling, he seemed to stay that way.

When there was a crack outside signalling one of the godfathers return Tonks quickly made the jungle disappear with a wave of her wand and scurried into the lounge where she settled both herself and Harry down with a book and tried to look as if they had been reading for a while.

"Tonks?" Harry whispered.

"Hmmmm?" Tonks replied her eyes darting from her book to the front door.

"That was fun!"

Tonks smiled at the boy "good" she replied. "That was my version of a bath"

Harry looked at her in wonder and immediately resolved to ask Sirius if he could have that sort of bath in future. A second crack suddenly pierced the air and then the front door opened and both godfathers entered.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted running towards the door "Remus!" he wrapped one arm around each of his godfathers legs and grinned up at them. They smiled and Remus lifted Harry into his arms.

"Did you have a nice time?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Did you?"

Both Sirius and Remus said that they had. They tahnked Tonks and attempted to give her some money but she refused claiming that she ought to pay them for letting her spend time with such a lovely little boy like Harry then she had disappeared into the fireplace armed with bundles of thank you drawings.

After a very l-o-n-g account of every little thing that had happened while they were gone Harry was taken up to his bed. When Sirius headed towards the bathroom Harry gleefully told him that he had already had a bath and Sirius had been amazed because Harry didn't normally trust anyone except his godfathers to give him a bath.

Harry was soon tucked up and Sirius and Remus had gone back downstairs. The last thing Harry heard before he drifted off into dreamland was Sirius tripping over the hose pipe.

"Who put a bloody hose pipe in the house!"

Harry smiled contentedly, it was a shame he wouldn't be awake to see Sirius' reaction to the firework in his wardrobe and the blabbering potion in the kettle and the disappearing charm on the front door key and the…

But Harry had fallen asleep.


	22. Chapter twenty two: Shopping with Sirius

Authors note: Sorry this chapter took so long, I got writers block and just spent a lot of time banging my head on the keyboard (it hurts, I don't recommend it). Thanks to Morphox who got me out of it and helped inspire me! Without her hurrying me along I still wouldn't have got this chapter up! And thanks to ice flame for my brilliant banner! Oh I added a sentence to the end of last chapter so read that before you read this or it won't make sense. Thanks to all my reviewers!

This is the longest chapter ever! 25 pages on my word processor woop! And it might be full of mistakes because I have to leave and I havent checked it as much as I would like.

Chapter 22: Shopping with Sirius

The next morning Harry bounded down the stairs more cheerfully than Sirius or Remus had ever seen him.

"Hey Har" Sirius greeted with a smile at his godsons cheeriness.

Remus was leaning on the counter puzzling over a large book and hadn't seemed to notice his godsons arrival.

"Hey Remus" Harry called and padded over to where his godfather was standing.

"Hey Harry" Remus muttered distractedly, not looking up from the massive manuscript.

Remus _always_ smiled at Harry when he came into the room. It just wasn't normal for him to be too busy or too involved in something else. Harry had become accustomed to having his godfathers attention and felt quite hurt that he wasn't getting a hundred percent of it. He decided to get a better look at what his godfather was reading, it must be a very good book to get Remus so involved.

He jumped up and grabbed hold of a big brass cupboard door knob, wrapping his hands around it securely. Remus was studying his book so intently that he didn't even notice.

Harry began to pull himself up onto the counter where the book that Remus was poring over was. He had nearly succeeded when the cupboard swung open. Harry squeaked and tried to hold on but his fingers were slipping.

Harry's heart beat faster and he tried desperately to get a better hold on the doorknob but he was scared; he was scared and his hands were sweating; he was scared, his hands were sweating and his hands were _slipping_; he was scared, his hands were sweating and he _slipped_.

He yelped as he fell through the air, anticipating the pain from the hard impact of the floor when suddenly two strong hands plucked him out of the air and two masculine arms wrapped around him and held him tightly.

"You're okay" a voice whispered soothingly into his ear.

Harry burrowed closer to his rescuer thankfully. The two stayed like that for a while, just holding each other as the full extent of what had just happened washed over them both. Harry's breathing was just starting to calm down when he realised that it didn't know which godfather his rescuer _was_.

He pushed back on the warm body of one of his godfathers and the person obligingly held him out in front of them. Harry's emerald eyes pierced a set of amber ones. Remus had saved him.

"Thank you" Harry said softly and Remus gathered him back up into a hug.

Sirius suddenly entered the room loudly, Harry hadn't even noticed that he had left. He must have gone out before Harry even began climbing.

"Distracted Remus from his book, Harry? I didn't think that was possible" Sirius teased.

The two began to jokingly exchange insults and Remus had just opened his mouth to reply to the latest when Harry spoke.

"Remus can stand on two feet though"

"Huh? So can I!" Sirius looked confused.

"Even when there are hosepipes around?" Harry asked with a giggle.

Sirius took a minute to register what his godson had said but then his face cleared and he lunged at Harry. Harry backed off alarmed but Sirius merely scooped him up and began to tickle him mercilessly. Harry began to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'll give you hosepipe you little monster" Sirius said, his slate grey eyes twinkling with laughter. Harry just laughed harder.

It wasn't for another (very loud) ten minutes that they called a truce. Remus had watched the episode in amusement for the first few minutes but had now returned to his book. Harry's face still shone as he looked at his godfather who mirrored it perfectly because finally Harry was beginning to joke around and laugh like a normal child. His joke had been so similar to the sort of thing that James used to say that Sirius felt his throat getting quite clogged up and so turned away to look out of the window for a minute to keep a lid on his emotions.

"Why are you sad?" Harry asked in confusion as he lightly pulled his godfathers sleeve.

Damn he had forgotten that Harry could feel his emotions.

"I'm fine" Sirius said smiling down at his godson "I was just thinking"

"What about?" Harry demanded.

Sirius looked at Remus helplessly, he couldn't lie to his godson but he really didn't want to tell him the real reason.

"Oh Harry, you should have seen Sirius yesterday after all your pranks" Remus said quickly finding a new topic to talk about.

"Oh I wanted to see but I feel asleep" Harry said looking quite downcast.

"Well, why don't we get the pensive and then you can see my memories of it?" Remus suggested.

Harry nodded enthusiastically "yes please!"

"But lets make your hand better first" Remus said firmly.

"His hand?" Sirius said worriedly "What's the matter with his hand?"

"Well, I expect it's a bit sore from hanging on to the cupboard. Does it hurt, Harry?" Remus answered and reached for Harry's arm. Sirius still looked confused and was about to inquire into what cupboard his friend was talking about when Harry answered.

"A little bit" Harry said cautiously. Whenever the Dursleys claimed they were going to 'make something better' it normally meant they were going to make it a whole lot worse.

Harry began to slowly back away but Remus still managed to grasp his arm.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Just run it under the tap for a bit and then put a bit of cream on it" Remus said reassuringly as he began to lead Harry gently to the sink.

"No!" Harry said and began to twist wildly to free himself from his godfathers grip. One of the favourite tricks of the Dursleys was to pretend to be nice and then run the injured part under boiling hot water in the pretence of 'just running it under the tap'.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed as the boy strained to get free, bending Remus' fingers the wrong way at the same time. "Harry, calm down"

Sirius pushed back his chair and strode forwards to give his friend a hand. Harry saw him coming towards him and began to cry; there was no way he could get past them both. He didn't stop trying though, tears flowed down his face as he thrashed around trying to get free. Remus now had hold of both of his arms and was attempting to soothe him but the reassurances fell on deaf ears.

Sirius tried to put his arms around him but he was wriggling too much and all he managed to do was get hit a few times. He looked helplessly at Remus who didn't seem to be faring much better, how where they going to calm their godson down? Remus sighed, they had tried to soothe him and it hadn't worked. There was only one other way he could think of… he just hoped he was doing the right thing.

"Harry Potter!" Remus said angrily "stop it right _now_"

Harry had never heard Remus speak like that, even Sirius had only heard that tone from Remus a couple of times. It worked though, Harry immediately stopped struggling. Remus had one hand on each of his shoulders and Sirius's arm was around his waist. Harry just stood frozen in place, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Guilt tore at Remus' heart but he knew that that was the only way to stop his godson and now he could make it all up to him. He hadn't really done anything wrong by taking that tone with him had he? After all he was only going to wash his godsons hands under the tap. Harry hadn't needed to act that way. It was _unacceptable_ for him to act that way and so really hadn't he done the right thing? But he couldn't imagine Harry acting that way unless he had a good reason but what reason he could possibly have Remus had no idea.

"Now Harry" Remus said rubbing his godsons back soothingly. "I'm sorry but I just needed to get your attention, okay? All I want to do is make your hand better, I am _helping_ you and I don't want to get my fingers broken for my trouble" Remus' words were scolding but his tone was soft and gentle.

Harry nodded and scrubbed at his face with a sleeve. Remus waved his hand and a tissue appeared out of thin air which Remus used to mop Harry's face. Then he carefully picked his godson up and held him at the right height for the tap which Sirius turned on. Sirius was staying close by just in case he began to struggle again Harry noticed.

Remus looked at Harry expectantly but his godson made no attempt at putting his hands under the water gushing from the tap, he hadn't even seemed to notice Remus looking at him. His eyes were fixed on the water and Remus was slightly disconcerted to see the fear haunting the emerald orbs. But why would Harry be scared of washing his hands? He had done it loads of times before and not seemed to mind in the least, surely baths were worse than hand washing and Harry had seemed to be more cooperative about them.

"Why are you worried about washing your hands now, Harry?" Remus asked softly "you have done it loads of times before"

"Not when my hands are hurt" Harry answered so quietly that Remus nearly missed it.

"But its going to make your hands stop hurting" Remus assured him.

"I don't need water" Harry argued "It doesn't even hurt that much"

"I would feel a lot better if you put them under the tap just for a minute" Remus said persuasively.

Harry said nothing.

"There's nothing to be scared of Harry" Remus continued.

"I'm not scared!" Harry exclaimed snapping his eyes up to look at his godfather. His eyes betrayed the fear he felt though and Remus noted it with a sigh.

"Of course you aren't" He agreed "that's why you are going to put your hands under the tap"

"I won't" Harry said defiantly and crossed his arms. He didn't want to let onto his godfathers how scared he really felt. He would rather they thought he was naughty than cowardly.

"You will" Sirius said suddenly and he reached over and gently uncrossed his godsons arms.

"No, Sirius don't" Harry pleaded tears falling heavily from his eyes once more.

"It will only take a minute" Sirius said kindly.

Sirius put one of his godsons small hands in each of his big ones and carefully held them under the tap.

"I-I-It's not boiling hot" Harry said in surprise.

"Of course it isn't" Remus said exchanging a _look_ with Sirius.

Sirius gently rubbed Harry's hands together and then released them and turned off the water.

He grabbed a towel and began to gently dry his godsons hands as well as his own. When he had finished Remus carefully lowered Harry to the ground and opened the cupboard Harry had fallen off earlier. He rummaged around for a while and then brought out a little clear plastic container.

He squatted down to Harry's height and showed him the container.

"This will make your hands totally better" he explained.

"What is it?" Harry asked warily.

"It's a cream that Sirius, your father and I invented a long time ago" Remus answered smiling slightly as he remembered its invention.

"Why did you need it?" Harry asked curiously.

"When we were at Hogwarts your dad and Sirius went through a stage of loving tree climbing and they used to choose a branch and see how long they could hold on for"

"I'd forgotten about that" Sirius said smiling reminiscently "we used to have competitions and everything"

"It used to make a terrible mess of their hands though, so we invented this" Remus finished.

"My dad used it?" Harry asked excitedly.

Remus nodded and Harry held his hands out eagerly.

Remus smiled as he put a little cream on his own hands and then began to rub Harry's hands between his own. When all the cream was absorbed he returned the tub back to the cupboard and sat at the kitchen table with Sirius.

Harry watched them talk for a minute and then padded over to Remus.

"Can I have a hug?" He asked.

Remus smiled and lifted Harry onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Why did you not want to do it so much?" Remus asked taking advantage of his godsons return to docility.

"I thought the water would be really hot" Harry said and burrowed tighter against his godfather.

"Why would the water be hot?" Remus asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "We were making your hand better"

"T-the Dursleys used to pretend to be nice and say they would put a cut under the tap and then they would make the water scolding hot and it would really hurt" Harry sniffed as he tried to stop tears that were threatening to fall.

"We aren't the Dursleys" Remus reminded him "and we would never do anything like that"

"I'm sorry" Harry repeated.

"You don't have to keep apologising, Harry. I've already forgotten about it" Remus reassured him.

"But I hurt your fingers" Harry protested.

"You were scared, it was understandable" Remus said firmly.

Harry didn't bother to contradict him and to insist that he wasn't scared.

"_I_ am sorry too, Harry" Remus murmured.

Harry looked at him, eyes wide in amazement.

"I shouldn't have spoken so angrily to you" Remus explained. "If I had known you had such a good reason I never would have said that. I thought you were just acting up and being difficult"

Harry still looked shocked, no adult had ever apologised to him before actually no child had either. _No one_ had ever apologised to him. He wasn't too sure what he was supposed to say and so he just hugged Remus even tighter.

"I love you, Remus" He whispered into the folds of Remus' shirt.

Remus caught the words and a small smile turned up the corners of his lips. He was happier than he had ever been in his whole life.

Sirius' feelings were the complete opposite, he watched the two from across the table and he felt a knot in his stomach tighten slightly. Harry had always used to go to _him_. It wasn't that he didn't want Remus and Harry to bond but he had hoped that it wouldn't happen yet. He wanted his godson to himself. Sirius was not used to sharing and he didn't like it one little bit. Jealousy roared inside of him and he felt like getting up and taking Harry away from Remus and putting him on his own lap. But he merely swallowed and quickly started up a conversation instead.

"Where is the pensive, Moony?" he asked, and was disgusted to hear that his voice shook slightly.

Remus cast him a questioning look and Sirius shook his head in reply. There was no way he was going to share the thoughts that were swimming through his mind with Remus. Remus just wouldn't understand.

"I think its in my office" Remus answered at last. "I'll get it"

He lifted Harry back to the floor and disappeared up the stairs. Harry sat on the floor and looked up at his other godfather.

"What's a pensive, Sirius?" He asked curiously.

"It's a magical object which you can put memories in so that you can watch them again" Sirius answered glad to hear that his voice sounded normal again.

"I've never heard of one before" Harry stated.

"They are very rare" Sirius answered although Harry's statement hadn't exactly been a question. "Actually I only know of one other person who had one"

"Who?" Harry asked interestedly.

"Dumbledore" Sirius said shortly, he was still quite bitter about the man.

"The man who's office we painted?" Harry asked innocently putting a smile back on his godfathers face.

"Yep! Me and your dad spent a lot of time in his office when we were younger so we studied all of his stuff and the pensive was your dads favourite and so we made a replica of it."

"It belonged to my dad?" Harry said in awe.

Sirius nodded. "He left it here when he went into hiding though"

Harry nodded and looked up excitedly when Remus came in. He looked slightly disappointed when he saw what he was carrying. He had expected a… well he wasn't sure what he had expected but it wasn't this. The object just looked like a very big fancy goldfish bowl.

Remus put it on the table and then lifted Harry onto the table besides it. Harry looked down in fascination, he had never been allowed to sit on a table before. Remus put his wand to his head and pulled out long strands of white substance and added them to the bowl. Harry peered into the bowl curiously and to his delight saw them all swirling around, it looked so cool.

"Wow" Harry whispered.

Remus and Sirius smiled at each other.

"Now what you have to do is put your face into the water" Sirius explained.

Harry looked horrified. The Dursleys used to love shoving his head underwater, it would be horrible to be submerged under all that water.

"We'll be right with you" Sirius said quickly as he saw his godson's horrified expression.

"I will go first so that I can catch you" Remus said cheerfully.

Harry looked at him in horror, if Remus was going to catch him that meant he had to _fall_ first. But how could he fall in that little bowl?

"And then you go after Remus" Sirius decided "and I will help you go in and then follow"

Harry nodded reluctantly and Remus bent over and lowered his head into the swirling water. Harry watched enthralled as he fell into the bowl and then leant forwards and looked down. There was no sign of his godfather.

"Sirius! Remus is gone! He's drowned!" Harry cried.

He stuck his hands into the water and began to search it frantically, splashing water everywhere.

"Save him, Sirius" Harry demanded desperately.

Sirius had no idea how to deal with a hysterical child, why was Moony never there when he needed him?

"Harry, stop it" Sirius pleaded and tried to grab hold of his arms "Remus is fine, he just went through the pensive. You can't get him out like that. If you keep splashing water you will ruin the memories and never get to laugh at my expense" Sirius added on a lighter note.

Harry stop splashing and giggled. Sirius sighed in relief.

"So just bend your head forward and put it in the water, okay?"

Harry nodded but he didn't look too sure.

"Can you drown?" He asked nervously.

Sirius struggled to contain a chuckle "No, you can't drown I promise"

"What if I do it wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's totally impossible to do it wrong" Sirius couldn't help smiling this time.

"The Dursleys said I do everything wrong" Harry muttered.

The smile instantly vanished from Sirius' face.

"The Dursleys were a load of-" and then Sirius lapsed into the worst swearing Harry had ever heard. It was even worse than the time Uncle Vernon had fallen down the stairs.

Harry giggled.

"You had better not tell Remus that I said any of those words in front of you" Sirius said quickly "and don't you dare say any of them yourself. Moony will know you learnt them off me"

Harry giggled again.

"Now come on, lets get on with it or Remus will think we have been kidnapped or something"

Harry nodded and moved closer to the pensive. He looked in and began to lower his head reluctantly towards the strange water. He gasped slightly as the water lapped gently across his face and pulled his head out quickly.

"I can't do it, Sirius" He whimpered.

"You nearly did it then" Sirius said encouragingly. "Try again"

Harry sighed and lowered his head once more towards the water. This time he kept going even when his face reached the surface of the water. He hated breaking through the water but he was determined to show Sirius that he was brave and so he kept going. Suddenly the water was gone and he was falling from a very high place.

Panic filled him and he opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. Then suddenly he was in Remus' arms. He cuddled up against him for a few seconds and then Sirius landed with a bang next to them.

"You were a while" Remus observed looking over Harry at Sirius "Did you have some problems?"

"A few" Sirius growled.

Remus was about to speak again when Harry interrupted. "Wow we are at our house!" He said in amazement.

He watched as Remus and Sirius came in and he saw himself greet them. Well, actually he got a bit scared when he saw himself greet them. It was horrible to see another one of himself. Then he watched as he went upstairs to bed. He saw Remus sit at the kitchen table and Sirius wandered into the lounge.

He suddenly stumbled and nearly fell to the floor. He reached out for something to hold on to and just managed to grab the sofa. He flicked the light on to see what he had fallen over.

"Who left a bloody hosepipe in the house!" he shouted.

"Shush" Remus said coming into the lounge "You'll wake Harry"

Sirius grumbled and made his way to the kettle. "I need a drink" He exclaimed. "Do you want one?"

Remus shook his head and yawned. He rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes only to be awakened by Sirius blabbering away!

"I hate cats cuz I'm a dog and dogs don't like cats. I like my godson though and my friends and I hate Snivelly. He's a teacher at Hogwarts you know merlin knows why. I like Hogwarts, I went there you know. Was just like a home to me. I leant lots of spells such as… errr.. Accio. I met my friends there too. They were my best of friends. Did you know that that young defence teacher we had in third year was pregnant and not just really fat? I never knew that till someone told me the other day"

"Rectifyo" Remus said quickly pointing his wand at his friend.

Sirius rubbed his head. "Huh?"

"I think you just got a little taste of a blabbering potion" Remus said with a chuckle.

"You-" Sirius started.

"Innocent" Remus held up his hands.

"But it couldn't possibly be Harry, could it?" Sirius said in shock.

"Hmmmm, lets see. The son of James Potter, famous Marauder. Currently being raised by two more marauders and already has a hosepipe on his record. Hmmm… your right. Couldn't _possibly_ be Harry" Remus said, a grin plastered over his face.

Sirius scowled. "What did he choose me for" He demanded.

"He hardly chose you Sirius. The potion must have been in the kettle so it could have been either one of us who drank it."

"Its all of those parcels he got off Tonk's friends" Sirius grumbled.

"Don't even pretend you aren't proud" Remus said.

Sirius nodded "maybe a little bit" he admitted. "At least it shows that he is finally getting over his past"

Remus began to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Sirius demanded.

"I was just remembering the things you said! I can't believe you didn't realise that teacher was pregnant"

"Well, if your going to take the piss I'm going to bed" Sirius snapped.

"Lock the front door as you go up" Remus called.

Sirius swore under his breath and grabbed the door key. He walked over to the door and lifted his hand up to lock it when he realised the key was no longer in his hand. He began to search the floor. Nope, it wasn't there. So where in Merlin's name was it?

"What are you doing on the floor?" Remus asked.

"I had the key like two minutes ago and then I walked to the door and it was gone" Sirius answered in frustration.

"Almost as if it _disappeared_" Remus said, a glint in his eye.

"Are you suggesting that it had a discovering charm on?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded.

"But Harry wouldn't be able to do that" Sirius protested.

"Don't forget that Tonks was with him" Remus reminded.

"Oh great. Trust her to go and gang up on me. You wait till I see her"

"Its hardly ganging up on you Sirius. It could have been either of us that went into the lounge over the hosepipe and either of us that drank tea and either of us who locked the front door. It was just bad luck that it was you each time" Remus couldn't help it he began to laugh again.

Sirius glared at him and stamped upstairs. He went into his room and slammed the door behind him. He had to admit his godson was _good_.

Remus smiled from downstairs and went up to bed himself. He was just getting into his pyjamas when there was a loud bang from the next room.

"Sirius? Are you okay?" He called.

"There was a bloody firework in my wardrobe" Sirius shouted back. "And you can't tell me that was aimed at both of us"

Remus just laughed and got into bed, a few minutes later he heard Sirius chuckling to himself as well and then his eyes shut and he was off into dreamland.

The memory went dark and the whole room seemed to spin and then with a bang the three were in exactly the same place as before but this time the pensive lay in front of them.

"Wow that was cool" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius and Remus chuckled.

Sirius plonked himself down at the table and began to read the Daily Prophet. Remus scanned the room for something to do; his eye fell on the book he had been so absorbed in earlier. He smiled as he realised that he never finished it.

"I'm going to finish my book" He said.

He crossed the room and leant on the work top. He quickly became engrossed again. Harry looked around, both of his godfathers were reading. He was bored. He walked over to where Remus was standing and looked up at him. He really wanted to look at the book but he certainly wasn't going cupboard-climbing again. He pulled on Remus' trouser leg.

"Hmmmm?" Remus muttered distractedly looking down at his godson.

"Can I look, please?" Harry asked shyly.

Remus picked his godson up and sat him on the work top. Together they both read through the book which turned out to be about defence. Remus glanced casually at his watch when they had finished.

"Merlin its nearly eleven o clock" He exclaimed.

"And?" Sirius said looking at Remus suspiciously.

"We are going out for dinner remember?" Remus reminded.

"Ummm… no?" Sirius still looked confused.

"Harry's babysitter Jenny invited us for dinner to meet her friend like a week ago" Remus said impatiently.

"Can't we cancel?" Sirius asked pleadingly.

"No, its too late" Remus snapped "We are supposed to be there in an hour"

"Right I will get ready, you get Harry ready and then you get ready while I look after Harry" Sirius said logically.

Remus agreed and so Sirius disappeared upstairs.

"Right, we need to get you ready as fast as possible" Remus said to Harry as he bustled him out of the kitchen.

"Can I have a bath?" Harry asked on their way up the stairs.

"What!?" Remus said in shock, he thought he must have misheard.

"A bath. May I have one please?" Harry repeated.

"I thought you hated baths?" Remus said annoyed. It was typical that the one time he didn't want Harry to have a bath Harry wanted one.

"Tonks gave me a really fun one last night" Harry explained.

Remus considered, he wanted to encourage his godson to like baths but if they did have one it would have to be really quick.

"Okay, but it has to be really really quick" Remus replied.

"Just like Tonks did it?" Harry persisted.

"How did Tonks do it?" Remus said tiredly.

"Well, first of all she turned the kitchen into a jungle with big trees and animals and lots of little streams and then-"

"Harry!" Remus shouted.

Harry cowered and Remus immediately felt guilty.

"Look, Harry" Remus said kneeling down next to Harry and lifting his chin to force his godson to look at him. "I shouldn't have shouted but I just explained we have to be quick, don't you think making jungles would take up way too much time?"

Harry said nothing.

"Come on" Remus said lifted his godson up "you can have a normal straight forward bath"

He filled the tub magically and quickly popped Harry into it, the bath lasted didn't last long and in five minutes Harry was completely ready to go. He hadn't said a single word to Remus since the man had shouted at him. It was another ten minutes before Sirius bounded down the stairs.

"About time" Remus said crossly.

Sirius pulled a face.

"Why don't me and Harry play a game while we are waiting?" Sirius suggested.

"If Harry wants to" Remus replied on his way up the stairs.

"You want to play a game, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head. Sirius looked at him in shock for a minute and then crouched down so that he was at his level.

"What's up?" He asked concernedly.

Harry shook his head again.

"Remus, what's up with Harry?" Sirius turned round to look at his friend but found that he had already gone to get ready. Sighing he turned back to his godson and began to try and find out for himself.

"Come on I know something's the matter" Sirius wheedled.

Harry said nothing.

Sirius sat on the floor and pulled Harry onto his lap. Harry couldn't hold back rthe tears any longer and to Sirius' horror he began to sob.

"Harry? Harry, what's the matter?" Sirius said anxiously.

"R-R-Remus is cross at me" Harry sobbed.

Sirius wasn't sure what he had been expecting but it wasn't that.

"He didn't look very cross when I saw him" Sirius said comfortingly.

"He's really really really cross" Harry assured him.

He clung to Sirius as he wept and Sirius couldn't help feeling slightly satisfied that Harry was in his lap searching for comfort and not Remus' like it had been that morning. He could feel his jealously ebb away and he couldn't help wishing that Remus would come back down the stairs and Harry clinging to him.

"How do you know?" Sirius inquired. He could only remember a couple of times when he had seen Remus cross.

"H-h-he shouted at me" Harry choked between sobs.

Sirius shifted slightly on the floor and looked at his godson in amazement. Remus had shouted at him? Actually _shouted_? He could count the amount of times he had ever heard Remus shout on one hand and those times had all been for good reasons. What could have made Remus shout at Harry? Harry was so sweet and polite and good. Sirius couldn't imagine ever shouting at him himself.

He wasn't too sure what to say so he just rubbed his godson's back comfortingly. Harry had just stopped crying and was about to get off Sirius' lap when Remus himself came down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" He asked running his hands through his hair and looking at them expectantly.

"Harry is upset" Sirius said accusingly, his grey eyes piercing Remus' gold ones.

"Really? what's the matter Harry?" Remus asked bending down to his godson who whimpered and backed away as far as he could.

Remus looked at Sirius questioningly.

"As if you don't know" Sirius said bitterly.

Remus skimmed through everything that had happened that morning trying to think what could have upset his godson. The cupboard? No, he was past that. The pensive? No, he had seemed fine after that. While he was getting ready? Remus suddenly remembered the 'bath incident' surely Harry wasn't still upset about that?

"Because I shouted at him?" Remus said with a frown.

"So you admit you shouted at him?" Sirius said slightly surprised to hear it out of his friends mouth although he had never thought Harry had been lying.

"Well, yes of course I do" Remus said puzzled. "But surely he isn't still upset about it?"

"Of course he is" Sirius shouted "He thinks you are really mad at him, he probably thinks you are going to hit him or something. The Dursleys used to shout at him and hit him so he associates shouting with getting hit."

"But I am not cross with him anymore" Remus argued "And he knows I would never hit him"

"How does he know that?" Sirius roared "he thought you would never shout at him and you did so how does he know you wont hit him?"

"I am hardly the sort of person who goes around hitting small children" Remus said raising hi voice slightly as he became more frustrated.

"Well I never thought you were the sort of person to go around shouting at small children and scaring the living daylights out of them so what do I know?" Sirius shouted back.

"Harry isn't scared" Remus said though he didn't sound sure.

Sirius grabbed hold of his godson and pulled him forwards.

"Look at him, Moony. Look at his little tear-stained face. Look at the fear in his eyes. How could you do that to him?"

Remus looked at Harry in horror.

"I only shouted his name" Remus said weakly.

Even Sirius had to admit that if Remus had only shouted his name then Harry was over reacting slightly. He could envisage himself shouting Harry's name if he thought he was doing something wrong or dangerous even if it was only to get his attention.

"P-please don't argue" Harry stuttered.

"Look, Harry." Remus said softly "I am not mad at you at all and I'm sorry I shouted at you"

Harry hugged Remus tightly, that was the second time someone had apologised to him normally it was him apologising to other people. Sirius felt quite bad about yelling at his friend when really he hadn't done much wrong.

"Sorry Moony" He muttered.

Remus nodded his head to accept the apology.

"Its quarter past twelve" Harry informed them proudly.

Remus and Sirius had no time to dwell on the fact that Harry could tell the time.

"We are so late!" Remus exclaimed.

They hurried out of the house as fast as they could and practically ran to Jenny's house. They tried to get their breath back as they stood on the doorstep. Jenny opened the door straight away.

"Oh you're here!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry we are late" Remus said guiltily.

Harry peeked out from behind Sirius' leg and caught Jenny's eye.

"Oh! Its my little lamb!" She sang and dived forwards and picked him up. "My friend just can't wait to meet you."

She carried him inside, Harry looked at his godfathers mournfully over her shoulder. Sirius chuckled and they followed him inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Nancy, you have to meet this little dear" They heard Nancy simper "he lives across the road and he is a real sweetie"

They followed the sound of her annoying voice.

"Oh Jenny! Put him down! Poor thing, he looks absolutely mortified" Someone else replied. Sirius and Remus presumed it was the girl called Nancy.

They entered a door on their left where they presumed the voices were coming from and were just in time to see Jenny placing their godson on the floor. The second Harry saw his godfathers he ran to stand behind them.

"See Jenny, you scared him" Nancy teased.

Jenny pulled a face at her friend.

"Remus, Sirius. This is my friend Nancy. Nancy these are my neighbours Sirius and Remus"

Nancy felt eyes boring into her and she turned round to look straight into a pair of amber orbs.

"Nancy Gaia" Remus said softly.

"Remus Lupin" She replied, her eyes twinkling.

"Do you two know each other?" Jenny asked.

"I used to work with Remus" Nancy replied and Remus nodded.

Harry soon found that Nancy wasn't anything like Jenny and was really nice but she spent the whole time catching up with Remus which left him and Sirius with Jenny. They didn't stay long though because, according to Sirius, they had to do some Christmas shopping, Harry personally thought that he just didn't want to be stuck with Jenny for very long.

Remus didn't want to go yet and Harry was worried for a minute that they were going to start arguing again but they just decided that Remus would stay there and talk to Nancy more while Sirius and Harry went shopping and then Remus would be waiting at home for them when they got back.

Harry left the house very thankfully though he wasn't very keen on shopping at all. They went in Remus' car and Harry found that Sirius was a better driver than passenger and he didn't honk at anyone.

The supermarket was massive and people were running around in all directions for last minute Christmas presents, Harry gripped Sirius' hand tightly. Everyone was so big and was in such a rush. Sirius himself was in quite a bit of a rush. They had been through at least five different aisles before he finally found what he was looking for which turned out to be (much to Harry's disappointment) nothing interesting at all and was just a bog standard Christmas pudding. Harry knew he wouldn't get to eat any anyway, the Dursleys never let him. He didn't really see why Sirius asked him which sort he should get, how was Harry supposed to know what Remus and Sirius would prefer to eat? let alone get excited choosing it! He wasn't very excited about Christmas period after all he wouldn't get to celebrate, Christmas was for nice little children with parents not little brats like him. Harry wished Christmas was over already and everything could just go back to exactly how it was before.

After the Christmas Pudding they went to the the frozen aisle where Sirius shoved a massive turkey into the trolley. Harry looked at it wistfully but slightly critically. Why was Sirius buying such a big turkey for only himself and Remus? Then they were onto the frozen puddings and Harry couldn't take it anymore. He was surrounded by all of his favourite things and he couldn't eat any of them. It was almost as if Sirius was teasing him.

He looked up at his godfather. Sirius was totally engrossed in the instructions on a strawberry cheese cake.

"If its hard to do then we aren't having it" Sirius murmured, presumably to Harry. "We are only having things that you take out of the box and put on the plate for pudding other than the Christmas pudding of course. Remus will have quite enough on his hands cooking the turkey and all the vegetables without doing pudding. Besides I am in charge of puddings and I certainly don't want anything too strenuous"

Harry was pretty certain that Sirius was actually talking more to himself than to him. He wouldn't notice if Harry slipped off, would he? He probably wouldn't care anyway. Harry began to tip toe towards the end of the aisle keeping one eye on his godfather the whole time in case he suddenly looked up.

But he didn't. Harry got to the end of the aisle and quickly dodged down the next one; he was out of sight. He looked around quickly for a way out. He wanted to get away from all the food that taunted him. He crept around the perimeter of the building keeping close to the shelves so that he was more camouflaged. He saw a man with curly black hair and gasped but the man span around and Harry saw that it wasn't his godfather.

Half an hour later Harry reached the conclusion that he wasn't going to find the exit so he decided to go to an aisle which housed food he _didn__'__t_ like then it wouldn't be so bad. He finally managed to locate the fruit and vegetable aisle and, when he was sure that no one was watching, crawled under one of the counters. All he could see was people's feet as they walked past and they couldn't see him at all which suited him perfectly. He wondered if Sirius had noticed that he had gone yet.

Sirius _had_. He had looked down to ask his godson his opinion as he had done fifty million times that shopping trip but he hadn't seen the top of his godsons messy black hair as always. He saw nothing. He had span around and looked up and down the aisle for his godson. There was no sign of him. He even got on his hands and knees and looked _under_ the freezers but Harry wasn't there. Harry had gone.

He ran up and down the aisles calling Harry's name desperately.

"Harry?" He shouted in the sweet section.

"Harry!?" He shouted in the crisps section.

"_Harry?_" He shouted in the toys section.

"HARRY" He shouted from the middle of the store. He had tried everywhere that he thought Harry might go and he couldn't find him anywhere. He began to go up and down every aisle scouring the shelves for any sign that Harry had been there. He was no where to be found.

Meanwhile Harry was still under the vegetable counter and he was beginning to get worried, he only wanted to stay there until Sirius was done so they could go home. What if he couldn't find Sirius? What if Sirius had noticed Harry was gone and was worried? What if Sirius was really cross with him? He was just about to crawl out from under the counter and go and look for his godfather when he spotted a pair of black trainers just in front of them, Harry would recognise the little gold ticks anywhere; They belonged to Sirius.

Perhaps someone else had the same trainers? He thought hopefully but now on the back of one trainer was a little gold S and on the other was a B. Sirius had put his initials on himself; it was definitely him.

"Harry?" Sirius shouted, he had saved the vegetable counter till last because it seemed the least likely place.

Harry trembled slightly. He wanted to go out and hug his godfather and reassure him that he was there but he could feel the worry, fear and anger radiating off him and he just couldn't. Sirius was going to be so cross with him, he might even hit him. He couldn't go out now.

Sirius gave one last desperate look down the aisle and then hurried to the help desk, there was only one more thing he could do.

"How can I help you?" The girl asked lazily.

"My godson is missing" Sirius choked out, his heart was racing and he was struggling to breathe.

"Name?" The receptionist asked in a bored tone.

"Huh?" Sirius hadn't been listening he had spotted a young boy with black hair wandering along by himself just a few feet away.

"Harry!" he shouted desperately,

The boy didn't turn around. A man suddenly came up to the boy and lifted him into his arms. The boy was now facing Sirius; it wasn't Harry.

Sirius felt as if he had lost his godson all over again. He swallowed thickly and blinked a few times.

"Name!" The receptionist said louder waving her hand in front of his face rudely.

"Sirius Black" He answered distractedly.

The receptionist smirked "Your _godson__'__s_ name Mr. Black"

"I just shouted it didn't I?" Sirius said crossly.

"Harry Black?" The receptionist asked as she scribbled something down.

"No, Harry Potter" Sirius corrected.

The receptionist ripped off the page she was writing on and began a new sheet, glaring at Sirius furiously.

"Description" She snapped.

"About this big" Sirius said lowering his hand to just above his knee "green eyes, black hair, glasses, a scar on his head"

The receptionist nodded and jotted it all down.

"I will try and get the announcement in sometime in the next few hours" The receptionist informed him before picking up a magazine and flicking through the pages.

"A few hours?" Sirius roared thumping his fist on the desk "I am not waiting a few hours, do it now!"

"It's procedure" The girl retorted not looking up from her magazine.

Sirius sighed; he would have to get around her.

He leant his elbows on the counter and began.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a supermarket like this?"

--

Harry held his breath and tried to calm down, he needed to get out and find Sirius even if he was really cross with him. Sirius' trainers had disappeared a long while ago and so he edged forward cautiously and looked around. He couldn't see anybody and so he crawled out from his hiding place. The aisle was deserted.

He began to wander up and down aisles looking frantically for his godfather. He was no where to be found. He wondered whether he was still going up and down aisles searching for him and they were just missing each other. He decided to sit down and wait in one place for a while.

He had only been sitting there a few minutes listening to the buzzing of conversation around him when a familiar voice floated over to his ears. He couldn't make out the words but he would recognise that voice anywhere; it was Sirius.

He started forward eagerly looking around for his godfather. It came from the other side of the flower display, Harry slipped inside so that he could see who Sirius was talking to first. He peered through the flowers and could just make out his godfather. He was standing at the help desk, one hand was playing with the receptionist's hair and she was giggling and blushing; Harry still couldn't work out what he was saying to her.

He pulled out from the display and began to run in the opposite direction; he was lost and Sirius had given up looking for him? Sirius was chatting up women instead? Tears began to fall from Harry's eyes. He wanted Remus, Remus would have kept looking he thought bitterly.

He was just getting into a clothes rack to hide when the intercom cracked into life. " Could shoppers please look out for a small boy named Harry Potter who is currently lost. He has green eyes, black hair, a scar on his forehead and glasses."

Harry gasped.

"He's four" A male voice added and then with a final crackle it died.

Harry's heart beat faster. That voice had belonged to Sirius; there was no doubt about that. Was Sirius looking for him again then? He slipped out from the clothes and began to hurry towards the help desk.

"Look Mummy" A little girl said pointing at Harry. "Its that boy they are looking for"

The girls mother didn't seem to be paying attention "That's nice dear" She replied.

Harry kept going and then he was past the flower arrangement and standing near the help desk. Sirius was biting a nail anxiously looking around him every now and then. He was feverishly scouring the surrounding area… and then his eyes fell on Harry.

"Harry?" Sirius whispered his eyes widening.

Harry didn't hear the whisper but he read Sirius' lips and felt slightly more confident. Sirius began to run towards him, his eyes looked quite wild. Harry's heart beat faster; Sirius was going to hit him, he knew it. His confidence faltered and then disappeared. He turned around and began to run back down the aisle he had just come from, Sirius chased after him. Now that he had found his godson he was not going to let him get away again.

Harry gasped for breath as he ran, he was a fast runner but Sirius was faster and he was gaining on him. Harry urged his legs to go faster but they wouldn't or rather couldn't. He skidded slightly as he dodged trolleys and people and counters, from the crashes behind him it sounded like Sirius had just shoved right through them. Harry's heart froze as he realised he was coming up to a dead end. He glanced around fearfully; that was a mistake. He wasn't looking where he was going and crashed straight into a pyramid of Baked beans tins.

He landed heavily on top of them and closed his eyes, he was caught now. Sure enough he felt strong arms lift him from the floor and he braced himself for the blows that were sure to come. But Sirius just hugged him tightly to his chest. Harry felt relief and love flow from him and he returned the hug hesitantly. The two stayed like that for a while and then Sirius began to carry Harry back the way he had just come.

He carefully picked through the path of destruction that they had made during the chase. Harry peeked over Sirius' shoulder but couldn't work out where they were going. They passed the help desk and they passed the aisles of food and toys and clothes. Harry burrowed his head into Sirius' top and hoped that they were going home.

A few minutes later he felt Sirius stop, he looked up and saw that they were in a little café in the corner of the supermarket. Sirius sat down and Harry found himself on his lap. Sirius just sat still and said nothing, Harry took that as a bad sign. A waitress came over and Sirius ordered a coffee, that was the first time Harry had heard him speak since he caught him.

"What do you want, Harry?" Sirius asked breaking into Harry's thoughts.

"Nothing, thank you" Harry whispered.

"He will have a glass of chocolate milk and a cookie or something" Sirius told the waitress who scribbled it down and left. All was silent until the waitress came back with their order.

"Thanks" Sirius muttered shoving some money into her hands. Harry echoed him quietly.

Sirius sipped his drink slowly, Harry peeked up at him. The silence was scaring him. Sirius finally put his drink down and sighed.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He said at last.

Harry jumped, so Sirius was speaking at last. Only now he had started Harry wished he would just stop, he would rather have silence than this.

"Well?" Sirius said impatiently.

Harry hadn't realised he had expected an answer, the Dursleys often asked him things that he wasn't supposed to answer. He shook his head and looked at the table.

"I was absolutely terrified" Sirius told him gravely.

Harry didn't look up.

"Why did you run off, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged.

"So you just ran off for no reason?" Sirius' voice raised.

Harry looked up with wide eyes but Sirius had closed his, he _had_ to keep his temper under control he told himself.

"I know you must have had a reason" Sirius said quietly. "And I think I deserve to hear it, don't you?"

Harry nodded reluctantly. He swallowed before beginning his story, his voice sounded croaky.

"I-I was standing next to you in the freezer bit and I couldn't stand it any longer and so I ran" Harry said, the less detail he had to include the better.

Sirius frowned "You couldn't stand what?"

"The food" Harry replied simply.

"The food? Why not?" Every time he thought he was closer to understanding his godson he lost him again.

"Because it's horrible." Harry saw that Sirius was going to ask what was horrible and so he continued. "All of that food, and I won't get to eat it. And you kept asking my opinion and it was like you were teasing me" Harry couldn't hold it any longer and he began to sob.

"Teasing you? What do you mean you won't get to eat it?" Sirius began to rub his godsons back comfortingly.

"The food is for you and Remus and I won't get any so why did you ask my o-o-opinion" Harry sobbed.

"The food is for all three of us" Sirius said in confusion.

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Why would it not be?" Sirius massaged his temples with his finger tips, sometimes he didn't understand his godson at all.

"Its Christmas f-f-food" Harry stuttered.

Sirius looked baffled still.

"I'm not allowed to eat Christmas food, Christmas is only for good boys" Harry explained sadly.

Sirius' face darkened. "You mean the Dursleys never let you eat Christmas food"

Harry nodded.

Sirius turned Harry around on his knee so that the small boy was looking at him. "Christmas is for _everyone_" he said seriously. "And you are a good boy, even though you just nearly gave me a heart attack"

Harry smiled and Sirius hugged him again.

They finished their drinks and then went around the shopping centre again. Harry happily chose things and offered his opinion and the shopping was finished quickly. Sirius loaded the stuff into the car and they went back home. Harry had never felt so relieved to see the little brick house.

Sirius got out and went over to Harry's side of the car. He opened the door and gestured to Harry to get out but Harry didn't move.

"Sirius?" Harry asked nervously "Who was that woman who you were talking to at the help desk?"

Sirius' face flushed. "No one"

Harry watched Sirius' face change colour fearfully, he hoped he wasn't getting angry. "You seemed pretty friendly" He said quietly.

Sirius blushed and knelt next to the open car door. "Look, I had to flirt with her a bit to make her put the message on the loud speaker. Don't tell Remus, okay?"

Harry nodded and chuckled.

The two went into the house and Remus came out to greet them.

"Were you good, Harry?" He asked.

Sirius laughed. "Put it like this. Moony. Next time you can take him!"


	23. Chapter twenty three: Sirius POV

Author's note: Wow another chapter so soon. Impressed? Well, I am going away for a month and so you won't have an update for a while unless I manage to find somewhere with an internet connection so I can post. I really really hope you all review so that I have something nice to welcome me when I get back! Annnnnnnnd I started a new fic, its another Harry isn't raised by the Dursley's but its not very similar to this one. Remus rescues Harry from the Dursley's and they go and live together. I hope you like it. It's called Rescued By Remus and you can find it on my profile page. This chapter is a little bit different to normal because the POV changes. I hope you like it! It's also quite short but I gave you 25 pages last chapter so I don't suppose you will mind too much! Also I know Sirius only had one brother but my fic is AU and it is crucial that he has more than one brother. You will find out more about that soon.

Sirius POV

I have decided after yesterday's little shopping incident that I have kept a closer watch on Harry. When he was missing I really thought that I was just going to break down in the middle of the store. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him, probably die. I made him sit in the corner for a bit when we got home but it probably wouldn't stop him doing it again so I am making absolutely sure that he won't have a chance to ever leave my sight. I guess I understand why James worried so much while he was looking after him now. Its alright to laugh when its happening to someone else but its not quite as funny when it happens to you.

Harry is still asleep, I guess running around making your godfather crazy with worry is quite exhausting. I would quite like to get some sleep as well but I can't seem to manage it, every time I close my eyes I just think about what could have happened. Although I was only joking when I told Moony that he could take him next time I really wouldn't take him again, at least not for a very long time.

It was sad how Harry thought he wasn't going to celebrate Christmas though, who ever heard of a four year old who didn't think Christmas was the most magical time of the year? And how cold-hearted where the Dursleys to make a little boy miserable at what is supposed to be the happiest time of the year? Mind you it hasn't always been a happy time for me either.

When I was a little child I used to celebrate it with the house elves and my little brothers because my parents didn't believe in anything which involved happiness and festivity. Then when I was a teenager I tended to be locked up for the majority of the Christmas break, until I moved to the Potter's that is. The Potters had really gone all out for Christmas every year and I spent some of the very best days of my life there. As adults us Marauders had spent Christmas's together as well.

But its different for me than it is for Harry. I always had _someone_. When I was young I had my brothers (though they changed after their first year at Hogwarts in Slytherin) and then when I was older I had all the Marauders especially James. James always knew exactly how to cheer me up. But who did Harry have? His parents were dead and me and Moony had been cleared off by Dumbledore, his last few Christmas's must have been the most miserable days of his life. And so I have decided, this coming Christmas is going to make up for all the Christmas's he has missed. It is going to be the very best day of his entire life… and I'm going to make it that way and heaven help anyone who tries to stop me.

"Harry?" Remus shouted up the stairs.

I got up and leant on the door frame so that I could see what was going on.

Harry appeared at the top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Yeah?" He mumbled.

"I thought it was about time you ate something" Remus explained "you can go back to sleep after though"

Harry nodded and trailed downstairs to eat. I followed, the promise of food often made me forget that I was too tired to move. Remus claims that I have a bottomless stomach but he didn't see me at thanksgiving a few years ago. I must have put on about three stone that night.

Harry doesn't eat very much at all. I was always ravenous at his age but Harry just takes little bites of everything and then claims that he is full and apologies looking at me or Moony anxiously as though we were going to start hitting him or something. Which for all we know he might think we were. This Christmas he is going to eat until he is bursting. I am determined to fatten him up a bit. I give him his bath nearly every night but I am still shocked every time I take his top off and see his little ribs poking out of his skin. That's going to change… and soon.

I am going to buy him every toy he has ever dreamed off as well and lots of sweets and chocolate. Moony won't complain, so long as Harry eats something he will be satisfied. We will play lots of Christmas games as well and we can listen to some happy songs on the radio too. I can imagine it now, me and Remus sitting on the sofa smiling fondly down at Harry who is sitting on the rug next to a mountain of presents playing to his heart's content while the radio warbles on in the background and-

"Sirius!" Moony sounds mad.

I really wish he didn't always interrupt me right when I am thinking about nice thoughts. If I was imagining something horrible like whether there was any truth between the rumour that fifteen year old Snape had had a 'relationship' with forty year old Madam Pince then he leaves me to my own thoughts but the second it's a nice image he's ramming his elbow into my stomach.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Harry has been trying to talk to you for ten minutes"

I looked guiltily at Harry. How had I managed to not hear him at all? Though he does talk so softly.

"What was it Harry?" I asked encouragingly.

"Please may you read me a story?" He asked.

Merlin, that kid is so sweet! I swear the second he turns those big emerald eyes on me I can't deny him anything. Let's just hope he never asks for a mansion or something…

"Sure" I tried to keep the happiness I felt out of my voice.

I was chosen over Moony! It felt good. Just lately its seemed as though Moony was kind of taking over so it was nice to triumph for once. I sat on the couch and Harry curled up in my lap. It was a weird book, why do they write these kind of things for children? Even I couldn't understand what was going on a lot of the time. One minute the hero was galloping off on some big horse to marry some princess but the next minute he was dead and the princess turned out to be evil and then the next minute she was a fairy and then she was plotting to run away to marry some sort of pixie…

I looked down to ask him if I should change the book or if he actually understood what was happening and I saw he was fast asleep. His black hair spread over my lap and his little body using me as a mattress.

I didn't dare move in case he woke up. I didn't want to move anyway. I just wanted to study his little face and think about how lucky I was to have him and how proud his parents would be. I can't wait to see his little face light up on Christmas day when he sees all of his presents and I can't wait to finally show him what Christmas is all about.


	24. Chapter twenty four: Christmas Part 1

Author's note: Yes, I know this chapter is slightly fairytale-ish. I know how low the chance is that it snowed on Christmas day (like non-existent) but this is only fan fiction and it is Harry's first proper Christmas. It has to be a nice one. Just before we get onto the story there is a plea that I want to make. I was browsing through someone else's story (can't remember whose) when I saw that someone had made them an illustration. Seriously, it was good! It was painted and looked really good and now I want one. It would have to be done by a very good-hearted person though because I can't pay or anything. So if you can do one (pleeeeeease) then please tell me in a review or a PM.

Oh and also I am beta-ering for a new story and it is really really good. It's by Nixglen and its called 'The New Kids'. So please check it out because it really deserves lots of reviews. It is one where Harry is raised by Snape, its cute!

Oh and I know I left you a really long time without a chapter while I went away so I wanted to post this as soon as possible now that I am back. It reached a reasonable size but I had only covered the first few hours of Christmas and so I decided to post this now and split Christmas into two parts. This is part one and part two should be out soon. Please review!

And now for my usual thank yous to Morphox and let the chapter…begin!

Chapter 24: Christmas, Part 1

Harry woke earlier than usual and he just lay looking up at the ceiling while his eyes adjusted to the dark. Today didn't feel like every other day, today felt special. But why? He thought back to the day before, he remembered going to bed really excited and he remembered lying down and screwing his eyes shut, willing sleep to take him so that the morning would come faster. But why did he want morning to come?

He sat up quickly when it finally dawned on him. It was _Christmas. _He jumped out of bed and ran out of his room and down the corridor to Sirius' room. He hesitated slightly outside the door, would Sirius be cross if he woke him up? Then he thought back to the way Sirius had carried him upstairs the night before and tucked him in, kissing him on the forehead. That was all the encouragement he needed. He knocked on the door first just in case and then he pushed the door open and ran over to his godfathers bed.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Harry squealed "Its Christmas!"

Sirius had woken up at Harry's knocking and so he was sitting up by the time Harry was by his bed.

"Hey Har" Sirius said cheerfully.

Harry jumped up onto his godfathers bed.

"Its Christmas" Harry repeated excitedly.

"It is" Sirius agreed, pulling his godson over for a hug.

Harry nodded energetically and bounced a little more on Sirius' bed. Then a frown settled onto his face.

"So what do we do?" He asked shyly.

Sirius smiled at his godson encouragingly thought inside his heart hurt. How could any child not know what happened at Christmas?

"First I get dressed and you go and bounce on Remus" Sirius said cheerfully.

Harry nodded and slid off the bed. He ran into Remus's room and didn't even knock. It was the very first time that he had entered someone else's bedroom without knocking. He was about to jump onto his other godfather's bed when he realised Remus wasn't even in it.

"Hello Harry" He heard his godfather say from somewhere to his left.

Harry span around, Remus was fully dressed and was looking out of the window.

"Hi Remus" Harry replied. "What are you looking at?"

Remus turned around to face his godson, his face was split by a massive smile.

"Harry" Remus began "Its snowing"

Harry's jaw dropped, the last time it had snowed he had been at the Dursleys and he had been locked in the cupboard all day. He had managed to escape during the night and he had spent three glorious hours in the snow. He had found snow to be the most magical thing in the world, it was so pure. Purer than anything Harry had ever seen.

"Harry?" Remus startled him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry" Harry said quickly.

"You don't have to apologise for everything" Remus told him gently.

"Can I go out in the snow? Please! Please! Please!" Harry begged.

Remus smiled, Harry was finally acting like a four year old.

"Of course" Remus replied "Just wait until Sirius is ready and we will go with you"

Harry ran into Sirius's room. Sirius was just putting a jumper on.

"Sirius! Sirius! It's snowing and Remus said I can go and play out when your ready!" Harry announced excitedly.

Sirius's grin broadened. The snow just made Christmas day perfect. He couldn't have made it more perfect if he had created it himself.

"Well, I'm ready. So lets go!" Sirius ran out of the room after Harry as if he was a little kid himself.

He grabbed hold of Remus as he went and dragged him along with him. Harry stopped at the door and just stared at the garden in wonder, it was just like he remembered it, just as magical as he remembered it. Only this time Sirius was grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him over to a big pile of snow and Remus was trying to pull a glove over Harry's free hand and trying to get Sirius to let go of Harry's other hand so that he could put the other glove on that. This time, Harry had a _family_.

"So Harry, get a big handful of snow and then just roll it around in your hands until it is round then throw it at someone!" Sirius explained, demonstrating with his own snowball and then throwing it at Remus.

Remus bent down, scooped up his own pile of snow and retaliated. Harry quickly dove to the ground to join in. Pretty soon the snow was flying everywhere and Harry could never remember having so much fun, he loved cupping snow into his hands and carefully moulding it and he loved aiming at his godfathers.

Sirius was torn whether to be really proud of his godson or really annoyed. He was proud because his godson had an excellent aim which would be perfect for Quidditch later on but he was annoyed because his godson's perfect aim meant that he was permanently caked with snow. He didn't really mind though, his godson was happy and that was all that mattered.

Half an hour later Sirius admitted defeat and Harry and Remus were crowned the champions. Harry flopped onto the ground, exhausted. Remus felt quite satisfied as he watched his godson lying on the snow, a big smile across his little face. Harry seemed to be having fun. It was as Remus was watching him that an idea suddenly crossed his mind.

"Look Harry" Remus said, kneeling next to him. "If you lie spread-eagled and then move your arms up and down and your legs in and out then you can make a snow angel"

Harry had never heard of a snow angel but he moved his arms and legs obediently.

"Now get up" Remus instructed offering a hand to his small grandson.

Harry stumbled to his feet and then turned around to view his handy work. A small imprint of an angel lay on the ground. Harry gasped and bent down to study it, had he really made that just by moving his arms and legs?

"Can you make one, pleeeeeeease" Harry begged Remus, he wanted to watch it being done.

Remus had no desire to lie on cold snow but eager to please his godson he did it anyway. When he stood back up and left a large angel behind Harry actually clapped his hands in glee.

"It worked again!" he exclaimed making both of his godfathers smile.

"Will you do it, Sirius? Please!" Harry pleaded running over to his other godfather who was slouched against a tree at what he had hoped was a safe distance but evidently wasn't.

"Me?" He raised his eyebrows.

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

Sirius Black lie on cold snow and risk ruining the hair he was so proud of? Sirius Black, (reluctant) heir of the Noble house of Black lie in such an undignified position? The proud Sirius Black do all of this just to make a poncy snow angel? For his godson? Absolutely!

With a sigh Sirius took up his position on the other side of Harry's own angel and moved his arms and legs reluctantly. When he was finished he stood back and clapped happily.

"They're done!" He announced cheerfully.

"Am I really that fat?" Sirius asked, studying his own angel in mortification.

"Oh absolutely obese" Remus replied looking at Sirius' stick thin angel with amusement.

Sirius didn't seem to realise that he was joking. "perhaps I should go on a diet" He mused.

Remus chuckled, Sirius would last about five minutes on a diet. The second it was tea time he would chuck the whole idea.

"What else do people do in the snow?" Harry asked, tugging at Remus's arm impatiently.

"Well… some people make snow men" Remus said with a smile at the four year old.

"Wow!" Harry said excitedly. "Is that like a snow angel?"

"Not really, you have to make a big ball of snow and then you make another big ball to go on top and then you add a big carrot for a nose, some buttons for the eyes and some stones for the mouth." Remus replied.

"Wow!" Harry repeated.

With Remus's help he began to roll the snow into a big ball. Then they made another ball, this one slightly smaller than the first and Remus lifted it on top.

"Do we have any carrots?" Sirius asked from by the pond where he was collecting stones.

"I bought some for the Christmas dinner, you can take one of them" Remus replied absent-mindedly as he smoothed the top of the snow man's head.

"Where are they?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Under the sink" Remus answered.

Sirius handed Harry the stones that he had collected and returned to the house. Harry and Remus began crafting a mouth for their snow figure. They had only just finished when Sirius came back, he lifted Harry up and Harry pushed the carrot into the middle of the face.

"It just needs eyes now" Harry said happily. "Have we got any buttons?"

Sirius looked at Remus questioningly but his friend shook his head. Sirius sighed before ripping the buttons off his best jacket. If his godson wanted buttons, he would get buttons.

"Thank you!" Harry said happily and took the two buttons Sirius offered him, this time Remus picked him up to allow him to give the snowman eyes.

"Done!" Harry said happily, the snowman towered over him. "Doesn't it look great?"

Sirius and Remus both confirmed that the snowman looked great.

"What other things can you do in snow?" Harry asked.

Sirius's eyes sparkled. There was one thing left that they hadn't done, the thing that Sirius had loved more than anything as a child.

"Sledging!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Sledging?" Harry's nose scrunched up "What's that?"

Sirius felt his heart deflate slightly, how could anyone not know what sledging was?

"Well, you get just get a sledge and slide down a hill" Sirius said most unhelpfully as Harry had no idea what a sledge was.

Sirius waved his wand and a red tray-like object landed at his feet, he waved it again and the snow at the other end of the garden piled itself up into a big hill.

Sirius picked the sledge up and walked towards the hill. Harry followed his eagerly and Remus reluctantly tagged behind, he could just see Harry breaking an arm or something. Sirius's plans often went wrong. Sirius set the sledge up at the very top of the snow hill.

"Now you just sit in the sledge and I push you down the hill" Sirius said cheerfully.

Harry jumped into the sledge excitedly and sat in. Sirius bit back a laugh as he gently shoved the sledge down the slope. Harry found that it was just like going down a slide, only better.

At the bottom Remus took the sledge and carried it back up for him and then Harry would get back in and Sirius would push him down again. Harry found that it was his favourite thing out of all the great stuff he had done that day.

On his tenth slide the sledge hit a stray rock and Harry found himself flying through the air. His heart flew into his mouth and he cried out, he landed in a pile of snow not far from the hill.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, his face white as he hurried towards his godson. Sirius was running towards him as well.

Harry stood up shakily. "yeah" he answered.

Remus pulled him into a hug and Harry could feel his godfather shaking.

"I'm fine, Remus" Harry said, trying to help his godfather.

Remus released him and stepped back slightly before he began examining him, as if determined to find at least one injury.

"He's fine, Remus" Sirius said impatiently.

Remus finally admitted defeat. "okay".

"Can I have another go?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I think it's time you had some breakfast" Remus said firmly.

Harry nodded looking disappointed but Sirius looked quite happy at the prospect of going indoors. It was _freezing_ and they still had loads of Christmas traditions to show Harry.

The three left the garden hand in hand leaving the three angels, one small one with a larger one on each side, in their wake. The snow angels were a little family just like Remus, Sirius and Harry were.


	25. Chapter twenty five: Christmas part 2

Author's note: I just want to say that your reviews and Pms really mean a lot to me. Every time I get one it makes me smile all day long. I really do appreciate you taking the time to feedback. That's why I have posted this now, it was going to be a lot longer but now I am back at school I haven't had the time I was hoping for and so I hadn't finished all of Christmas which is why there is now going to be three parts. The last of which will be out soon but I didn't want to leave you too long without a chapter.

While you are waiting for my chapters it might interest you to know that I have started another Harry raised by Sirius fic and I would really love your opinion on it. Its called Happy Ever After and you can find it on my profile page, if you do check it out please review and let me know what you think.

This chapter is for alix33, where would I be without you?

And finally, onto the chapter!

Chapter 25: Christmas, part 2

"Sweet Merlin, it's cold!" Sirius exclaimed stamping his feet as he entered the kitchen, leaving a trail of snow in his wake much to Remus's exasperation.

"That could have something to do with the fact that you are covered in snow" Remus answered sarcastically as he eased his own heavy boots off and stood them on the mat so that he did not add to the mess that Sirius was making as he paced the kitchen in an effort to get warm.

Harry stood looking at his godfathers uneasily, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Should he follow Sirius's example and leave his boots on or Remus's and take them off? He always copied what everyone else was doing and so having each godfather doing something different made him more than a little anxious.

Remus quickly saved him though as he lifted Harry to sit on the table and began to unlace his boots before slipping them off and putting them by the side of his own, considerably larger, ones.

"Are you cold?" Remus asked Harry in concern as he studied his godsons red cheeks and wind tousled hair.

"A little bit" Harry answered swivelling his body round to see what his other godfather was doing.

"Would you like me to warm you up?" Remus asked reaching into his cloak for his wand.

"Yes please" Harry said distractedly still watching Sirius who seemed to be getting out big mugs.

Remus waved his wand over Harry who immediately felt the snow and wetness vanish and a warmth seemed to seep through his body.

"Wow! Thanks" Harry exclaimed finally snapping his eyes away from Sirius and studying his coat intently as if determined to find a tiny bit of wetness.

Remus smiled to himself and cast the same charm on himself and Sirius (who for all of his moaning didn't seem to notice that the cold was gone) and also cast a quick cleaning charm on the floor and Sirius's boots as it didn't look like he was going to take them off anytime soon and Remus certainly didn't want to spend all Christmas cleaning.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked curiously, his attention once more returning to Sirius.

"Making us hot chocolate" Sirius answered turning to wink at his godson as he cast a quick heating charm on some milk.

"For me too?" Harry asked in awe, he had never had hot chocolate before.

"Of course" Sirius answered as he poured the milk into the cups and added chocolate powder.

"Good idea" Remus said approvingly. He began to rifle through the cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked, now that he knew that Sirius and Remus were not going to hit him or shout at him for asking things he was making up for lost time. In fact there was hardly anything that Sirius and Remus could do without a million questions from there small godson.

"Looking for marshmallows" Remus replied "and I just found them!" He pulled a big blue bag out of the cupboard and tossed it to Sirius who caught it expertly.

"Thanks, have we got any sprinkles?" Sirius asked, he was now stirring the hot chocolates.

"Somewhere" Remus said and began to go through cupboards again.

Sirius had just put the marshmallows in and returned the bag to the cupboard (something he rarely did) when Remus found the sprinkles.

"Not too much!" Remus exclaimed as Sirius practically emptied the jar over the three mugs. Remus was fully aware that it was only about nine o clock in the morning.

"Taa daa!" Sirius said presenting Remus and Harry a mug with a flourish and a small bow. "Hot chocolate made Sirius style! You can just call me a chocolate genius, or a cooking whiz, or a hot drink prodigy or-"

"Or maybe just Sirius" Remus cut him off earning himself a mock glare from his friend.

Harry was watching the scene with interest but he was too busy gulping down his hot chocolate (which not only was delicious but was also just the right temperature for drinking) to tease Sirius with Remus or even to ask a question.

There was silence in the Black-Lupin-Potter household while each savoured their drink although after a few minutes it was broken by Sirius who couldn't seem to stand silence for long.

"Can we open presents yet?" He asked sounding more like four than twenty-four.

"Harry needs to have breakfast first" Remus said, feeling as though he was speaking to a child instead of a grown man who was in fact older than him by several months.

"Chocolate for breakfast!" Sirius exclaimed to Remus's horror.

"He just had hot chocolate, he needs a healthy breakfast. His teeth will rot before he's of age!"

"Chocolate on Christmas day is a tradition" Sirius said firmly.

"Not in my house it wasn't!" Remus argued.

"You want chocolate for breakfast don't you, Harry?" Sirius asked, ignoring his friend.

Harry looked at Remus worriedly, he knew he wanted to agree with Sirius but he didn't want to get in trouble.

"If you want chocolate for breakfast you can, Harry" Remus said kindly when he saw his godson looking at him anxiously.

"Yes please!" Harry told Sirius excitedly.

--

Half an hour later all three of them (Remus reasoned that if you can't beat them, join them) were full up of chocolate frogs, chocolate eggs, chocolate santas, chocolate coins and other chocolaty goodies.

"Presents! Presents!" Sirius said excitedly causing Remus to roll his eyes.

"Presents" Remus agreed tiredly.

Harry stared at the table as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen, he wondered how many presents Sirius and Remus had and whether it would take them long to open them, watching would be hard and he certainly didn't want it to go on for too long. Remus and Sirius's voices became a distant drone as Harry lost himself in daydreams of actually receiving a present himself even though he knew it would never happen. He straightened up suddenly as an idea crossed his mind. Sirius and Remus were a lot nicer than the Dursleys, they were the nicest people he had ever met so maybe they wouldn't make him watch?

Harry brightened as he new idea took form, he loved Sirius and Remus and he knew they loved him so surely they would allow him to sit in his room while they opened presents. It would still be hard thinking about them opening presents below him but at least he wouldn't have to actually see it.

"Come on, Harry. Lets open presents" Remus said with a smile offering his godson a hand.

Now was his chance, now was the time Harry should ask. He wet his lips nervously and began to ask, nothing happened. No sound came out of his mouth.

"Harry?" Remus looked down at his godson with a frown. Harry looked slightly green and he hadn't responded to him at all, maybe he had eaten too much chocolate and now felt sick. He _knew_ having chocolate for breakfast was a bad idea. Why couldn't Sirius ever listen?

"Do you feel ill?" Remus asked.

Sirius, who had bounded ahead, now came back into the room and tapped his fingers impatiently.

"I thought you were following me" Sirius said looking at his watch exaggeratedly "Come _on_"

"Do you feel ill?" Remus repeated blanking Sirius.

Harry shook his head and prepared to ask, he had to do it now.

"canigoandsitupstairswhileyouopenyourpresentsplease" Harry said as fast as he could.

"Huh?" Sirius 's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Say it again and speak slowly" Remus instructed kindly.

"Please can I go and sit upstairs when you open your presents please…please" Harry said added another please for good measure.

"What!?" Sirius exclaimed spinning round to face his godson who backed off nervously, he looked at Remus worriedly but even he seemed to be frowning.

Harry felt his heart sink further and further as he looked at his godfathers, he had been wrong. They _were_ going to make him watch. Harry felt tears come to his eyes and it took a lot of effort to force them back, he had felt so sure that Sirius and Remus were different… evidently he was wrong.

"You don't want to open your presents?" Remus asked, looking at his godson sceptically.

"_My_ presents? No, I don't want to watch you open _your_ presents." Harry said looking taken back at the idea of him having presents.

"Our presents?" Sirius laughed "We're waaaay past it, Har. We've probably got a grand total of three presents each and one of those will be from each other. We want to watch you open your presents!"

"My presents?" Harry echoed weakly.

"Of course" Remus said firmly.

"But I don't have any presents" Harry protested.

"Of course you do!" Sirius exclaimed looking shocked.

Harry shook his head firmly. "I don't. Santa never gives me a present because I'm bad. I must be really bad because it said in the book Dudley got read to him that bad boys got a lump of coal and I didn't even get that. I must be the baddest boy ever" Tears dripped down Harry's cheeks.

"Don't say that!" Sirius ordered coming over to his godson and scooping him up. "Please don't cry, not on Christmas day. You are _not_ bad at all! Don't you ever say that again!" Sirius fought the urge to shake Harry, not because he was angry with him but because he wanted to get that idea right out of his system.

Harry pulled back from the hug Sirius had pulled him into when he heard the tone of Sirius's voice but Sirius was not having that and he immediately pushed him against him again and began to rub soothing circles into his back.

"You are a good boy, a very very very good boy" Sirius said firmly though this time he kept his voice hushed.

"Then why didn't santa come the whole time I was at the Dursleys?" Harry sobbed.

Sirius shot a pleading look at Remus who came up behind him and laid a reassuring hand on his godsons shoulder, Harry was too young to abandon childish ideas like santa clause and Remus felt like he was robbing him of the precious little childhood that he had left but Harry obviously had no good memories of Santa clause and there was no way Remus could make Harry feel good about himself without telling the truth. Remus had no wish to lie to him anyway, Harry had already been lied to far too much.

"Santa Clause isn't real Harry" Remus said softly and then waited for the shouting and the arguing and the accusations that he was lying and the 'proof' that he did exist but it never came.

Harry just peered over Sirius's shoulder and said hopefully "he's not?"

Remus shook his head solemnly.

"Did you know Santa Clause isn't real?" Harry asked Sirius craning his neck so that he could see his face.

"Yes I did" Sirius said with a smile.

Remus felt his own smile stretching across his face. Harry had accepted it without question. Harry _trusted_ him and that was the very best present he could ever have given him.


	26. Chapter twenty six: Christmas Part 3

Author's note: FF wouldn't let reviews in last chapter, Merlin knows why but I really missed you guys. Apparently it wouldn't even let some people see the last chapter but hopefully we wont have the same trouble with this one. There were a few people which were able to review, thank you soooo much for your reviews, they cheered me up as I thought I wouldn't get any.

This chapter is dedicated to stefunny2010, 14hp1, Lucky's Girl, and world peace because they Pmed me their reviews which was soooooo kind of them and really cheered me up as I wasn't getting any. So thanks you guys!

And my fic recommendation of the week is Lucky's Girl's Happiness. It has little Harry, Sirius, Remus, James and Lily. All the best ones! Check it out! And it you do I bet she would really appreciate a review!

Now onto the chapter and pleeeeeeeeease review at the end because I am getting severe withdrawal symptoms without them!

Chapter 26: Christmas part 3

Ten minutes later Sirius was pushing the lounge door open, this time accompanied by Remus and Harry. Harry gasped in shock as he took in the massive Christmas tree and the mounds of presents underneath it. He had never seen so many presents in his life, even Dudley never got so many!

Sirius sat down and pulled a big parcel towards him eagerly. Remus rolled his eyes but Harry was watching him carefully, he needed to know exactly how to act. He had never had a present since he was a baby and he didn't want to do it wrong.

"This ones yours, Har!" Sirius said happily pushing the present over to his godson who looked at it if it was going to bite him.

"Can you open one first?" Harry asked desperately. He needed to see how Sirius acted when he opened a present, what facial expressions did he use? Body language? What did he say?

"Don't be shy, you go first" Sirius said and nudged the present towards him again.

Harry swallowed hard and knelt down next to the present, he undid the wrapping paper shakily. When he was done he folded it up neatly, Sirius tapped his foot impatiently. He had waited for this moment for far too long.

Harry finally laid the paper down and picked up the present, he held it as if it was the crown jewels. It was a book, the most beautiful book Harry had ever seen in his life because it was _his_, someone had given it to him. He sat and savoured the moment, he read the title repeatedly and stroked the cover gently. The title read 'The Tales Of Beedle The Bard'.

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked anxiously, Harry had just been staring at his present in complete silence and it was starting to worry him. "I know it isn't much, or very exciting but Remus wanted to get you a book and its one of the classics for Wizard children."

Harry looked up at his concerned godfather with shining eyes. "I love it, it's the very best present ever. Thank you!" He turned to Remus who was sitting cross legged on the other side of the tree "Thank you Remus!"

Harry ran over and gave both of his godfathers a hug. Sirius was slightly taken back, that was only one of the loads of presents they had got for their godson. The book was probably the smallest yet Harry seemed to be over the moon. He realised Harry had probably had very few presents at the Dursleys if any and it made anger boil up in his stomach.

Harry was oblivious to the emotions coming off of Sirius and the frown which had settled on his face. He was far too happy, he sat cross legged leaning against one of the arm chairs with his book cradled securely on his lap. He wouldn't mind watching Sirius and Remus now, not now he had a present all to himself.

Sirius shook his head to clear the unwanted thoughts swimming around in it and reached out for another present.

"This ones for you, Moony" He said with a grin. He had chosen this present for his friend himself.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Merlin, I wonder who that's from" he joked.

"I think its from Sirius" Harry said seriously, not understanding the joke at all.

"Oh yes, I think your right" Remus said with a smile in his godsons direction. His godson was still new to voicing his own opinion and so Remus fought the desire to laugh.

He neatly ripped the wrapping paper down the middle and uncovered a big heavy book.

"You got a book like me, Remus!" Harry said excitedly.

Remus smiled and picked the book up. "Dealing with your time of the month" he read aloud.

He skipped to the blurb of the book. "An easy to read, practical handbook for teenage girls as they deal with 'their time of the month'.

"Thanks Sirius, just what I always wanted" Remus said sarcastically.

But his sarcasm was lost on both Sirius and Harry. Sirius was laughing so hard that he didn't hear it and Harry hadn't yet learnt the art of sarcasm.

"Did you? I always wanted a dog" Harry said earnestly.

Remus was about to reply when he decided he really couldn't cope with Sirius' mad laughter a moment longer. He turned and began to jokingly clout his friend right over the head with the book turning his laughter into squeals.

"Oh yes" Remus repeated "I always wanted this just so I could use it to do that"

Harry looked worried for a minute and then when Sirius winked at him he realised his godfathers were only playing and so he began to laugh.

It was a good ten minutes before Remus decided to have mercy.

"Next present!" He ordered.

Sirius rolled his eyes but dived into the pile of presents eagerly.

"Another one for you, Har" He said excitedly, deliberately choosing the biggest present under the tree.

Harry's eyes grew big. "Another one for me? But I already had my lovely book" he said weakly.

Sirius rolled his eyes impatiently "That was just a little present, you have loads of little presents. This is your proper present."

Harry moved towards the large parcel hesitantly, he couldn't believe he was actually getting presents! He carefully ripped the wrapping paper down the middle like Remus had done. To reveal… a broom.

He couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. So far Remus and Sirius hadn't made him clean, it looked like that was about to change. It was nice of them to buy him his very own cleaning equipment though. He fingered the broom handle carefully. It was so sleek and shiny and smooth. His fingers ran over some lettering and he peered down to read what it said 'Nimbus 500'. That was strange, Harry had never come across a named broom before. That must mean it was a really posh one.

"Thank you!" Harry said genuinely. "It will make cleaning a lot easier"

Remus sat up sharply. "Cleaning? Harry you are not cleaning anything!"

It was Harry's turn to be surprised. "I'm not? Then why did you buy me a broom?"

"Do you not remember riding around on that little broom I bought you when you were little?" Sirius said interrupting Remus who was about to ask the same thing.

"The little red one?" Harry asked excitedly.

Sirius nodded looking relieved that his godson remembered.

"I thought I dreamed that! I remember everything else but that just seemed so unbelievable that I thought I dreamed it" Harry said looking slightly ashamed.

"Well, you didn't" Sirius said shortly.

"I can really fly!?" Harry asked excitedly.

"So long as you are very very careful and don't go near the stairs or the windows or anything breakable and so long as one of us is with you all the time and you hold on really tight and-" Remus reeled off quickly.

"And you have fun" Sirius interrupted silencing his friend with one of his _looks_.

After that the present opening went off without a hitch. Sirius gave Remus his real present which was a set of really detailed defence books with moving pictures outlining every step to the hexes. Remus gave Sirius his present which was a season ticket for Quidditch and Harry had a matching one. (This was a clever trick, both Sirius and Harry would love it and it would guarantee Remus some time by himself at least once every couple of months) Harry received far more presents than he had ever got in his whole life, nearly every single present under the tree had been for him. He had soft toys, some wizard board games, a game of kiddie wizard chess, some flying Quidditch figures, a brand new drawing book and a pot of new pens, a wand which shot little jets of harmless light, some wizard bubbles which could grow as big as Harry himself, a big framed photograph of him as a baby in his parents' arms and lots of sweets and chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes and other things that immediately made Remus shudder and think of rotted teeth. Harry had never felt so special in his whole life.

He hugged both of his godfathers after every present and although they kept telling him there was no reason to keep thanking them, he did anyway.

After the present opening was done the Christmas dinner needed to be cooked. Remus insisted that it was done the muggle way and so Sirius was looking forward to it about as much as he would pulling off his finger nails one by one. It wasn't that he was _bad_ at muggle cooking, it was that he was _awful_ at it. He always managed to burn something or melt something (usually the plate), break something, glue something to the ceiling or just generally demolish the kitchen which was why Remus was taking over the actual cooking of the roast, but he was insisting that Sirius did the pudding. That was fine with Sirius, so long as Remus liked the taste of burnt up cake with the added aroma of singed clothes and melted pan. He could do that fine, but he definitely wasn't going to eat it himself or let Harry eat it.

He had bought a Christmas pudding and a strawberry cheesecake. The cheescake he was fine with, he just had to defrost it. The first he was sure couldn't be too hard. You just had to shove it in the oven, right? He decided to tackle the cheesecake first.

Remus had carefully divided the kitchen into two halves so that they both had their own space (the real reason being he didn't want his food anywhere near the burnt mess Sirius was sure to create). Remus had also created a copy of the oven and all other kitchen appliances so that they had a set each. Sirius wandered over to his freezer and took out the strawberry cheesecake. He and Harry could eat that while Remus struggled through the burnt mess he was sure to make of the Christmas pudding. After all it was Remus' fault for not just doing the pudding as well as the meal Sirius thought unfairly.

He unwrapped the cheesecake and read the box impatiently.

_Leave to defrost for five hours before serving_.

Five hours!? Five hours!? Sirius could not wait that long. He scanned the room for some way of speeding up the process and his eye fell on the oven. Hmmm, surely he could…

He crossed the room quickly and shoved the oven door open, hmmm. It should work… In fact why not shove the Christmas pudding in at the same time? He pulled that out of its tin, stuck it into a bowl and read the box quickly.

_Heat at 350 degrees F. _

That seemed simple enough, Sirius shoved both puddings into the oven and closed the door. Now, how to set the temperature… he finally found a little button that seemed to indicate temperature. Now what was it the box had said again 350? He pressed it until the screen read 350 degrees. He pressed okay, not noticing the little Celsius sign in place of the Fahrenheit sign that had been on the box…

Meanwhile in the kitchen Remus was not faring much better. He was fine with cooking, he was fine with preparing, it was just the little whirl wind around him which made it difficult.

"Look, Remus, look! That bubble was green!" The whirlwind exclaimed while Remus was preparing the turkey.

"Look, Remus, look! I shot some light right at the table!" The whirlwind had exclaimed while Remus was peeling the potatoes.

"Look, Remus, look! My broom man is flying!" The whirlwind had exclaimed while Remus was cutting the carrots.

"Can I fly my broom now? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease" The whirlwind had asked while Remus was cutting the beans.

"Can you read to me, please?" The whirlwind had asked while Remus was cutting the cauliflower.

"Can I have a chocolate frog, please?" The whirlwind had asked while Remus was preparing the sauce.

Remus answered patiently each time. At last Harry went off to admire his photograph again and Remus was left in peace. It was only ten minutes later that the meal was ready.

When Remus shouted through to him that the meal was ready Sirius couldn't help but jump. He had been absorbed in the Daily Prophet and hadn't realised that much time had passed. He straightened up and made him way to the door. He paused as he realised he could smell burning. Had Remus burnt the meal? Sirius smiled to himself gleefully. He was never going to let his friend live this down!

He came down to earth with a bump when he realised the smell was coming from his own oven. He rushed over and pulled out a charred, burnt mess which used to be a Christmas pudding and then went back to get a big, flat, black circle which he presumed used to be his Strawberry cheesecake. He swore under his breath, kicking the oven as he turned it off. How had he managed to muck it up? He did it exactly as it said on the box.

"Sirius?" Remus called again. "It's going cold"

Sirius stamped out of his side of the kitchen and into the dining room where he found his godson digging in to a completely un-burnt Christmas meal and his friend smiling at him annoyingly.

"Pudding going well?" Remus asked conversationally with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"No!" Sirius snapped.

"No?" Remus said in mock shock "But you are such a good cook according to you, surely a little pudding didn't give you too much trouble?"

Sirius chose to ignore him and the meal passed in silence as they all dug into the (Sirius has to grudgingly admit it) delicious meal.

"That was yummy!" Harry said happily after he had finished, pushing his empty plate away. "Thank you, Remus!"

The two godfathers finished at about the same time.

"I just can't wait to try Sirius' yummy pudding!" Remus said with a sly look at his friend.

"I didn't make a pudding" Sirius lied "I thought it would be much healthier if we all had a nice apple instead."

Remus smiled. "So… you burnt it again?"

Sirius nodded glumly.

"God job I bought some myself then" Remus said waving his wand and flying a Christmas pudding and a strawberry cheesecake into the room. Harry clapped his hands delightedly and even Sirius had to smile.

"I always knew you were a good Marauder" He said with a smile.

Remus smiled and began to serve everyone a slice of each pudding, and then another and then another. Harry ate more than he ever had before and his smile grew wider the more he thought about how much he loved Christmas.

Remus used magic to wash up and had it done in about ten minutes.

"What do we do now, Remus?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Now we play!" Sirius and Remus both chorused happily.

--

After hours and hours of playing with Harry and his new toys (Sirius pretended he was doing it for Harry's benefit but Remus could see he was really having fun) both Sirius and Remus were shattered and despite his protests Harry was too.

"Do I have to?" Harry whined. He was having too much fun to go to bed now.

"Yes, but tomorrow we can play all over again" Remus said gently "and Sirius is going to read you lots and _lots_ of bedtime stories" He added slyly.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus childishly but he didn't really mind. Harry perked up considerably at the proposal of being read to and practically dragged Sirius into his room after quickly hugging Remus.

Once in there Sirius settled on the foot of Harry's bed and began to read his godson Christmas stories. First of all there was a story about Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, then The Tales of Beedle the Bard, then a story about Santa Clause then finally (as Sirius' voice was about to go) The Year of the Perfect Christmas Tree. Sirius then finally put the book down and looked at his godson hopefully.

Harry blinked his green eyes sleepily.

"More?" He asked hopefully.

"No more" Sirius said gently.

He was fully prepared for a big fuss, but it never came.

Harry's heavy lids fluttered one more time before finally completely obscured Sirius' view of his godson's green orbs. Harry was asleep after finally having a completely happy Christmas.


	27. Chapter twenty seven: New Year

Author's note: This chapter is a be-lated birthday present for world peace! All together now!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR WO-RLD PEEEEEEEEACE (there goes my window)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOU!!

Now after my singing you must have gone deaf but happy birthday anyway!

And it is also dedicated to both food and fight because I missed them off last chapter and they are very faithful reviews. Sorry you two! Annnnnd Happy belated birthday to you as well, as it was one of their birthdays in the long time it took me to update. Shall I sing for you too? Better cover your ears then…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR FOOOOOOOOOOOOD (darn, I was fond of that mirror, how many years bad luck is that??)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOU!!

Oh! And Food Fight has written a wicked story called Musical Madness, check it out! If you like it don't forget to review. I really appreciate the reviews you give me so I bet they will appreciate it too.

Now that is a long authors note and I am very sorry but happy birthday you lot! Now onto your chapter…

Chapter 27: New Year.

"No!" Remus exclaimed snatching the little dispenser off his godson. "That's salt! We want sugar not salt!" He couldn't help smiling at his godson fondly.

"Don't you put salt in a cake?" Sirius asked from his vantage point at the kitchen table. (Remus was keeping him completely out of the way after the Christmas pudding incident and had settled him there to 'watch' while reading the Daily Prophet.)

Remus rolled his eyes. "Not in a chocolate crispy cake, Sirius no."

"Oh" Sirius was quiet for a second.

"Is this sugar, Remus?" Harry asked holding up a little bowl and nearly spilling it over the floor.

Remus reached out to steady it, "yes, that's it. Just a couple of tablespoons."

Harry stuck his tongue out in concentration as he carefully put two loaded tablespoons into the big mixing bowl.

"Good boy" Remus said with a smile.

"What's next?" Harry asked excitedly.

He and Remus had been making little cakes for a good half and hour and Harry was loving it. He found cooking with Remus was really fun, definitely very different from the Dursleys. He listened carefully as Remus read out the next instruction and then hurried to find the ingredients needed.

"I'm just popping out for a moment," Sirius said suddenly.

Remus frowned, it was New Years Eve and they were supposed to be spending the day together. "What for?"

"I just want a few things," Sirius replied unhelpfully.

Remus rolled his eyes, whenever Sirius had a mad little scheme in his head he refused to tell anyone about it, at least not until it had gone wrong (which it invariably did) and he needed bailing out. Like the time back in sixth year when Alice's pet cat died and he found her a new one and tried to dye it to the exact same colour as her old one to cheer her up. It was a nice thought but unfortunately the old cat had been white and he had added far too much white powder so that poor little cat looking deathly, when he released it and let it jump onto Alice's knee she screamed and thought it was a ghost of little 'Nevvy' (it was a name she always liked however much everyone tried to talk her out of it). Sirius had enlisted Remus and James' help to catch the moggy and calm Alice down.

Remus smiled at the memory and was just about to remind Sirius of it when he heard a bang which indicated Sirius' departure.

"What is New Year, Remus?" Harry asked shyly.

Remus turned to his godson in surprise and had to smile, Harry looked adorable. He was dressed in a pair of overalls which made him look really cute and then his tufty hair was sticking up even more than usual from the heat of the oven, his eyes were wide and curious as he waited patiently for his answer but the cutest thing by far was the streak of flour across his face from when they had made cookies and the smudge of butter on his nose. Remus had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at the sight.

"Well Har, New Year is a time where families all come together and celebrate the beginning of a whole new year. They say goodbye to the old year and make wishes and resolutions for the coming year," Remus explained leaning over and helping his godson stir the mixture which was getting thicker and thicker.

"Oh," Harry said, absorbing the information.

The pair continued to cook and silence reigned. They had finished the crispy cakes, the smartie buns and the gingerbread men and had just started on a crumble when Sirius returned.

Everyone knew when Sirius was back because not only did he slam every door he shut but he also had a tendency to shout that he was back, as if anyone could miss the violent bang of the door. Remus scowled as his nice newly cleaned floor became covered in foot-shaped snow prints. The snow was still thick on the ground then, he was just about to icily inform his friend that he could clean the floors in future when he realised what his friend was holding.

"Where did you get them from!?" Remus exclaimed. "Everywhere is closed on New Year's Eve!"

Sirius just tapped his nose annoyingly.

"What is it?" Harry asked moving over to his godfather's side excitedly.

"Board games," Remus replied with a smile.

"Games for families." Sirius said with a broad grin knowing that at last he had done something that his friend approved off.

"Ohhhh! Can we play one?" Harry asked clasping his hands together pleadingly.

Sirius smiled as he nodded.

--

"I won!" Harry crowed excitedly as Phoenix Frolics (with real cold-fire breathing phoenixes) was laid back in the box.

"I won I'm a Flobberworm though!" Sirius boasted causing Remus to roll his eyes for the sixth time that evening. Sirius was just a big kid.

"You certainly are," Remus smirked.

"Oi!" Sirius shoved his friend playfully.

"You won Bridges," Harry reminded Remus anxiously, worried that his other godfather was feeling left out.

Remus smiled. Harry was such a sweet child.

The pile of cakes and biscuits had diminished rapidly and Remus (who had thought they had made far too many) was considering making some more.

"What time is it, Moony?" Sirius asked sleepily. Midnight had never taken so long to come. It was fine when they were playing but inbetween games time ticked by far too slowly. Sirius was determined Harry stayed up until midnight for his first proper new year.

"Three minutes to," Remus answered in surprise, it had quarter to eleven last time he had looked.

"Nearly time!" Sirius declared happily.

"Time?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Time for the countdown!" Remus explained, looking quite excited himself.

"Ohhh it's so exciting!" Sirius announced one minute later.

"What time is it now?" Sirius repeated.

"Two minutes to," Remus answered patiently.

"How about now?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Still the same time! I will _tell_ you when it is the countdown." Remus said rolling his eyes for the seventh time.

"One minute," Remus said after what seemed like years to Sirius.

"59!" Sirius said joyfully.

"58," Remus joined in.

"57 they said together.

By forty Harry had joined in and was whispering the numbers by fifteen he was shouting them with Sirius and Remus. Then came the last, exciting ten.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!""7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Sirius yelled.

Remus laughed as Sirius grabbed hold of Harry and swung him around before tickling him like mad. The house was filled with Harry's laughter (both Remus and Sirius' favourite noise) for a good ten minutes before at last Sirius collapsed on the sofa pulling Harry onto his lap and panting furiously.

"Time for bed," Remus said firmly.

"Awwww I think we have time for one more game," Sirius said with a grin.

Remus shook his head, glaring at his friend. Harry was only four and he needed his sleep.

"What do you think, Har?" Sirius asked and looked down at his godson. The sight which met his eyes made a smile break out, Harry had fallen fast asleep, his head resting on Sirius' chest and his body draped across the sofa.

Sirius smiled as he looked down at the small boy, he was so young and innocent. His stomach churned as he thought about what his relatives had done to him and that was when he made his new year resolution. He was going to avenge the Dursleys on the behalf of his godson. They were finally going to get what was coming to them!


	28. Chapter twenty eight: The revenge

Author's note: Finally we have the long-awaited revenge on the Dursleys! I'm sorry this chapter took too long, as some people may have seen on my profile page I have been having trouble with my laptop. Anyway, thanks and credit must go to **Hamm On Wry **for his volunteered ideas for this chapter. I am truly truly grateful and as everyone will see when they read the chapter, they are very good ideas!

In case it interests anybody I have written a one-shot which is a Primary School essay by a seven year old Harry about what it is like living with Sirius and Remus, you can find it on my profile.

I also want to recommend **The heroes death undone **by **Hogwarts-Hero**, you can find it on my favourites list. It is a James-and-Lily-come-back-to-life story and it is brilliant and is set to get better and better!

Oh and before we move onto the chapter lets wish **HarryismyHeroicsavior** a very happy birthday! This chapter is for you!

Chapter 28 :The Revenge. 

A small smile broke across Sirius Black's face as he watched his little godson sleep, Firenze and Prongs tucked under each little arm and tufty black hair spread across the pillow.

"I love you, kid," He whispered.

The small child stirred slightly in his sleep and relaxed his hold on Prongs who slowly rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Sirius chuckled silently and then reached down and plucked the toy off the floor before carefully easing it back under his godson's skinny arm. There would be a lot of noise the next morning if Harry couldn't find his special toy. He paused for a moment, just watching his little godson sleep and feeling his heart swell bigger and bigger with pride and love. This was his little godson, he was the luckiest man alive.

His thoughts turned to his special little infant's relatives and his expression immediately darkened. They needed to pay for what they had done, for destroying the confidence of his little Prongslet, his little godson who, despite everything he had been through, had never lost the ability to trust. Harry had given Sirius that trust and Sirius needed to repay him. Repay him for the joy he had bought him in the few short weeks he had spent with them so far, repay him for giving him the second chance he needed so much. Without this special little boy he would probably still be permanently drunk and sleeping with a different woman every night. Those were the ways he had chosen to deal with the loss of two of his closest friends and the betrayal of another not to mention the rejection of his adoption offer for little Harry himself.

Sirius shook his head to clear his thoughts, that life was gone for good. He had Harry now, he could light up his life like no alcohol ever could. Sirius could forget his old life… but Harry? Harry's old life would not be over until the Dursleys had paid for what they had done, paid for the atrocities they had committed, paid for the- Sirius took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, his heart was beating faster and faster and his skin was heating up as he thought of the way his godson was treated. He couldn't get so wound up, he would be no use to Harry in Azkaban.

What he needed was a way of wreaking revenge on the Dursleys that absolutely no one could trace back to him, it would have to not involve magic then…

What did they hate more than anything? Sirius pondered, wandering over to look out the window. All was dark outside but even in the daytime Sirius knew he would only see green, green field after green field after green field. They had no neighbours for miles around.

Sirius' straightened up excitedly, neighbours! The Dursleys hated the neighbours having an gossip about them, the neighbours would certainly gossip if they knew the full extent of how the couple had treated Harry. Sirius could expose just how they had treated him! It was the perfect revenge!

He would add other things of course, he wasn't a Marauder for nothing. But this would be his main plot. He lingered in Harry's bedroom a few minutes longer, just until he had figured out a few major details, before going over to his godson and kissing him gently on the forehead and then disappearing downstairs towards the floo as fast as he could pausing only to make sure the door was left ajar just in case his little godson had a nightmare.

Once at the floo he quickly took a pinch of the floo powder that was hanging off the fireplace in a little bag and threw it in to the roaring flames.

"Arabella Figg's house!" He shouted.

The world spun in circles making his head spin and his eyes water, the journey lasted and lasted but just when he thought he had gone too far (like perhaps Australia) he was spat onto a hard wood floor.

"Sirius!" Arabella exclaimed, peering down at the handsome man that had just landed so unceremoniously on her floor. "Are you hurt?"

Sirius blushed slightly, he had been flooing for years and yet even now he landed anything but gracefully. He shook his head wordlessly and hauled himself off the floor.

"How's Harry?" Arabella asked the second the man had got to his feet, her eyes searched his desperately and Sirius felt his fondness for the woman rise dramatically. She obviously cared for Harry a lot.

"He's getting on a lot better now he's away from _them_," Sirius replied, spitting out the last word as though it tasted bad.

Arabella looked like she wanted to question him further but Sirius didn't give her a chance.

"I have some things I need to do." He said quietly stepping towards her as though worried he would be overheard, "Please don't tell anyone I was here."

"Of course I won't but why-"

Sirius cut her off quickly. "You will find out later tonight. When you hear a lot of noise outside then you can join in. I would appreciate your input."

Arabella looked mystified but he didn't stay to elaborate, with a quick farewell he was gone.

Outside the moonlight glinted in the puddles and cast light on the narrow roads. Sirius strode down the pavement his head waggling from side to side as he searched for the thing he knew should be here somewhere, the thing he had _counted_ on being here. At last he saw it, a bright red booth that held that muggle device, what was it called? A tell phone? Something like that, Lily had had one to keep in touch with her parents and he and James used to mess around pressing all of the buttons. It had used to be so fun when suddenly a person would talk through it. He shook his head, that was the past, it was the present now and he needed to do this. Needed to do it for Harry.

After checking there was no one around he quickly slipped into the booth and shoved a few muggle coins into the slot, it was lucky he always carried some around in case he needed to buy something from Muggle shops. He grabbed the shabby telephone book, graffiti covering the front cover almost beyond recognition, and skimmed through it before he found the page he was looking for. He slid his finger down the page before at last it came to rest on the number he wanted.

He smiled as he tapped in the number, he wasn't a marauder for nothing. Once he had finished he held the device out in front of him in confusion and tried to remember what he was supposed to do next. A voice coming out of the muggle contraption startled him and he stared at in with apprehension, he could hear a voice but he couldn't make out what it was saying. Hesitantly he raised it to his ear, instantly he could hear the voice clearly.

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?"

"_Do not shout!"_ Lily's exasperated voice floated back to him, he remembered when she said that. It was the time he had picked up the phone to stop it making a horrible noise and Lily's parents had talked to him, apparently they could hear him when he spoke normally and there was 'no need to deafen them.'

Sirius realised the voice was still urgently talking and so he forced himself to focus.

"Sorry, yes. I'm here." He said disguising his voice as well as he could.

"This is Little Whinging Police Station how may I help you?"

"I-I'm not quite sure how to phrase it, I may just be worrying about nothing you see. Its just…I'm worried." Sirius said, revelling in his role of concerned citizen.

"There is a little boy who lives near me who is mistreated," Sirius continued.

The woman on the end of the line immediately sounded more concerned and Sirius could just imagine her straightening up in her chair.

"Mistreated? Could you define that for me, please?" She said slightly breathlessly.

Sirius heard papers rustling and then the same voice demanding a pen off a colleague and smirked.

"Well they hit him a lot and he doesn't look like he eats very often yet they have a son as well and he is very fat, called Dudley I believe. The other little boy is called Harry, he's their nephew and an orphan. They treat Harry differently, they keep him in the cupboard under the stairs."

The woman took a deep intake of breath. "And you are sure about this, Mr….?"

Sirius ignored her polite plea for his name. "Positive, but that's not what I am ringing about."

The woman definitely shifted her position this time because Sirius heard her chair scrape against the floor.

"A child is being mistreated and that's _not_ what you are ringing about?" She demanded, her tone accusing.

"Well yes and no, it's just… I haven't seen him for a while and I think… I think… I think they have done something to him."

The woman's voice sounded slightly fearful as she asked "you mean… murdered him?"

Sirius actually felt sadness well up in his own heart he was playing his part so well. "They did always t-t-t-threaten to and I haven't seen him for s-s-s-so long."

The woman was now gabbling instructions to people who were muttering around her.

"I knew about it and I didn't stop it!" Sirius wailed and he actually felt tears spring to his eyes. "And now… now its too late!" A tear ran down his cheek.

"It may not be yet! If you could give us the address maybe we will get there in time."

Sirius swiped his face with his sleeve and grinned. "Number four, Privet Drive." He said a good deal more cheerfully and with that he banged the phone down and slipped out of the booth, he couldn't get caught there. Who knew how fast Muggle police were? Aurors were there within the minute after they receive a call up, he couldn't chance being found in the phone booth.

No, now he could just sit back and watch the show. After checking the street for Muggles he cast a quick invisibility charm on himself and then focused his thoughts and with a flash he was Padfoot. He quickly darted into the Dursley's perfectly trimmed hedge. Now all he had to do was wait…

--

He heard the police cars before he saw them and even when he did see them he was blinded by the blue lights they were urgently flashing. Curtains twitched at every house the cars went past and when they stopped on Privet Drive they opened all the way not that this put off the police officers who were surrounding the Dursley household, a couple of the officers were even _armed_ Sirius saw in delight.

A brave man stepped forward and banged on the door importantly.

"This is the police! Open up!" he shouted.

All down the street windows were now opening, despite the cold December air, in order for the residents to catch what was being said.

Sirius had to stop himself from laughing aloud when the door was pushed open to reveal Vernon Dursley in some kind of dress brandishing an umbrella.

"Put the umbrella down, sir. There's no need to make this worse than it already is. Just come nice and quietly and no one will get hurt."

Even in the darkness Sirius could see Vernon blanch.

"There must be some mistake, I've never broken a law in my life!" he protested.

"Put your hands in the air and step out of the house." The man yelled.

With a small whimper Vernon did as he was told and stepped into the cold, night air. The wind whipped the dress up and Vernon gave a very girly squeal and held it down.

"Vernon? Vernon, What's happening?" Petunia said panicky as she came down the stairs to investigate when her husband had not returned, she too was wearing a nightdress. It was identical to Vernon's and so Sirius could only presume (or hope) that they were both hers.

Petunia gave a little squeal when the police came into view.

"What's going on? What are you doing to my Vernon?" She yelped hysterically.

"Can you step out of the house, madam?"

Her high-pitched yelps woke her son who thundered down the stairs a few seconds later.

"What's happening mum?" He asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Nothing, dear. Go back to bed." Petunia said smiling sweetly at him and attempting to block the outside from his view.

"What are all the blue lights for?" Dudley asked grumpily.

"Nothing dear." Petunia answered still smiling at her son although a man was now gripping her forearm and attempting to drag her from the house.

"Well, make them stop. I'm trying to sleep!" He demanded.

Before Petunia could answer the police officer succeeded in removing her from the house and she gave a little shriek as she staggered down the steps.

"Mum?" Dudley called loudly.

"Come on son, out of the house." A burly police officer ordered. This must be Dudley Dursley he thought remembering what his boss had told him about the phone call.

A quick glance at the gun the police officer was fingering quickly had Dudley scampering out of the house.

Outside was chaos. Vernon was shouting himself hoarse at two police men who were handcuffing him and not listening to a word he was saying, Petunia was thrashing around trying to free herself from the police officers grip and Dudley was starting to cry. But the neighbours were having a great time! They had now all crowded around the house talking to each other excitedly and speculating on what was going on.

"Is that everybody out of the house, sir?" A police man asked the beefy Vernon who was still yelling himself hoarse, for a second it looked like Vernon was going to ignore the question but the handcuffs clinked around his wrist and Vernon decided to be co-operative and nodded.

"Right men! Search the house, if anybody finds anything then shout!"

Immediately the men stormed into the house, knocking over flowerpots and garden decorations in the process. Sirius gave one last look around;

A small crowd was gathering around Arabella Figg who was waving her arms around to demonstrate something she was telling a police officer who was scribbling as fast as she was talking.

_That will make sure all the neighbours know what's happening_, Sirius thought happily before bounding into the house after the police, glad he had put an invisibility charm on himself as well as changing into his Animagus form.

The police were swarming everywhere.

"Hey Gov! Over here!" One man shouted, his voice muffled as he was crouched in the cupboard under the stairs.

A big man made his way over to the shouter and crouched down. "What have you found?"

"There's loads of blood in here and a bit of black hair."

"Put it in your DNA bag, we can run a test on it when we get back to headquarters. If its this Harry-boys then we can definitely put them down for murder. They will get life at least."

"Gov!" Another voice shouted, this one from upstairs. The man stood up and craned his neck to see the top of the stairs where one of his men were standing, swinging a belt.

"Its got blood on it, Gov." The officer said cheerfully.

"Right, keep looking but I think we definitely have enough evidence to get them."

Sirius wagged his tail happily, his plan was working perfectly. There was no need to stay in the house now and so, worried that people would feel him or tread on him as they were rushing around so much, he went back outside to see how Harry's relatives were doing.

What he found nearly made him laugh out loud. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were being interrogated by the police in front of all their neighbours! He crept forwards to listen.

"For the last time, Mrs Dursley. Where is Harry?"

"I told you! He was magic and some Wizards came and took him! He is alive!" Petunia yelled, clawing her hair in frustration.

The police officer questioning her sighed.

"Any luck?" Another officer asked her.

The questioning officer shook her head. "This ones as nutty as a fruitcake. All she keeps going on about is magic and wizards."

"Drop her off at the Psychiatric ward on our way back," the other officer suggested before turning away and engaging in conversation with the woman questioning Vernon Dursley.

It was lucky Sirius was in his Animagus form because otherwise he would have howled with laughter. The Dursleys were ruined, they can't explain about Harry's absence due to magic!

His thoughts turned to the other ways they would collect evidence. Perhaps they would even get reports of teachers or use medical records, Sirius pondered. They would certainly get a lot of information from Harry's teachers but Doctors? Sirius wasn't sure the Dursleys had even cared enough about Harry to bother taking him to see a Doctor though perhaps the absence of these records would speak volumes by themselves.

His thoughts were interrupted by an angry yell and he turned around just in time to see Vernon Dursley launch himself at an unsuspecting police officer. He smiled as the angry man was immediately pounced on by at least four other officers. Now he knew what it felt like when Harry was outnumbered, shame Dudley couldn't be manhandled in that manner as well.

Vernon's yells echoed in his ears and he was rather relieved when they hauled him into a squad car and slammed the door after him, effectively muffling the loud sound. Sirius could only imagine what it would have been like for his poor little Harry getting his ear drums blasted by that noise everyday.

He watched as Dudley Dursley was patted on the head and led off by a woman who said she was taking him to a 'nice little children's home'. He wondered absently mindedly if they still flushed heads down toilets at those places, he hoped so. It was the least that bullying toe rag deserved, it was only his age that stopped Sirius from wreaking revenge on him as well.

Three cars, each carrying a different member of the Dursley family, all zoomed off to different destinations; the psychiatric ward at the local hospital, the police station and the children's home. The remaining car stayed behind to cordon off the Dursley household but at last even that car went and so the crowds of gawping neighbours dispersed and Sirius was free to change back into his human form.

He smiled at his handiwork and then apparated with a pop, it was nearly morning and he wanted to cook Harry some nice pancakes for breakfast.

He arrived back at the house within seconds and a thought suddenly crossed his mind. What about that other relative? What was her name… Marge? Sirius frowned as he realised he had missed her out. But being a Marauder a plan quickly formed in his mind and he apparated back to the phone booth, once again he found the number he wanted and dialled.

"Hello?" Sirius said, still hesitant about the Muggle device.

"Hello! This is Thomas' Housing Direct, how may I help you?" A voice said brightly.

"I want to sell my house," Sirius said cheerfully "Its number fifteen and its on Bracken Dale road in Norfolk."

"I'm afraid I'll need to see some documents to prove you are the owner of the house and-"

The man was cut off by Sirius' spell. Sirius breathed a sign of relief, he hadn't been very confident of his abilities of charming the man long distance, especially over a muggle device.

"Thank you, sir. Everything seems to be in order. I will have someone putting the sign outside of your house by tomorrow and are you sure you want this eviction order? You do know once it has been agreed, even only verbally, then Miss Dursley must move out of the house at once. That means she will have to be out of the house by tomorrow and she can be arrested if she resists."

"That's just fine, thank you very much" Sirius said and put the phone down, he stayed in the booth for a good ten minutes just laughing, laughing until tears rolled down his face, laughing about the Dursleys punishments, laughing about the fun he had already had with Harry and laughing about the fun he and Harry and Remus were going to have.

It was only when the sun started to make its appearance that Sirius headed back, this time apparating to Harry's room.

Harry was still asleep, Prongs and Firenze tucked under his arms. It was as if no time had passed but now Harry's relatives had been punished and Harry could move on, and that was when Sirius knew that things were changing. Harry trusted them, loved them even. This was a new year, a new start and he was going to make sure that it was the very best start he could give him, the start that Harry deserved.


	29. Chapter twenty nine: Remus POV

Author's note: My poll is now closed and Are you cross won! That means it will get updated everyday for a week! And if I miss a day then I will have to start all over again until I have seven consecutive days of updates, which hopefully means lots and lots of fast updates which will make a nice change from the recent long waits between chapters! I'm really looking forward to getting this story going again, I do love writing it.

I hope everyone had a great Christmas and I wish you all a very happy new year! For those lucky devils who had a white Christmas I am insanely jealous, it snowed four times where I am during December but it didn't so much as frost on Christmas day. But, oh well, maybe next year. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 29: Remus POV 

I know Sirius did something to them, it would have been impossible for him to resist. He loves little Harry so much, as I do, and he would never let anyone who hurt him go unpunished. Dumbledore came round this morning to inform us that Vernon Dursley had been arrested, Petunia had been sent to a psychiatric hospital and Dudley was at a children's home.

Sirius acted very surprised and pleased but a smirk kept flitting across his face, I know that smirk, it's the same smirk he used to get every time he was pleading innocence to McGonagall after one prank or another. It was his yes-I-did-it-but-you-can't-prove-it look. He won't get caught of course, he never does, it was always Peter who was responsible for the times the Marauders did get caught. He would always accidentally say something or he would leave something behind or talk about it too loudly afterwards, James and Sirius used to tease him because of it.

"Remus," A little voice cut into my thoughts.

I turned to see little Harry dragging a big book over to me, his little face red with the effort.

"Will you read to me, Remus?" He asked, reaching me and attempting to climb on my knee while not releasing his hold on the book. I reached down and helped him onto my lap. Harry smiled at me and held the book up hopefully, his big green eyes blinking up at me. I remember Lily looking at James like that, exactly the same amount of love was in Harry's gaze as Lily's. It still feels pretty unbelievable that Harry has given me and Sirius his love and his trust.

"Of course," I smiled at him.

He beamed back up at me and pushed the book into my hands, I couldn't help noticing that the book was one of the biggest and longest ones he owned, he has certainly inherited his parents' brains. I remember when the Marauders were in… oh, it has to have been first year, we went to James' for Christmas break. We spent more time trying to delay bedtime then Sirius spends doing his hair and _that_ is saying something!

His plan failed anyway, he was asleep before I was even half way through. His head resting on my chest, his fingers gripping my robe, I still can't believe that he is mine, well ours, mine and Sirius'. I knew right from a teenager that I would never have children, how would I live with myself if I passed on my lycanthropy? I never dreamed I would get a chance at caring for a child, and certainly not a child as special as Harry. I just wish James and Lily were here too, I know that it would mean Harry wouldn't be mine anymore but they deserve to see what a great child their son has turned into. And I would be able to visit often…

Who am I kidding? They aren't going to come back and wishing it isn't going to help. We have to focus on Harry now, and speaking of Harry…

I looked down at the sleeping boy, I needed to get him into bed. Gently I lifted him into my arms and began to carry him up the stairs, he is still far too light, he barely weighs as much as a two year old and he's about that size.

I kicked open his bedroom door and tucked him into bed carefully prising his fingers off my robes and leaving him in his play clothes, they could act as pyjamas tonight. He smiled in his sleep as he turned over, his arm reaching out unconsciously. I looked around and finally found Prongs under the bed, I carefully put the toy in Harry's hand and he automatically wrapped his arms around it and sighed happily. I kissed him on the forehead gently.

He is such a sweet, bright little boy. He's going to have the best childhood we can give him, I am going to make sure of it. My thoughts strayed to my own childhood, The way my mum's eyes would fill with tears every time she looked at me and my latest cut or bruise after a full moon, the way my dad couldn't even look me in the eye without being overwhelmed with guilt as he felt my lycanthropy was all his fault even though I never blamed him.

School was my sanctuary, somewhere where no one could look at me pityingly or run away from me, terrified. I didn't have to be Werewolf Boy, I could just be Remus. The Marauders knew my secret of course but they found it fun and exciting, Sirius even said that _he_ wanted to be a werewolf even if just so that he could bite his parents. He quickly changed his mind when he saw the state I was in after the next full moon, he said he would stick to putting fire crackers under their chair instead.

The best time had been the holidays. Sometimes we went to Potter Manor, sometimes we went on holiday with my parents. To France, to America, to Australia; wherever took my parent's fancy. They always acted differently when my friend's were there. They played happy families, as if they didn't spend their evenings crying.

We only ever went to Peter's once, his stepfather was a muggle and disapproved of us and Peter as well it seemed, his mother was a mouse of a woman, agreeing with her husband even if she didn't understand what he was saying.

We never went to Sirius' of course, that would have been suicide. He moved in with the Potters later on anyway, I was so jealous at first. James' parents were lovely people, very easy going and generous. You could tell how much they loved their son just by looking at them. I knew my parents loved me too, but they weren't like the Potters. I've never met anyone like the Potters.

We would spend the holidays lounging on the beaches or seeing the monuments which Mrs Potter said we _just had to see_. Sirius normally found at least one girl to flirt with, James would join him sometimes but his heart was never in it. He normally dragged us round the shops to find the _perfect_ postcard for Lily, though I expect she threw them all in the fire straight away anyway. He never even really wrote anything, he would do some big kisses and then write _Missing you, Lily Flower _underneath.

We did some stupid stuff on those holidays, got drunk more times then I care to remember (though in some cases I can't remember anything anyway), got chucked out of quite a few places, got in trouble with people we didn't even speak the same language as and generally made nuisances of ourselves. But we had a lot of fun.

Just whizzing around on the fair rides, swimming in the blue seas, surfing, playing Quidditch (James and Sirius preferred this one to me, everywhere we went had special beaches that only witches and wizards knew about and they were purely for the popular sport), going around the foreign towns and buildings and museums (I was the only one who enjoyed that) and basically just relaxing. Hogwarts was fun but holidays were even better, I had my friends around me for both but on holiday you didn't have to do any working at all and whatever Sirius and James thought I _did not_ like school work. I like a good book, I do not like writing essays. Holidays were time off, time to spend with my friends who were, in all the important ways, my family.

I have lost half of that family now, tears pricked the back of my eyes but I blinked them away. I had a new family now, Sirius and Harry were my family. I glanced at little Harry once more and then switched the light off and left, leaving the door ajar in case he called for me and Sirius. What Harry needed to be more like a child of his age was a bit of fun, and that's when it hit me. What Harry needs is a holiday!


	30. Chapter thirty: Holiday Planning

Author's note: Chapter number 2! I'm on a roll! 5 to go! Tomorrow is going to be a really busy day for me, I just really hope I manage to update and don't break my chain.

Oh and we had a lot of snow today, I can't remember the UK ever having snow this often!

Chapter 30: Holiday Planning.

"Only if you can catch me!" Harry trilled, leaping down the last four steps and running into the kitchen as fast as he could.

Sirius was in hot pursuit, he had disregarded the stairs completely and had just jumped all the way down. The pair raced around the house, nearly knocking Remus (who was hoovering) over several times. Finally he admitted defeat and went to cook dinner instead as then at least he was in less danger of falling down the stairs which he had come very close to doing many times.

"Don't tell him where I am, Remus!" Harry begged, diving under the table. One of his leg's stuck out from his hiding place, much to Remus' amusement.

"Now, where has Harry gone?" Sirius teased as he entered the kitchen, having already caught sight of the leg peeking out from the table cloth, though even if he had missed it he would still have known where his godson was from the giggling his question provoked.

"I can't find him" Sirius continued, playfully. He began to search through tiny little cupboards, throwing the contents onto the kitchen worktop, much to Remus' annoyance.

"I wouldn't fit in there, silly." Harry scrambled out from under the table and looked at his godfather amusedly.

"Found you!" Sirius announced diving across the room and scooping up his godson and beginning to tickle him mercilessly.

"Si-ri-us!" Harry protested between giggles.

"Wh-a-a-a-t" Sirius replied, mocking his godson's whiney tone.

"S-s-stop it!" Harry spluttered before another peal of giggles overcame him.

"Stop what?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Tickling m-m-me!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Sirius stopped the tickling and made to put his godson down but just before his little feet reached the floor he swung him back into his arms and upside down.

"Si-ri-us!"

Sirius' only response was to make aeroplane noises as he spun his godson around in the air causing him to squeal happily.

"Look Remus, I'm flying!"

Remus, who had been watching his godson for the last few minutes, smiled encouragingly at him before the beeping oven alarm reminded him of the nearly ready meal.

"Dinner's nearly ready," Remus informed them.

Sirius swung Harry back to the floor in a backwards somersault, much to the boy's delight, and went over to the table with Harry scuttling after him.

A few minutes later the little family were tucking into chicken and chips and Remus decided to broach the subject of a holiday. It had been nearly two weeks since he had the idea and he had been around to several muggle travel agents to get brochures since then, he was prepared.

"Have you ever been on holiday before, Harry?" Remus asked, approaching the subject cautiously.

Harry shook his head, keeping his eyes on his plate." Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took Dudley lots though."

"I've got a great idea! We could take Harry on a holiday!" Sirius exclaimed, nearly knocking his plate over in his excitement. "It would be great, his very first holiday. We'll make it really special!"

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Oh please! That would brilliant!"

"It's settled then, where would you be without my great ideas?" Sirius asked, puffing his chest out importantly.

Remus rolled his eyes, trust Sirius to suddenly claim the idea as his.

"I'll go to some travel agents tomorrow and get some brochures." He said through a mouthful of chips.

"No need," Remus slipped his hand into his jacket and pulled out a colourful array of leaflets and slapping them on to the table.

"Wow! You've got some already." Sirius said in amazement.

"What a coincidence," Remus replied sarcastically. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately if you valued your eardrums, Sirius didn't get the sarcasm.

"Finish eating first," Remus told Harry who was eyeing the leaflets almost hungrily.

Harry immediately began to shovel the food into his mouth as fast as possible, Remus was just about to lecture him about indigestion when he realised Sirius was doing the same, what a role model that man was.

The two finished before Remus had even eaten half of his, every time he looked up he saw a pair of slate grey eyes and a pair of emerald green watching his every move, silently begging him to hurry up. He relented in the end and pretended to be full up. The second he chucked his leftovers into the bin Harry and Sirius dived for the leaflets.

"Disneyland!" Harry exclaimed fingering the Mickey mouse picture lovingly "Dudley went there."

"Hmmm," Sirius murmured, distracted by a leaflet showing a lot of slim women in bikinis. "Don't you think here looks brilliant?"

Harry cocked his head on the side to look at the leaflet Sirius was ogling. "Where is it?"

This was something Sirius had not even looked at and he quickly flicked to the front of the leaflet. "Erm…Portugal. That sounds good."

Remus felt it was time to butt in, he was not having Sirius influencing Harry's decision and they were certainly not basing their holiday destination by how skimpy the women's clothes were.

"This is Harry's holiday and he's choosing where we are going." Remus said firmly, shooting Sirius a you-should-be-ashamed-of-yourself glare.

"I'll go wherever Sirius wants." Harry said eagerly. "Wherever we go it's going to be the best time ever."

"You choose, Harry." Sirius reassured him, one of Remus' glances was enough to make him back off.

"This one has a beach!" Harry exclaimed looking at a brochure for Spain.

"Kangaroos!" He had jumped around excitedly after studying an Australian brochure.

"Look at this big triangle thing!" He had shoved the brochure under Remus' nose. The 'big triangle thing' turned out to be the _Eiffel Tower_. But while Remus was trying to explain this Harry was looking in awe at a Venice brochure. In the end Remus gave up on explaining.

All was silent for a few minutes as Harry worked his way through the leaflets and, other than the occasional gasp or squeak, he didn't seem to have anything to say.

But then he found a leaflet which seemed to puzzle him, he turned it one way and then the other, his little brow furrowing and a frown crossing his face.

"What's up, Harry?" Remus asked, slightly concerned.

"Why would anyone want to go here, to see this?" Harry asked, waving the booklet around but not releasing his hold in it so neither Sirius or Remus could actually get a look at it.

"Well, why not?" Sirius queried.

"It looks like it's going to fall down any minute. It's not even _straight_!"

He dropped the leaflet onto the table in disgust. Both Remus and Sirius dived for it. _It_ turned out to be the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Harry was very offended when Remus and Sirius nearly killed themselves laughing.

He glared at them, shifting through the leaflets and pushing some of them on the floor in annoyance. Suddenly he froze and then grabbed one of the leaflets and began to flick through it excitedly.

"Snow! Look! This one has snow! Loads and loads and loads of it! I want to go here, please, oh please!"

Remus took the leaflet off him and read the cover. Sirius leant in eagerly. Austria. Sirius certainly wouldn't find anyone in bikinis there! Remus felt excitement flood through him, there were all sorts of things they could do together there and best of all plenty of snow! Harry's very favourite thing! The mismatch family were off to Austria.


	31. Chapter thirty one: Flying

Author's note: I _knew_ I wouldn't have time on Tuesday, I was going to start again yesterday but it didn't work out like that either. So, today is the day instead. (sighs) Update number one. At least I will do more updates this way. And before I forget I want to credit Sc12321 for inspiring me and also inspiring the conversation about Mozart being born in Austria.

And I don't like snow quite as much now. On Tuesday I had to play Rugby in the _snow_, it was thick on the ground (which we had to roll around on) and we were in _T-shirts. _I froze!

But enough of that, on with the chapter!

Chapter thirty-one: Flying through the clouds. 

"Harry, don't!" Remus exclaimed, his eyes shutting in horror.

But it was too late, little Harry sitting astride his bulging suitcase was surfing down the stairs, far too fast for Remus' heart.

"Wheee!" Harry shrieked as the suitcase picked up speed.

As he was getting nearer and nearer the bottom Remus quickly whipped out his wand and transfigured some pillows to appear at the bottom of the stairs. When he got to the bottom Harry simply tumbled into them, laughing playfully.

"That could have been very dangerous, Harry." Remus scolded, lifting the boy into his arms and hugging him tightly so that the reprimand didn't really feel like a reprimand at all. A few months ago Harry would have immediately burst into tears and thought that he was going to be hit but now Harry simply giggled and hid his head in Remus' jacket, returning Remus' hug.

"You've not got time to stand around." Sirius told Remus patronisingly.

Harry giggled again. "He's always late and he's telling you off!"

"Cheeky little brat," Sirius said fondly, taking his godson off his friend and hugging him before setting him onto the floor.

Harry immediately ran off to his room, he had been going backwards and forwards all day, claiming he had forgotten this and that. He wanted to take everything, Remus had already had to banish a filled up puzzle book and a dried out pen.

Remus quickly made the pillows disappear and dragged the suitcase over to the others, they seemed to have enough luggage to fill the titanic.

"Now, tickets…." Remus said, searching his pockets absentmindedly.

"You've already checked you've got them three times." Sirius reminded him, rolling his eyes in frustration.

Remus smiled vaguely in his direction and wandered into the kitchen to check his packing list. He was just as paranoid about forgetting something as Harry was, despite his protests and denials.

Sirius waited until his friend had left the room before hurrying over to the stack of cases and grabbing something out of his pocket he proceeded to try and hide it in one of the cases.

"What are you doing, Sirius?" A little voice asked, Sirius spun around, little Harry was standing in the doorway watching him curiously, his ruby little lips appeared to have a brown border around them, it looked suspiciously like chocolate.

"What have you been eating, young man?" Sirius demanded, his eyes twinkling.

Harry's eyes grew bigger and he quickly disappeared from view.

Sirius smirked before turning back to the matter at hand, why was it that suitcase zips were always getting stuck!

"Sirius! You better not be trying to sneak something into those suitcases. Especially not that one, it's one of Harry's." Remus said, his voice laced with mirth.

Sirius jumped guiltily and then growled to himself, how was he supposed to smuggle something along with them if he was constantly being interrupted?

"I'd give up," Remus advised "they check the cases at the airport anyway."

"They do?" Sirius said in amazement.

Remus nodded and Sirius swore silently.

"It's nearly ten o clock!" Harry called excitedly.

The household was immediately mayhem again.

"Tickets!" Remus exclaimed, looking through his pockets frantically.

"You have checked you have the tickets!" Sirius yelled in frustration, he was now pulling the suitcases to the door, ready to stack them in the car.

"Quick, quick! Time to go!" Harry called, he was physically leaping up and down in happiness and excitement.

Remus helped Sirius stack the suitcases into the car and ten minutes later they were ready to go.

"I want to drive!" Sirius called, childishly.

Remus thought back to the journey to the pub and shuddered. "I think I will drive and don't you dare tell me to honk at people, to race people or anything else."

Sirius got into the passenger seat and sulked.

He sulked while Harry scrambled into his booster seat.

He sulked while Remus pulled out of the drive.

He sulked while they left the village.

He sulked while they started on the motorway.

He sulked while Harry asked if they 'were there yet' for the fortieth time.

In fact he sulked all the way to the service station, he stopped when they bought ice cream, sometimes Remus wondered just who the child around here was.

Remus had eaten a cornetto, Harry had had an orange ice lolly and Sirius had polished off a magnum, a cornetto and a calippo. But when they got back into the car he seemed to be in a much better mood.

"Lets play a game!" Harry suggested, still jumping up and down in his booster seat in excitement.

"Okay!" Sirius agreed, looking equally excited. "I-spy with my little eye, something beginning with S."

"Sirius." Remus guessed.

"Oh, no fair! How did you guess that?" Sirius protested.

"You _always_ do that one." Remus told him, rolling his eyes.

"Your turn, Remus!" Harry said excitedly.

"I-spy with my little eye, something beginning with…C."

"Cow!" Sirius said excitedly.

"There are no cows around." Remus said impatiently.

Sirius merely shrugged.

"Car!" Harry guessed.

"Right!" Remus said, smiling at his godson in the rear view mirror.

They went through service station, road, Sirius, tree, wing mirror, Sirius, people, van, Sirius and bus. You can guess which ones Sirius did.

Harry was just about to start a new one when Remus said something that had both Harry and Sirius jumping up and down in their seats, they had reached the airport!

--

Remus held Harry's hand tightly as they walked through the packed terminal towards the check in where they had to queue up for over an hour. When they finally did get to the front they were greeted by the dippiest, most incompetent assistant any of them had ever met.

By the time they had established that yes they wanted to get on the plane today and not the following week, yes Harry was not their son, yes they had custody of him, no they were not kidnappers, they had wasted a good hour of their time.

Then after the assistant had lost their passports in the few short seconds she had custody of them and then found them again after a lot of frantic searching, Remus was getting more than slightly annoyed. Sirius didn't seem particularly bothered but Harry was starting to get very bored and so he lent forward and began to charm the assistant like only Sirius Black could. After the two hours of trying to check in and not really getting anywhere, Sirius had it all over in a few seconds. The assistant was much pinker in the face and very giggly by the time the family walked away, at least Remus and Harry walked away. Sirius stayed to 'talk to her a little bit longer.'

Remus rolled his eyes. "Come on, Harry. Let's go to the café and get a drink."

--

Remus was on his third coffee and Harry his second orange juice when Sirius rejoined them. He had a quick coffee and then the three went to the departing lounge.

"How do we know when to get on the plane, Remus?" Harry asked.

"See that board?" Remus said, pointing at an electronic board high above their head. He waited for Harry's nod before continuing. "Well, see the very top one, that's the Austrian one and at the minute it just says the time the plane will arrive but when it turns green and says departing then we get on the plane. There will be an announcement too."

Harry immediately settled himself on the floor and stared at the board, unblinking, 'in case he missed it' he had explained to his godfathers.

Sirius and Remus smiled fondly and settled on chairs near their godson, the plane was due very soon and so neither was worried about Harry getting a sore neck from craning up at the board, they didn't want to spoil his fun.

--

"Look, Sirius! It changed!" A shrill voice squealed.

Sirius had fallen asleep and he blinked up at the board blearily, sure enough it had gone green. He turned to tell Remus but the man was already on his feet collecting his stuff together and trying to calm an excitable Harry.

"Got everything?" Remus asked, seeing his companion was awake.

Sirius nodded. The intercom began to announce their flight and so the three began to make their way through security (where Sirius was disappointed to find that a man checked him over and not the cute woman who did Remus) and over to the right runway.

Harry jumped up and down in excitement the whole way there.

--

"Wow!" The word came out of all three mouths at the exact same time. In front of them lay the biggest, silver monster any of them had ever seen. They stared at the plane in awe the whole time they were boarding, little Harry would have fallen on the steps leading up to the plane if Sirius hadn't of caught him.

"How do Muggles make these massive metal things fly?" Sirius asked looking around in amazement, Remus glanced round to see a lot of people staring at them suspiciously and he quickly dug Sirius in the ribs and sent him a warning look.

An air hostess began to talk before Sirius could snap at Remus.

"Hello, everyone! Thank you for choosing British Airways, I hope your journey will be a happy one. I must just run through a few quick safety rules. In the event of fire stay as low to the ground as you can, use the mask under your chair and get out as quickly as possible. There are exits here, here, here and here." She pointed each place out.

Remus turned white.

"In the event of a crash while we are over the sea you will find life jackets under your seat-" She proceeded to demonstrate how they were used.

Remus turned whiter and held onto Harry.

"In case of turbulence please fasten your seatbelt when the symbol is lit up." She pointed out the symbol on each chair.

Remus turned even whiter and tightened his grip on Harry causing the boy to look at him worriedly.

"If you are having trouble breathing during the flight please put on your oxygen mask and alert the captain."

Remus was ghostlike, Harry was losing circulation in his arm. Sirius seemed to be checking the hostess out.

"And I think that is it. I hope you have a nice flight and please call if anything is needed." The hostess finished.

"So there's a billion ways we can die doing this and she says have a nice flight!?!" Remus exclaimed.

"She was _fit_," Sirius informed him, staring after her dreamily.

Remus rolled his eyes but he started to feel normality (and the blood in his face) return. He let go of a grateful Harry's arm and flopped back against the chair. Why did they not floo or apparate? He hoped that flying was a bit like Wizarding transport… well, maybe not the Knight Bus.

A few minutes later the plane began to take off and Remus quickly found that it was nothing like flooing or apparating. Sirius and Harry seemed to be enjoying it but Remus began to feel more than slightly sick.

--

Before long they were high in the sky, even above the clouds much to the three's amazement.

"Wow! The clouds look like marshmallows!" Harry said in amazement.

Remus glanced out of the window, far below them was the fluffy white clouds, peaking like little mountains far below them. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life.

"Can I get anyone anything?" A pretty air hostess asked, blinking her large blue eyes at the male occupants.

Sirius whistled. "You can get me anything anytime."

She giggled, but Remus dug his elbow into his friend's side and shot him a glare that clearly said _not in front of Harry_.

Sirius blushed and waited until the hostess had gone before saying he was going to 'ask her something about the plane'

Remus turned to amuse Harry but he was still staring in wonder out of the window and so Remus closed his eyes and concentrated on not being sick, he was never using flying muggle transport again!

A few minutes later Remus jarred his back as Sirius plopped back down onto the seat heavily, a soppy smile on his face. Sirius began to tell Harry a very amusing story about the time the Marauders replaced the pumpkin juice with Pepper potion, a complex potion that makes the drinker sneeze non-stop for over an hour.

Remus suddenly began to feel a whole lot better.

He dug into his deep pockets and brought out a small information book on Austria. He began to read it leaving Sirius and Harry to look out at the clouds below them.

"Did you know Austria is an area of approximately 83,858 sq km?"

Sirius grunted in response but Harry turned to look at him.

"Is that big?" He queried, his green eyes blinking inquisitively.

"Very," Remus answered. "and did you know the German name for Austria is Osterreich?"

Sirius didn't seem interested but Harry looked thoughtful and so Remus continued to read from the book.

"A mummified body from the Stone Age was found in the ice of the Otztal Alps, between Austria and Italy, in 1991.…The Krimml Falls, with a height of 380 meters, are amongst the highest waterfalls of Europe….About half of Austrian men are overweight, while around one-fifth of Austrian women are overweight."

"Shut up, Remus." Sirius ordered.

Remus glared at him but turned back to the guide book and silence reigned.

--

"Did you know Mozart was born in Austria?" Remus asked them, breaking the silence and looking up from the information book.

"Why is that interesting? I don't get why muggles like that sort of thing." Sirius snorted.

"Who is Mozart?" Harry asked.

"A weirdo who sold paintings of saviours." Sirius told him, causing Remus to splutter.

"What!?!"

"Yeah, James told me. Mo means saviour and art well that's just art, isn't it." Sirius explained.

Remus laughed harder, "you are so gullible! How could you believe that rubbish? You know James liked a laugh! Mozart was a famous composer!"

Sirius grumbled under his breath, hating to be made to look stupid "well, it's still not interesting."

"Adolf Hitler was born in Braunau am Inn, Austria." Remus continued.

"Like Mozart!" Harry exclaimed.

Remus nodded.

"Were they friends?" Harry asked innocently.

Remus hid a smile, "They lived centuries apart, Harry."

"Oh….Was Hitler a composer too?" Harry was certainly showing Lily's inquisitiveness.

Sirius burst into laughter and Remus couldn't fight back the temptation to join him. "No, Harry. Hitler was a very bad man, very bad."

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion. "Was he a freak like me?"

That sobered up the two men at once. "You are not a freak, Harry!" They both told him. Remus sighed, Harry had been showing so much improvement and had been acting like any other happy child just recently, he guessed they still had some way to go.

"Hitler killed people." Sirius answered shortly after a long pause.

"Like Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Both of his godfathers nodded, Voldemort was very like Hitler, even Wizarding people knew all about Hitler.

--

Remus was about to read out some more facts when the intercom crackled into life.

"Attention, passengers! The plane is now landing. Please buckle your seatbelts."

Harry immediately found himself buckled in far tighter than he would liked by both godfathers who went on to buckle themselves up. They had only just done it when the plane suddenly dropped dramatically. The plane was dropping far faster than either Remus or Sirius had ever imagined, they didn't think you would actually be able to feel yourself falling. It was worse than any rollar coaster, Remus thought weakly.

As the plane dived towards the ground both Sirius and Remus went the exact same green as the grass that was coming closer and closer to them.

"Isn't this fun?" Harry exclaimed, laughing cheerfully.

Neither Sirius or Remus trusted themselves to answer. Remus wondered whether the muggle device had gone wrong and wondered what spell he could use to save them. After what felt to the pair like eternity they were jolted as the plane hit the runway and proceeded to speed down it.

"How do they stop this thing?" Sirius asked Remus who shrugged, eyes tightly closed.

Sirius turned greener.

Slowly the plane started to stop and finally it had halted completely and the stairs were being put next to the plane. After a few more announcements and the changing of clocks the plane door was finally opened.

Sirius, Remus and Harry joined the crowd of people departing the plane, Sirius and Remus having to clutch onto the backs of chairs and the walls for support. As they climbed down the steps they blinked in the bright sunshine, it was certainly hotter then they imagined. Harry looked around hopefully but there didn't seem to be any snow, oh well, he would find some.

He skipped ahead while his two godfathers staggered after him, both looking extremely green. The mismatch family had arrived in Austria!


	32. Chapter thirty two: Swimming at Sunset

Author's note: In case I confused everyone last author's note, a definition of Rugby (not Rugby as a whole, I don't want to be flamed by all the Rugby lovers out there, this is just a definition of Rugby at _my_ school): Rugby is a sport which my school is practically obsessed with and it means that they toss this like oval-shaped ball at you and you are a fool and catch it and so instantly everyone sees you have it and all dive on top of you pushing you to the mucky (and cold) ground and completely breaking every bone in your body.

You can see that I am a number 1 fan, I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to play it, and everyone in my PE class was not so violent!

I also would like to say that I made a big mistake last chapter, I wrote it in segments and when I put it all together I put one in the wrong place as someone pointed out. The scene about Hitler is supposed to come _after_ the Mozart one, that's how Harry knows who Mozart is. I'm sorry if that confused anyone, or if I have just confused everyone by explaining. If you are not sure what I mean then please do check the last chapter because I have uploaded it in the correct order.

And I want to thank everyone for reviewing each chapter. Most people only review the latest chapter and so I was worried about losing reviews by updating daily but thankfully you are all being really kind and reviewing them all! Thank you so much!

Update number two out of seven, I'm on a roll again!

Chapter 32: Swimming at Sunset 

"What's a pretty girl like you doing behind a desk then?" Sirius asked, brushing his dark hair from his eyes and leaning across the counter towards the receptionist who blushed furiously.

Remus rolled his eyes, he had done this so often in the last few days that his eyes were getting more exercise than his legs.

Sirius could not just get the keys for the room and let them go and unpack, no that would be too simple for Sirius. He had to chat up the receptionist first while his friend and his godson stood around like gooseberries with absolutely nothing to do. Sometimes Remus wondered how he had become friends with Sirius back in first year, they were so _different. _Not that he could imagine _not_ being friends with Sirius. Sirius was Sirius, he couldn't help being girl-mad.

"_Sirius_." Remus said pointedly.

His friend waved a hand in his direction making Remus fume. How dare Sirius indicate him to shut up (because this is exactly how that signal was intended) when he had been waiting for him to stop flirting for the first ten minutes.

"Sirius, just get the bloody key!" Remus snapped.

Remus _never_ snapped, Remus _never_ swore, maybe this was why Sirius immediately stopped his antics and did _get the bloody key_.

He glanced worriedly at his friend before scooping up Harry who was also looking very upset having never heard Remus swear either.

"Merlin, Remus. We're on holiday! You are meant to be relaxed not more stressed than you are normally at home." Sirius said, glancing over at his friend critically.

"Maybe I would be much more relaxed if you didn't go after anything in a skirt." Remus growled. Opening his arms to be handed Harry who served as comfort whenever a godfather got upset, much to the glee of the little boy who liked nothing more than being picked up, cuddled and tickled.

"She was wearing jeans." Sirius said with a smirk, he paused waiting for his friend to laugh and forgive him as Remus always did, but Remus' lips stayed tightly pressed together, his arms cradling his godson.

There was silence as the three went up to the hotel room, they were on the fourth flight of stairs (lifts made Remus feel sick too) when Remus broke it.

"This holiday is about Harry, not you and your record number of girlfriends. You are going to devote all of your time and attention to _Harry_ not whatever women happens to take your fancy." Remus explained, his tone serious and lecturing.

"Okay," Sirius agreed easily. "So am I forgiven then?"

Remus smiled, causing Sirius to sigh in relief. He hated arguments, they reminded him too much of his childhood.

It was only a couple of flights further (thank Merlin, they could do magic and so had shrunken the suitcases to pocket size much to the Porter's confusion when he offered to carry the bags for them) before they reached the hotel room.

It was a family room, very large with a big double bed (which Sirius quickly claimed) and then two singles (one for Remus and one for Harry) they were all on opposite sides of the room. The rest of the room was taken up by two wardrobes, three chest of drawers, a big bookcase, a computer, a television and other ridiculous muggle technology as Sirius said (although back at home the family did own a television which Sirius was particularly fond of). There was also a mini bar filled with crisps, nuts, chocolate, champagne and packets of coffee. (The drink was carefully sampled by Sirius while Harry, very kindly, tested the food.)

Further investigation revealed a spacious bathroom leading off the room which had a bath, a shower, a wash basin, a toilet and a big cabinet filled with all the necessities, although Remus had packed flannels and soap etc anyway.

"Let's unpack then." Remus decided, reaching for the first suitcase.

"Awww, come on Remus. We only just got here!" Sirius whined.

"So if we do it now then we have a full day of fun tomorrow." Remus explained sensibly.

Sirius pouted but reached for a case and, when Remus wasn't looking, upturned it in an empty draw, this was his version of unpacking. He turned to wink at Harry but found that the little boy was not paying attention and was instead using the double bed as a trampoline and was bouncing far too close to the ceiling for Sirius' liking.

"Hey, Harry. Why don't you help me sort out the mini bar?" Sirius suggested, he hated just ordering his godson not to do something, instead preferring techniques where he just offered a fun alternative.

Sorting out the mini bar turned out to just be _eating_ the stuff that was there. But according to Sirius this was extremely important, it also meant Remus was left to do the unpacking by himself.

It was tiring, doing all the unpacking and so when he had done Remus flopped down onto his bed. Sirius and Harry copied him, despite having done very little/none of the actual unpacking themselves.

Harry enjoyed copying his godfathers, especially Sirius who was normally doing something interesting but now he was bored. Both godfathers were stretched out on their beds, their hands behind their heads and their eyes closed.

Harry sighed and slipped off of his bed and made his way over to the window… and immediately gasped causing both Sirius and Remus to shoot up into sitting position and look over at their young charge anxiously.

"Look! They have a swimming pool!" Harry squealed, bouncing on his toes.

"Yes, it said they did on the brochure." Sirius said, thoroughly disappointed that it was not something good.

"It did say that." Remus confirmed, flopping onto his bed, thoroughly relieved that the boy was not hurt.

"Can we go? Please! Please! Please!" Harry begged, bounding over to Remus' bed and jumping a few times before switching to Sirius'.

"Now? It's sunset already." Remus protested.

But no one could resist the emerald eyes and five minutes later the trio were heading back down the stairs to get to the swimming pool which Harry had seen out of the window.

--

"Okay, Harry." Remus said patiently, feeling very ridiculous in a pair of trunks which were far too small for his liking. "We're here, do you want us to come in the water with you or watch?"

"Come in with me, please." Harry said shyly, looking at the water nervously, no longer sure that his idea was a good one.

Sirius (who was in a nice pair of baggy trunks, much to Remus' disgust) suddenly let out a Tarzan yell and dived into the pool. Soaking Remus and Harry from head to toe. Remus pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled at his friend, Harry giggled.

"Shall we go down the steps or jump?" Remus asked.

Okay, Harry decided. He was going to come clean.

"I-I can't swim." he admitted.

Sirius shot up out of the water and even Remus' eyes twinkled.

"Really?" Sirius exclaimed, as if Harry had announced they had won the lottery, "that's great! We can teach you!"

"I'm not sure," Remus contradicted "it would be better to wait until there was a life guard in case something went wrong."

Sirius waved Remus' fears off. "I've got my wand."

Remus didn't take much persuading, he was dying to teach Harry too.

"Okay, Harry. First lets get you some of these." Remus waved his wand and a pair of arm bands instantly appeared and Sirius and Remus took one each and put them on the little boy and blew them up.

"Now, walk down the steps…. That's it." Sirius instructed, he was standing in the water helping Harry down the steps while Remus stood behind Harry in case the boy slipped.

--

"We'll hold on to you and you kick your legs as hard as you can." Remus directed.

Harry nodded seriously and gripped the bar on the side of the swimming pool, allowing the rest of his body to float upwards. Sirius and Remus immediately supported him around his waist and so Harry happily began to kick away, if this was all there was to swimming then it was easy!

Harry quickly became a pro at that and so they moved onto the arms. They opted to start off with doggie paddle, deciding to start easy.

"Okay, Harry. Now you have to trust the water. The water is your _friend_." Remus explained, causing Sirius to splutter and get a Remus-glare, no one could glare like Remus could.

"So just relax, relax and let your body float…. There! You're doing it! If you can float then you can swim!" Remus continued encouragingly. "Now, try kicking your feet again and this time move your arms as if to push away the water."

Harry did as instructed and actually began to move down the pool, his little legs pumping and his arms thrashing around, Remus struggled to hold on to the tiny waist. When he was sure Harry was doing well he let go, unknown to the little boy.

"Aren't I doing well?" Harry exclaimed, he turned his head slightly and that was when he realised Remus was no longer holding him… he promptly sank.

"It's in your mind, Harry. You were doing fine before you realised. Try again." Sirius suggested.

Half an hour later Harry was swimming (rather unusually and splash-ly but moving up and down the pool none the less) without support and seemed to love the water, which was a bit contradictory considering his old fear and hatred of baths, though thankfully Tonks had cured him of that.

"Look at me! I can jump in!" Harry exclaimed, taking a running leap into the pool and splashing water straight into Sirius' (who was standing far too close) face.

Both godfathers looked at each other and laughed. Yes, Harry could jump and he could also swim. This holiday was turning out to be very successful indeed.


	33. Chapter thirty three: Skiing

Author's note: Number 3, now I am definitely on a roll. I am so happy! One of my fics is being translated into French!!! I can't wait! Hope you are all having a nice weekend and you enjoy this chapter! It's shorter than the others as it is just a filler to get to the next one. Thank you for all the great reviews, I appreciate them more than I could ever express.

Chapter 33: Going down a mountain on two sticks?

"Coat!" Remus ordered firmly.

Harry pulled a face and ran back into the hotel room to retrieve his furry coat that Remus and Sirius had bought him specially for the holiday.

They had woken up that morning to find it was a beautiful sunny day and (despite Harry's protests of wanting to go swimming) they had decided to go into town.

When Harry had got his coat, the three made their way down to the entrance where they were greeted by the receptionist, whose skirt seemed to be quite a few inches smaller than the day before, she blushed furiously and purposely bent down just as they were getting close but Sirius merely swung Harry up onto his shoulders and began to tell him about the time the Marauders had gone on holiday to France. Remus felt quite proud.

The bus stop was just outside and they didn't have to wait long before one came, much faster than England in fact where you could normally rely on just missing a bus and then having to wait a good half an hour for the next one.

"Remus?" Harry said, in that tone which meant he was in his inquisitive mood.

"Hmmm?"

"Why is the bus driving on the wrong side of the road? Won't it get in an accident?"

"In Austria they drive on the other side of the road, Harry." Remus answered, smiling at his godson who still looked thoughtful.

"Why?"

"Well, just because they do."

"But why?"

Remus looked at Sirius for help but he merely shrugged, he didn't know either.

"I don't really know, Harry."

Harry frowned, it was not often that his godfathers couldn't answer one of his questions.

He was silent and thoughtful for the rest of the journey, to Sirius and Remus' dismay as it usually meant he was planning something that they weren't going to like.

The second the bus stopped Harry bounded to the front of the bus leaving Sirius and Remus to hurry after him.

"Excuse me!" Harry said, the bus driver looked around, not seeing the person who was speaking to him.

"Why do you drive wrong?" Harry asked.

The driver finally looked down and saw Harry. He immediately frowned. "What is wrong with my driving?"

Remus hastily interrupted. "No, no, he doesn't think anything is wrong with your driving. Come on, Harry. Let the nice bus driver get on with what he is doing."

"No!" Harry protested as Remus attempted to pull him towards the open bus doors. "I want to know why he drives on the wrong side of the road!"

"Not the _wrong_ side of the road, Harry, the _other _side of the road." Sirius corrected, finally doing something to help Remus who was getting flustered.

"I don't know kid, just get off the bus. I have to keep to my schedule." The bus driver snapped.

Harry opened his mouth to continue, still resisting Remus' gentle pulling towards the door, but before he could he found himself in Sirius' arms as the man bodily carried him out of the bus.

The second they were off the bus started off again.

"Harry, do what you are told. Don't ignore people when they are asking you to do something." Remus scolded in frustration.

Harry pouted. "I only thought he might know, he was_ mean_."

"He wasn't mean, Harry. He was just busy." Remus explained, grabbing Harry's hand as Sirius returned him to the floor. Harry immediately began to look around inquisitively.

"Look!" He exclaimed nearly straight away, yanking on Remus' (who was looking at a map) hand and also pulling on Sirius' (who was looking in a shop window) sleeve.

Both godfathers turned to follow the direction of his arm.

"Snow!" Harry explained, as if his godfathers could not see it for themselves.

Even Remus and Sirius had never seen such a beautiful sight before, it even beat being above the clouds on the plane. They were surrounded by majestic mountains, majestic _snow capped_ mountains.

"There are people going down that mountain." Harry exclaimed. "Are they falling?"

"Well, Harry. The people put on these really long things which they call skis and then they hold little metal poles and slide down the mountain in the snow, I went with my parents once. It is quite enjoyable." Remus explained.

Harry's mouth was in a little 'O' of wonder as he continued to stare at the little blobs that were slowly descending down the mountain.

"Let me guess this straight." Sirius said in astonishment. "They attach narrow strips of wood to their feet and go sliding down mountains?"

"Well, kind of but it's something they do as entertainment." Remus said, frowning slightly as his friend burst out laughing.

"That's so stupid!" Sirius howled.

"No it's not! Besides that's coming from a person who is obsessed with flying after balls just to throw them through hoops." Remus defended.

"Quidditch! No one can compare this silly thing muggles do to a marvellous game like Quidditch."

"They are both done for fun, aren't they?"

"Quidditch is a sport! It's a whole way of life. Quidditch is life! This…This…sliding down mountains thing is just ridiculous!" Sirius said, clutching his heart dramatically as he talked about his beloved Quidditch.

"I bet you can't do it." Remus retorted.

Sirius' eyes narrowed, "you're on." He turned sharply and headed towards a little building nearby that was marked 'ski supplies'.

Sirius was going to prove Remus wrong, after all Sirius Black could do anything… couldn't he?


	34. Chapter thirty four: Sirius,Skiing Star?

Author's note: I'm sitting in my lounge in a lovely squishy armchair with my feet on a foot rest and my laptop on my knee. Next to me is a bowl of melted chocolate and it is surrounded by orange segments (with all the white bits taken off) to dip in and I am writing a chapter which promises to be a lot of fun….bliss.

Oh! And guess what Home Life, by Harry Potter has been translated into French! Isn't that cool!?!

And before I forget, voting has begun for the Quibbler Awards and every vote counts and you find a lot of good fics through it so I recommend checking it out. Harry's new home by Kbbinz has been nominated and that is an awesome fic and so has Eight by Lily Elizabeth Snape and that is a brilliant fic too. I can't really remember the other ones but I know they were all fantastic! it's a really good idea too, IMHO, it encourages the authors.

And I know this is late and technically I broke my chain but I wrote this really early yesterday and it was all ready but then my internet died and it has only just started working again. I actually stayed up till past midnight in the hope that it would work before then and I could get it out on time, which was a really stupid thing to do because I had my Science GCSE test today. Grrrrr, so annoying.

So as it was out of my control and would have been on time if it wasn't for this stupid internet connection, I was kinda hoping that I could continue with this being number 4 and next will be 5. If anyone really has a problem with that and thinks it is cheating for me to carry on then I guess I will have to start again but I'm going away next Friday so if I start again now I will have to break it again so I would have to start after that which seems a long way away.

Ugh, I hate my internet connection. But I guess it's in your hands. (Please be nice! I made this chapter nice and long for you. Well, I wrote it before this even happened but still! It's long!)

I was really getting into the flow as well…STUPID internet (but please don't die again! Nice internet…. Good internet….)

Anyway, onto the chapter!

No damage was done to any mountains in the making of this chapter; I couldn't resist, Delia Dee! (her review cracked me up)

Chapter 34: Sirius, Skiing Superstar? 

"So Mr Black, you just have to concentrate on putting your toes together and the rest of your foot outward, this move is called the snow plough and it makes you stop." The instructor (that Remus insisted they hired for safety reasons despite Sirius' protests) explained.

The second the challenge had been set Sirius had strolled into the ski supplies shop and got himself completely kitted out with skis, ski poles, boots, protective goggles (which Harry thought were hilarious as they made him look like a bug), a ski jacket, some special trousers and a dozen other things that the assistant assured him were essential. Remus thought the specialist watch was going a bit far as Sirius already had a nice gold one and the other watch didn't really seem to do anything different at all.

Remus got kitted out as well (he didn't want to miss out on the fun!) and so of course so did Harry. Five assistants all came and cooed over him when he got his skiis which were only a few inches long and made him look absolutely adorable. Remus had also got a special rope so that he could tie Harry to himself (as he had experience having been skiing several times as a teenager) to make sure his godson didn't get lost or hurt.

The whole time they had been getting measured up Sirius had bragged about how good he was going to be at it. Now he was on the slope (and the _practice_ slope at that!) he was not nearly so cocky. In fact he looked rather white.

Behind him Harry was sitting on his skiis and giggling as Remus pulled him around, Sirius watched enviously as Remus did a quick turn making Harry swizzle around in a circle, causing hysterical laughter from the young boy. Remus seemed to be good at skiing, Sirius noted grimly.

"Mr Black? Mr Black!" The instructor said impatiently.

"Huh? Sorry." Sirius apologised, turning his attention back to his instructor.

"I was saying, why don't you give the snow plough a go?"

Snow plough? He vaguely remembered the instructor describing something with that name before he had turned to watch his godson play instead. Damn his godson for being too cute!

"Erm, sure." Sirius agreed.

He pushed off with his ski poles and was quickly going far too fast for his comfort.

"Do the snow plough now, Mr Black!" He heard the instructor shout from a distance, too great a distance for Sirius' liking.

He tried desperately to remember what this snow plough thingy was. Maybe you had to just keep your skis dead straight? He looked down, they were a bit crooked. He turned them slightly and to his intense horror found he began to go even faster.

He thought he could hear the instructor shouting something, in fact he was even sure Remus was telling him something, and was that Harry? But the wind was cruelly whipping the actual words away.

--

Sirius was now no longer on the practice slope, he was sure of it. The slope was getting steeper and steeper and…

He closed his eyes in pure disbelief, there was a ramp ahead of him. A ramp that he was heading straight for. He wondered if Harry would be very much upset if he only had one godfather from now on and what Remus would do with his stuff. Oh! If he dared sell his poster of Maria Sanda!

Suddenly there was no ground beneath him, he wriggled his feet anxiously, making his skiis wave about comically. At least Remus and Harry weren't here to witness this particular humiliation.

Just when he thought the ramp just led off the side of the mountain and that he was going all the way to the bottom, his feet met ground again….at least, his bottom did.

"Never seen anyone go over a ramp like that!" A skier shouted merrily as he raced past Sirius who stuck a finger up at him rudely.

He sat in the snow wondering if it would look really peculiar if he felt his bottom for serious damage when another skier came over the ramp, he came right over Sirius' head and landed (perfectly) a little in front of him.

"Bloody show off," Sirius muttered.

He wondered where exactly he was, or rather how far away he was.

As another skier came over the ramp, this one narrowly missing knocking him out, he decided to try and get back on his feet, after all he didn't want to look _too_ ridiculous.

He quickly found that it wasn't as easy as he had thought, every time he attempted to get back on his feet his skis would move making him overbalance and land back on his bum again. If only he had something to hold on to…

BANG! Something collided heavily with him causing him to be thrown backwards on his skis. He looked down, a man glared up at him, lying on his back with his skis either side of him.

"What do you think you are doing, sitting at the bottom of a ramp? That was the perfect jump, I could have broken my record if I hadn't have landed on you! Bloody idiot! Could have broken my neck!" The man yelled.

Sirius, in his typical Sirius fashion, smiled back at him brightly. Then proceeded to get back onto his feet using the man's head to balance. Waving cheerfully, he pushing himself off with his poles and made his way… well… somewhere. Anywhere away from the man really.

He looked behind him, the man was shaking his fist at him angrily, Sirius sighed, trust him to almost kill one of the only people in the place that spoke English. He would have been able to ignore him much better if he couldn't understand the language he was speaking.

"Sirius!" A voice behind him shouted.

Sirius turned his head, Remus was skiing up to him, little Harry in tow and the instructor (looking very grim) bringing up the rear. He was just about to wave when he found himself flat on his back looking up at an angry woman.

She snapped something at him in rapid German. Sirius blinked up at her. Should he ignore her? Nah, she was quite fit.

He reached up and grabbed her hand kissing it gently, she suddenly looked much happier, she said something softly in German and then skied off, Sirius watched her go. Foreign girls were so much better than English ones, back in England Sirius had to actually listen to what they had to say, here he had a very good excuse for not listening at all. After all, how could he listen to something he didn't understand?

"Rule number one; always watch where you are going." The instructor said, looking rather frustrated and not at all the fun and patient man he had been when they hired him.

"It was his fault!" Sirius protested childishly, pointing at Remus "he called me!"

Harry giggled "You were funny, Sirius!"

Sirius smiled at his godson tenderly, the little boy's face was alight with happiness, his cheeks rosy from the cool but fresh breeze.

"You were supposed to stop." Remus informed him, referring back to when they were on the practice slope doing the snow plough.

Sirius pulled a face. "I didn't want to, I thought it was going so well that I would keep on going."

"You were on the path straight to the ramp." The instructor butted in.

"I know, now that was fun! It was like flying and then at the end there was a bang and I was back on the floor again. The man nearby said he had never seen anybody go down a ski ramp like that." Sirius said, no need to mention that when he said back on the floor, he actually meant _on the floor_ and when he quoted the man he didn't think the man quite meant it in the way Remus and the instructor were taking it, as they both looked very impressed.

"Wow, Sirius. It's your first time too!" Remus congratulated.

Sirius grinned modestly.

"Flying? Can I have a go on the ramp, Remus? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Harry begged, Remus shook his head quickly. His godson' was far too cute to get battered up on a ramp.

"Now…about the snow plough-" The instructor began.

"I think I've cracked it!" Sirius interrupted, he could not do any more work on _that_, he would probably kill himself next time.

"You have?" The instructor said sceptically.

"Sure! I had to do something while I waited for you lot to catch up."

The instructor smiled in relief. "Oh good! Well, in that case if you have already done the ramp then you must have picked up the basics in taking off, landing, and turning."

_And falling and crashing._ Sirius added silently.

"So, I think you're ready for the big slope!"

_WHAT!?!_ Sirius screamed internally but all he actually said was, "Sure." After all, he had an image to uphold.

"Yes, because don't forget we promised to take Harry to that Ski Show with all the professionals doing jumps. So we had better not be too long." Remus reminded him.

Sirius wondered how many of them would fall on their bum or crash into people or spend time sitting at the bottom of a ramp.

"I can ski!" Harry announced.

Sirius smiled at the boy, "of course you can." he agreed, not believing it for a second.

"He can." Remus agreed. "I taught him the snow plough and he skis along side of me or behind me."

"It's easy, Sirius!" Harry assured him. "You just have to push off and then you just go down the slope and Remus does this funny little turns which I can't do yet but I'm joined to him so I turn when he does anyway and then you just keep doing that until you reach the bottom and then you just have to put your toes together and you stop! Remus taught me!"

Sirius cursed Remus silently, great! Now a four year old was better than him!

--

"If you reach the bottom without falling then you win the bet." Remus decided.

Sirius eyed the bottom of the slope in front of him, it wasn't that steep. He could do this, right? After all, he was Sirius Black!

They had made their way to the top of an easy slope (or so the instructor had said, he said it was a green one or something. Apparently that meant he had less chance of breaking his legs… or neck.)

"We'll come after you." Remus reassured Sirius, who snorted. Sirius Black did not need reassurance, he was not scared; He looked down the slope and gulped, much.

"Ready?" The instructor asked, back to his smiley self now he thought his pupil was a natural.

Sirius nodded stiffly.

"Then follow me!" The instructor directed.

With a quick swish he was gone, Sirius closed his eyes and pushed off too, fully prepared to fall straight away.

He counted to ten, still no crash, still no pain. He opened his eyes warily… he was doing it! He, Sirius Black, was going down the slope.

He saw the instructor do one of those turns Harry was talking about and attempted to imitate him. Yes! He turned!

He was at least half way down now, he was going to do it! That would serve Remus right for doubting him! No muggle sport would get the best of Sirius Black.

He was going faster and faster, the instructor seemed to be slowing down… well, he was getting closer and closer. Perhaps Sirius was going too fast? He looked down for some sort of button on his skis that he could press to make himself go slower… no button. He swore. He could really do with knowing the snow plough right now.

The instructor came closer and closer and closer and then… crash! Sirius collided into the back of him causing the two of them to land in a tangled heap on the floor… and they had not stopped… no, they were rolling down the hill in a tangled heap!

Other skiers swerved to get out of their way and a few unfortunate ones joined their human snow ball. Down and down they rolled, all the way to the bottom.

--

"Sirius?" Someone shook him.

"Sirius!" That was Harry's voice, and he sounded worried.

Sirius wrenched his eyes open and found himself looking up into the anxious faces of his best friend and his godson.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded, pride comes _after_ a fall, was his motto not that silly Muggle one about it being before. Well, for Sirius it was before _and_ after. But certainly not in-between! It's hard to have pride when you are a human snow ball.

Remus helped him to his feet and Harry hugged him tightly, "I thought you were dead," he confessed.

"Takes more than a little fall like that to get rid of me." Sirius assured him.

His head spun as he leant to hug his godson, he put one hand to his temples which seemed very swollen. He was going to have one hell of a bruise there.

It wasn't until he heard the sirens that he saw the still body of his instructor.

--

Sirius, Remus and Harry waved off the ambulance after being reassured that the instructor was fine, he had merely been knocked out, he didn't appear to have any broken bones and he was only being taken in for observation. And no, Sirius would not be arrested for knocking him down (this question was answered for Harry who seemed very concerned about that particular issue, formerly he had been concerned for the man's health but after he found out that he was fine it was Sirius he was worried about.)

Once the ambulance was gone, the small family began the slow walk to the exit.

"You lost." Remus remarked to Sirius, who had rather hoped that Remus had forgotten the whole reason they had been skiing in the first place.

"I made it all the way down the mountain without falling!" Harry told Sirius excitedly.

Sirius smiled. "That's great, Harry!"

Internally, he groaned; beaten by a four year old!


	35. Chapter thirty five: Turbulence Trouble

Author's note: What can I say? I love you guys, your reviews are making my day…no, my month, my year even. I appreciate them so much, I haven't been replying to them as fast as usual (I have read them all though and been very flattered) because I thought you would all prefer me to concentrate on updating daily but I assure you that once the week is done I'll catch up and every single signed review will get a very grateful reply. To my anonymous reviews, thank you so much! I appreciate you just as much as the signed reviews. Oh and thanks to petites sorcieres for her ideas about Harry questioning Sirius and his habit of chatting up girls, the credit for that idea is hers.

So this is update number 5! Most people said I could carry on, thank you everyone for having mercy! And to the people who wanted me to start again so that they got more chapters, that is flattering so thanks! But don't worry after the week is over I am still going to try and update every 2-3 days so it will be a big improvement to normal!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 35: Turbulence Trouble. 

"How about this one?" Sirius asked holding up a large yellow dog.

Harry shook his head. "It has to be black! It has to look like you!"

It was nearly a week after 'the ski incident' as they had come to call it (Remus in particular liked to bring it up especially when Sirius was being particularly big headed or annoying. They had made a phone call to the hospital to see how the instructor was doing, he had already been discharged but still Sirius felt guilty… not to mention embarrassed.) and it was the last day of the holiday and so they had headed into town where they planned to 'spoil Harry rotten,' as Sirius put it.

Harry had been thrilled and had decided that he wanted a soft toy of Sirius in his Animagus form and a soft toy of a Wolfy-Remus to join Prongs and Firenze. They had been looking for over two hours and so far they had not found anything remotely similar to either of them. All of the wolfs looked scary and the dogs were either too small, the wrong colour or just generally not Sirius-y.

"This one?" Remus said hopefully, holding up a wolf toy.

Harry held out a hand for it but gave it back a few seconds later. "It's not soft enough, it has to be really cuddly like Prongs."

Remus sighed and flagged down an assistant.

"Have you got a soft toy dog, it has to look friendly and be black and… soft." Remus asked politely.

"It has to look like him!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at Sirius which made the assistant give him a very strange look.

She brought out a whole armload of different toy dogs but still Harry could not find one he wanted. Remus asked about wolves though and Harry chose a very nice toy wolf out of there, it didn't look anything like a transformed Remus but Harry was not to know this (and hopefully never would see wolf-Remus and so he was quite happy. It was very soft and fluffy and it was a grey colour which Harry insisted all wolves are though Sirius thought to himself that Remus tended to be a more blacky-brown colour. But the thing that most endeared Harry to the wolf was it's eyes, they were honey coloured. Much like Remus'. Even Remus was surprised at how similar the eye colour was.

After paying for the wolf (which Harry stoutly refused to put in a plastic bag, because it was too dark in there, and so for the next few shops they went in it looked like he was stealing it.) they continued the search for a dog. As Harry knew what Sirius the dog looked like he was a lot more picky but finally… in a little corner shop… he found it.

It was big, much bigger than Prongs or Moony as Harry was already calling it. It was very very soft, almost velvety and it looked like it was smiling, just like Sirius' Animagus form (as he often was smiling). Harry fell in love with it right away and so, in relief, Sirius bought it for him.

"I'm exhausted." Sirius exclaimed.

"But at least we found them." Remus pointed out.

Sirius agreed. "Why don't we go and get something to eat?" He asked. A café had just caught his eye.

This idea was met with enthusiastic approval by Harry and Remus and so half an hour later they had plates of steaming food in front of them. Remus had made the mistake of telling Harry that as it was the last proper day of the holiday (as the next day would be spent on the plane) he could have anything he wanted. He had ordered a chocolate gateau with chocolate ice cream and then for _pudding_ he asked for a triple chocolate chip cookie. Remus had thought he would be sick the whole time they were going back to the hotel. Thankfully he remained his happy, cheerful self.

Once back at the hotel, Sirius was _bored_. This meant everyone had better watch out! Remus kept an eye on him while flicking through a book, unable to focus.

Sirius sat up suddenly, this meant that he had an idea. These sort of ideas usually spelt trouble to Remus. "No," the man answered before Sirius had even spoke.

"And I was going to suggest I read a book." Sirius teased.

"That will be the day." Remus muttered.

Sirius laughed. "No, I was thinking… a nice little prank?"

"No!"

"Awww come on, you liked that prank on Dumbledore, didn't you Harry?" Sirius turned to his young godson who was lying on the floor drawing a picture of Prongs, Firenze, Padfoot and Moony. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"See! He did!" Sirius claimed excitedly.

"NO!"

"A _little_ one." Sirius pleaded.

"You set such a bad example." Remus grumbled, but his resolve was weakening. It usually did once it was discovered that Harry wanted to do it, both of his godfathers wanted his every desire to be fulfilled. "How little?" Remus added warily.

"Miniscule." Sirius answered quickly.

"Not dangerous?" Remus checked.

"Nope."

"No one get's embarrassed or hurt?"

"Nope."

"No harm at all?"

"Absolutely not!"

Remus sighed. "Fine."

Ten minutes later found Harry, Sirius and Remus hiding in the laundry room.

"It's just a simple colour changing spell." Sirius reassured his friend.

"I would have preferred a muggle prank, they are all muggles, you know." Remus said quietly.

"What colour are they going to be?" Harry asked, he was bouncing on his toes in excitement.

"What colour do you want them?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Red!" Harry shouted causing Sirius to put a hand over his mouth and look around worriedly.

"You've got to keep your voice down a bit, okay?"

Harry nodded. His face still alight with excitement. "red with gold lions!" He said excitedly.

Remus groaned.

--

Sirius stepped back and admired his handiwork. Hundreds of towels, sheets, pillow cases, duvets and clothes sat on the many surfaces proudly displaying the Gryffindor emblem.

"What will the Muggles think? And any English witch or wizard sees that and they will know it was magic and they will call the ministry… and you said little!" Remus accused.

"This is little." Sirius assured him.

He grabbed Harry's hand (who was convulsed in silent giggles) and they tip toed out with Remus following. It wasn't until they got to their hotel room that they let themselves go, even Remus found himself chuckling. They had just stopped when they heard a scream coming from the laundry room which set them off all over again. Remus had to admit that it was funny.

They finally calmed down a good ten minutes later and Remus finally noticed the time, it was gone eleven. Harry needed to go to bed, especially as he was up early the next morning!

He quickly transfigured the boy's clothes into pyjamas and led him towards the bedroom.

"Come on then, off to bed little one." Remus said lovingly kissing his godson on the forehead and sweeping him into a hug before releasing him for Sirius' turn.

"Night night," Sirius whispered, helping his godson into bed and tucking him in.

"Night night." Harry said, his eyes closing of their own accord.

Remus and Sirius waited until the boy's breathing had evened out and then wandered over to the other side of the family room.

--

"Sirius?" Harry whispered urgently, Prongs and Firenze tucked under his arms and Moony and Padfoot in his hands.

Sirius opened his eyes and looked at his godson blearily, the bright moonlight coming in from the sky light hurting his eyes. "Ummm?"

"I can't sleep." Harry said miserably.

Sirius took in the forlorn picture of his godson; crumpled pyjamas, red imprints on his little face and the sleep in the corner of his eyes. All signs of sleep deprivation. He smiled at his godson lovingly and lifted up the duvet for his godson (and his furry toys) to scramble in.

Harry cuddled up against his godfather, as close as he could get. Sirius bite back a yelp as Harry's freezing little feet settled on his thigh. He really had to see about getting Harry some bed socks, for his benefit if not for the little boy.

Harry sighed contentedly and was fast asleep within minutes, using Sirius as a human teddy bear.

Sirius took a few minutes to just stare at his godson, still struggling that to take in that this sweet, loving little boy was his and Remus'. He reached under the duvet and gently took one of Harry's little feet into his hand, warming it up before swapping it for the other one. He couldn't have his godson getting ill, could he?

Finally he settled back against the pillow, wrapped his arms around his godson's little boy and let his eyes flutter before obscuring his view of the hotel room completely.

Godfather and Godson were fast asleep.

--

"Have you seen my razor?" Remus asked Sirius, who seemed to be _rolling around the floor _with Harry.

"Sirius! What are you doing!?!" Remus demanded after receiving no answer.

"We're playing monsters!" Harry exclaimed.

"I would much prefer you to play it on two feet so that you don't totally ruin your clothes." Remus said, then deciding that that sounded a bit harsh he added "but I suppose it doesn't really matter… Sirius, have you seen my razor?"

Still no reply from Sirius who seemed to be howling, now Remus had never met a monster but he was sure they didn't howl like a cat which had got it's tail stuck in the door.

"Sirius! Be quiet! People will think we are murdering something up here." Remus said, before leaving the room having given up on the chance of ever getting an answer on the location of his razor. He growled as he heard Sirius continue to howl, something _was_ going to be murdered in this hotel room if Sirius didn't start to act his age.

It was also rather funny how Sirius just _happened_ to be busy playing with Harry right when the packing needed to be done. So Remus had to do it _again_, next time they went away he was going to do that to him and see how he liked it.

His grumpiness evaporated as his godson' excited squeals hit his eardrums, Harry had had fun and that was all that mattered. Mind you, he had hardly hated it himself, some parts (such as Sirius' dismal skiing performance) were downright hysterical and it had been nice to see Harry finally having a good time.

His wand suddenly sprang to life, he had set an alarm on it to make sure they were not late for the plane and it was doing it's duty. He glanced around the room, his keen eyes attempting to pick up anything that they had forgotten. No, they seemed to have everything. He had ticked everything off on his list anyway, well… everything apart from his razor which still seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Sirius, Harry! We've got to go!" Remus called, there came a chorus of groans from the other room.

Remus smirked as he grabbed Harry's coat and prepared to round up 'the children'.

--

Two hours later found the Potter-Black-Lupin family boarding the plane, this time Remus had had so many travel sickness tablets that Sirius was scared he was going to overdose and still the werewolf had boarded the train very reluctantly (so reluctantly that Sirius had had to physically drag him some of the way.)

In the plane Remus wasn't feeling any better, during the safety procedures he went to the bathroom (which was so tiny he struggled to bend over enough to get to the door not to mention the troubles he had actually trying to _use_ the toilet. It amazed him that muggles could create such a huge, majestic, roomy flying object and then shove the tiniest bathroom imagined into it.)

He was just thinking about this and wondering if anyone would notice if he cast a quick enlargement charm on it (much like the one witches and wizards often used to make the seat of their cars bigger, when the actual appearance doesn't change at all to an unsuspecting eye.)

He was just attempting to resist _that_ particular temptation (he didn't think the ministry would approve despite his pleas about back ache) when he was thrown against one of the bathroom walls with a crash. He guessed he had missed the whole put-your-seatbelts-on-the-plane-is-about-to-take-off announcement.

He rubbed his back tenderly as he felt the massive bump on it, that was certainly going to swell up. There was another judder that threw Remus to the other side of the tiny bathroom, Remus found himself slammed against the wall he straightened up as best as he could… his coat seemed to be…wet. He looked down at it and then at where he had just landed, it hadn't? Merlin, it had! His lovely brown new coat had just been down the toilet. _That_ was going in the bin when they got home! If only so he didn't have any memories of this particular trip!

He gripped the sink for dear lift as he felt the plane getting higher, why could they not just introduce Muggles to brooms? Merlin, if he got off this thing alive maybe he would do it himself. Now he wasn't particularly fond of brooms but he would rather be on one of those in a storm than on this muggle thing!

Finally when he felt the plane was going as horizontally as it was going to he made his way back to his seat shakily.

"Hey Moony! I thought you'd fallen in!" Sirius joked.

Remus sighed, if only Sirius knew how accurate his joke was.

--

Remus looked over at his godson, keeping his eyes screwed shut, how he hated muggle travel sickness tablets and their inability to work. Give him a potion anyday! "What?"

"Does Sirius know that woman?" Harry asked.

Remus opened one eye in order to look over at Sirius who was chatting up the air hostess a few seats away.

"I think he wants to get to know her." Remus answered delicately.

"Then why is he looking at her like that?" Harry persisted.

Remus groaned silently. "Why don't you ask him when he comes back?" he suggested, smiling as he thought about Sirius' reaction to that particular question.

Harry nodded happily as he took the drawing pad and pens that Remus was offering him, he settled down to draw the view from the window, nearly blunting the silver pencil in the process (silver was as close to white that would show up on the white drawing pad.)

--

"I'm back!" Sirius called far too loudly considering he was standing next to both Remus and Harry.

"Sirius, why were you looking at that woman like that?" Harry asked immediately.

Sirius, much to Remus' disappointment, seemed unperturbed by the question. He reached out and pulled his godson onto his knee.

"Look, Harry. See her standing over there. Look at her legs, don't you think that she is h-"

"Harry! I think that-" Remus cut in quickly, grabbing his godson off of Sirius and putting him on his own lap before the little boy became scarred for life. He was cut off as well though as the plane suddenly began to rock and judder, he clutched his godson so tightly his knuckles went white.

"Attention passengers! The plane is going through turbulence. Please buckle your seatbelts." The speakers boomed.

"Turbulence? Turbulence? What is turbulence!?!" Sirius asked frantically as Remus thrust Harry into his seat and began to buckle him in tightly.

The plane began to rock faster and faster and Remus clutched Harry's hand, which was shaking. Both Sirius and Remus had strapped themselves in by then as well and both had gone extremely white.

Screams began to echo around the plane as the juddering turned into violent bounces.

"Everything's going to be fine, Harry." Remus said in an effort to reassure his godson.

The plane was now thrashing around in the sky, Remus was no longer white… he was green and Sirius and Harry were going the same way.

Then… just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"I am happy to say the turbulence is now over. Enjoy the rest of your flight!" The cheerful voice over the loudspeaker announced.

"Enjoy? _Enjoy!?!_" Sirius spluttered.

Remus just sighed and leant his head back on the head rest as everyone unbuckled their seatbelts. Thank Merlin it was over.

The three of them played snap (Sirius decided that the muggle kind was extremely boring compared to exploding snap.) for the rest of the journey, thankfully there were no more 'problems'.

All three were very relieved when at last they touched down back on British soil.


	36. Chapter thirty six: Harry POV

Author's note: Number six! Woop! Thank you so much for all your encouraging reviews, I have been so happy reading them. This is a short chapter as it is another POV change (the last of them for this fic as I have now done one for each character) but I didn't think you would mind as most of the other chapters of this week have been a fair size. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 36: Harry POV

"Harry? Harry! Time to get up!" Remus called, pulling back the curtains and smiling as I lifted my head from under the pillow.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, hoping for something fun, it had been a whole week since we got back from Austria and we have been to the park three times and through the woods twice since then. I wanted to go swimming.

"Nothing really." Remus answered. "Lets just have a nice relaxing day."

"Can't we go swimming?" I begged, it was nice to be able to ask for things without worrying about being hit or shouted at.

"Maybe tomorrow, I think Sirius wouldn't be very happy if we went without him."

"Sirius can come." I said in confusion, I didn't understand why Sirius would think he was excluded, we always did things as a family of three.

"He's gone out." Remus said, his voice sounded strange. Sometimes he has a funny expression on his face when his voice goes all funny like that but he was getting something out of my wardrobe and so I couldn't see his face. It's such a strange voice, I can never work out what it means. Reading Uncle Vernon's voice was easy, there was loud which meant he was having a normal day, there was very loud which meant he was either drunk, talking to Dudley about how clever he was, or giving me my list of chores, and then there was very very loud which meant I had done something to upset him and was probably in for a beating.

At least Remus was not like that. He had lots of different voices but none of them meant he was going to hit me because he wouldn't hit me, he told me so.

"Gone out where?" I asked, I couldn't remember him saying he was going anywhere and normally he talks to me about it so that I know where he is. He talks to me like I'm a real person! I never feel inferior with Sirius and Remus, not like I did at the Dursleys.

Remus was facing me now and his expression _had_ changed. "Just out with a friend. Do you want to wear the red top with the green dragon or the red top with the yellow snitch?"

I like red at the moment, I have only wore red clothes for the last three weeks! I have lots and lots of red outfits. My favourite is the red top with the yellow snitch. Sirius says soon he is going to teach me to play Quidditch.

"The red one with the snitch." I answered quickly.

Sirius has been going out a lot lately with a friend. I hope he is a nice friend, I want to meet him but Sirius just laughed when I asked. I don't see why he needs to go and spend time with this friend anyway. He already has Remus, he doesn't need any more friends. Remus says it is a _female_ friend, I think Remus is nice enough to be count as lots of friends.

I wish I had a friend, maybe one day when I lose the rest of my freakiness I can go to school. Remus and Sirius haven't mentioned school yet so they obviously think I am still too freaky. I know I am still freaky even though Remus and Sirius are so nice to me, I don't tell them that I am freaky anymore because they always got so upset. I don't want them to be upset, I want them to be really really happy, just like they made me.

"Harry?" Remus' voice broke into my thoughts.

"Sorry!" I said quickly, too quickly, I realised that the second Remus frowned. I still forget sometimes and apologise too much and then Remus gets all sad because he remembers the Dursleys.

I remember the Dursleys sometimes too, especially at night. It's really horrible, I wish I could just wipe all the memories away, I wish the Dursleys could just go away. I wish they would die. Not that I would ever tell Sirius or Remus that because wishing people to die is bad and I don't want them to think I am a bad boy.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Remus asked, obviously deciding not to say anything about my apologising, thankfully.

I nodded enthusiastically, not realising how hungry I was until then. Remus always remembers food, I seem to forget a lot and it makes my stomach hurt. Back at the Dursleys I could never forget about food, I would lie on my cupboard floor and my tummy would ache and I would dream of having some bread crusts, mouldy ones even. But here I can have whatever I want. Remus always asks me.

"What would you like?" Remus proved my point.

"Can I have some of the brown stuff on toast please?"

Sirius introduced me to 'the brown stuff,' he has it every single morning. It's really nice but I don't think I could have it every morning. Remus doesn't like it at all, he says it is called chocolate spread and it is far too sickly to have for breakfast, he always makes it when I ask him though.

Remus nodded and made his way downstairs, I followed him. I jumped on the stairs, I'm trying to beat my record. The biggest number of stairs I can jump at one time is three, Sirius can do seven! I only did two today and Remus had to catch me because I nearly overbalanced.

Remus won't play the stair game, he says Sirius shouldn't have shown it to me because it is dangerous. I want to know how many he can jump, I bet he can do a lot, maybe even more than Sirius!

"One plate of brown-stuff-toast!" Remus joked, putting the plate in front of me with a flourish, I giggled. Remus can be really funny, everyone says Sirius is the funny one but Remus makes me laugh a lot too even though he is very serious and reads a lot. I like to read, I read another of Remus' books yesterday. It was good, Remus only lets me read certain ones though because he says adult books are meant for adults because of their content as well as how long and hard to read they are. He says only some of them are suitable for me. Sirius doesn't read at all, ever.

I watched Remus read the paper as I ate my breakfast, Remus always reads the paper with a little frown on his face so it mustn't be a very good read. I have never read a paper before but if I read it once and it wasn't very good I don't think I would read it every day like Remus does. He says it is different every day but Sirius says it is still always depressing. He said they never publish good news, I think this is silly. They should publish the same amount of both or just do good news because this makes people happy and everyone should be happy.

The doorbell rang (which means Sirius probably forgot his key) and Remus got up to answer it. I pulled his paper towards me to read while he was gone. He was right near the end of the paper, the same place he has seemed to turn to straight away every single day since we got back from Austria. The print is really little and I left my glasses upstairs but I can make out the title.

**Job Listings. **


	37. Chapter thiry seven: Quidditch Quarrels

Author's note: I can't tell you all how much your reviews have meant to me. This is the last one of the week's updates and I can't believe I did it. I don't think I would have done without all of you! Thank you so much.

Chapter 37: Quidditch Quarrel. 

"So then you just have to catch the big red ball which is called the Quaffle and try to shoot it through the hoops but Remus says _that's too dangerous_ so we're just going to concentrate on passing the ball and learning to fly a broom." Sirius explained, with a pointed glare at Remus who was sitting on the grass scrutinising them carefully.

An argument had broken out that morning when Sirius had decided he wanted to teach Harry to fly and play Quidditch which Remus said was far too dangerous and Harry was far too young and then Harry had wanted to know all about it and had really wanted to learn and soon Remus and Sirius were having a shouting match.

It was so loud and so scary that Harry had hid under the table which had the triple effect of A) Making the argument stop.

B) Making both godfathers feel extremely guilty and

C) Making Remus give in.

Harry had cheered up straight away and the little family were now outside, Sirius was holding his broom and Remus' broom which had been shrunk and had a child locking device put on to prevent it from going a certain height or too fast. Harry had been playing on his child's indoor broom since Christmas (and loving every second) and so he would have already learnt the balance, or so Sirius said.

Remus was sitting, cross legged, with a book in his hand and a frown on his face. Besides him was his broom and 'First Aid for Under aged Witches and Wizards.' He was sitting very near to Sirius and Harry, prepared for any accident should one happen. They were quite close to the house but away from any trees or posts that Harry might crash into, Remus had dictated this. It was one of his _conditions_ of Harry playing, Sirius was ready to agree to anything.

"Okay, so first lets try sitting on the broom!" Sirius said excitedly, Remus couldn't tell which of the pair were happier about Harry learning to fly.

"Just put your hand above your broom and say 'up', nice and firmly." Sirius said, demonstrating, his broom leapt into his hand straight away.

Harry nodded and, sticking his little pink tongue out with determination, he copied his godfather's words and actions. The broom immediately flew into his hand. Harry stared at the broom, his eyes as wide as saucers. He looked up at Sirius shyly to see if he had done it right but the man was staring at him with a peculiar expression on his face, an expression which Remus correctly identified as amazement.

Worry filled Harry, _had_ he done it wrong?

"Remus! Remus! Did you see that!?!" Sirius exclaimed, spinning around to address his friend.

Harry turned red, he _had_ done it wrong. He wished Sirius wouldn't point it out to Remus, it was bad enough one godfather knowing what a failure he was.

"I saw that." Remus said with a nod, a smile on his face. Quidditch-lover he was not but even he recognised a talent when he saw one.

Sirius turned back to face his godson who was eyeing him apprehensively. "Sor-" Harry started to apologise.

"That was _amazing_!" Sirius exclaimed, making Harry nearly fall over in surprise. "I've never seen anyone be able to do that first time!"

_Had he done it right then?_

"Do it again! Do it again!" Sirius demanded, jumping up and down like a little child. Harry released the broom back to the floor and, with a quick, apprehensive glance at his godfather, Harry repeated the command to the broom. Which once again obeyed immediately.

Sirius was practically beside him. "See that! See that, James! Your son is going to be a bloody legend! I'll train him up for you, training everyday. He'll be at World Cup level by first year!"

Remus had sudden visions of Sirius getting Harry up at five o clock every morning, much like Daniel Wood had done to Sirius and James back when they were at Hogwarts.

"Don't be silly, Sirius. Harry's only little. He's playing for fun and nothing else." Remus lectured.

Sirius pulled a face before turning to his godson excitedly. "Right! That was good, Harry, really good. Now why don't you try sitting on the broom?"

Ever obedient, Harry clamoured onto the broom and sat watching his godfather's stance carefully to check he was doing it right.

After correcting his godson' hand grip Sirius was ready to move on, ready to move on to the bit Remus was dreading. The part where his godson left the safety of the ground.

"Okay, now this next bit is more dangerous but I'll be right with you all the time. All you have to do is kick off from the ground and _hold on tight_!" Sirius instructed, emphasising the last three words as he too kicked off so that he was already in the air when his godson came up.

Harry nodded and then kicked out with his feet, amazed to find himself starting to rise.

"Not too high!" Sirius protested, grabbing the tail of Harry's broom and bringing it down to a height which was more comfortable for his heart beat.

"This is fun!" Harry said happily. "Look at me, Remus!" Harry waved to his other godfather.

Remus waved back, his face whitening as he saw how high up his godson was. All right, so it wasn't that high, but it was high enough for him to not be able to reach the broom from the floor."

"You can fly around just with your body movement!" Sirius announced, flying around and around Harry as he spoke to illustrate his point.

Impatient to try it himself Harry urged the broom forwards and was soon whizzing around the pitch. He wasn't going that fast, but to him it was faster than the speed of light! He loved flying instantly, the rush of cool air, the exhilaration, the excitement, the encouragement and most of all finally finding something he was good at, here was something he could use to make his godfathers proud! They already seemed to be!

"Try and catch this, Harry." Sirius directed, pulling out a Quaffle from his pocket and reversing the shrink charm that he had put on it.

Sirius tossed the ball towards his godson who reached out and plucked it from the air and then stared at the red ball in disbelief.

"I caught it, Remus! I caught it!" Harry crowed, lifting it up to show his other godfather who seemed to be a long way down.

"That's brilliant, Harry!" Both godfathers answered at once, identical grins of pride on their faces.

--

The two continued to play for another two hours, they flew around having races (with Sirius giving Harry a chance) and they played catch, then they tried playing catch while flying around and they only dropped the ball four times in the whole time, which Sirius had pointed out to Remus at least fourteen times. It seemed that little Harry was better at Quidditch than Remus, who had always disliked the sport.

"I think you ought to come in now." Remus called. "It will be dark soon, not to mention tea time."

Both Sirius and Harry had deflated at the thought of going in but they brightened slightly at the thought of food. Playing Quidditch used up a lot of energy!

--

"You know when I went out yesterday for a few hours?" Remus said as the family tucked into the delicious meal.

He continued after receiving a nod from Sirius, who was stuffing nearly a whole plate of chips into his mouth at once.

"I got a job." Remus stated simply.

Sirius began to choke.

Remus smirked and was about to comment to Harry about how it would teach Sirius not to put so much in his mouth all at once when there was a bang as Harry jumped off his chair and ran upstairs to his room.

Remus was almost certain that he saw a glisten of tears in his godson' eyes.


	38. Chapter thirty eight: Resolved by Remus

Author's note: Wow!!! Thank you so much for your support, your lovely reviews have been keeping me going! I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I've been ill. I do hope this chapter was worth the wait.

This chapter is dedicated to XxiceflamexX because she's awesome and she made this fic an amazing banner and I promised to dedicate a chapter to her and promptly forgot. So here is your chapter, sorry for the long wait! I randomly remembered yesterday. And if anyone wants to see her awesome banner it's on my profile page. I love it! On my page there are some other lovely banners that kind people have made me too and they are awesome as well so check those out too! Thanks everyone!

Chapter 38: Remus' Resolution

Remus pushed the door of his godson's bedroom open quietly and tiptoed over to the bed which his godson was curled up on, sobbing into his pillow.

He sat on the bed and gently lay a hand on Harry's back, Harry jumped but made no attempt to move. Encouraged, Remus began to rub soothing circles into the tiny back.

Slowly the sobs lessened before completely stopping, Harry pulled himself into sitting position and so Remus took his hand back and lay it on his knee. His soft amber eyes scrutinised the small boy worriedly.

Harry looked up apprehensively to meet his godfather's warm gaze. The second Harry had discovered that his godfather's eyes were honey, showing that he was not angry, he scrambled into the man's lap eagerly. Remus' eyes were even easier to read than his feelings, any colour between honey and amber was his usual colour and meant he was either happy, content, worried or proud. It was his soft colours, they way he looked at things he loved.

It was when his iris was darker than amber that Harry was afraid, it meant the man was cross or frustrated. His eyes had always been honey coloured when looking at Harry but Harry had seen the colour they had gone when looking at the Dursleys and Snape, and even Dumbledore that first time Harry had met him.

"What's up, Harry?" Remus asked softly, shifting slightly so that Harry's head could rest on his chest.

Tears sprang up to Harry's eyes and down his cheeks again.

"You're going to turn into Uncle Vernon." He sobbed.

Shock flowed through Remus' body and he instinctively tightened his grip on the little boy cuddled up to him. "Of course I'm not, Harry." He choked out.

"You are! You are! When you go to work you will go horrible like Uncle Vernon. He was always especially horrible when he came home from work." Harry argued through his tears.

Remus felt his heart sink, this was about him going to work then.

"Harry, your Uncle was just horrible. Going to work had nothing to do with it and it won't change me either. I'll be just the same as always."

"B-b-b-but what if you don't come b-b-back?" Harry buried his wet face into his godfather's top.

"Harry, I will come back. I will _always_ come back."

"But once you start going to work, you won't want me a-a-a-anymore." Harry's voice was muffled from the fabric of Remus' top but with his werewolf hearing Remus easily picked it up.

"Of course I will, Harry. I will always want you. You know that. You mean the world to me… and Sirius too." Remus added quickly before Harry could become worried about his other godfather too.

"And it's all my fault." Harry howled, after a couple of minutes silence which had given Remus false hope that he was calming down.

Remus frowned, his brow furrowed. "What is all your fault? Nothing is your fault."

"You bought clothes an' toys an' books an' food and now you have run out of money and have to work." Harry explained miserably, lifting his head to meet his godfather's eyes.

"Harry, that's not true at all! We have plenty of money, far more than we will either need."

"Then…then…why do you have to work?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes clouded with confusion.

Remus sighed, Sirius had not understood either. They had talked about it last night and Sirius hadn't seen why Remus needed to work as they were not short of money thanks to the Black fortune.

"Well, Harry. It's not that I have to work, it's just that I want to. It's very hard for someone like me to get a job and I haven't had one since before you were born. I miss working, I like to feel useful, Harry. Do you understand that?"

Harry shook his head. "You look after me, that's useful."

"But I love looking after you, Harry. It doesn't feel like work at all." Remus smiled down at his godson who returned it, hesitantly.

"Why is it hard for you to get a job?" Harry asked, leaning his head back onto Remus' chest. His eyes were dry now although tear tracks remained on his little cheeks.

"Some people are prejudiced." Remus sighed.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked curiously, allowing Remus to mop his face with a tissue he had found in his pocket.

"They form opinions on something I can't help."

"That you're a werewolf?" Harry guessed.

Remus nodded. "They think that just because one werewolf wasn't very nice that we are all horrible. The bad press about us doesn't help, some people have never even met a werewolf and yet the believe us to be blood-thirsty beasts."

"You aren't a bit like that." Harry protested.

A light smile graced Remus' features "if only everyone thought so." He said wistfully.

Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather and hugged him tightly.

"So are you okay with me having a job now?" Remus asked hopefully.

There was a long pause, Remus felt more and more nervous as the seconds ticked on, he wanted his godson's approval so much.

"I don't want you to be away all the time." Harry murmured at last.

"I won't be away all the time. Just a few days a week." Remus reassured him.

"I don't want to be left with Jenny."

"You won't be," Remus said, surprised. "You will have Sirius looking after you."

"Sirius will be with his new friend." Harry's eyes filled up again.

"He will stay with you." Remus said firmly, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the stray tears which had begun to slide down his godson's miserable face.

"Sirius is mad."

Remus frowned, "No, he isn't."

"He is. He choked." Harry insisted.

Remus continued to frown. Choked? Suddenly he realised, the last time Harry had seen Sirius was the night before when Remus had given them the news and Sirius had choked on his dinner. Harry hadn't seen him since then because Sirius had gone on a date with his girlfriend very early that morning, far earlier than Remus had ever seen him get up before and far earlier than the time both he and Harry got up.

"He choked because he put nearly his whole meal into his mouth at once and then tried to speak." Remus explained, smiling slightly at the memory.

"Uncle Vernon used to always choke when he was angry." Harry whispered.

"Sirius is nothing like Uncle Vernon." Remus reassured him. "Now are you okay with me having a job?"

And at last Harry nodded, and smiled. Remus smiled as well and wrapped his arms around the small boy. He still couldn't believe this little clever, sweet, little child was his and Sirius'. James and Lily would have been so proud of him.

"Can we play a game, Remus? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" Harry begged, leaping off his godfather's lap and onto the floor where he jumped up and down impatiently.

Remus smiled at his godson and was just about to suggest they played a game of 'Kneazle Run' when the doorbell rang.

"Can I get it? Please!" Harry begged, he had not been allowed to answer the door yet but he thought it would be fun.

"Okay, but I have to be right behind you." Remus said, he had a feeling it would be Sirius, it was about the time he had said he was going to be back and Remus could see his friend's key on the hook, as Remus' mother used to say: Sirius would forget his own head if it wasn't screwed on. Despite how certain he was that it was Sirius, he wanted to be with his godson just in case it wasn't. There was no way he was going to risk losing his godson, not now he had finally got shared guardianship of him.

Harry ran to the door excitedly and, with a bit of a boost from Remus, managed to open the door to greet…

Sirius was standing there, his hand tightly grasped by a pretty young woman. Harry looked up at her with wide eyes. Coral black curls framed her tanned face, as she noticed Harry watching her she turned to him and smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Harry, I want you to meet my girlfriend." Sirius introduced proudly.


	39. Chapter thirty nine: The Girlfriend

Author's note: I made the mistake of watching the news today and I am now so upset about the awful fires in Australia. The heat (over 50 Celsius!) is causing fires which are killing people and wiping out entire towns. It is also causing floods and so many are drowning and this is causing the crocodiles to come out and a five year old was eaten. I have just watched it and it is the saddest thing I have ever watched, I can't even imagine what living there right now is like. Not trying to push my Christian beliefs on anyone but please pray for the Australians affected, whatever religion you are; please pray to the god you believe in. If you are an atheist then please do just take a moment to think about the victims.

Hogwarts-hero, jimmy-barnes-13, keitaya, Snapehater, SharkiesGirl, amber-chick, maddy, georgia and DeltaKyuubi are all Australians who have reviewed Are you cross, (yes, I did go through 62 pages of reviews clicking on everyone's profile to see whether they lived in Australia, I worry a lot, what can I say?) my thoughts are with you all. And if you are an anonymous reviewer or if your country is not displayed on your profile and you are Australian then I send my best wishes to you too. I really hope that none of you are part of the huge death toll.

This chapter is dedicated to the victims.

Slightly sombre author's note, I'm afraid, and a nearly as sombre chapter! Nevertheless I hope you enjoy it and please, don't forget to spend a few minutes thinking of the Australians affected in this tragedy.

Chapter 39: The Girlfriend. 

Harry stared at the pretty woman in apprehension, Sirius was his, she couldn't have her. She was going to barge in and steal his godfather and then Harry would be left and then Remus would realise Sirius had the right idea and he would leave too and Harry would be sent back to the Dursleys again.

Tears filled his emerald eyes and he blinked them back, determined to show that he was a big-boy.

Unknown to him, Sirius was watching him carefully. His heart sank when his godson's mournful expression did not change, even when she had been introduced to Remus and was talking to him about the problems with the Knight Bus; Harry still did not smile or look any more comfortable. He didn't even say a word, Harry had never been really outgoing but he did like to chatter and he was _never_ this quiet.

Sirius bit his lip anxiously and then carefully took his quiet godson's hand. Harry looked up at him anxiously but Sirius smiled reassuringly and led him towards the kitchen, they needed a little chat so that Sirius was sure that Harry was comfortable with the situation.

"Harry, you know I will always love you, don't you?" Sirius asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down before reaching out to his godson and lifting him onto his knee.

Harry nodded slowly.

"I will _always _love you more than any other person in the world," Sirius explained, wrapping his arms around the tiny body and hugging him tightly. "I just really like this woman… really, really, _really_ like this woman." He added.

Harry lent his head against his godfather's chest, absorbing the love that flowed off him.

"And it would mean so much to me if you liked her too, " Sirius finished, his tone almost pleading.

Harry swallowed, Sirius had done so much for him, he could do this one little thing in return, couldn't he? It wouldn't be _so _bad.

"I'll try," Harry promised…and he truly meant it. Despite his initial decision to treat her like he had his first babysitter, he truly would make an effort. After all, it _was_ for Sirius.

He jumped down and made his way into the lounge again. Remus and Danielle both turned around to look at him and he swallowed.

"Hello, Harry," Remus welcomed, always the one who knew when Harry was uncomfortable and tried to make him feel better.

"Hello," he whispered.

"I thought Sirius exaggerated your cuteness but I guess he's more truthful than he looks," Danielle said, smiling again, her pearly teeth glittering slightly in the light.

"I think you are pretty," Harry returned, smiling shyly.

Danielle clapped her hands and giggled, "Siri! He is adorable!"

Sirius, who had joined them just seconds earlier, smiled proudly.

"Of course he is, how can a godson of mine be any different?" Sirius bragged.

Danielle laughed again, her curls bouncing on her shoulders. "What do you like to play then, Harry?"

"I'll go and get my Quidditch people to show you!" Harry exclaimed, running upstairs.

"Quidditch people?" Danielle asked curiously

"He means his figurines," Remus explained, his lips twitching in amusement.

Harry disappeared out of the room and came back with his arms laden with wriggling figurines, all dressed in identical red outfits and carrying silver brooms.

"This one is called Bagman," Harry explained, picking up one of the little figures and shoving it dangerously close to Danielle's face. "Look he flies!"

The little figure was unceremoniously dropped but just before it hit the floor the little figure climbed onto the broom and began to circle around the little boy who squealed excitedly and tried to catch it.

"You can play with them if you want," Harry offered generously.

"Awww, isn't he precious?" Danielle exclaimed to Sirius before turning to Harry; "No thank you, Sweetie. I would love to watch you play though."

"Why don't we play something that we can all join in with?" Sirius suggested.

"Let's play a board game!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Great idea, Harry!" Danielle agreed, smiling brightly.

"I'll watch," Sirius decided.

"Awwww, no, Siri!" Danielle pouted, batting her long lashes appealing.

"Fine, fine," Sirius relented, a smile creeping onto his face as Danielle's lips pressed against his.

Harry pulled a face in disgust and looked over at Remus who crossed his eyes at him, causing him to collapse into peals of laughter.

Sirius and Danielle broke apart and Sirius looked over at his godson in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Harry's giggles immediately ceased and he shook his head innocently, glancing over at Remus and smirking as if they were sharing a secret. Sirius immediately felt a pang in his heart, since when did Harry and Remus have jokes without him?

"Well, I'm going to have to duck out of this game." Remus declared, getting to his feet. "I need to cook dinner."

Danielle didn't seem to feel the need to persuade him with any lip action and so Remus made his escape.

"Okay, which game do you want to play, Harry?" Sirius asked, opening the overflowing games cupboard and causing quite a few things to fall out.

"Dragon Rescue!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

He quickly regretted _that_ decision, in fact, he regretted even suggesting a competitive game at all because Sirius always won. That was nothing new, what _was _new was the way Danielle squealed and pounced on him for a long snogging session before the next game could begin, leaving Harry just sitting on the sofa trying to look anywhere but at them.

After five games like that, Harry said he didn't want to play anymore and thankfully, Danielle and Sirius didn't put up much resistance.

When she was not in Sirius' mouth, Harry found she was really nice. He told her all about Austria (Sirius had gone very red when his godson got to the skiing part) and about all the fun things they had done recently and in turn Danielle told him all about her own childhood.

"I'm just going to get some more wine," Sirius announced the second there was a lull in the conversation. He stood up and began making his way into the kitchen. He paused in the doorway and smiled at his godson who was enthusiastically showing Danielle a drawing he had done the day before. It looked like things were going to work out just fine.

--

Danielle gritted her teeth, when was Sirius going to stop standing in the door way and actually _leave_? Keeping this wide grin on her face was staring to hurt, finally she saw Sirius disappear into the kitchen and her expression quickly twisted into a snarl.

"Now you listen to me, you little brat," She reached out and grabbed Harry's wrist, holding it so tightly he had to bite back a squeal. "I don't like little kids and I don't like you even more. All of your squealing and chatter is giving me a headache. Just back off before I give you something to really whine about."

Harry thrashed around trying to get her to let go of his wrist, his heart thudded in his chest as fear flowed through him. Danielle suddenly let go causing him to fall backwards onto his bottom, tears spiked his eyelids.

"Now get out and leave me and Siri alone," she ordered.

Harry didn't need to be told twice, pausing only to scoop up his Quidditch figurines, he ran out of the room and up the stairs as fast as his little four year old legs could carry him.

Danielle smirked in satisfaction, that was one little problem taken care of for now, though she suspected it would need something much more drastic to completely solve it.

She had just enough time to redo her lipstick before Sirius sauntered back into the room, one hand holding a tray of lavish-looking cocktails along with one small can of coke and a little straw, presumably for Harry.

"Where's Harry gone?" Sirius asked, slightly concerned about the absence of his emerald-eyed monster.

"He went to go and play in his room," Danielle reassured him. She shifted closer to the handsome man who slipped an arm around her.

"Now tell me more about Black Mansion, it sounds so huge. It must be worth a lot of money!" She leant forward eagerly, shifting closer to Sirius who looked at her adoringly.

"Oh yeah it's pretty massive." Sirius began. "I pretty much hate it but you should see the bedrooms…"

Back in the kitchen, Remus lent on the counter, his forehead creased in concern. In his opinion, Danielle seemed to be more interested in money than anything else….


	40. Chapter forty: Girlfriend Guilt

Author's note: This is a nice and long chapter! Why, you ask? Because I love you all! I got more reviews last chapter than ever before! Plus, I am now so close to 1000 reviews (squeals) that this chapter is the one where I will reach it! Thanks to you guys! I only need a few more! Woop! I'd just like to say that whoever my 1000th reviewer is (anonymous included) will get a one-shot written just for them about whatever they choose (in the Harry Potter fandom though).

I have also made a blog which is down as my 'homepage' on my profile and that will give you a good idea of when I am going to update. I made it just for you, readers, because giving you an insight into my hectic life will tell you when an update is looking likely. I may also post previews of future chapters or sequels and you can comment etc and ask any questions you would like.

I have also got another account called Devilauthor14 (original, huh?) and I have posted a story on there so if anyone wants to check it out I would love that. (I warn you now that it is only a drabble though, but I have others planned to be posted.) The reasons why I have made another account are on my profile on both accounts, this author's note would be far too long (not that it isn't already!) if I explained here.

Now…finally…Onto the chapter!!!! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 40: Girlfriend Guilt. 

"No!" Harry yelled, grabbing hold of Remus' jacket tightly.

"Harry, we talked about this. I thought you were okay with me going to work?" Remus explained patiently, confused that his godson was suddenly putting up such resistance when only the day before he had assured him that he didn't mind.

"Stay!" Harry demanded.

"Come on, Harry, let Remus go to work," Sirius coaxed, trying to gently prise his godson's fingers off Remus' coat.

"I'll be back before you know it," Remus reassured him.

"Please don't go," Harry begged, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Remus crouched down to look his godson in the eye, "I need to go, Harry. You don't want me to be late on my first day, do you?" He really wished he could just stay at home so that Harry would stop looking at him so mournfully but he knew that if he did Harry would always do that and would turn very spoilt.

"You have to stay!" Harry pulled on the jacket with considerable strength, Remus looked at Sirius pleadingly.

"Come on, Harry. Remus has talked about this with you and you said it was okay, you cannot suddenly change your mind. Now stop with the theatrics and say goodbye to Remus nicely so he can leave," Sirius ordered gently.

"No!" Harry yelled, trying to get a better hold of the coat, but in his haste he accidentally let go of it and Remus took it as an opportunity to slip out of the door.

"I'll be back before you know it, Harry. Love you," he shouted over his shoulder, feeling extremely bad about leaving his little godson behind. _He has Sirius_, he told himself firmly but it didn't do much to soothe him.

Harry and Sirius were left in the house, Harry stared at the closed door for a second, obviously not believing that Remus was really gone, but when it didn't open again with Remus declaring that maybe he wouldn't go to work after all, he threw himself on the floor and began to scream and shout as loudly as he could.

Sirius, who had thought it would all be over now that Remus was gone, stared at the boy in horror. Harry had never had a tantrum before, Sirius had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Harry, Harry, please get up," Sirius begged. The little boy remained on the floor, banging his fists and yelling a lot of indistinguishable words.

"Harry, get up _now_," he ordered in a very firm voice. Harry ignored him.

"Harry, what are you trying to achieve? Remus is gone and can't hear you," Sirius said in pure exasperation.

"Make him c-c-come back," Harry choked out, tears rolling down his face.

Sirius immediately felt his heart wrench. "I can't, Harry, you have to be a big boy and be good for me and then Remus will be back before you know it."

Harry paused in his yelling to listen but the second he realised Sirius was not getting Remus back he returned to his tantrum with fresh enthusiasm.

Sirius stared at the boy in horror, he was slowly getting louder and louder. What was he supposed to do? Remus would have known if he was here, Sirius debated using the emergency contact number and making Remus come back but he quickly rejected that idea, Harry would learn nothing if he gave in. He tried to recall the child care books Remus had forced him to read but he had only skimmed through the discipline chapter, after all, Harry was such a sweet little child, how was Sirius supposed to know that he would turn into some sort of banshee?

Finally something from the books came to him. "Harry, if you don't stop it right now then you can have a time out."

Sirius waited with baited breath.

The yelling stopped, the screams stopped, the banging on the floor stopped. Harry looked up. "I don't want a time out," he sniffled.

"Then you had better start being a good boy, hadn't you?" Sirius said, as sternly as he could muster although it didn't come naturally to him, inside he was elated; he had stopped Harry from screaming. Sirius Black was Childcare King, he ought to start selling tips.

"Are you cross?" Harry asked, tears sliding down his face at rapid speed.

"Huh?" Sirius stopped congratulating himself as he realised that Harry was crying, and crying hard. "No, I'm not. Of course I'm not. I'm not cross at all!"

Harry sobbed just as hard.

"Don't cry….please?" Sirius attempted.

Harry continued to cry.

Sirius tried to clear his head, Harry had cried a lot, he knew how to deal with crying. He just had to stop thinking about his victory over tantrums and focus.

His mind stayed blank.

Harry sobbed harder.

Sirius tried to remember the last time Harry had cried and what he had done….Harry hadn't cried for ages. Well, he had cried over Remus saying he had a job but Remus had dealt with that. Sirius couldn't remember the last time he had dealt with a crying Harry.

Harry came closer to him and Sirius reached down and rubbed his back subconsciously. The crying became quieter, Sirius looked down at his godson in surprise and then realised what he was doing. Suddenly it all came back to him, he lifted his godson onto his knee and hugged him, rubbing his back soothingly the whole time. Harry stopped crying.

"There, good boy. That's better, isn't it?" Sirius murmured gently.

Harry cuddled closer up to his godfather "sorry," he whispered.

"All forgotten," Sirius reassured him, hoping fervently that Harry never had a tantrum again. They were bad for his ear drums, not to mention the havoc they caused his emotions.

"We're going to have lots of fun and Remus will be back before you know it," Sirius continued.

Harry smiled, he loved his godfather. He had been so scared that once Remus left Danielle would come round and Harry would be stuck feeling left out all day but it sounded like they were going to spend it together. Maybe they could even go swimming!

"Besides, Danielle will be over soon and we can have a lot of fun like yesterday."

Or maybe not.

--

Harry could think of many ways to describe his day with Danielle and Sirius, but fun was definitely not one of them.

They had played a whole heap of board games to start with, they went through the same routine as yesterday; Sirius winning and Danielle kissing him. Harry stomached that for as long as he could before saying he was going to go outside and play with his dragons.

Of course then Danielle had to say she would _love_ to play with him and Sirius said they could _all_ go and play dragons, apparently thinking this would be a big treat for his godson. Harry chose three dragons from his box and trailed downstairs as slowly as he could go. He played Firenze as always and he gave Sirius 'Flame' like he always played with. He gave Danielle 'Inferno'. 'Blaze' remained in the box upstairs, Danielle certainly was not going to get to play with the dragon that Remus always used.

"Okay, so the story is that Inferno is in love with Flame and Firenze is Flames' son!" Danielle exclaimed excitedly.

The game dragged on, Inferno and Flame (both who were male, Harry ached to point out) were constantly getting their furry noses pushed together with Sirius and Danielle doing the action sounds by mimicking it exactly with their own lips while Firenze was left to fly around alone while Harry tried not to look in his godfather's and Danielle's direction.

"And then they all lived happily ever after!" Harry said loudly, unable to put up with the game any longer.

"Don't you want to play anymore?" Danielle asked in disappointment.

Harry shook his head "I'm a bit bored." Harry lied, truth be told he couldn't stand hearing Danielle making 'Inferno' talk in a squeaky little voice instead of the deep, growly voice that it was supposed to be. Even Sirius wasn't doing the proper gruff voice that he normally did that Harry loved so much.

"Awww, what shall we do now then, Siri?" Danielle asked, pressing her lips against his for a second before pulling away.

"Why don't we go and watch a film?" Sirius suggested. They could apparate to the nearest muggle town easily.

Harry agreed enthusiastically, he could see 'Dragon Adventures' that had just come out and pretend he wasn't with Sirius and Danielle if they started any more embarrassing displays, but maybe they would get so caught up in the film that they would forget each other for a bit.

"A film it is then!" Danielle declared with a girly giggle.

--

What a mistake that was.

First, Danielle had insisted that Harry side-along apparated with her and so Harry had found himself squeezed against her very tightly, almost choking on the strong perfume she had got on. Luckily, Sirius arrived so soon after them that Danielle had not had time to say anything or do anything to him, which Harry was very relieved about.

Second, when Sirius asked about Dragon Adventures as he knew his godson wanted to see it, the woman said that they had sold out and so they ended up going to see a film that Danielle was 'just dying to see'. It was called 'Love on a Lonely Mountainside' and Harry couldn't see anything about the advertising posters that gave him the impression that he would like it. It didn't seem to have many animals in it at all. In fact, the only thing remotely interesting about the posters was the little sheep in the background, but Harry couldn't see that playing a main part.

Thirdly, when they had brought some popcorn they had found a nice set of seats at the back Danielle insisted that she wanted Harry next to her and Sirius insisted that he was next to him and so Harry found himself sat in the middle of them, which he wouldn't have minded, except the fact that they kept leaning over him and kissing passionately right in front of his nose, they did it seven times….and that was just during the trailers.

When the film started it didn't get any better, it was a rubbish film, with a very silly girl who was constantly just running around fields in frilly dresses and then a man who just rode a horse up and down the mountain constantly. Harry didn't see that there was an actual story to it at all and there wasn't a single sheep like it had on the poster.

He wondered how long it was going to last, it felt like they had been sitting there forever and yet nothing had really happened in the film yet. It wasn't like he saw much of it anyway because every few minutes Sirius and Danielle would start up a snogging fest again and Harry's view of the film would be blocked by the outlines on their heads. He was thankful that at least now the film had started it was dark.

The film and time ticked on and on, with Harry spending most of his time chomping on popcorn and trying to count the amount of silhouettes of heads in the cinema. Occasionally he turned back to the film but still nothing was happening.

Harry was full, he couldn't eat any more popcorn and it looked like Sirius and Danielle's mouths were getting enough exercise without the need of chewing on food. He waited until their latest snog was over and they had both turned back to the film, they appeared to actually be _enjoying_ it, before taking a few pieces of popcorn and throwing it experimentally. A man a few rows down turned and looked backwards but it was dark and he obviously either couldn't see Harry or didn't suspect him because he turned back to the film almost instantly. Maybe that man was sickened by Sirius and Danielle's snogging too as they had just started again.

Harry smiled, this could be quite fun, it was better than the stupid film anyway. He picked up some more popcorn and threw that too. This time it hit a woman who looked back to glare just as Sirius and Danielle leaned across him again, successfully blocking him from view.

This was fun! Harry grabbed a whole handful of popcorn and threw it like confetti, and then another and then another. He just reached for another one when a hand grabbed his, Harry looked up in surprise and met with his godfather's grey eyes which were narrowed slightly "Harry, cut it out."

Harry looked back at him silently, he wanted him to stop kissing Danielle but he hadn't cut that out yet. Why should be stop having fun? He didn't want to be at the stupid cinema anyway. He waited until Sirius was 'occupied' and then threw some more. Sirius didn't notice. He threw another handful.

"Harry, I mean it!" Sirius whispered.

Harry stopped, for a few minutes. And Sirius seemed to stop kissing Danielle…for a few minutes. The second he began again, Harry decided to do it again as well.

Carefully he chose some of the stickier pieces and threw it at a couple a few rows down to see if it would stick to them.

"Harry! If you don't stop it right now then you will be in a time-out once you get home," Sirius threatened, using his technique from earlier. He couldn't understand what was wrong with his godson, he had played all morning and now he just had to be good and quiet for a couple of hours in return, it wasn't much to ask.

Harry frowned, at least in a time-out he would be looked at the wall and so wouldn't have to look at them kissing. But he stopped it, after all the time-out from that time he went shopping with Sirius seemed to go on _forever_ and it was so boring. Maybe Remus would be home by the time they got back.

Everyone around suddenly gasped, Harry glanced up at the screen. Hoping that maybe a dragon was on the mountainside. But no, the girl had just slipped and was holding onto a rock, a steep drop below her. Even Sirius and Danielle were not kissing and seemed riveted by it. Harry didn't understand it at all, why didn't she just shout for her godfathers to come and cast 'Wingardium Leviosa' and float her back to the floor?

Instead the boring old man on the horse came galloping over and did some kind of strange leap thing to get her back onto land. The girl immediately proclaimed that she loved him and they began to kiss as well, Harry closed his eyes, it was worse than Danielle and Sirius. He seemed to be surrounded by people who couldn't keep their lips to themselves.

Finally, just when Harry thought he would die from boredom, the credits came up and he found himself in Sirius' arms. "Let's go and see if Remus is back, shall we?" he smiled at the little boy who smiled back hesitantly. Sirius seemed to be in a much better mood now, maybe he wasn't cross at Harry after all.

The apparation home was greatly improved by the fact that this time he was cuddled up to Sirius who didn't wreak of perfume or dig long nails into him. But when they arrived back in the familiar house he was disappointed to find that Remus was not back yet.

"He won't be long now," Sirius reassured him, noticing his woebegone expression. "In the meantime, why don't we play a nice game of 'Flobberworms?'"

Harry agreed reluctantly.

"Are all of his games to do with animals?" Danielle asked inquisitively.

Sirius nodded with a chuckle, "he loves animals."

"I bet he's going to be brilliant at Care of Magical Creatures!" Danielle exclaimed.

Harry smiled at her weakly.

"No, it's Transfiguration he will be brilliant at. His dad always was." Sirius explained enthusiastically, messing up Harry's hair with one hand.

Harry smiled properly at Sirius, he loved to hear about his dad.

There was a sudden bang at the door, Remus was back! Harry realised excitedly. Just in time too, before Flobberworms was set up, he loved the game, just not when Danielle was playing.

"Remus is back!" Sirius voiced the obvious, "I'll go and see how his first day went."

"Shall I come?" Danielle asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No, Harry will keep you company."

Harry's face dropped, he wanted to go and see Remus, he did _not_ want to be left with Danielle all by himself.

"Great!" Danielle smiled enthusiastically.

She kept the smile glued on to her face until Sirius left, closing the door behind him.

"Just you and me then, brat," She came closer to Harry, and pressed her bright red nails on his cheek. "I think it's time we had a little chat."

"Sirius and Remus are only in the next room," Harry answered, his emerald eyes looking up at her fearfully.

"We're only going to have a little chat," Danielle reassured him "I would _hate_ you to get any funny ideas."

"A-a-a-about what?" Harry asked.

"You know, about Sirius sticking around here for much longer," She purred.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Sirius is mine. He's going to marry _me_! Then I can ensure that he falls out with Remus and then of course we will have to move out. Black mansion sounds very expensive and luxurious, though of course it's not suitable for little _children_." She spat the word out as if it was dirty. "But don't worry, there are lots of nice boarding schools for little brats like you."

Harry's eyes filled with tears, he didn't know what to do. Sirius wouldn't do that, would he? But he seemed to really like her already. He wouldn't send Harry away, would he?

"And then we will live _happily ever after_ and everyone will forget about _you._"

Harry didn't know what to do, he just wanted her to be quiet. He wanted Sirius to hold him and tell him it wasn't true. He saw her opening her ruby lips, ready to carry on, and he did the only thing he could think of. He kicked her as hard as he could. She screamed so loudly that Harry put his hands over his ears. Remus and Sirius burst into the room straight away, Harry just looked at them. Confused and little afraid as he saw his panting godfathers and Danielle, who had stopped screaming but was now holding her leg looking pained.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, putting a hand on his chest as he tried to get his breath back.

"H-h-h-he kicked me," Danielle accused, rolling up her trousers and looking at her leg which was already starting to get a bruise.

Harry looked up at his godfather's in fear, both looked at him disbelieving and then turned very stern and angry. Harry felt his eyes fill with tears, he didn't want them to be cross with him, he didn't mean to upset them, he only wanted her to shut up….

Sirius strode over and grabbed Harry around the wrist, gently but very firmly be pulled Harry upstairs to his room, Remus quickly followed.

When they got there he gently pushed Harry down onto the bed and then stepped back, Remus stood beside him.

Harry looked up fearfully at the disapproving expression on both godfather's faces.

"Harry," Sirius began, his voice staying stern and disappointed "you do not kick a woman or a girl or _anyone_ for that matter! What is the matter with you today?" Sirius had to take a deep breathe to control his temper.

"What came over you?" Remus asked, his tone slightly less stern and angry but far more disappointed.

"He's been like this all day," Sirius informed Remus who looked up at him, "he was a real pest at the cinema, throwing things at people."

Remus gaze returned to Harry who fidgeted uncomfortably. "Is this because I went to work?" He asked.

Harry shook his head truthfully, he hadn't had a problem with Remus going to work. He just didn't want to be stuck with Sirius and Danielle.

"Why did you kick her?" Sirius demanded. "I know you must have had a reason," he added much more gently.

Harry looked up at him, he could tell him and then Sirius would understand and he and Remus wouldn't be mad anymore. But…he couldn't…because then Sirius wouldn't go out with Danielle anymore and then he would be sad. Harry didn't want his godfather to be sad, he just didn't want to be stuck with Danielle by himself ever again. He wished Sirius had chosen a nice woman to fall in love with. He stayed silent.

"Why would you do that? She has been so nice to you all day and you repay her by-" Sirius felt his temper beginning to go and Remus obviously did too as he cleared his throat warningly. Sirius stopped immediately, he had to scold Harry in a calm and stern way so that he learnt from it.

Remus looked over at him pityingly, he wouldn't like it if he had to be the one to deliver Harry's first proper, telling off.

Sirius sighed, he knew what he had to say. He knew he had to tell the boy off, he just had to keep calm and try to remember that this was his sweet little godson who he loved so much and was probably just struggling to adapt and didn't want to share him. "I'm so disappointed in you, Harry, I never thought any godson of _mine_ would hurt a women or be violent at all. I would have thought you, above everyone, would understand that violence is not a way to solve problems."

Harry sniffled.

"I know you may be struggling to adjust but that is no excuse for such behaviour," Sirius hoped he was doing this right, it was so hard to be stern when Harry was looking up at him so miserably. But he knew he had to teach his godson this, he didn't want Harry to spend all of his Hogwarts years fighting like he and James had done.

Harry looked over at Remus who was still staring at him, his eyes not as amber-soft as usual, and his normal gentle smile was gone.

Sirius sighed, unable to carry on with his scolding now that Harry had tears sliding down his cheeks. "All will be forgotten if you apologise to her, Harry." he was confident that this was an easy way to finish the matter quickly. Harry would apologise and therefore show that he knew his behaviour was wrong and then things could carry on as usual but his hopes were quickly dashed when Harry, in a moment of bravery, shook his head defiantly.

"I won't! She deserved it!" He declared, and then immediately regretting not just taking the opportunity and apologising so that he could cuddle his godfathers and they would stop being angry at him and things could go back to normal.

Sirius stared at his godson in disbelief, anger coursing through him. He had tried to make it easier for him, he had been soft with him when in most families he would have been packed straight off to bed for the rest of the day or at least given a long time-out. He had offered a chance of no punishment if he just did a tiny thing to correct his misbehaviour and Harry had just completely refused? He reached towards his godson impulsively. He pulled him off the bed and turned him round, raising his hand and bringing it down on the boy's bottom with a muffled crack. Not that heavily, but not that lightly either.

"And _you_ deserved that!" He announced, before turning on his heel and stalking out.

Remus, who had been taken completely by surprise by Sirius' actions, quickly went over to Harry who was now sobbing hard even though his bottom didn't really hurt very much, it had stung when Sirius had first done it, but it had stopped almost immediately. It was just the shock, the shock that he had made Sirius angry enough to do it, the shock that Sirius would actually smack him. The shock that-

Remus wrapped his arms around the small child, cursing Sirius silently, they had said they would never smack Harry, what was Sirius thinking? He cursed himself too, cursed the fact that the smack had taken him by surprise as much as it had Harry, and maybe even Sirius himself. Cursing that he hadn't realised quickly enough to intervene, cursing that now they might be all the way back at square one with Harry.

He sat on the floor with Harry cuddled up in his arms and wondered why there was not a child care book that explained what to do when your best friend and joint guardian of your ward smacked an abused child, not hard maybe but he smacked him all the same, and the said child was now crying heartbrokenly. He rubbed his back and hugged him tightly, but he could think of nothing to say, no soothing words, no 'it'll be okays' because after all, he didn't know if it _would _be okay.

--

Sirius stomped down the stairs, his head a whirl of emotions.

"There you are, Siri! Is everything okay? Is Harry okay? I'm sure he didn't _mean_ to hurt me, maybe he just has anger issues. There are loads of really great schools in Switzerland!" Danielle gushed.

Not a single word she said was processed by Sirius brain, if it had maybe he would have been saved a lot of bother.

"Get your coat, we're going," he ordered.

Danielle slipped on her coat and hurried after her boyfriend who was now half way down the street, even when she had caught up with him she had to nearly run to keep up with his fast stride.

She took his hand and began to skip along happily, Sirius frowned but slowed down his pace and allowed her to practically drag him down the street.

"Have you seen the new shopping centre in this town?" She asked excitedly "it is gorgeous, you should see some of the clothes shops. There is even this wedding shop and you should see the dresses it has! I fell in love with one of them, it's even in my size!"

Sirius stayed silent, in truth, he wasn't even listening.

Danielle took in her boyfriend's worried expression and smoothed out the lines on is forehead. "What's the matter, Siri?"

That was the cue Sirius needed, he began to spill out his troubles. "I smacked him, I promised him I wouldn't hurt him and then I smack him. He's only little, and I was angry and I wasn't thinking and I hurt him and I left him and he's probably crying and he's so small and he trusted me and he…he…he loved me! And I've wrecked it, I've wrecked it all. Harry deserves so much more, I'm a rubbish godfather! Why did James and Lily ever make me his godfather!?!"

"Whoa, slow down," Danielle said with a giggle.

"They should have just had Remus as a godfather, he's far better than me. I don't know why they decided he needed two godfathers. I'm such a failure, I'm a rubbish friend and a rubbish godfather. I _told_ them to switch to Peter! I _told_ them to!" Sirius had tears running down his face as he shared the guilt and the burden he had had to carry for the last three years. The only person he had shared it with was Remus, he was the only one he trusted enough, and now Danielle. He trusted her.

Danielle put a hand on his shoulder soothingly.

"I smacked him!" Sirius shouted, self-hate oozing in his voice.

"A smacked bum is nothing, Siri, it's the least he deserved," she patted his shoulder, inside she was rejoicing, he smacked him! Hopefully that would put a rift in their little bonding and she could work on making it bigger and bigger and then it would be so easy to turn them against each other.

Sirius looked over at her in surprise, "but he was abused!" he exclaimed.

Danielle said nothing.

"He'll hate me," Sirius whispered miserably.

"He already hates me, it doesn't matter anyway," Danielle said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Shocked, Sirius turned to her. "Of course it matters!"

"No, it doesn't. We will be getting married soon and then we can start our own family in a nice mansion somewhere. We're only stuck with Harry for a few more months," her voice was excited and breathless.

Sirius froze, he stared at the woman beside him, she was excited and happy, totally unconcerned about his ruined relationship with his godson. She thought he was going to just leave Harry? Just forget about him? Suddenly he remembered things about her that he had cast aside before, clues about what sort of person she was. The way he had caught her looking at Harry sometimes, he had thought he imagined it. But now, he realised the sort of person she really was.

"I would never move away from Harry, Harry _is_ my life! I would never put you or any other woman in front of him and I wouldn't marry you or have children with you if it was a matter of life and death!" He shouted, people turned and looked at him but he didn't care, he wished the whole world was there, he wanted everyone to be warned that she was a bitch. He wanted her to be embarrassed and to be hurt, like she had made him hurt, he had _trusted_ her. He had only ever trusted the Marauders before. He had never felt so in love before, but now it was gone. He loved Harry far more than he had ever loved her anyway.

He turned round and marched away. "It's over!" He shouted over his shoulder. "And don't you ever ever go near me or my godson again!"

--

Remus wrapped his arms even tighter around his godson who was still sobbing.

"Come on, Harry, please stop crying," Remus attempted.

"Sirius h-h-hates me," Harry choked out, the first words he had said since he had begun to cry.

"Of course he doesn't, in fact, the only one I think he hates at the minute is himself," Remus soothed, he knew Sirius would be beating himself up about the smack. He wondered when the man would come back, it wouldn't be long, he knew him well; Sirius' conscience wouldn't let him stay away for too long. Remus was determined that when Sirius did come back he wouldn't give him a hard time, Sirius would suffer enough from his own guilt, what he would need was support and comfort, maybe even as much as Harry.

"He's really really cross," Harry wept.

"I think he's more cross at himself," Remus said.

There was a sudden bang, making Harry jolt to his feet and Remus look up in apprehension. The was a clatter of feet coming up the stairs and then Harry's door was thrown open and Sirius came into view. His eyes were wild and watery and his breaths ragged.

He almost ran across to Harry and picked him up, cradling him against his chest as if he would never let him go.

"I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry. I'll apologise to her, and I will be really good. I'll be nice to Danielle, I will! Just please don't send me back," Harry wept.

Tears slipped down Sirius' face as well as he hugged Harry as tightly as he could. "It's me that's sorry, Harry. I'm so so so sorry. Danielle is a bitch (Remus coughed warningly) and she won't be around anymore and I'm glad you kicked her. I hope it really really hurts her!" Sirius said viciously.

Harry smiled slightly.

"But I wish you had kicked me as well, I deserve it. I'm so sorry, Harry. It's me that deserves to be sent to the Dursleys, we would never send _you_ back, Harry. I can't believe I smacked you, and right when you trusted us and you were getting over everything. If I could get a time-turner from the Ministry, I would."

Harry returned Sirius' hug with full force. "I love you, Sirius. And I know you would never hurt me like the Dursleys. I still trust you." He looked up at his godfather, trying to say anything he could to make him stop crying but Sirius' tears were still coming full force. "Please stop crying."

Harry reached up and stopped a tear with his thumb, much like Sirius used to do to him.

"You deserve so much better than me, Harry," Sirius whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Harry smiled up at him and repeated a phrase that Sirius himself often used. "All forgotten."

Sirius laughed and hitched Harry further up so the boy could bury his head in his shoulder. Harry threw his small arms around his neck and hung on tightly, absorbing the love coming off of Sirius. Hugs were the thing he loved more than anything else.

Remus came up behind him and rested a hand on Harry's back soothingly. Harry lifted his head up and looked up at both of his godfather's. Both were looking down at him tenderly, love in their eyes.

Harry didn't care what Sirius said, he knew he had the best godfathers in the world.

Author's note: I told you it was long!!!! I'm sorry it was delayed, it has been written since last Saturday but FF has been broken for the last 3 days and no one could review/upload/reply to reviews/send PMs or anything! But still, it's fixed now. Hope you liked it, and sorry I didn't put a warning for the smack. I wanted the reader to be completely taken by surprise by it, much like Sirius, Remus and Harry were! Please don't hate Sirius too much and please review!


	41. Chapter forty one: Friend or Foe?

Author's note: Sorry for the long-ish time since my last update. One of my pets died and I was pretty cut up. I am feeling a bit better now though so I got this written. I really ought to have been revising, I have a massive maths test tomorrow…ops…Oh well, my lovely readers are worth it! And I just want to say a quick thanks to all my anonymous reviewers, I love to read your reviews but I always feel sorry that I can't reply to you and thank you personally. So I will have to say it here; thank you!

Oh and by the way; I have started a forum where people can ask questions or feedback on my fics and I would love to see you on there, I have only just set it up so it's empty at the minute but hopefully it will soon be a nice little social place where all the readers and me can congregate and get to know each other. You can get to that from my profile, I have also started a blog which you can comment on etc and it would be nice to see you on that too, you can get to that from the homepage link on my profile.

And this chapter you find out at last why I said it was important that Sirius had to have another brother!

Warning: Strong language, one word, I'm sure it won't be new to anyone but if you do find it offensive then please stop reading after Harry's nightmare and skim down until breakfast. So basically, skip Sirius' talk with Remus. Okay, that was complicated instructions but it is one word and so I'm sure no one is going to skip anyway. I lied, I was just checking through it and it is two words, it's because I wrote half of it the other day. I had forgotten I wrote that other one too. So…two words! Skip if you want.

Enjoy!

Chapter 41: Friend or Nemesis?

Sirius groaned as he turned over again, his pillow gripped in his clenched fists. All night, he hadn't been able to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he was haunted by images of Harry's crying face. How could he have hit a child? Not only a child but an _abused_ child, and Harry no less.

He was just about to give up and go and make a cup of tea despite the fact that it was four in the morning when a scream shocked him into sitting position. He was on his feet in seconds, that was Harry, he knew it. He raced into his godson's bedroom and was greeted by a sight that immediately made him freeze.

Little Harry, obviously have woken himself with his own screams, was sitting up in bed crying quietly, his blankets in a death grip and his eyes wild and frightened. He looked just like he had in Sirius' head.

Sirius rushed to his godson's bedside and immediately swooped him into a hug, his fear of a rejection was outweighed by his parental need to comfort the boy he loved more than anything else.

To his relief, Harry immediately latched onto him and cried out the rest of his tears into his godfather's pyjama top.

"Nightmare?" Sirius asked sympathetically.

Harry nodded hesitantly.

"Want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head quickly.

"It helps, you know," Sirius said soothingly, he knew his godson wouldn't get back to sleep without getting the dream out of his system.

Harry suddenly became very interested in his duvet.

"Tell me," Sirius requested, more of a question than a command. He lifted his godson's chin so that he could see the his emerald eyes which were currently shining from the tears.

"I…I…" Harry seemed extremely unsure of himself.

Sirius sat down on the bed and pulled Harry onto his knee, Harry rested his head on his godfather's strong chest and finally began to explain.

"I dreamt that you would l-l-l-leave me," Harry whispered.

Sirius was quite shocked, he thought they had got over that stage already. Surely Harry knew by now that he would never leave him. He was just about to voice what was almost becoming a mantra for him when Harry continued.

"S-s-s-she said you would! She said you would marry her and send me away and you w-w-wouldn't want me anymore and you s-s-seemed to really like her and so I thought that maybe you would 'cuz everyone prefers their own children to someone else's," Harry sobbed.

Sirius sat in stunned silence, this was about Danielle. That _bitch_ had messed up what improvement Harry had made.

"I would never do that, Harry. And I know maybe you think that everyone prefers their own children to someone else's because of your experiences with Dudley but it's not like that at all. I love you far more than anyone else and that will never ever change," he managed at last.

"I didn't mean to kick her, I-I just-" Harry yawned, "just…" another cute little yawn showing off his tiny pearly teeth, "just wanted…just wanted her to…s-s-shut up," Harry's eye lids dropped once, twice and then three times. The third time, they never sprung back open again.

Sirius was about to start off with a long speech about how of course he knew that and he was so sorry for smacking him and he loved him, when he realised that the small boy was fast asleep. He smiled lightly as he lifted the boy up and then carefully slid him under the covers, tucking them tightly over him. He grazed the boy's forehead with a kiss, before leaving the room, his heart heavy.

He left the room and was just feeling his way through the dark corridor (his wand had been left on the bedside table so it was lucky that the scream was Harry's and not an intruder) when a figure stepped out of a shadowy doorway. Sirius' hand flew to the pocket where his wand normally resided and then, when he realised it was not there, raised his fists threateningly.

"Sirius?"

Sirius let his hands drop back down as he realised that it was only Remus.

"Yeah?"

"Is Harry okay?" Remus whispered, laying one hand on the other man's shoulders to show that the question referred to him too.

"He had a nightmare about _her_," Sirius spat.

"I heard," Remus admitted "But I thought you would rather comfort him without my input."

"Did you hear what he said? About what she told him?" Sirius demanded, his eyes flashing in the dark.

Remus nodded, his amber eyes clouding over as it became apparent that Sirius was getting angrier and angrier.

"I'm going to hunt her down, and when I find her…I'm going to fucking kill her, she won't go near my godson again. The little-" Sirius' voice was raising more and more.

Remus quickly intervened. "Sirius, what will that achieve? She isn't worth time in Azkaban, she isn't worth _anything_. Harry is what's important now, you will be no good to him in Azkaban."

Sirius' eyes cleared slightly at the mention of his godson. He was just about to reply when…

"Sirius? Remus?" A tired little voice called, Sirius could just make out his godson standing in the doorway of his room.

The two godfathers were over to him at once.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Remus asked.

"You didn't have another nightmare, did you?" Sirius said desperately, feeling the guilt well up inside him again.

"I-I heard shouting," Harry whispered, taking Remus' hand and leaning against Sirius' leg.

Sirius breathed a sign of relief as the guilt disappeared slightly, some still remained though. After all, it _was_ him shouting and so he had been the one who had woken up the little boy.

"Everything is fine," Remus soothed, "let's get you back to bed."

Within five minutes Harry was tucked back in for the third time that night, Remus had retired to his own room and for the first time all night, Sirius had fallen asleep.

--

The three slept in later than usual, well, for Remus and Harry it was later than usual, it was slightly early for Sirius. But Harry seemed to be cheerful and hadn't mentioned the previous night which made Sirius and Remus happy too. So it was a happy little family who settled down at the breakfast table for unburnt bacon sandwiches, a sign that Remus had been the chef.

Harry had just finished his breakfast when there was a frantic knocking at the door. Well, it sounded more like they were trying to break the door down than knock on it. Sirius frowned slightly at the clock on the fridge, it showed eleven o clock, who would be calling for him before Dinner which was the time Sirius was well known for getting up? He exchanged a glance with Remus in which they seemed to decide that Sirius would open the door. He went to it and studied the blurry form on his doorstep through the opaque glass. He didn't really recognise it.

Hesitantly he fastened the catch on the door and then opened it only as far as the clasp would allow. The figure on his doorstep didn't look anymore recognisable with the door open. He was cloaked in total black velvet and even his face was covered up.

"Sirius," The figure said coldly.

Sirius knew that voice and he immediately took the catch off the door and opened it fully.

"Sagittarius," Sirius said warmly "Long time no see."

The figure just sniffed.

"I thought you moved away," Sirius' eyes narrowed "Without even saying goodbye to your oldest brother, tut tut."

Harry had padded after Sirius to see who was at the door and his eyes widened at this pronouncement. This strange figure was Sirius' brother!?!

"Yes, well, circumstances," The figure murmured.

Sirius suddenly leaned out of the door eagerly "Have you bought my godson back? Are you here to stay?"

Harry's mouth dropped open. His _godson_? Sirius had more than one godson?

"Yes, he is here. Ungrateful little brat if ever there was one," The figure snapped. "I was hoping you would take him off my hands for a bit, before I do something to him that _you_ would regret."

"I don't recommend threatening me, Saggi" Sirius said and moved slightly closer.

His brother stepped back a little bit. It was obvious that he was slightly wary of his elder brother.

"I wasn't threatening you, Sirius," He said quickly.

"Where's Orion then?" Sirius asked trying to cover his excitement.

The man turned around to yell something, Sirius leaned forwards to catch the words but the wind whipped them away. Whoever his brother was yelling at obviously caught the words as a few seconds later a small boy came up the garden path, a smile breaking out on his face as he looked at his godfather, he hadn't seem him for so long. He fought the urge to run at him and hug him tightly for fear of exactly what his father would do to him, he had felt his fists far too recently to upset his father again.

"Of course I will look after him!" Sirius exclaimed. He reached out and grabbed the boy as if scared that he would disappear if he didn't come inside straight away.

"Goodbye then," Sagittarius snapped. Sirius waited until he had reached the bottom of the path before slamming the door shut and sweeping the boy called Orion into a huge hug.

"I thought I wouldn't ever see you again," Sirius murmured into the boy's thick curly hair.

The boy was silent but his arms snaked around the man's neck when he lifted him into his arms.

"There is someone you have to meet!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

Turning around to grab Harry who was still watching in shock.

"This is Harry! He is my other godson and he is the same age as you, I'm sure you will get along really well!"

Orion twisted his head to look over at Harry, a curious expression on his face.

Sirius suddenly put him back onto the floor and then led him into the room which had been dubbed 'Harry's playroom.'

"I'll leave the two of you along to get to know each other," he explained. He wanted to spend time with Orion and find out where he had been and just hug him some more but he knew it was important that Harry didn't feel left out and also got on well with Orion and so, for once, he did the sensible thing and let the two of them make friends first.

The door closed with a bang as Sirius left the two boys alone in the room. Harry and Orion looked at each other curiously.

"Are you a pure-blood?" Orion asked after an awkward pause.

"I-I don't think so," Harry answered nervously.

"That's good," The other boy declared. "I hate pure-bloods, they are all mean and nasty. I should know, all of my family are pure."

Harry considered this a small frown on his face. "If all of your family are pure then doesn't that mean you are too?"

This hadn't seemed to cross Orion's mind before and he puzzled over the question for a while.

"Yes, I suppose I am," The boy answered at last. "But not really."

"That doesn't make sense," Harry argued, he was starting to overcome his shyness.

"Well, my blood is pure but my mum says I am a blood traitor and I don't think you can be both. I would much rather be a blood traitor anyway."

"What's a blood traitor?" Harry asked.

"Its someone who my parents don't like," The boys curls sprang around his face as he talked.

Harry continued to look unconvinced.

"Its true!" The other boy said with conviction "My parents call everyone they don't like a blood traitor."

"But then why would they call you one?" Harry asked "Surely they like you?"

Harry was a strong believer in a parents love. The only thing he was sure about in his own past was that his parents loved him.

"My parents hate me," The boy stated matter of factly. "But I don't mind because I have Uncle Sirius now."

"Sirius is your Uncle?" Harry asked in amazement.

The boy confirmed this with a nod.

"I thought he was your godfather," Harry challenged.

"He is!" The boy said quickly "but he is my Uncle as well."

"So he is in your family?" Harry asked, things were getting more confusing by the minute.

"My dad's brother" Orion answered, he began to study the small room carefully.

"Then he is a pure blood," Harry said logically. He thought back to when he heard Sirius answer the door and realised he had already known that Orion's dad was Sirius' brother.

"He is a blood traitor like me," Orion corrected without even turning around.

The boy seemed very grown up for his age and Harry was beginning to feel very childish in comparison, he looked at the door, willing Sirius to walk back through it.

"If Sirius is your godfather and your uncle how come I haven't seen you before?" Harry asked to break the silence which had fallen.

"I used to see him all the time," Orion answered.

This didn't really answer Harry's question and he was just about to say so when the boy continued.

"But then we moved away, I didn't use to mind my parents hating me because I had Sirius and he said he loved me."

"D-d-didn't Sirius visit?" Harry asked tentatively. The Sirius _he_ knew would certainly visit if one of the people he loved went away.

"No! Of course he _tried,_" Orion spun around and spat viciously. "But he didn't know we were moving, we moved really suddenly in the middle of the night and he didn't know where to find us."

"It all sounds q-q-quite exciting," Harry stammered.

This was the wrong thing to say. "Exciting? Exciting? You really think it was exciting to move to a totally new place with no where to hide and no where to go? You think it was exciting to leave behind the only person in my whole life who has ever loved me? You think it was exciting to-"

"No!" Harry interrupted quickly "It doesn't sound exciting at all!" He was anxious to make amends.

"I expect you don't know what I'm talking about! I bet no one in your life has ever hated you, much less your own parents. I bet you've been pampered your entire life," The boy looked at Harry with such loathing that Harry didn't bother to contradict him.

"Were you g-g-gone long?" Harry asked, just to make the boy stop glaring.

"Only a couple of months," The boy answered turning his attention back to the room.

"Not long then," Harry said encouragingly.

"Long enough for someone else to move in and try and take my place," The boy snarled.

Harry gulped, this boy talked like an adult, acted like an adult, seemed very strong and clever and seemed to hate him. It was not surprising that he was afraid.

"Why are you here anyway?" Orion asked suspiciously.

Harry shrugged, he saw no reason why he should spill his heart out to this boy who had done nothing but make him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, lets hope you aren't staying long," He said somewhat threateningly.

Harry was just trying to concoct a good reply when Sirius came back.

"Having fun?" He asked cheerfully.

Harry wondered how to answer that without outright lying or hurting Sirius's feelings and so he settled for a nod. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Orion nod as well.

"Oh good!" Sirius said and his face gave away how relieved he was "because you will be spending a lot of time together and it just wouldn't work if you didn't get along."

"Is Harry going to stay with you for a while then?" Orion asked moving slightly closer to his godfather.

"Harry lives with me," Sirius answered shooting a questioning look at Harry, why hadn't Harry told Orion this himself?

"Forever!?!" Orion gasped.

"Well, at least until he is seventeen," Sirius answered.

"I want to live with you," Orion pouted. "Why should he get to? You have known me longer."

Sirius frowned, it sounded like Orion was a bit jealous. "I've known both of you since you were babies."

Orion rounded on Harry, "When's your birthday?"

"J-J-July 31st" Harry answered hesitantly.

"See! I was born first so you have known me longer!" Orion said proudly.

Sirius sighed, maybe the boys hadn't been getting along as well as he had originally thought. "Orion, you know your parents won't let you move in with me," He said gently.

"But I want to!" Orion wailed "and how come _his_ parents let _him_?"

Sirius looked over at Harry and studied him carefully, Harry was staring at the floor looking quite mournful.

"That is quite enough, Orion," Sirius said firmly "Harry's parents are none of your business."

Orion pouted but said nothing more. Instead he walked over to Sirius and motioned that he wanted to be picked up. Sirius smiled and obliged.

"Dinner's ready!" Remus shouted.

Sirius began to walk to the kitchen carrying Orion. Harry watched Orion cuddle up to his godfather and felt a stab of jealousy. It ought to be him that Sirius was carrying! But he was left to trail after them by his self. Orion peeked up over his godfathers shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Harry who did not hesitate to do the same back. This was _war_!

Sirius watched the boy's carefully as he nibbled on his sandwich, they were so similar. Both carefully saving the crusts till last and both wiping their buttery fingers on their trousers every now and then. He thought back to Orion's birth, he and Sagittarius had always had a rocky relationship and he had been surprised he had even been allowed in the hospital. He had been even more surprised when Sagittarius had asked, or rather told, him to be godfather.

It wasn't until he remembered the old Black tradition for the oldest brother to be the godfather that he understood it. Of course, Sagittarius would stick to the traditions even if it meant having to ask Sirius for something. He hadn't felt so proud then, it wasn't as if he had been chosen because he was considered to be the best man for the job, it was simply tradition. But then he had held Orion and then he hadn't cared anymore.

When James asked him the feeling was different, he had felt so special, as if he actually _was_ someone. James trusted him with the thing he and Lily loved above all else. It felt good, and yet when he held Harry it was no different to holding Orion, he felt the same love.

When both boys were babies he was constantly with Harry, Sagittarius didn't think his godfatherly duties should stretch as far as actually _visiting _and despite his best attempts, Sirius couldn't find him anywhere. Then after that fateful Halloween night, when he had lost everything, Orion was suddenly back in his life. Sagittarius and his wife went away for a few months and suddenly Sirius was expected to take on his duties, apparently Sagittarius was confused on the definitions of godfather and babysitter but still, Sirius had loved those months. He would spend the days playing with Orion and then the nights fighting for Harry.

Then Orion disappeared and he had nothing, it was about the time Dumbledore told him Harry was happy and they would upset him if they insisted on moving him, Sirius had felt so un-needed, but then…he had Harry and now…now, he might have both for the first time ever.

There was a loud bang and the sound of shattering china, startling Sirius from his thoughts. He straightened just in time to see Remus grabbing Orion and trying to pull him backwards. The table lay on the floor, food everywhere and only shards left of the china plates.

"What is going on?" Sirius asked, jumping to his feet.

"Help me, ask later!" Remus snapped.

Sirius rushed around to the table to see Harry lying on the floor, hitting out at Orion with small fists, Orion was being pulled backwards by Remus but he was still making a good go of kicking Harry. Sirius hauled Harry off the floor and backwards just as Remus managed to get a better hold on Orion and lift him off the floor and into his arms.

Orion and Harry stopped struggling and there was complete silence in the kitchen. Sirius surveyed the scene, the crockery was in millions of pieces, food was everywhere, in short; the kitchen was a mess. Harry's eyes grew bigger as he looked at the scene too, he had never ever done something so naughty before, he wondered what Sirius was going to do.

"What. Was. The. Meaning. Of. That?" Sirius' voice was level but extremely stern, far sterner than Harry had ever heard him.

Harry gulped but said nothing, he looked over at Orion who Remus was just putting onto the ground. He noticed that although his godfather had put the other boy back down, he still had a tight grip on his arm.

"All through dinner they were giving each other looks, you didn't even notice you were so zoned out, then all of a sudden they were flying at each other. I couldn't even tell who started it," Remus explained, his amber eyes darker than usual and his normal smile gone.

"Harry? Care to explain?" It was not a question.

Harry gulped again and lifted his eyes, silently begging for a reprieve. But Sirius' grey eyes offered nothing, they remained serious and firm.

He shook his head, blinking back tears that were fighting to flow out, he was not going to cry in front of Orion.

"Orion?" Sirius turned to the other boy, his tone still hard and alien to Harry's ears.

The other boy said nothing, just stared back slightly coolly with confidence Harry didn't think he had ever had.

"Well, no one's going anywhere till I have an explanation," Sirius tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder, glaring back grimly when Harry looked up at him.

"He started it!" Orion suddenly blurted out.

"Did not!" Harry contradicted, both boy's voices raised into shouts as the argument continued.

"Quiet!" Sirius ordered, his voice louder than both boy's put together.

"If you cannot answer now then perhaps a few minutes in the corner would do you some good."

Remus had stayed out it, simply surveying the drama in front of him with pinched eye brows and a slight frown. Now though he raised a finger and pointed at the far corner of the kitchen, his eyes on Harry who immediately scuttled there obediently, Sirius letting go of him the second Remus pointed.

"I'm too old to go in the corner!" Orion argued.

Harry gulped, Sirius was really mad, now wouldn't be a good time to argue with him, he felt almost pity for Orion even though it _had_ been the other boy who had started it.

He could make out the rumbling of Sirius' deep voice, obviously whispering something to Orion, Harry couldn't make out what he said but it obviously worked because Harry heard the shuffling of feet indicating that Orion had gone to his designated corner.

There wasn't much to do in the corner, except stare at the wall and wonder what Sirius was going to do to him. He realised he had it worse than Orion, they both had Sirius to answer to but Harry also had Remus, he had not looked happy either. Harry wondered whether his godfathers would give him a punishment each or just decide on one. Surely he wouldn't get double what Orion got? He didn't know, he had never been in trouble before.

Tears rose into his emerald eyes and despite his best attempts, this time he couldn't blink them back. They trailed down his cheeks and he sniffed miserably.

"Harry, turn around," Sirius said, after what felt like forever.

Harry turned round obediently, the tears obscuring his vision so he couldn't make out more than a blur of his godfather.

Sirius immediately bit his lip, his stern demeanour dissolving when he saw his godson's tears. Crap, he thought. He was not very good at the whole discipline thing to start with, but the second there were tears he was out of there. He looked at Remus for help.

"Come here, Harry," Remus' voice was as soft and quiet as always but still Harry's legs felt shaky as he crept towards them. He knew they wouldn't hurt him, he knew it, but he had never been punished by anyone but his relatives before and he had no idea what normal punishment was. What if it was worse than a beating?

Harry sniffed some more as he stood in front of his godfathers, his fingers twisting his shirt round and round anxiously as he concentrated on the floor.

Fingers were suddenly touching his chin and lifting it up gently and Harry found himself looking straight into Remus' amber orbs. "Ready to tell us now?" Remus queried.

Harry looked over at Orion, but the other boy was still standing in the corner, leaning slightly against one wall and seemingly unperturbed. His body language gave Harry no clue as to whether he was supposed to snitch or lie.

More tears slipped down his cheeks as he wondered what to do, he didn't want to tell on the other boy, even though he didn't like him. But Sirius and Remus were sure to know if he lied to them. Maybe he could tell part of the truth?

"I…um…hit Orion," Harry whispered, his voice barely a squeak.

"Why?" Remus asked, he used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears off the boy's face, fighting the urge to just hug him right then.

"I…umm…don't know?" Harry attempted.

"So, you had no good reason for demolishing the kitchen, nearly giving me and Remus heart attacks and giving Orion a few good bruises?" Sirius queried, Harry's eyes flicked over to the other man. He thought he was joking, maybe being a bit sarcastic, but the man's face remained impassive and serious. Harry's eyes dropped again.

Sirius fought hard to keep the face muscles in his face relaxed, he was calm now and he wanted to just laugh at the mess and pull Harry into a hug and tell him a story about what trouble the Marauders had caused. But that would be counter productive and Sirius wanted Harry to grow into the best possible man he could be.

"I guess, maybe…I…" Harry quickly tried to think of something on the spot, but even he couldn't find a reason to excuse his behaviour. Orion had hit him first, he had hit back instinctively, there was no way he could excuse that without snitching on Orion which he wasn't going to do.

"Sorry," Harry sniffled at last. Not knowing what else to say.

"Were you a bit jealous?" Remus asked.

Harry relaxed slightly, Remus was offering him an easy way out, he nodded slightly.

"Oh Harry, you know I love you and Orion exactly the same," Sirius sighed. Reaching down and plucking the boy off the floor and cradling him in his arms. "I thought you could be friends, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force you together, it's just…you will be together a lot and I thought you could play together."

"We are friends," Orion spoke up suddenly.

Harry turned his head slightly and looked up as Orion turned round.

Sirius hoisted Harry to one side and opened his other arm in invitation for Orion to join the hug which he did, instantly.

"You don't have to say that for my benefit," Sirius said softly, looking down at his godsons lovingly.

"But we are!" Orion insisted, to Harry's amazement.

Sirius continued to look unconvinced.

"Aren't we?" Orion poked Harry lightly.

Harry nodded quickly, seeing that this was Orion's way of trying to cheer up Sirius and make him less angry.

Sirius smiled. "In normal society people show friendship by being nice to each other, not trying to give each other black eyes."

Harry peered up at him anxiously but Sirius' face was full of humour and mirth.

Sirius lowered both of them to the floor and ruffled up their hair, "Go on then, you little terrors."

Harry found a cookie pressed into his hand by Remus who was now offering them to Orion. He stared up at them in amazement as Sirius waved his wand and righted the table and cleared up the mess.

"Is that…it?" he asked, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Hmmm?" Sirius' looked down at the boy in confusion.

"I fought! I messed up the kitchen! Aren't you going to…" Harry tried to think of a suitable punishment but other than a beating, which would automatically make Sirius throw up, he didn't know any. "…punish me?"

"You had a time out," Sirius reminded him, "you apologised, now it's over, finished….forgotten."

Harry remained unconvinced.

"Come on, let's play!" Orion ordered, reaching for Harry's hand and pulling him out of the room.

Harry allowed himself to be dragged, slightly dazed. He had been beaten at the Dursleys for looking at them wrong, now he had truly been naughty for the very first time in his life and nothing was going to happen to him?

Harry found himself in the playroom, alone with Orion, he wondered if the boy would be mean to him again now. But Orion just seemed to be staring at him, Harry found it intimidating and he fidgeted slightly.

"Thanks…you know, for not telling," Orion said at last. "I'm sorry about…you know. And I meant it, we can be friends now." Orion suddenly looked anxious, "if…if…you want to, I mean."

Harry smiled and nodded happily.

Orion immediately relaxed. "Good! This is going to be so cool, I used to always be around here and Sirius used to get tired of playing really fast but I have you now! And we can play games and pranks and stuff! And we are both Sirius' godsons which makes us…like brothers!"

Harry liked this idea a lot and he smiled and nodded happily.

"For our first thing…lets play a prank on Sirius! Like the Marauders used to do!" Orion exclaimed, having heard plenty of tales of the Marauders much like Harry.

Harry's face dropped, he felt that he had been in enough trouble for one day. But then again…Sirius used to do it….and so did Harry's dad, he always liked doing things his dad had done. He nodded at last, a small smile breaking onto his face. After all, Sirius said the fight had been forgotten and the worst punishment seemed to be the corner which wasn't _that_ bad.

He remembered how stern and disappointed his godfathers had looked and he nearly changed his mind, but like Orion said, Sirius himself used to do it….

"Okay, so what we could do is….oh! Up in my room I have this big plastic spider. We could put that somewhere and then it will make him jump! He might even scream." Orion explained excitedly.

Personally, Harry didn't think a Marauder would fall for such a well known joke but even so, it would be fun. And he couldn't reject Orion's idea now. Now they were 'practically brothers' they could play lots and lots and lots of pranks anyway. Why not start off easy?

Orion rushed upstairs and into a room that Harry had never even been in, although, the house did have well over 50 rooms and so it wasn't surprising that he hadn't been in them all yet.

Soon he had retrieved a very unrealistic plastic spider and the two of them were creeping into the kitchen where Remus and Sirius were talking animatedly. Quietly Orion crept over and balanced the spider onto the shelf, hanging it off so that…yes, Sirius leant backwards, the small impact was enough for the spider to drop down right in front of his nose. Sirius screamed very femininely, to the amusement of the two boys and also to Remus.

"Harry! Orion!" Sirius shouted, turning to the laughing boy's and begin to lecture them on…well, anything that saved his pride really.

Nomally Sirius telling him off like that would have made Harry burst into tears but, standing there now, with Orion beside him and shooting him a smile every now and then, all he wanted to do was laugh.

For the first time in his whole life, Harry had a friend.

------

Author's note: A long chapter! I was so proud of myself, but it was a thank you. Last chapter I didn't have a thousand reviews yet and now I have over a thousand and sixty. I am so so so so grateful to you all, I can't tell you how much I appreciate every single one of them. By the way, Laura Hisel was the 1000th reviewer and so if you want to tell me what you want the one-shot to be about, Laura, then I will get it written for you.

I hope you liked the chapter, please review!

I would love to hear what your impressions on Orion are!


	42. Chapter forty two: An Animagus Visit

Author's note: Wow, your support is just amazing. Thank you so much! I treasure every single one of the reviews I receive and often re-read them when I am low.

I have been co-authoring a fic with Lucky's Girl (she's amazing) and that is posted now so please check it out and review! You can find that on her account. It's called 'When Reality Hits.'

Are you cross has also got another companion piece! I am so flattered people want to write their own spin offs from the AYC storyline (if you want to write one, please just PM me and let me know first). This one is called 'Sir, I exist'. You can find it on my favourites list, and if you do read it then I'm sure she would appreciate some reviews.

I am also planning to re-write Are you cross once it is finished (I will be working on a sequel at the same time) and I can't wait to do that. It's going to take on a whole new look and I'm going to add lots of pages to each chapter to make them a lot longer. I am also going to have it beta-ered for the first time ever. So, hopefully it will look really good. I can't wait to see what you all think and once again, thank you so so so so so much!

And in reference to the 1000th reviewer: Okay, Laura, I'll get it written as soon as possible

Happy Birthday to ProngsyPotter!!! This chapter is for you!

Now onto the chapter, I do hope you like it!

Chapter 42: An Animagus Visit. 

There was a loud bang as Harry leaped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen where Sirius was making bacon sandwiches under Remus' careful supervision as that was the only way that anything Sirius made was edible.

Remus looked up and smiled at Harry before quickly grabbing Sirius' wrist to stop him from adding lemon juice to the spitting pan of bacon.

Sirius smiled at the little boy too before turning back to Remus and glaring. "What are you doing? I wish you would stop interfering, I can't even add more oil without you sticking your nose in!"

"That's lemon juice, Padfoot," Remus informed him, a smile twitching on his lips.

Sirius studied the bottle in his hand. "I knew that," he sniffed before swapping it for the actual vegetable oil which was practically right in front of his nose.

"You are silly, Padfoot." Harry giggled, padding in and climbing onto one of the chairs at the table.

"Silly? Moi?" Sirius protested, coming up behind his godson and tickling him. "As if!"

Remus sighed as he dived to save the (now burning) bacon which Sirius had abandoned.

Harry squealed with laughter. "Sirius!! Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Sirius asked innocently, still mercilessly tickling the little boy.

"t-t-tickling me!" Harry spluttered between squeals.

Sirius seemed to consider this. "Say 'Sirius is not silly, Remus is," he bargained at last.

"But Remus isn't silly," Harry protested earnestly.

"Traitor!" Sirius exclaimed, letting go of the boy and plonking himself on the seat next to him.

A few weeks ago Harry might have thought that Sirius was really upset but now he had been here awhile he knew that Sirius was just playing.

Remus smiled as he slowly pushed the bacon around slightly so that it was cooked evenly, Harry was really getting less shy and anxious, he had been getting better anyway but since Orion had visited the previous week he had got even more outspoken; having a friend was obviously good for him. It was unnatural to not have friends anyway.

He listened to the chatter of his small godson and his best friend as he dished out the bacon (making sure all of the best bits landed on his godson's plate of course). It was so amazing to see how much Harry had improved, he still wasn't as loud and mischievous as the average four year old, but he was no longer frightened to speak or voice his opinions.

"Here we go!" Remus announced, setting the plates down in front of Sirius and Harry and putting his own in the place opposite Harry.

"He's got more than me!" Sirius whined, the second he saw his own (towering) plate.

"You can have some of mine if you want," Harry offered.

"No, Harry, you eat it. Sirius has plenty, he just likes the sound of his own voice." Remus bit back a smile and kept his tone serious as he looked at Sirius who glowered at him and began mumbling under his breath about 'stupid werewolves' and 'the cheek of it' and 'making out like he was arrogant'.

Harry giggled all the way through Sirius' little monologue and it took a lot of self restraint to prevent Remus from joining him. Remus merely hid his grin behind his cup of tea, Merlin, he loved having a family; however odd and mismatched it was.

--

The little family had only just finished breakfast when someone knocked at the door. Harry was off of his chair in seconds.

"Maybe it's Orion!" Harry exclaimed, racing towards the door but suddenly finding strong arms around him as he lost contact with the floor.

"Put me down!" Harry ordered.

Remus smirked at Harry's outspokenness but kept his grip. "You mustn't answer the door by yourself, Harry, it's far too dangerous."

"But it might be Orion!" Harry protested.

"It's _especially_ dangerous if it's Orion," Sirius told him darkly, "Orion's father is far more dangerous than anyone else you could answer the door too. I want you to keep out of his way."

Harry nodded, his eyes wide. "Is he a bad man?"

Sirius seemed to consider this. "Not necessarily, he seems to be fine with his wife and Orion, although he has an unusually cold disposition; I don't think he would ever do something to harm his family. He just has been brought up the _Black_ way, he has the wrong values and beliefs. He supports the wrong people."

Remus sent Sirius a warning look to stop talking as he unfastened the door, the last thing they needed was for Sagittarius to overhear him. Harry wriggled in Remus' arms so that he had a clear view of the door, wishing hard that Orion had come to play again.

But the door was swung open to reveal a stern-looking woman, only softened by her friendly brown eyes which were framed with spectacles which reminded Harry of the markings he had seen on a cat which he had seen in Hogwarts grounds.

"It's the Hogwarts Lady!" Harry exclaimed.

"Minerva," Remus greeted warmly, opening the door fully and helping her in.

"What's new, pussy cat?" Sirius yelped as he received a cuff around the head for the feeble effort at the joke he had parroted since third year and their lesson on human transfiguration.

"Hello, Harry, Remus," Minerva smiled.

Sirius pouted. "What about me?"

"And what have you been up to today, Harry?" Minerva asked, bending down to be on the little boy's level and ignoring Sirius who looked quite affronted.

"I had a bacon sandwich!" Harry exclaimed.

"That sounds nice!" Minerva agreed with another warm smile "so long as Remus cooked it." She added as an afterthought.

Sirius drew himself up as high as he could "actually _I _did!"

"In that case, Remus, you had better get Harry to St Mungo's before the food poisoning gets hold of him." Minerva kept her face straight at Sirius' shocked expression which Remus thought was a remarkable achievement.

"He had a lot of help," Remus explained.

Minerva sniffed, "I should have been able to tell that as you still seem to have a kitchen left."

"I am standing right here, you know!" Sirius protested.

Harry giggled as he listened to the banter.

"Now I have a present for a certain young man," Minerva dug into her pocket and brought out a small plastic figure which kept turning into different animals.

Harry clapped his hands delightedly and (after a number of thank yous) disappeared upstairs to introduce it to Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Firenze.

"Now, Remus, tell me how it's really going." Minerva ordered as she walked into the lounge and made herself comfy.

"Really, it's fine, Harry is a lovely kid-"

"Of course," Sirius interrupted.

"he's no trouble at all, we haven't had any problems." Remus continued, glaring at Sirius for the interruption.

"How about with Sirius?" Minerva queried.

"I'm still right here!"

"Sirius is fine, we had a little problem with one of his female friends but she's out of the picture now." Remus assured the elderly teacher.

"Well, make sure he knows his priorities." Minerva instructed.

"Am I wearing James' old invisibility cloak or what?"

Remus was just about to take pity on Sirius and draw him back into the conversation when a sudden _crash_ had all three adults jumping to their feet and running upstairs, far more agilely than Minerva had since she was a good thirty years younger. They were nearing Harry's bedroom door when there was a second crash…and then a third.

Sirius threw open the door and gasped….

TBC….


	43. Chapter forty three: Uncles, animals

Author's note: Wow, either I made it really obvious or I have some very clever readers. I put in the teensiest little clue which I honestly believed no one would work out and then loads of people know exactly what the bang was and what is going to happen next! Congratulations to everyone who guessed it!

And guess what? It's Are you cross' first birthday today!!! So I hope more than ever that you enjoy this chapter, it really doesn't feel like a year as I keep saying to everyone ever since I realised what today was. 43 chapters in one year, not bad!

Chapter 43: Uncles, animals and more splashy fun. 

A baby deer sat on the floor, it had soft eyes and features like Lily's patronus but it was silver white in colour, just like James'.

Remus and McGonagall caught up and, not noticing the expression on Sirius' face, barged straight into the room. They had barely had time to get used to the animal Harry when there was a pop and he was a little boy again, and a crying little boy at that.

Sirius hurried forwards and swooped him up into a hug. "Shush, it's okay, you haven't done anything wrong."

"He's a…a…Animagus," McGonagall stuttered, "but it took years for me to learn!"

"It must be another of his talents," Remus mused. "Can you tell us what happened, Harry?"

Harry nodded tearfully, "I was looking at the pretty animals in the book and I wished I could be one and then there was this big pop and then everything looked all bleary and I couldn't see properly and I was really little, it was s-s-s-scary." Harry sniffled, prompting Sirius to cuddle him tighter.

"We ought to go and tell Dumbledore," Remus commented. "It must be one of your little talents Harry, you remember Dumbledore telling you about them?"

Harry nodded, his tears clearing slightly, Dumbledore made his talents sound really cool. Maybe if he had discovered this one, then flying would be the next one! That one sounded the best!

"I'm not going to see that old coot again," Sirius snapped, still angry at the man who he had once respected greatly for putting his godson in an abusive household.

Remus opened his mouth to lecture about the evils of grudges when McGonagall announced that she was leaving anyway and she would tell Dumbledore when she got back.

"Bye bye," Harry said cheerfully, allowing the older woman to kiss him on the head. He waved cheerfully as she disappeared into the floo.

"You've been very well behaved today, Harry," Sirius said suddenly as they watched the green flames turn orange again.

Remus shot Sirius a sceptical look, when was Harry _not_ well behaved?

Harry himself was just looked at Sirius bemused.

"I think that we should do something as a little special treat for you….why don't we go swimming again?" Sirius smiled at Harry's joyful expression and chuckled as he helped the little boy, who was physically jumping up and down, get ready.

Harry was still jumping up and down when they arrived at the pool, when they paid, and when they got changed. In fact he only stopped bouncing around when he actually saw the pool.

"It's…It's not the same as the pool in Austria," Harry murmured.

"No, but you can still swim the same." Sirius reassured him.

Remus slipped into the water and held out his arms for Harry to jump.

Harry dipped one toe into the water thoughtfully, then, deciding it was safe, he leapt into the water. Remus' strong arms were round his at once, but Harry continued to kick his feet around feeling for the bottom, but it wasn't there.

"Where's the bottom?!" Harry asked panicking.

"You won't be able to touch the bottom, Harry, it's a deep pool." Remus explained before choking as Sirius dived in and practically the entire pool splashed into Remus' open mouth.

Harry's eyes widened, he could swim fine, but he still liked to be able to touch the bottom occasionally for reassurance.

"I tell you what, Harry," Sirius said obviously noticing his godson's expression. "You can still touch the bottom. I'll teach you how to swim under water, then you can go right across the bottom."

It was Remus' eyes that widened this time. His little godson? Under a few metres of water? On only his second time swimming? He could drown! He was just about to argue when he realised he was standing by himself, he scoured the pool and at last spotted a mop of messy black hair just sticking out of the water, a curly haired (soon to be dead, the second Remus got hold of him) man was supporting him.

"Now, you just kick off from the side and put your weight on the front half of your body then you will feel yourself sinking and you just keep going down and swim as you are doing it and then you will find yourself swimming right across the bottom." Sirius explained.

Remus felt even more worried as he listened to his friend, Sirius' instructions were as clear as dust.

Harry nodded eagerly and, still with Sirius' arms around him, kicked off from the side and bravely leant his weight forwards. He surfaced again in less than second, spluttering and gasping.

To Harry, the second he had stayed under water was terrifying. He couldn't see and he couldn't hear and it was just like what Dudley used to do.

"hey, it's okay." Sirius soothed, feeling guilty for forgetting the boy was so young. "let's go to the shallow end and play something there instead."

Remus couldn't help but breathe out a sign of relief, Harry wouldn't be swimming underwater…at least, not today. And even though Harry wouldn't be able to touch the floor in the shallow end either at least he wouldn't be quite so far off.

Harry perked up a lot in the shallow end. They played dolphins (which consisted of Sirius giving Harry a piggy back and then jumping up and down enthusiastically, which Sirius seemed to enjoy even more than Harry!), jumping (which basically meant Remus lifted Harry up and then let him jump out of his arms and into Sirius'), scuba diving (which Harry kept his head above the water for the whole time) and Harry just sitting on Sirius or Remus' back while they swam which seemed to amuse him immensely too.

It was a good two hours later before the trio climbed wearily out of the pool and got changed. Then, after a good quarter of an hour at the food machines where Sirius practically made them sell out of everything, they walked back home; Harry in Remus' arms because he was so sleepy.

Once at home, they settled down to hot chocolate and chocolate biscuits in front of the fire place.

"Was that fun, Harry?" Sirius asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry nodded enthusiastically before yawning widely, showing his little baby teeth and making his eyes water.

"Let's get you to bed," Remus lifted the little boy up and carried him into his room, transfiguring his clothes into pyjamas and tucking him in.

"Night night, Harry," Sirius murmured, kissing the little boy on the forehead.

"Night, night, Uncle Padfoot….Uncle Moony," Harry's bright eyes innocently gazed up at his godfathers as he waited for their reactions. He wanted to show them how much he trusted them now and knew they were nothing like his relatives. What better way of doing that then calling them the once feared name to prove that he could use the term of endearment in the true context, one of love?

Sirius and Remus looked back at him, their expressions quickly changing from shock, to surprise, to happiness and then just to love. Harry knew they wouldn't hurt him, he was calling them the very title that had once meant violence and terror, he had moved on, learnt to trust. He finally knew that they were never going to hurt him, he had finally proved that he wouldn't associate the loving term of 'uncle' with his whale of a relative anymore.

Harry had learnt to love.


	44. Chapter forty four: Double Trouble

Author's note: I love love love love your wonderful reviews so much, I really can't thank you enough. Your great advice really helps me to improve. And, Laura Hisel, I haven't forgotten your one-shot. The second I get some spare time I will do it. Thanks everyone! And hope you all had a great Easter!

Although the last chapter did have a note of finality, it was not the end of the fic, it simply marked the end of Harry's trauma, he is fully recovered from his treatment at the Dursleys hands. Well, not fully because no one could ever recover fully from that but he is as recovered now as he is ever going to be. We are nearing the end of the fic though, it is going to have 50 chapters, 6 left! Now, I feel depressed. So, onto the chapter!

Chapter 44: Double Trouble

"Yes, of course Orion can come around. He's welcome anytime." Remus assured Sagittarius Black warmly.

"Where's Sirius?" Came the gruff reply.

"He's just nipped out for a bit, he won't be long." Remus replied.

There was a small sniff and then some mumblings that Harry, from his vantage point in the kitchen (which was as near as Remus would allow), couldn't hear but finally there was a bang of the door and a small, curly haired child was in the hallway.

"Orion!" Harry yelped, rushing towards him. He had not long gotten up and so far had only said goodbye to Sirius who had gone to 'run some errands' and had breakfast.

"Hey, Harry." Orion replied coolly, having had quite a few friends the situation wasn't quite as exciting to him as Harry who found the experience of having a friend amazing.

"You two play nicely, okay?" Remus sent Harry a warning look, still not entirely convinced of the boys' friendship.

After hearing a chorus of "Yes's" he disappeared upstairs to write a letter to Dumbledore who had insisted on weekly correspondence to check how Harry was getting on.

"Have you played any pranks on Sirius while I've been gone?" Orion asked, leading the way into the lounge.

"Erm, no." Harry murmured shyly. "I wasn't sure what to do."

"You have to do one every few days else he gets too comfortable." Orion explained, sighing as though it were obvious.

"Won't he…won't he be cross?" Harry asked timidly.

"Nah, he loves it when I play pranks. He likes to say how much I take after him, I 'spect you'll be the same."

"What sort of things do you do?"

"Anything that makes him scream. It's so funny! You just have to hide things and put spiders and stuff in places and you can tell him stuff and he always believes you and you can make him do things because he always believes what you say and-"

"Are you sure he doesn't mind?" Harry asked nervously, he didn't think he would like it at all.

"I'm sure. We can be our own secret little group. A pranking group!"

Harry perked up, he had never belonged in a group before!

"We'll be called the Prank Patrol." Orion said decidedly "and you have to do a prank a day."

"A day!?" Harry echoed.

"Okay, okay, a prank a week."

"And I'm in charge, but you can be second and we'll get other members too. But they will all have to listen to us 'cause me and you will be in charge."

Remus, who was leaning over the banister and listening intently, smirked. Being in charge would give Harry a big confidence boost and this group, though it sounded something of a nightmare, would guarantee lots of new friends for Harry.

"And we aren't going to let just anyone in, they have to be nice and they have to do a test first."

"A test?"

"To check if they are good enough at pranking, they'll have to play a prank and we'll score them and if it's high enough they can join."

Harry agreed enthusiastically, it sounded like a lot of fun.

"I'm baaaack." Sirius called, slamming the door and bounding into the room. His grin growing when he saw two godsons. "Orion!"

"Hey Uncle Sirius! I've come to play with Harry." Orion bounced over to his godfather, equally as energetically and held tightly onto his godfather's shoulder as the man squeezed him so hard that he could hardly breathe.

"It's lucky I bought two triple chocolate lollipops then, isn't it?" Sirius brandished them proudly and the little boys squealed excitedly and pounced on them with squealed 'thank yous'

Sirius lounged in a chair and watched as the boys sucked on their lollipops, managing to get chocolate all around their faces at the same time.

"Uncle Siri-us." Orion began, dragging the name out as he prepared to ask something which he wasn't too sure Sirius would agree too.

"Hmmm?"

"Would it be okay if maybe, if we were careful and weren't naughty or nothing, maybe we could play outside. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Sirius laughed. "Sure, but stay where I can see you from the window."

Orion let out a whoop of joy and, grabbing Harry by the arm, rushed outside with Harry in tow.

"What are we going outside for?" Harry complained. "It's all wet."

"That makes it more fun! You can jump in the puddles and splash!" Orion exclaimed, demonstrating and getting mud up Harry's trouser leg.

"But we'll get our clothes all wet!" Harry scrubbed at his trousers frantically, now that he had nice, clean, fitted clothes he didn't want to get them in a state like Dudley's old hand-me-downs.

"Uncle Sirius or Remus will get it off."

"But what if they can't?"

"They'll use magic, of course!"

Harry blushed, he always forgot about that.

"Let's climb that tree." Orion suggested suddenly, wandering over to a big oak and pressing a hand against it's firm trunk as if testing it.

"It's a bit high." Harry said anxiously.

"Nah, I've climbed trees _far_ higher than this. This ones easy. You just have to put your foot on this knot here and then swing up and grab this branch-" He demonstrated, panting slightly at the effort. "and then swing round and-"

"Orion!"

A sudden shout nearly made Orion overbalance. Harry jumped in shock as Sirius was suddenly beside him and lifting Orion out of the tree.

"You know you aren't allowed to climb that tree, Orion." Sirius scolded disapprovingly. "You could really hurt yourself especially in weather like this when it's all wet."

Orion pouted. "I was just showing Harry!"

"The last thing we need is Harry disappearing up trees as well. You keep your feet firmly on the ground or you'll have to come in…_both_ of you." Sirius' eyes pierced Harry. Harry looked back innocently, there was no need to worry about him. _He_ wasn't going up some slippery old tree.

Sirius turned on his heel and left, Orion watched his godfather disappear back into the kitchen, his bottom lip still jutted out. Harry watched him slightly worriedly.

Orion suddenly laughed, Harry jumped in surprise at the fast change of demeanour.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, slightly fearful of the answer.

"I just thought of something!" Orion exclaimed, his eyes twinkling in amusement so similarly to Sirius.

"What?" Harry asked wearily, learning from Remus that when Sirius or any of his relatives were concerned apprehension was vital.

"Let's have an…adventure." Orion's eyes glittered excitedly as Harry stared back at him in apprehension but excitedly. An adventure! Just like his dad and Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot used to go on!


	45. Chapter forty five: Explorin'

Author's note: Finally got it done, IMHO it's rubbish, the original version was _far_ better but this was my 100th or so rewrite and so I decided to just get this chapter out of the way so I could start fresh on the next chapter. Those who reviewed the author's note won't be able to review but if you leave an anonymous one with your full penname then I will reply through a PM. Thanks and I hope this chapter isn't too agonisingly bad to read!

Chapter 45: Explorin'

"What sort of adventure?" Harry asked, his heart beating faster in a mixture of excitement and fear.

"We'll just see how far we can end up! We'll go exploring and we won't know where we're going so it will be an adventure!" Orion explained.

Harry nodded, his eyes scrunching up as he wondered what Sirius and Remus would think about _that_. He didn't have much time to consider though because a millisecond later he was suddenly shoved very unceremoniously into a thick bush.

"Ow! What are you doing!?" Harry complained, scrabbling to get out.

"Keep down!" Orion yanked Harry back into the bush. "We don't want Sirius or Remus to see us leaving, do we? We have to sneak out, it's all part of the adventure!"

"But won't they get worried when they can't see us?" Harry pointed out, quietly.

"Nah, they won't even notice. Uncle Sirius is just starting to make lunch and Uncle Remus will have to watch him really carefully so he doesn't blow the kitchen up."

Harry couldn't restrain a little smile although his heart was beginning to thump even more as he realised that this adventure was actually going to happen and wasn't just harmless plans.

"Now, we just have to crawl under this hedge 'til we get out of view of the window and then we'll run as fast as we can." Orion dictated bossily, beginning to heave himself across the ground in the cramp space the hedge provided.

"Run to where?" Harry demanded, hastily scrabbling after his friend; determined not to get left behind.

"That's the point!" Orion sighed exasperatedly, a Remus trademark that the small boy took great pain to imitate exactly. "We're going on an adventure! You're not s'posed to know where you're going!"

Harry blushed. Once again he felt very small and inferior to the other boy who seemed to know so much more than he did.

"Come on!" Orion ordered, when Harry's crawling ceased to match the curly-haired boy's speed.

"I want to go back." Harry announced, once the end of the hedge was in sight. He was filthy, covered in grass stains, had scratched hands from the hedge's branches, and felt extremely young in comparison to his friend. All he wanted was to curl up in Remus' lap and feel the gentle hand rubbing his back and his guardians amber eyes scrutinise him worriedly and ask whether 'he felt ill'.

Or maybe he could help Sirius cook, or as Remus called it 'convert the kitchen into ruins'. That was always fun, Sirius might even let him lick the spoon if he was making cakes. Either way, both of those ideas seemed a lot more appealing than running far too fast to nowhere and possibly angering his guardians at the same time. He knew they wouldn't get rid of him, they had finally convinced him that. But he hated it when Remus' amber eyes turned all serious and piercing and his gentle smile was replaced with a slight frown.

He hated it even more when they had a 'talk', they never shouted like Uncle Vernon but they always explained the things that could have gone wrong and how they would have felt and the disappointment radiated off them both which made Harry feel so small and naughty and brought far more tears than he had ever leaked at the Dursleys.

Plus Sirius might make him stand in the corner, Harry _hated_ the corner. It was so boring with just the plain old joining of the walls to look at (totally devoid of the bright pictures and drawings which adorned all the rest of the house.) He hated hearing Sirius and Remus talk behind him when he couldn't join in.

"You can't go back!" Orion snapped, for the tenth time but the first time that Harry had heard him.

"I can if I want!" Harry snapped straight back.

"You can't!"

"I can!"

"If you go back I'll…I'll…I'll hit you!" Orion threatened.

"I'll hit you back!" The normally timid and gentle boy shouted back. The indignity that had been building up over his 'friend's' behaviour winning out over his good manners and obedience.

"I'm going to tell Uncle Sirius!" Orion roared.

"Well, I'm going to tell Uncle Moony!" Harry yelled straight back.

Both boys glared at each other, panting hard.

Harry was just about to stamp back to the house and demand his Uncle Padfoot make Orion go back to his own house when a wail stopped him in his tracks.

He spun back around to find Orion crumpled on the floor, his knees tucked tight under his chin and his arms wrapped around them, head bent over and sobs making his entire body shake.

"Orion? Orion!" Harry slid onto the ground beside him and shook the boy's shoulders desperately.

The boy sobbed harder, not attempting to move away from Harry's rough handling.

Harry scrambled back to his feet, uncertain of what he should do. If only his guardians were here, they always fixed everything.

"I'm going to get Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony." Harry announced, making to run back towards the house which (despite it's usual majestic size) was just a dot in the distance. He was sure that his 'Uncles' would be very cross when they found out that Harry had threatened to hit the other boy right before he started crying and he was sure that he would be standing in the boring, old corner for a very long time (or so it would seem) but he didn't know what else to do.

"NO! Don't!" Orion grabbed hold of Harry's sleeve and held on tight.

"I'm only going to get Uncle Padfoot and Moony." Harry explained, slightly bewildered. Sure, they might be a little bit annoyed but they never shouted or hit.

Orion swiped at his cheeks with his sleeve, making stripes of mud across his face in the process. "I'm fine." He whispered, contradicting his watery eyes and dribbling nose.

"They won't be cross." Harry reassured him, still hovering uncertainly.

Orion was silent, he was swirling his finger in the mud he was hunched on, carefully sketching his initials (rather wobbly and inaccurately as the B was back to front) as if Harry was not there.

"Why…why were you crying?" Harry asked.

Orion shrugged.

"If it was because I said I was going to hit you back then I'm sorry…and…and I'm not really going to tell Uncle Moony." Harry said honestly.

"You hate me." Orion whispered.

"I do not!"

"You do, I was mean to you. I…I always do that. I always find a friend and then I always ruin it because I try and boss them around too much or…or…I'm mean." Orion released a new set of tears.

"I don't hate you, though you are sorta bossy and mean. But not _that_ mean, you're still my friend, and you're a lot nicer than the kids I knew before." Harry offered, the kids he knew before had a favourite game called 'Harry Hunting'.

"It's 'cuz my dad says that you have to be mean to people before they're mean to you. If you sorta get in first then you win and purebloods should always win."

"Uncle Moony says that you should never be mean to people, and he said that everyone is the same and equal." Harry returned.

"I wouldn't really hit you, or tell Uncle Sirius." Orion echoed Harry's own apology almost exactly. "Sorry."

"I won't really go back." Harry said bravely. "An adventure would be fun, and we can play games and stuff."

"Friends?" Orion asked, hesitantly.

"Best friends!" Harry exclaimed.

Orion leapt to his feet, his eyes shining now and the only reminder of his early upset was the tear tracks still faintly shimmering on his face, amidst the mud that is.

"I'll race you!" Orion cried, running off before he had finished the end of the sentence.

"No fair! You started first!" Harry complained, tearing after him. He was good at running, that was the one and only benefit of playing 'Harry Hunting.'

"I win, I win!" Orion screamed.

"I'm in front of you!" Harry protested.

"But I stopped first!" Orion pointed out.

"You never said where the finishing line was, you cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

The boys bantered as they wandered across an empty field, pausing to shove each other every now and then.

The arguing gradually fizzled out and there was silence amongst the two boys as they walked along.

"I've never had a proper friend before." Harry said shyly, breaking the silence and looking across at the curly-haired child.

"Me neither, well, not a proper one. I had all these children that used to come around with Dad's friends and they all glared at me when I wouldn't say pure bloods were the best and they left me out when they played death eaters. I used to lock myself in the bathroom when they came. Uncle Sirius was the only playmate I had really." Orion reflected.

"You have me now." Harry reminded him.

"Yeah." Orion grinned. "And we're gonna have so much fun, we're gonna make Uncle Sirius scream and scream and we're gonna make all the other kids jealous of us 'cuz we'll always be together and we'll be in charge of all the cool stuff and me and you will stuck together and we won't let anyone hurt us and we'll boss everyone around."

"Not boss everyone around too much." Harry said worriedly.

"Nah, just so they know who's in charge." Orion agreed, shoving Harry slightly so he almost fell in a puddle.

"Hey!" Harry stumbled but caught himself in time. "I nearly got wet!"

"I don't like water." Orion remarked casually.

"I didn't use to, but then Uncle Padfoot and Moony taught me how to swim and now it's fun!"

"Can you teach me!?" Orion asked excitedly. He hated not knowing how to do something.

"I'm not sure, Uncle Moony said water was dangerous and if I ever went in it without letting him and Uncle Padfoot know so they could watch me then he would make me stand in the corner for ten minutes." Harry exclaimed and then, seeing Orion's bemused face, added "That's a long time!"

"They won't know, besides, it will be a fun part of the adventure!"

"There's nowhere to swim."

"There's a river nearby, that's why this field is all flooded and listen…you can hear it."

"Uncle Moony says that you should only swim in swimming pools because otherwise there might be glass to cut your feet on or it might be too deep."

"I bet no one has _ever_ walked as far as this so there won't be any glass and it's a river, not deep at all!"

"Uncle Moony will be cross if he finds out." Harry remained unconvinced. "and it's hard to teach someone to swim, it took ages for Uncle Moony and Padfoot to teach me, and it's scary before you know you can float and you need some of those floaty things to hold on to."

"I bet I will be a much faster learner then you." Orion boasted.

Harry snorted and was just about to argue when Orion cut in.

"Come on!" Orion exclaimed, following the noise.

"You're being bossy again." Harry informed him, racing after him nevertheless.

"Here it is!" Orion exclaimed, looking down at an extremely murky looking river which was racing past rather powerfully.

"It looks too deep." Harry decided.

"It does not, I'll jump in and you tell me what to do, you don't even have to get wet if you don't want to." Orion said, generously.

"No, Orion, don't!" Harry yelped.

But it was too late, as with a tarzan yell, the ebony haired child leapt into the swirling water…

----

A/N I told you it was rubbish! I cannot tell you how many times I rewrote this chapter. It just won't go right, the version I lost seems much better than this one and I'm sure I missed loads out. (sighs) But I couldn't keep you all waiting any longer so I decided to just get this chapter over with so I could concentrate on the next one. I can always re-write it when I edit this fic anyway, please review!

Don't forget that if you reviewed the author's note it won't let you, I don't want anyone to worry and think it's broken. It would be nice if you would leave your review anonymously (sign out and then leave it) and if you use your full account name (and tell me that it is so I can separate it from the ones who don't have accounts, otherwise I would be looking for someone who doesn't exist!) then I will reply through a PM. I do realise that it is a bit greedy wanting those who reviewed the A/N to review and so I won't hold my hopes too high, lol. (Though I am a very greedy person, lol!)

Thanks, and the next chapter should be up next Saturday!


	46. Chapter forty six:The Sojourn

Author's note: Here is the next chapter, finally! Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! This is the chapter in which it finally links in with the prequel 'Dreams' which readers of 'Dreams' will realise when they reach that part. I'll explain that more at the end, I don't want to ruin the surprise!

I shall be going away tomorrow (June 29th) and I'm afraid I won't be back until August 2nd. It's going to be a lovely long holiday, sadly I shall not have an internet connection though so there will be no updates in that time although I shall write lots so when I do get back updates shall be quick!

I would also like to recommend the fic 'Marauders Class of 2018' which is a brilliant fic (especially the sixth year project chapters) by ElaineAbbene. The sequel to that fic 'My Heart Forever Lies in London' is brilliant too.

This chapter is dedicated to sums96!

Hope you all enjoy…

Chapter 46: The not-so-super Sojourn

Harry watched in horror as the small boy disappeared under the murky waters, his heart pounding even louder than the crash of the fast-running water. He could have cried with relief when Orion reappeared at the surface, thrashing around frantically, gasping and choking simultaneously but nevertheless; afloat.

He scanned the ground for some sort of stick for his friend to cling onto but all he could find was a tiny twig. He turned back to shout to instructions on how to float to Orion but the sight which met his eyes made his heart stop, Orion's curls were fanned across the top of the water, his head down and his body as stiff as a board. Harry didn't think about what his godfathers would do or say, he didn't think about how scary the water looked and he didn't think about what he was going to do. He just leapt into the water, without even pausing to take his shoes off.

The water was freezing, far colder than any of the swimming pools had ever been. The water seemed to push against him, carrying him away from his friend and along with the current. Harry kicked his legs out just how his Uncle Padfoot had shown him but it didn't seem to work like it had in the pool, the water overpowered his tiny limbs and the more he kicked the more exhausted he felt and the further away he seemed to get from Orion.

He opened his mouth to scream but all he managed was a faint "Uncle Pa-" before water rushed into his mouth, he coughed and splutted but in that short space of time he had forgotten to keep kicking his feet and suddenly the water was over his head. He fought and fought, desperately trying to reach the top, but it was as something was holding his feet down.

His clothes felt heavy, his limbs felt heavy, the water was rushing so hard. His mouth was open, screaming silently, desperate bubbles reaching the surface. He couldn't breath, he needed air, he needed to get to the surface. Harry panicked more and more as, as much as he thrashed and kicked, it seemed like the surface was a million miles away. He couldn't get there, he couldn't…

His chest burnt, panic still ripping at his guts as he tried a few more struggles, but they were half-hearted now, his arms and legs were so heavy, too heavy to lift, too heavy for anything.

There was pain, there was panic, there was desperation…and then there was nothing.

-----

The thrashing had stopped and the river had gone silent, as if to mourn the two bodies bobbing gently on the surface, both face down and both completely still.

But suddenly a crack echoed throughout the landscape and a long-haired, shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere. The figure had a strong resemblance to an overgrown bat, in the pale hands lay a locket, which was glowing a scorching red much like the hair colour of the witch who used to own it.

Red…the colour of danger.

The figure rushed to the edge of the river and slipped in, hauling little Harry Potter into his arms and wading back to the bank. He lay the boy down and went back for the other, Harry lay lifeless and blue on the grass. His chest neither rising nor falling.

Orion was placed beside him, his body just as motionless.

Severus Snape growled, it wasn't like he had nothing better to do than run after pathetic Potter and who-knows-who. Where was the mutt and wolf anyway? He thought that now those two had come on the scene the locket, which changed to vibrant red whenever the little Potter was in dire trouble (and had activated far more times than Snape had ever anticipated), would never change colour again.

It was bad enough when the boy was with his relatives, he constantly had to go out then and return the boy to where he belonged, always wearing disguises so the boy wouldn't work out it was him when he arrived at Hogwarts. But now? Now Potter had two wizards looking out for him, now it was more of a pain than ever. He was doing the Mutt's job for him! He would be speaking toDumbledore about their evident incompetence, although he didn't want the mutt to realise he was looking after the brat.

He wasn't doing it for the brat anyway, he was doing it for his Lily. That's why he had chosen the locket for the indicator, at least than it reminded him _why_ he was giving up his hard-earned free time. No, only Dumbledore must know what he did. His reputation would be shot otherwise.

He kept an image of Lily in his head the whole time he cast a quick diagnostic spell and, after seeing that there was nothing much wrong except the normal symptoms of drowning, dispelled all the water from the boy's bodies and airways. He waved his wand and watched the sodden clothing and hair turn completely dry and then leant each boy against him, reaching into his cloak and pulling out a potion which would make the heart pump again and the body return to it's former health.

He carefully poured a little down each small throat, scowling as he gently massaged each of the boy's necks to ensure they swallowed it fully.

"I should have known you would cause me even more trouble, Potter," he snarled at the unconscious boy.

He lay them both back down on the grass, gently, curiously studying the second child who he had never met before. It looked just like the mutt, that was all he needed. By the time precious ponce-y Potter was at Hogwarts he would have an accomplice and they would be Potter and Black senior incarnate.

He fought the urge to just shoot a quick Avada Kedarva at them and save himself a lot of grey hairs. Instead, creeping backwards and slipping behind a thick tree where he could watch them regain consciousness and check there was no lasting effects, not that _he _cared but he was sure Dumbledore would be upset if the Brat-who-lived got brain damage. Personally, Snape thought brain damage would improve any Potter.

It was Harry who woke up first, he sat up slightly dazed and stared around at the grass and trees in wonder. Before twisting around to stare at the calm river.

"Don't you dare go back in, brat." Snape hissed to himself.

But Harry was having no such thoughts, instead he turned to Orion and scrutinised him worriedly. Fortunately (before the brat did any damage, Snape told himself) Orion woke up at that second.

"Are we in heaven?" Harry whispered in awe.

Orion laughed scornfully, sitting up and climbing to his feet as though he had simply been having a nap. "Of course we aren't!"

"But we drowned."

"We're wizards! I 'spect we probably did accidental magic or something. Takes more than a little river to kill wizards." Orion announced. Snape snorted, the idiocy of the boy, he was definitely a Black. He apparated away before he had to hear any more rubbish.

Harry looked back at the river uncertainly, it looked harmless now, but Harry could still recall the fear and the pounding water.

"I want to go home!" Harry whimpered.

"You can't!" Orion snapped. "The adventure isn't done yet!"

Harry sighed, and trudged after Orion. He knew he wouldn't be able to go home without him, he dreaded facing his Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot without cocky and confident Orion by his side.

The adventure was getting duller by the minute, they were just going through grassy field after grassy field. Each one seeming just like the last.

There was a heavy silence in the air and neither boy broke it, the only sound was the slap of their feet on the soft grass.

Harry's legs ached and he stole a glance at Orion, the boy had a stubborn and determined expression on his face and he showed no sign of giving up.

They heard the road before they saw it, the distant hum cut through the thick silence. Harry craned his beck trying to locate the source. It sounded more like a swarm of angry bees than anything else.

"Do you reckon they'll sting us?" Harry asked fearfully.

"S'not bees." Orion said scornfully. "Look!"

In the distance a few dark shapes could just be made out.

"What is it?" Harry's fear had still not been quenched.

Orion didn't answer, but Harry realised himself as they got closer. The shapes were big lorries encased between them were much smaller cars, they crept slowly along a winding road. The traffic was thick and the vehicles were hardly moving but it was the most welcome sight Harry had ever seen, here was _people_. Civilisation had seemed to far away when they were trudging through fields.

He grinned at Orion who was grinning back, the adventure seemed to take a new turn now. It didn't matter that Harry didn't know any of these people, it made him feel safer.

They began walking alongside the road, little springs in their step now.

"We'll find something fun now! Maybe we'll find a park, or a theme park or a big toy shop!" Orion exclaimed

Harry giggled and skipped ahead, Orion scrambling after him.

They walked, skipped and ran alongside the road, moving a lot faster than the traffic.

"Look at that hill! I bet there's something cool on the other side else where would all these cars be going?" Orion exclaimed.

They began to run as fast as they could, tired limbs pounding against the road gutter loudly. The two boys ignoring the curious looks from drivers and passengers and just ran as fast as they could. The hill seemed a lot bigger and steeper the further up they got but finally, they reached the top.

Both boys stopped dead at the sight that met their eyes. The road continued, like a long winding snake, through more fields, stretching out for miles and miles.

There was no park.

There was no theme park.

There was no toyshop.

There was nothing but the road, miles and miles of concrete, congested road.

Harry deflated, tears pricking his eyes. This wasn't getting anywhere. The only thing he was going to get was lots of trouble. Harry Potter wanted to go home.

Orion seemed to sense it because other than a worried look he kept silent.

They walked on and on, Harry looking closer and closer to tears every minute. He wanted to go home, he was going to _make _Orion go home with him.

"I want a flying car." Orion announced suddenly.

"Let's just go home!" Harry begged.

"Look at them all, queuing, if their car flew they wouldn't have to queue." Orion continued, as if Harry had not spoken.

"Orion, _please_, I want to go home. Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony are going to be _so_ cross!" Harry exclaimed.

Finally Orion seemed to hear his friend, Orion was not a well-behaved child but he did love his Uncle Sirius and he definitely didn't want him to be angry with him.

"Okay." The boy sighed. "We'll go home."

Harry's face lit up. "Really? We can really go home now?" Harry had not found the adventure a pleasant experience at all. He didn't know why his dad always went on them; they were horrible!

The two boys turned around, on all sides of the road fields stretched as far as the eye could see. There wasn't a single house on the horizon.

"Orion? W-w-which way was the house?" Harry whispered.

Orion frowned, spinning around to take the vast greenness in at all angles. Orion had no idea. But Uncle Sirius always said that sometimes 'you just had to bluff it' and Harry looked like he needed reassuring.

"Don't worry, Harry, I know just where we are. All we have to do see, is walk back the way we came, then we'll arrive right where we started!" Orion sounded a lot more confident than he felt.

Harry's face lifted slightly and he quickly scampered after Orion who had already began to walk resolutely back in the opposite direction.

It wasn't long before Orion saw the major flaw in his plan and Harry seemed to see it at the exact same time.

"Umm, Orion? Do you….do you know where we joined the road? Only, I just remember walking through fields and finding the road and all the fields look the same so-"

"I don't know, okay!" Orion snapped. "I have no idea where we met the road and I don't know which field we walked through and I don't know which direction the house is in and I don't know where Uncle Sirius is and I don't know what he is going to say and I don't know whether he is going to tell my dad and I don't know what my dad will do and I don't know what is going to happen-" Orion drew breath, his dark eyes wet with tears.

Harry reached out and attempted to pat his friend's shoulder but Orion flinched back.

"We're lost, okay. We're totally and completely lost!"

--------------

Author's note: So in 'Dreams' (this fic's prequel) Snape looks out for Harry and keeps him out of danger and I'm just linking it here so that everyone knows he is still on hand to do that. Also, I didn't like the two fics not linking. So yes, occasionally Snape will be around to save the day just like in Dreams but Sirius and Remus are still Harry's guardians. Anyway, till August 2nd! Hope you all have a nice summer, please review!


	47. Chapter forty seven: Snakes

Author's note: I'm back from my holiday! Thanks so much for your patience, I shall be replying to reviews and PMs asap. In the meantime, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Oh! And I am now sixteen! It was my birthday while I was away. Hasn't it gone fast? When you think I was fourteen when I joined FF? Okay, so I was very _nearly _fifteen and I've only been on the site for a year and a couple of months but I think it has gone seriously fast!

Chapter dedication: In loving memory of my Aunt, who passed away during the last week of my holiday.

_Now _we can move onto the chapter!

Chapter 47: Conversing with Snakes. 

Harry stared at Orion in barely concealed horror. "L-l-lost?" He stammered.

Orion just scowled at him.

"We'll stay here then." Harry announced determinedly. "Then they'll find us easier."

"No, we have to keep walking." Orion argued.

"But if they are looking for us and we keep moving around then they'll never find us!"

"We're going that way!" Orion's arm suddenly shot out, nearly knocking Harry's glasses off his face, and pointed in the complete opposite direction to where they were going.

"But that's the way we just came from." Harry protested. "We're walking back now and so that's this way."

"Fine, we'll go that way!" Orion's arm pointed across the fields this time.

Harry still thought it would be much better to stay still until their godfathers found them but at least going across the fields were a better suggestion then going back down the road they had just turned back from. After all, they had gone across the fields on the way, they just didn't exactly know where abouts they had joined the road _from_ the fields.

The problem, Harry decided, was all fields looked the same. Why couldn't each one have different coloured grass? Then you could just remember you came through the _purple_ field, or the _blue_ field and that way you would never get lost. But no, these fields were all identical with their short _green_ grass and no landmarks or even unusual trees to speak of.

"Come on, Harry!"

Harry realised with a start that Orion had already began their trip home (or so they hoped) and was quite a way in front. He quickly ran to catch up.

"Wait for me," he panted.

"Thought you was going to wait there until they _found_ you." Orion sniffed, evidently still put out that his friend hadn't just followed him blindly.

"Were." Harry couldn't help correcting him. "And I'm not waiting by _myself_."

"We'll get back _much_ quicker _my_ way." Orion assured him.

"If we don't get even more lost." Harry muttered.

"We can't get anymore lost then we are already!"

Harry had to admit that Orion was probably right.

The two walked across the fields silently, much like they had earlier that morning. Harry was just day dreaming about whether Remus and Sirius realised it was his birthday soon when Orion dug his elbow into his stomach.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed, more on reflex then in pain.

"Look." Orion whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Harry demanded, twice as loud as usual as though to make up for Orion's lowered tone.

"You'll scare it off!" Orion snapped.

"You just talked loudly again then, you'll scare it off! What is _it_ anyway?"

"It's a snake! Maybe it's a man-eating snake! Maybe it's going to eat _us_!" Orion seemed oddly excited at the prospect.

"I'll ask it where the house is!" Harry said confidently, sprawling across the floor in front of it.

Orion snorted with laughter, obviously under the impression that Harry was joking.

The laughter quickly died when Harry began to hiss to the snake, which immediately began to hiss back.

"Harry! Don't mess around, it's getting angry! It'll bite you!" Orion squealed and tried to pull his friend away from the snake which was now beginning to raise itself up, looking to Orion like it was getting ready to pounce.

Harry shook his arm free and hissed (literally) something at him angrily.

Orion's eyes widened, Harry was…was…all scary! He began to back off slightly but stopped at a distant, still worried that the snake was going to bite his friend.

But Harry turned and hissed something else. Orion's legs shook slightly. A worried look came over Harry and he stood up slowly and began to walk towards him.

"Orion? Are you okay? What's the matter?" Harry hissed in parseltongue although he didn't realise it.

Tears of fear spurted down Orion's cheeks as the hissing boy advanced on him. "Don't bite me!" Orion squeaked.

But Harry, who was now feeling extremely panicky himself, kept advancing as fast as Orion backed off.

"Don't come any closer!" Orion ordered, his voice shaking.

"Why not?" Harry hissed.

There was a squeal as Orion, still walking backwards, tripped over a tree root and fell on his bottom. Looking up at a hissing Harry was even scarier than looking down on one and Orion scrambled to his feet and then turned and ran as fast as he could.

"Orion!" Harry hissed, trying to run after his friend.

As Harry ran from the snake, his language returned to English although the little boy didn't notice.

"Orion!!"

"Orion!" He screamed, tears falling down his face now. Being lost was bad enough, but being lost alone is even worse.

The fields suddenly seemed a lot more menacing and desolate. _No one will hear you if you scream_ a voice suddenly whispered in his head, it was a phrase that came from one of the programs Dudley had used to watch. Dudley used to laugh his head off when it got to that part but Harry didn't think he'd be laughing much if he was in his place now.

"Orion!"

There was still no answer, Harry's voice just seemed to echo all around.

There was a crack of twigs and Harry froze, reminded suddenly of the time he had run away from the Dursleys and been caught by the scary man.

"Orion!"

Out of the corner of his eye Harry was sure he saw a shadow.

"Orion!" Harry sobbed.

And then the ground disappeared.

"Orion!" Harry yelped as he flailed and kicked, trying desperately to reach the ground.

He knew he was being held from behind, someone had come up from behind him and picked him up, he could feel their fingers digging into his skin.

"Orion!" Harry screamed one last time. Sending an almighty kick backwards, much like an angry horse.

"Do _not_ kick me, Harry." A voice scolded, a familiar voice…

"Uncle Moony!" Harry exclaimed, never having been so happy to hear that voice despite how angry it sounded. "It was so awful Uncle Moony, lots of water and big road and lost and snake and Orion and-"

Harry's mouth closed quickly when all of a sudden his godfather, who had previously been holding him out in front of him (and the wrong way around) suddenly spun him around to face him and pulled him towards him in a bone-crushing hug.

"I can't understand a word you just said but thank Merlin you're safe." Remus murmured.

Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather and hugged back enthusiastically. They were locked like that for a number of minutes, both just so relieved to be hugging each other. Harry's head was buried in Remus' top and Remus' strong arms were holding him so tightly that his fingers dug in.

Harry was just about to remind Remus, reluctant as he was to end the hug, that Orion was still in the fields somewhere when he was suddenly dropped back onto the ground.

"And just where do you think you have been?" Remus demanded, towering over the little boy.

Harry, recovering quickly from his shock landing, looked up at his godfather quickly and then immediately wished he hadn't. Remus' eyes were piercing him, the iris red and dangerous. Remus' eyes were normally a soft amber. They only turned dark when he was really, really cross. Harry winced.

"Do you know how worried me and Sirius have been?" Remus continued. "The alarms went off to say you'd gone through the wards but then we didn't know which _way_ you had gone and Sirius _insisted_ we tried the other direction first-"

Harry was reminded instantly of Orion.

"And then we couldn't find you that way and so we tried this way and now here you are, all by yourself, in the middle of nowhere where absolutely _anything_ could have happened to you!" Remus' voice raised higher on each word.

"Sirius and I would _die_ of grief if anything happened to you. We were _so_ worried." Remus's voice was quiet now, but each word sounded painful as he remembered the horrible scenarios which had rushed through his mind.

Harry burst into tears.

The sobbing sounded loud in the silent field and it seemed to shock Remus out of the conflicting nightmares playing in his head.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I was just _so_ worried." Remus lifted the boy back into his arms again and cuddled him close.

"Remus, I could hear you all the way from the next field." Another voice complained.

Harry lifted his head up, just in time to see Sirius step into view. A tear-stained Orion in his arms.

Sirius stroked Harry's hair with one finger and then looked up at Remus. "Let's get them back to the house."

Remus nodded silently and the two adults walked slowly back to the house, the two boys still cradled in their arms.

--

"Now," Sirius began. "I think you owe me and Moony an explanation."

"We just wanted an adventure." Orion looked at Sirius earnestly.

"Like you and Moony and my dad had." Harry added.

"We were a lot older than you, Harry!" Remus put in. He was stood over by the window looking out, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders stiff.

"We were at Hogwarts, surrounded by dozens of fully trained teachers and magical students." Sirius added.

"You are small children, you went off by yourself with no mention of where you were going to either of us. You went through fields in the middle of nowhere with absolutely no one around if you got into difficulty-"

"You could have been killed!" Sirius interrupted Remus with his shout.

Both children's faces crumpled.

"You are not to leave the wards ever again, do you understand me?" Remus turned around and stared at both children sternly.

Orion nodded mutely but Harry just continued to cry.

"_Harry_." Sirius sounded well and truly annoyed.

Harry nodded. "We won't, not ever!" He promised.

"Never ever." Orion added.

"Never ever ever!" Remus agreed, a small smile flickering on to his face.

Sirius couldn't resist joining in. "Never ever ever _ever_."

"Never ever ever ever ever ever ever." Harry and Orion began to chant before both were squished into a massive hug, first by Sirius and then by Remus.

Harry liked a lot of things about living with his godfathers, but he had decided that the hugs were the best. After so long of being viewed as disgusting to touch, it felt so nice when he was just sat on Sirius or Remus's lap (as he was doing now) and just have a cuddle.

He nestled deeper into Remus' shirt and sighed happily. He hoped Orion wouldn't think he was a baby, he peered up and saw Orion was snuggled against Sirius in much the same way. Nope, a smile smiled crossed his face.

Harry's eyelids were just drooping when there was a bang on the door and both boys slipped off their godfather's laps quickly, Orion blushing slightly.

Remus and Sirius exchanged amused looks before Sirius rose and answered the door, which another impatient bang was rattling.

"Ah, hello Sagittarius. Come to collect Orion?" Sirius asked friendlily.

"Obviously." The visitor sniffed.

Sirius smirked. "Orion!"

Both Orion and Harry scrambled to the door. Remus tightly clasping the latter's hand.

"Has he been any trouble?" The elder man asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Harry and Orion's eyes widened and Orion visibly whitened, knowing what the outcome of this conversation would be and the pain it would bring.

But Sirius chuckled slightly and with a wink at his godsons murmured; "Not at all, Sag, not at all."


	48. Chapter forty eight: Harry's Birthday

Author's note: I told you the next one would come quickly! Here is chapter 48, hope you enjoy it!

But first! A recommendation! Stars137 has written an amazingly cute one-shot about Harry and Sirius and Remus which is called 'The Meaning of Family'. Check it out! And if you do, I'm sure she'd love a review!

Chapter 48: Harry's Birthday. 

Remus sat up in bed, listening carefully for any sounds of movement from within the house, from Harry's room in particular.

Hearing nothing, he quickly waved his wand to cast a quick freshening charm and to change his pyjamas into everyday clothes, before padding quietly out of the room. As he opened the door the sound of Sirius's steady snoring hit his ears. He smirked, after Sirius's loud protestations yesterday that he was the quietest sleeper in the world and Remus _was_ _imagining things_!

All was quiet from his godson's room though so Harry was obviously managing to sleep through it. Remus crept to the spare room and grabbed as many presents as he could (he and Sirius had gone all out on spoiling their godson so it would take many armfuls) before making his way down to the kitchen to place them on the table, wincing as the stairs creaked.

He was on his seventh armful when a sleepy Sirius appeared in the hallway.

"I wondered why it had suddenly gone quiet." Remus whispered with a smile.

"I do not snore!" Sirius insisted.

"Shhh!" Remus hissed. "You'll wake Harry, and I've still got a whole pile of presents to take downstairs."

Sirius smiled and bounded into the spare room. Remus, who was tip-toeing, winced at the stamp of Sirius's feet. Quiet was obviously not programmed into his system.

"I can't wait to see his little face!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Not so little anymore." Remus reminded him playfully.

"Nope, he's a big boy now. Five…it's gone fast."

"Remember when he was born?" Remus murmured, smiling proudly.

"James was so excited he couldn't keep still!"

"Harry was so tiny."

"With that little tuft of black hair!"

"He was adorable!"

"Who was?" A small voice piped up.

Both men turned quickly, Harry was leaning in the doorway, his eyes wide and curious.

_Ops, looked like they had forgotten to keep their voices down. _

"Erm…" Remus looked totally lost for words.

Seeing Harry's eyes gaze drop to his arms, Sirius quickly realised what he was holding and shoved the brightly wrapped present behind his back.

"Sleep well?" Remus asked at last.

"Yes, thank you, Uncle Moony. Did you?"

"Well, after all Uncle Padfoot's snoring…"

"I do _NOT_ snore!"

Harry giggled before adopting a very (suspiciously) innocent expression and turning to Sirius. "What do you have behind your back, Uncle Padfoot?"

"Uh…I think our game is up, Moony." Sirius brought the present out from behind his back with a flourish. "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Harry squealed his thanks and took the gift from his godfather, ripping the paper open excitedly.

"It's a…It's a…" He looked at Remus for help.

"It's a Wizarding chess set which uses Quidditch figures." Remus supplied.

"I'll teach you how to play." Sirius promised. "Then when you go to Hogwarts you'll be the best!"

"Thank you! That was the bestest birthday present ever."

"You've not had much to compare it to." Sirius grumbled.

"You'll soon have lots to compare it to." Remus assured him.

Harry's eyes widened. "I have two presents?"

"Maybe if you add a couple of noughts." Remus said with a laugh.

Harry's eyes widened even more.

Silently, Remus stepped out from in front of the cupboard which he had been shielding from the boy's view. A whole shelf of different coloured presents came into view.

"Are these, are these all for me?" Harry gasped. "But you bought me so much at Christmas."

"This is only half of them. The other half are downstairs, where these should be but Uncle Padfoot distracted me." Remus explained.

"I did _not_!" Sirius looked highly insulted.

Harry laughed, his eyes still lingering on the presents which Remus was now lifting off the shelf and onto the floor.

"May I open them?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well, I suppose you can now you are up!" Remus chuckled as the boy immediately dived into to present pile.

Sirius and Remus watched as the boy unwrapped every single thing that Honeydukes stocked, and most of what Zonkos did too (some things Remus deemed _unsuitable_), a full Quidditch outfit including a _lot_ of protective gear, about twenty board games because Remus had loved them as a child and so thought Harry might too, a very expensive posh drawing pad, a big tub of pens of every colour imaginable, a swing for the garden along with a slide and a see-saw (shrunk so they would fit in a nice little gift box), a bike and a matching scooter both which had a glowing title of 'Harry' across the side in Gryffindor red, lots of books which would be just fat enough to keep his godfathers reading to him all night and then a big box of little racing cars which you could just shout directions to and they went that way. Sirius was quick to point out that you could even shout crash and they would all race into each other. Remus had rolled his eyes and told Harry that Sirius had done that in the shop so many times that the test ones had to be switched for a new pair as they got so battered.

And this was all before they even _reached_ the presents in the kitchen.

"Only another hundred or so to go." Sirius had joked after the wrapping had come off the last present in the spare room.

Harry had shot down to the kitchen so fast that Remus was seriously contemplating whether it had been a bit of under-age magic and he had apparated.

By the time Sirius and Remus had arrived down there Harry was already ripping open a box containing some new trainers and half an hour later he had also unwrapped a big pile of clothes, some framed photographs of the Marauders, some stickers which whizzed around on the page including a whole sheet of Quidditch ones and a little pile of cute soft toys of various animals including every style of Stag you can imagine (amusingly enough, one of them was actually purple).

Harry laughed as he threw the wrappings, which had built into a pile taller than him, up in the air so it drifted back around him like snow.

"Do you like everything?" Sirius asked, a smile playing on his lips.

A very enthusiastic "yes!" and two arms squeezing his legs in a big hug soon answered that.

"I think some of HoneyDukes chocolate would go down nicely for breakfast." Sirius suggested, his lips already stained dark brown.

"Before Sirius eats it all." Remus agreed with a chuckle.

Sirius just tossed an (empty) wrapper at his friend.

"Come on, eat up and get dressed, Birthday-boy." Remus ordered, mock-sternly.

"Owoome." Harry asked around his mouthful of chocolate.

"Pardon?" Remus asked in amusement.

Harry swallowed and then repeated. "How come?"

"We'll be having some visitors this afternoon…"


	49. Chapter forty nine: Birthday Visits

Author's note: Wow, only one chapter left after this! I'm so sorry this was such a long time coming. Thanks go to oHmYgOdNoWaY and shemademedoit for giving me the elbow I needed to clear my schedule and prioritise this. The next chapter shouldn't take very long to be posted and I shall post the first chapter of the sequel(yes, there is going to be one and it's going to be _so_ much better, I hope.) out at the same time so the second people finish chapter 50 they can move straight on to reading chapter 1 of the sequel. I thought it would make it easier than saying 'and the sequel will be up soon' because everyone has a different definition of 'soon', especially procrastinators like me!

This chapter is dedicated to Jasmin the Critic from Hell, who sadly passed away on November 1st 2009, just days after her sixteenth birthday. She was an amazing writer and a really nice person. Every time she reviewed this fic it made my day, she will be much missed. Please spare some time to offer a prayer for her and her family.

Oh and a warning for bad language; F word, very bad. It's right after Dumbledore says they 'should enjoy the day without any bad will' if you want to skip it.

Chapter 49: Birthday Visits. 

"It's eleven o clock, Uncle Padfoot!" Harry squealed excitedly.

"Ooolbeereaneeminnough," Sirius answered, through a mouthful of Honeydukes finest.

"He said, they'll be here in a minute," Remus translated, rolling his eyes. "And don't eat all Harry's birthday chocolate, Sirius!"

"whoughtooo," Sirius said incomprehensively. Harry looked to Remus who shrugged.

"You shouldn't speak with your mouth full," Harry remarked seriously.

"Ooouhhnoo."

Harry giggled as Remus attempted to take the bar of chocolate away from Sirius, who put up quite a struggle. Before Sirius could choke, the fire flared.

Harry's eyes lit up as the Santa-Clause-like figure stepped onto the hearth rug. He had barely stepped out of the way, when the fire flared again and another well known face stepped out.

"Pr'fessor McGonagall!" Harry exclaimed, remembering playing with Prongs and Firenze in her office.

"Hello Harry, happy birthday!"

Harry blushed. "Umm, thanks."

"How are Prongs and Firenze?"

"Oh yeah, they're good, and they've got lots of new friends now!"

"That's wonderful, Harry. And how are you, Remus?"

"I'm fine thank you, Minerva." Remus bent down to kiss the old lady on the cheek.

"Hello Pr'fessor headmaster." Harry greeted, slightly less warmly but still with a degree of friendliness.

Dumbledore laughed. "Professor Dumbledore, Harry. And hello, I hear it's someone's birthday today!"

"Hello Sirius, how are you? Oh, I'm fine thank you, Minerva. I'm so glad you asked. I would have felt so invisible if you had greeted everyone else in the room and not me." Sirius said loudly, imitating his old teacher's voice at the appropriate times.

"My voice does _not_ sound like that, Mr Black!"

Before Sirius could reply, the fire flared again. Confused, they all stared at the flames as a rather large, dark, bat stepped into the room.

The silence seemed to eternal but in reality it was only a few seconds before Sirius growled "get out."

"Despite your status as a Gryffindor I find it hard to believe that you are under the impression that I would annihilate my evening schedule in order to be here for your little brat's birthday. My presence is entirely non-consensual."

"Now, now, Severus. I didn't _force_ you to come, I merely-"

"Emotionally blackmailed me, Albus, yes."

Sirius, who had been opening and shutting his mouth wordlessly as a flush filled his face, finally found his voice. "How dare you-after everything-bloody death eater-my house-my _brat_?- how dare you?"

"I did not realise you had ventured so far down the paths of ignorance that you had actually lost the ability to communicate in full sentences. Don't tell me your brat has more intellect than you, mutt?" Snape almost seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Boys, this is Harry's special day and I think we should sit down nicely and celebrate with him without insults or any bad will." Dumbledore said, seating himself in example.

"If you think I'm going to sit here and play happy families with Snivellus fucking Snape and-"

"_Sirius_!" Remus had, until that time, stayed out of the argument and looking after Harry, who did not seem that upset and quite seemed to be enjoying seeing his godfather insult the man he hated.

"I certainly do not wish to be part of your supposed 'family' with that mangy wolf and-"

"Sirius Black, Severus Snape! Sit down this _instant_!" Minerva McGonagall's eyes glowed red hot and simultaneously Sirius and Snape scuttled to a seat like naughty schoolboys.

"There, now isn't that better?" Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at Harry who looked a bit disappointed that Snape had got the last insult in.

Sirius and Snape did not answer, they were glaring across the table at each other, unblinkingly.

"Now, I believe someone has some presents to open!" McGonagall beamed at Harry who grinned back toothily after receiving an encouraging pat on the leg by Remus.

"Ah yes, I have mine somewhere." Dumbledore began to search the pockets of his eccentrically florescent yellow cloak, finally pulling out an extremely oddly shaped parcel. "Here we go."

Harry stared at the lumpy parcel with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Open in, Harry." Remus said encouragingly.

Smiling, Harry ripped the wrapping paper off enthusiastically to reveal…

"James's old cloak!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

"Albus! He's far too young. You can't _possibly_ think giving a child as young as Harry as invisibility cloak is a good idea?"

Sirius looked at the cloak and Harry's hopeful face longingly, but his parental instinct kicked in. "I think he is a little young."

"A _little_? I don't think we should give it him before he comes of age!" Remus argued.

"I was thinking Hogwarts age." Sirius said quickly, aghast at the thought of Harry waiting until he was seventeen.

"So that he can creep around the castle after hours and get into all sorts of mischief like you and James?" Remus demanded.

"Well…yes." Sirius had the grace to blush.

"So that he can go on midnight flights on his broom like you did?"

"It _was_ fun."

"So he can possibly break his neck falling fifty feet out of the sky, and then he'll not only be unconscious but he'll be invisible too and no one will know where he was and-" Remus's breathing was getting as erratic as his face was growing ashen.

"Erm…no. Moony, I think you're letting your imagination run away with you a bit."

"It could happen!" Remus insisted. "And I'm not going to take the chance."

"Okay, Harry. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to give the cloak back, okay? Don't worry, we'll find a different present to replace it." Sirius cajoled, gently trying to prise the cloak out of his godson's tight grip, already being attacked by hundreds of images of Harry dropping out of the sky.

"But, it was Daddy's." Harry whispered, his grip not loosening.

Sirius's throat constricted. "I'll find you something else that was your…your…daddy's. Okay?"

"But…I want this." Harry's eyes were bright with tears.

Sirius turned away, shooting Remus a desperate look.

"We just don't want you to get hurt, Harry. It's still yours, we will just keep it somewhere safe in the house." Remus tried to take over, not liking the role anymore than Sirius had.

"Can't I…can't I keep it under my pillow? I'll never ever never ever never ever use it, promise!"

Remus's face looked pained under the pressure, he could feel himself relenting.

"Promise." Harry repeated.

Remus sighed. "Harry, if I let you, then you really _must_ never use it until you are of age or have my or Sirius's permission." He really would feel much safer if the cloak was locked away somewhere safe, but who could deprive Harry of anything. Damn Dumbledore for letting Harry know of it's existence.

Harry's face cleared instantly. "I won't use it, I won't! Thank you, Moony. Padfoot." He flung himself around each godfather happily.

There was silence for a minute as Harry rubbed the cloak against his face, looking thrilled, and Remus and Sirius watched him sadly. Unable to watch any longer, McGonagall broke the silence and the mournful scene.

"My present is not quite so controversial," she announced, sounding a little apologetic, much to Remus's annoyance. Any one would think they _wanted_ Harry to be the owner of powerful artefacts.

Harry seemed just as enthusiastic however, ripping the wrapping paper to shreds just as he had before and pouncing on the toy kitten with delight.

"It's another friend for Prongs and Firenze." McGonagall explained, needlessly.

"Wow! I'm going to call him Mr. Norris!" Harry exclaimed.

"_Mr. _Norris?" Sirius repeated.

"Yeah, like the story you were telling me about Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris. He can be Mr. Norris." Harry explained excitedly.

"Very clever, Harry." Remus said with a laugh. "Now if we're finished with presents then we'll get on to the food and-"

"Whoa, we haven't finished with presents. Snivellus hasn't given his yet."

"Sirius, we've finished presents. Now let's have dinner." Remus said warningly.

"Why hasn't Snivellus brought one!" Sirius demanded hotly.

"If you think I am going to spend even a knut on your badly behaved, ignorant little-"

"Don't you even finish that sentence!" Sirius stood up, indicating round two much to Harry's delight.

"I don't think anyone should finish anything, except this infantile behaviour." Remus interrupted, yanking Sirius back into his chair.

"I agree." McGonagall nodded, sending a _look_ in Snape's direction.

"Time for food I think." Remus stood up and went into the kitchen, returning with big plates piled high with Harry's favourite foods.

Sirius quickly stopped sulking.

"Tuck in." Sirius invited, not hesitating to dish out a huge mound of chips onto his own plate.

The whole room was soon full of sound as everyone began to dig in, talking merrily. Only Snape sat in glowering silence.

"Come on, Severus," Remus ignored the death rays Snape was shooting him for using his given name. "You must eat something."

"I will refrain, _thank you_." His thanks were said so ungratefully that they came across more as an insult.

"Well have something to drink then." Remus offered.

Realising that the wolf was not going to give up, Snape relented.

Remus smiled as he poured a generous glassful and handed it to the Potions master, who drunk a small sip expressionlessly.

"Do you like it?" Remus asked eagerly.

"It tastes like water from the lake," Snape snapped.

"Do you remember that time when the Marauders went into the lake?" McGonagall laughed, quickly changing the subject.

Snape sighed again, his frown growing and his fingers tapping impatiently. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to sit at the same table as the Potter spawn, he also had to hear tales of the older Potter.

"It was freezing!" Remus remembered, shuddering.

"But so much fun. We were trying to find the giant squid. To persaude it to eat-"

"_Sirius_!"

"This greasy little Slytherin we didn't like." Sirius finished, sticking his tongue out at his old friend.

"James dived right down deep, he was down for ages."

"Moony nearly wet himself with worry." Sirius said wickedly, getting an elbow to the ribs for his trouble.

"Then when he came up he pretending he was the giant squid and yanked Peter down with him. The little rat really did wet himself!" They laughed, more happy that the traitorous rat had done something so embarrassing than any real fondness of the memory.

"And do you remember the time you all tried to kidnap the house elves?" Dumbledore added. Trying to steer the conversation from the rat as he had been in the hospital wing at the time of this particular prank.

Remus was about to turn to Harry and fondly recount this memory when he realised that the small boy was fast asleep, head lolling against the back of his chair and eyes tightly closed.

"Fast asleep." Remus commented to Sirius.

Instantly, Sirius, Dumbledore and McGonagall craned their necks to look.

"Oh, isn't he adorable?"

"So much like James." McGonagall agreed.

"I hardly think adorable is an appropriate adjective to describe any Potter." Snape interjected.

"He's asleep, why not save your insults for when he wakes up." Sirius snapped sarcastically, thoroughly annoyed that the dungeon bat had been allowed into his house, uninvited no less.

"Boys, boys. Now, I feel it is an excellent opportunity to discuss the new Primary school before Mister Potter wakes up. I presume you have not informed him yet?"

"Not yet." Sirius said quickly, just as Remus was opening his mouth.

"Perhaps today would be a good time?" Remus suggested, glaring at Sirius.

"Or don't you think it would be a better idea to wait until a bit nearer the time?" Sirius added quickly, glaring right back at Remus. This was an argument that they had daily, and it was still unresolved.

"I think today would be appropriate." Dumbledore said mildly.

Sirius grumbled the whole time he was collecting the plates.

Snape looked pleased for the first time since entering the house.

Remus hurriedly continued the conversation, certain Sirius would forget about it once he got involved in the discussion.

"Have the letters gone out yet?"

Dumbledore nodded. "To every child under the age of eleven who has magical ability."

"Even muggle-borns?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Myself and Minerva are delivering those letters personally in order to explain everything to both the parents and the children."

"Harry's going to be so excited." Remus mused, happily.

Sirius huffed. "I still think it's a terrible idea. My little pup can't go off for six hours a day, he'll get homesick. Remus and I can teach him just fine."

"Sirius, you know Harry needs-"

"Be quiet, Remus!"

"We have discussed this, Sirius." Dumbledore reminded him. "Harry will make lots of new friends and will be able to control his magic earlier, it will also be far safer for him to be educated there. Besides, we've been talking about opening a Magical Primary School for a long time, now is as good a time as ever."

"At least it isn't a boarding school," Remus soothed.

Sirius looked aghast at the thought.

"Which reminds me, have you set up the floos, Albus, so that there are safe points where the children can floo, even the muggle-borns?"

"And apparation points." Dumbledore nodded. "We just have to go through the final details and then we'll be all ready."

"Ready for the 1st of September." Remus agreed, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"Harry will love it." McGonagall said softly.

Remus and Sirius just looked at each other, they knew _they_ wouldn't.

---

Harry yawned, sitting up slowly. His face fell as he realised only Sirius and Remus were sat in the room.

"Have they gone?"

"Afraid so, Harry." Remus smiled softly at the boy's dishevelled hair and, putting his novel down on the arm of his chair, came over to flatten in slightly.

"Awww, but I hadn't shown them how you make Firenze fly yet. And I was going to have Mr. Norris sit on his back and then have Prongs on the floor to be the cushion for when Mr. Norris jumped off." Harry complained, his lip jutting out miserably. Sirius and Remus listening to this little by-play fondly.

"Aren't you glad old Snivellus has gone though, Harry?"

"_Sirius_."

"Okay, Moony, okay. don't get your tail in a twist. I'll shut up about the greasy git now."

Harry giggled.

Smiling, Remus sank down on the sofa beside his godson.

"I wouldn't be too upset, Harry." Remus said softly, his hands gently resting on his godson's shoulders.

Harry stared up into Remus's kind face questioningly.

"A friend of mine is on his way over, and he has seven children who are _very_ excited to meet you."

Remus chuckled as Harry's arms were thrown around him again and Harry's excited babble resumed.

Harry was about to meet the Weasleys.


End file.
